Amores Inesperados
by MrsPotterStark
Summary: La historia cuenta como un grupo de serpientes aprovechan las oportunidades que dejaron los sucesos de la guerra para buscar nuevas aventuras con los leones ahora que el destino los ha separado de sus parejas haciéndoles creer que no eran las indicadas, se llevaran decepciones amorosas, sorpresas y nuevos confidentes.
1. Bienvenida y Apuesta

**Summary:** La historia cuenta como un grupo de serpientes aprovechan las oportunidades que dejaron los sucesos de la guerra para buscar nuevas aventuras con los leones ahora que el destino los ha separado de sus parejas haciéndoles creer que no eran las indicadas, se llevaran decepciones amorosas, sorpresas y nuevos confidentes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowling, los que no conozcas son de mi invención. La trama es completamente mía.

¡NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

 _ **Bienvenida y Apuesta**_

La guerra estaba finalizada, el Trio de Oro había vencido a Lord Voldemort devolviéndole al mundo mágico la paz quedando como héroes. El nuevo año escolar se acercaba y el Trio Dorado acordaron que cursarían su último año juntos en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

El primero de septiembre Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la plataforma 93/4 despidiéndose de los señores Weasley, mientras sonaba el silbato apresurándolos a abordar el tren… Los cuatro chicos subieron encontrándose con Luna y Neville en un compartimento y no dudaron en sentarse juntos. El trayecto fue muy tranquilo y divertido, se la pasaron hablando, riendo y comentando todo lo nuevo que pasaría en el colegio. En cuanto llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade vieron bajar a un grupo de serpientes que hablaban muy a gusto ignorando las miradas de los demás estudiantes, pues este año sería diferente y muchas cosas cambiarían.

Después del gran banquete de bienvenida la profesora McGonagall ahora directora pidió atención a sus estudiantes…

-Queridos estudiantes sean bienvenidos a su nuevo año en el colegio, espero que sea tan agradable como los anteriores a pesar de los acontecimientos… Debo agregar que daré a conocer los nuevos premios anuales de este año y estos son: Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin- dicho esto se escucharon las felicitaciones y los murmuros, nunca se la habían llevado bien y ahora tendrían que convivir juntos- Estudiantes por favor silencio y déjenme finalizar, espero respeto por parte de ustedes nuestra decisión, y a los premios les comento que todas sus pertenencias les esperan en la torre de los premios anuales… Pueden irse a sus respectivos dormitorios, tengan feliz noche- McGonagall se retiró con una gran sonrisa dejando a sus estudiantes anonadados.

-¡Fantástico! ¿Tenía que ser con la peor de las serpientes?- comentó Hermione molesta.

-Bueno Herms solo te deseo suerte y espero que ese maldito hurón no se le ocurra tocarte un pelo porque se las verá conmigo- Sentenció Ron mirando con desagrado al rubio.

-No creo que haga falta Ron, recuerda lo que sucedió en tercer año- comentó Harry riendo y haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Chicos espero que pasen buena noche, nos vemos mañana- Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ginny con un abrazo, y de Ron con un dulce beso en los labios, pues estos se hicieron novios después de la guerra, siguiendo los pasos de Ginny y Harry que ya llevaban tiempito y se los veía muy felices juntos.

Hermione llegó a la sala de los premios anuales encontrándose con Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya pero miren quien llegó, la rata de biblioteca… Espero que disfrutes tu estadía Granger, sólo no te hagas la importante por compartir la torre conmigo- dijo Malfoy con burla.

-No te hagas ilusiones falsas hurón, no me agrada la idea de compartir algo contigo- respondió molesta.

-Pues por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo Granger, pero ya habrá tiempo de charlas por ahora me iré a dormir, a no ser que quieras otra cosa- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Eres un cerdo Malfoy!... Ve y consíguete una de las tantas que tienes, yo no soy un juguete desechable- dicho esto la castaña dio un portazo dejando a Malfoy satisfecho, pues había conseguido su objetivo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó temprano como de costumbre y se percató que solo había un baño en la sala, y para su desgracia Malfoy también se había levantado.

-Bueno Granger veo que tendremos que compartir también el baño, primero lo usaré yo y luego lo usarás tú- dijo Malfoy autoritariamente.

-Ni lo pienses hurón, primero lo usare yo- contraatacó la castaña molesta.

-No dejaré que lo uses primero. Pero… Hay otra solución- dijo Malfoy pícaramente.

-¡Ni en tus sueños hurón oxigenado!- respondió mientras corría hacia el baño junto con el rubio, pero para su desgracia, Malfoy la empujó haciéndola caer y entro primero.

-Me la pagarás Malfoy- amenazó la castaña levantándose del suelo.

-Quiero verlo- respondió el rubio riéndose desde el interior del baño.

Hermione molesta se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, pues no quería verle más la cara a ese Hurón de alcantarilla. Una vez aseada y arreglada, se dispuso a desayunar al gran comedor junto con Ginny, para luego dirigirse a la clase de DCAO que para la desgracia de la castaña la compartirían con Slytherin.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Thomas Johnson y seré su nuevo profesor de DCAO, practicaremos en parejas por un tiempo- todos empezaron a verse los unos con los otros haciendo saber sus parejas hasta que el maestro agregó- La profesora McGonagall me comentó que existe una rivalidad entre estas dos casas, así que los juntaré y no quiero reclamo alguno… En cuanto diga su nombre busque a su pareja y en seguida les asignaré el trabajo- sentenció antes de comenzar a nombrar. -Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson; Neville Longbotton y Astoria Greengrass; Blaise Zabini y Ginevra Weasley; Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger; Theodore Nott y Lavender Brown; y por último, Ronald Weasley y Daphne Greengrass… Bueno jóvenes a trabajar.

La clase fue un poco incómoda para los estudiantes, pues muchos no estaban de acuerdo con su pareja de trabajo.

El día terminó y Hermione subió a su torre, ya que solo quería descansar, se encontraba demasiado cansada, pero pronto se escucharon unas risas que la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver a tres Slytherins en su torre riendo a carcajadas.

-Lo que me faltaba... ¿Qué demonios hacen estos dos aquí Malfoy?- preguntó iracunda.

-Bueno Granger "estos dos" son Blaise y Theo MIS amigos y yo los invité a quedarse, pero eso no te incumbe- dijo Malfoy con sorna.

-¡Claro que me incumbe idiota! ¡Esta es la torre de premios anuales y ninguno de ellos lo es!

-Cuida tú boca Granger… Van a quedarse cuando YO quiera y punto, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a alguien como tú- dijo Malfoy continuando con su tema de conversación e ignorando a la castaña.

- _¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Sólo es un idiota hurón oxigenado, arrogante y presumido_ \- pensó la ojimiel subiendo a su habitación.

-¿Qué tal la estancia aquí Draco?- Preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

-Pues no me quejo, esta torre tiene una gran vista y la habitación es cómoda, lo único de malo es la sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy con desdén.

-Pues amigo la verdad no veo nada de malo, puede ser una sangre sucia pero es una chica, ¿no?- Comentó Zabini.

-Si puede que sólo sea para satisfacernos como hacen todas, pero con Granger es diferente…

-¿Por qué lo dices Draco?- preguntó Nott.

-¿Es que no es obvio? Nunca compartiría la cama con una sangre sucia, tendría que estar muy necesitado para hacerlo- respondió el rubio con una mueca de desagrado.

-Les propongo una apuesta- dijo Blaise.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el azabache con interés.

-Theo, ¿quién es tú compañera de DCAO?- preguntó el moreno.

-La insoportable de Lavender Brown, ¿por qué?

-Amigo andas de mala suerte- respondió mientras se carcajeaba -Bueno pues Brown es una facililla así que no cuenta, propongo lo siguiente...

-Blaise déjate de rodeos y ve al grano- interrumpió Draco con hastío.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!... Bueno pues te propongo que lleves a Granger a la cama -sentenció el moreno con malicia.

-¡¿Estás loco, Blaise?!

-¿No eres capaz?- preguntó Zabini riendo llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del aludido, pues no le gustaba que lo llamaran cobarde.

-Acepto… Pero, ¿qué me das a cambio?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Lo que quieras- respondió sin importancia.

-Bueno, entonces tú te llevarás a la cama a Weasley- dijo Malfoy dejándolo anonadado, pues no esperaba eso.

-Bien, lo haré… Pero tú Nott, no te salvas- sentenció Zabini mirando con complicidad al azabache.

-Oigan a mí no me metan es sus rollos, déjenme en paz.

-No me digas que te nos volteaste Theo- dijo Blaise soltando una carcajada junto con Malfoy.

-Bueno digan de una vez que quieren que haga- dijo Nott con rectitud.

-Que te lleves a la cama a la lunática- dijo Malfoy.

-No te dejamos con Brown porque sería tarea fácil, pero con la lunática la cosa cambia- continuó el moreno.

-¡Bien!

-Bueno, falta agregar algo…

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- preguntó el azabache rodando los ojos.

-Sólo las llevan a la cama y listo, no se vayan a encariñar con ellas- añadió Blaise haciendo que el rubio soltara una fuerte carcajada irónica.

-Ni lo pienses- respondió Draco con una mueca.

-Bueno eso espero y otra cosa… Tenemos 2 meses para cumplir la apuesta, ya que son un poco difíciles y algunas tienen pareja. Así que empezamos mañana- terminó Blaise.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Malfoy y Nott en coro levantándose para ir a dormir, pues ya era tarde y mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Soy nueva aquí y espero que les guste mi historia.

Esta es una historia que actualmente se encuentra completada en otra página, pero quise compartirla aquí también... Los capítulos los iré subiendo a medida de que guste el Fic, que espero que así sea. Gracias por sus lecturas y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios u opiniones.


	2. Desilusión

_**Desilusión**_

Al siguiente día Hermione se levantó y salió rápidamente de la habitación, pues no quería que el hurón entrara primero a bañarse. Pero al salir se dio cuenta que la sala estaba sola, al parecer el rubio ya había salido al gran comedor. La castaña agradeció a Merlín por su milagro mientras subía con una gran sonrisa al baño, seguido de comenzar a cepillarse los dientes cuando una voz la sorprendió…

-Bueno días Granger- dijo el rubio metido en la tina con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo de medio lado.

-POR MERLIN MALFOY! LA PUERTA TIENE UN SEGURO, ¿LO SABÍAS?- gritó Hermione queriendo salir de ahí, pues estaba muy sonrojada y enojada.

-¡Maldición! ¡Granger deja de gritar!... Si sabía que tenía seguro pero no lo quise poner, ¿algún problema con eso?- preguntó irritado por los gritos de la castaña.

-¡Sí! No vives solo, vives conmigo y te pido un poco de respeto- dijo Hermione saliendo del cuarto de baño, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez pasados los pasillos, dobló la esquina para poder encontrarse con el retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero pronto vio una escena que la dejó impactada, Ronald, SU novio estaba besando muy atrevidamente a Lavender Brown.

-¡RON!- gritó sulfúrica mientras los ojos se le comenzaban a cristalizar.

Ron dio un respingo y separó a Lavender rápidamente.

-Her… Her... Hermione no es lo que piensas- dijo Ron tartamudeando pues estaba en shock.

-¡¿No es lo que pienso?! ¡Te estás comiendo a esta en pleno pasillo sabiendo que soy TÚ novia!- gritó casi rompiendo en llanto.

-"Esta" tienen nombre… ¿Ro-Ro vas a dejar que me trate así?- dijo Lavender indignada.

-Hermione, Lavender tiene razón…

-¡¿Tiene razón?! ¡Eres un cínico! Hasta aquí llegó esto Ronald Weasley… Y nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- dicho esto Hermione salió corriendo para entrar a la sala mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, al entrar se encontró con Ginny que al verla se abalanzó en ella a seguir llorando.

-¿Pero que te pasó Hermi?- preguntó la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.

-Encontré a Ron besando a Lavender- explicó entre sollozos.

-Ron es un idiota Herms, se arrepentirá de lo que te hizo, ya lo verás- dijo Ginny tratando de consolar a la castaña. Hasta que llego Harry y al ver a su amiga en tal estado no tardó en preguntar de manera dulce…

-Qué pasa Mione?

\- El idiota de mi hermano la cachoneo- se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja.

-Ronald se lo pierde Hermi… No sabía que era capaz de hacerte eso, no te merece- dijo Harry uniéndose al abrazo.

-Gracias chicos, creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos darnos prisa si queremos desayunar- dijo Hermione recomponiéndose.

-Tienes razón Herms, nos vemos abajo Harry- dijo la pelirroja llevándose a la castaña.

Las chicas se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para poder desayunar en paz y encontrarse con la rubia, como habían acordado.

-Hola Luna- dijeron Hermione y Ginny al tiempo.

-Hola chicas, ¿qué tal todo?- preguntó con felicidad.

-Nada mal y ¿tú?- respondió Ginny, era mejor no decirle, de todas formas Ron siempre fue idiota, no era algo nuevo.

-Muy bien, aunque los Nargles me han escondido mi pluma- dijo luna con un dejo de tristeza.

-Oh ya veo, tengo una de sobra si quieres te la presto…

-Gracias Herms, en cuanto los Nargles me devuelvan la mía, te la devuelvo- dijo Luna feliz

-No hay problema Luna- respondió con una media sonrisa. -Creo que iré a la biblioteca por un libro, ¿les molestaría acompañarme?

-Claro que no Herms, vamos- dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la salida pero se encontraron con Ron y Lavender entrando tomados de la mano y besándose, pero el pelirrojo al verla se soltó y se acercó a la ojimiel.

-Hermione, de verdad lo siento…

-Eres un idiota Ronald- dijo Ginny

-¡Cállate Ginevra! Esto no es contigo- dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así a Ginny y no me vuelvas a hablar a mí!- responció la castaña enfadada.

-Herms yo todavía te quiero...- dijo Ron pero Hermione le dio una fuerte y ruidosa cachetada haciendo que todos los estudiantes se voltearan al ver la escena.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme que me quieres cuando andas besando a esta zorra, aléjate de mí Ronald!- gritó iracunda y dolida mientras salía del comedor dejando a un Ron bastante aturdido y a unos estudiantes sorprendidos. Hermione corría hacia la biblioteca llorando hasta que chocó contra alguien cayendo al suelo junto con la persona.

-Lo siento, no me fije- dijo Hermione en forma de disculpa.

-Me di cuenta que no te fijaste Granger, siempre andas en las nubes y mucho más ahora con la escena del comedor- dijo Malfoy levantándose.

 _¿Por qué carajos donde quiero ir, está ella?... Ah claro, la biblioteca-_ pensó.

-Mira Malfoy si te vas a burlar mejor cállate y guárdate tus comentarios que no estoy de humor- dijo Hermione secando el rastro de sus lágrima.

-No me estoy burlando Granger, creo que la comadreja no te merece- dijo Malfoy sin pensar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sorprendida por las palabras del rubio.

-Simplemente porque nadie le pone los cuernos a su pareja- dijo Malfoy preguntándose por qué había dicho eso, ¿acaso sentía lastima por ella?

-Ya veo… De igual forma lo siento Malfoy.

-Bueno, pero la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas- respondió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos y dando media vuelta dejando a Hermione sorprendida pues Malfoy no se había burlado y había sido amable con ella… Pero, ¿qué bicho le habrá picado ahora?

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo...


	3. Nuevas amistades

_**Nuevas amistades**_

Hermione siguió su camino a la biblioteca hasta que la voz de la directora la interrumpió…

-Todos los estudiantes de séptimo deberán dirigirse al gran salón a las 3 de la tarde, sin excepción- dicho esto la castaña se puso a pensar que sería lo que la profesora McGonagall debía informar, una vez tomado el libro de la biblioteca se dirigió a su siguiente clase que sería pociones junto con Ravenclaw.

El profesor Slughorn los puso en parejas y les dio las indicaciones para preparar la esencia de Murtlap, terminado el bloque de pociones tendrían una hora de descanso así que Hermione, Ginny y Luna se dirigieron a los jardines viendo pasar a una morena un poco distraída.

-¿Saben quién es? La he visto antes pero no la reconozco- dijo Hermione mirando a la chica.

\- Si, ella es Astoria Greengrass, es de Slytherin, compañera de Neville en DCAO- respondió Ginny.

-También es hermana de Daphne, pero ella es amable- susurró Luna.

-Sí, parece inofensiva al lado de las otras serpientes- siguió Ginny.

-Creo que la he visto en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione recordando.

-Es el único sitio donde puedes reconocer personas Herms- comentó Ginny riendo

-Pues no tengo la culpa que no te guste ir Ginny- dijo Hermione sonrojada y un poco molesta por el comentario.

-Solo voy cuando hay trabajos, pero no mantengo todo el día ahí como tú, me gusta el aire libre y ver el paisaje- dijo la pelirroja.

-Algún día deberíamos de hablarle- interrumpió Luna cambiando de tema.

-Si claro, puede que sea diferente a las otras- dijo Hermione.

-Creo que ya debemos ir al gran salón, falta poco para las 3- dijo Luna levantándose junto con sus dos amigas y dirigiéndose al castillo.

Al entrar al gran salón se dieron cuenta que sólo había una mesa y algunos estudiantes ya estaba ahí, se sentaron al lado de una chica que reconocieron al instante, pues estaban hablando de ella hace un momento…

-Hola, Astoria Greengrass- saludó Luna muy amigable.

-Hola- respondió Astoria sorprendida por el saludo de la chica, al parecer la conocía aunque ella nunca la hubiera visto.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, ellas son Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley- dijo la rubia con su voz ensoñadora mirando a sus amigas.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron la castaña y la pelirroja.

-Disculpa la pregunta pero si saben quién soy, ¿por qué me hablan?- preguntó Astoria amablemente.

-Pues no creo que seas mala, la verdad me agradas Astoria Greengrass- respondió Luna mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules

-Puedes llamarme sólo Astoria o Tori- dijo la morena sonriendo hasta que una voz conocida la interrumpió…

-Vaya hermanita, sí que tienes malas compañías, veo que te has hecho amiga de la comadreja, la lunática y la sangre sucia- dijo Daphne con burla.

-Mejores personas que las que se hacen llamar tus amigas, y llámalas por su nombre, no seas grosera Daphne- dijo Astoria molesta por el comentario de su hermana, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba después de los sucesos de la guerra.

-No seas tonta, las sangre pura no deben andar con ciertas personas y lo sabes- dijo Daphne con desprecio.

-Me importa un bledo lo que pienses, déjame en PAZ- dijo Tori dándole la espalda a su hermana y haciendo que Daphne se indignara y se fuera a sentar con Pansy en otro lado.

-Siento lo que ocurrido, ignoren a mi hermana- dijo la morena en tono de disculpa.

\- No hay problema Astoria, gracias por defendernos- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-No fue nada, de verdad me molesta que mi hermana no se dé cuenta que el estatus de sangre no es importante- dijo Tori con un dejo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes Tori, algún día se dará cuenta... Supongo que te puedo llamar así ¿cierto?- preguntó Ginny sonrojada.

-Eso espero... Claro que me puedes llamar así- respondió Astoria con una sonrisa.

-Ahora podemos ser amigas, ¿verdad chicas?- preguntó Luna muy feliz.

-Claro que sí- dijeron todas a la vez riendo, llevándose malas miradas por parte de cierta rubia y azabache que miraban con desprecio.

-Tú hermana es una vergüenza- dijo Pansy a la rubia.

-No merece ser digna de portar el apellido Greengrass- continuó Daphne con desprecio.

-De verdad no sé cómo la sigues llamando hermana…

-Tienes razón, no la creía capaz de caer tan bajo, desde ahora dejará de ser mi hermana- sentenció Daphne.

-Hola chicas- dijeron Theo, Blaise y Draco que acaban de llegar.

-Hola- respondieron secamente Pansy y Daphne.

-¿Por qué está tan tenso el ambiente?- Preguntó Zabinni.

-Pues la persona que se hace llamar mi hermana, deshonra el apellido Greengrass- respondió Daphne con odio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Theo confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Astoria se ha hecho amiga de la comadreja menor, la lunática y la sangre sucia- respondió rápidamente Pansy, los chicos se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse, dejando a Pansy y a Daphne anonadadas, pues no tenían idea de la apuesta de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Daphne lanzándoles miradas asesinas, pero antes de que pudieran contestar llegó la directora pidiendo silencio para comenzar el anuncio…

-Buenas tarde jóvenes, seré breve para que sigan con sus deberes diarios, los he llamado porque debo hacer un anuncio importante... Este año se realizará un baile de Halloween y ustedes serán los principales anfitriones, para ello necesito la colaboración de TODOS ustedes estudiantes de 7°, el baile se llevará a cabo aquí en este recinto y será el próximo mes, todos deberán participar, y dados los anteriores acontecimientos pedimos una ayuda especial por parte de la casa de Slytherin y de los premios anuales… Gracias a todos por su colaboración- dicho esto las serpientes no dudaron en dar sus inconformidades pero la directora había sido clara y sería mejor no desobedecer.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo.

Gracias AldaParKinson por tú review, me alegro mucho que te gustara, espero que mi Fic siga siendo de tú agrado...


	4. Atracciones

_**Atracciones**_

Había pasado una semana y todos los estudiantes ya tenían conocimiento del baile, durante esos días todas las chicas se arreglaban más de la cuenta, y a cualquier chico que pasara le miraba de forma coqueta para que las invitaran, pero lo único que se llevaban eran pequeñas burlas de los jóvenes, ya que algunas parecían payasos por la cantidad de maquillaje que tenían encima.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de premios discutiendo con Malfoy, pues la directora había mandado una carta diciendo que debían ir juntos al baile.

-¡Esto es increíble! Primero me ponen en esta estúpida torre contigo, luego el trabajo de DCAO y ahora esto- Decía Hermione realmente molesta y fastidiada.

-Por dentro sabes que te encanta mi compañía- respondió Malfoy sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡Serás idiota Malfoy! ¡No me agrada en lo más mínimo!

-Sabes que estás contenta por ir conmigo, es más estoy seguro que le contarás a todo el colegio- dijo el rubio con sorna.

-¡Prefiero ir con el calamar gigante antes de ir contigo!- gritó Hermione histérica.

-Vamos Granger acéptalo, si no fueras conmigo te quedarías llorando en tu habitación- comentó Malfoy riendo.

-Pues para tu información muchos chicos querrían invitarme- respondió sonrojándose.

\- Ah sí, ¿Quién?- preguntó esperando la respuesta de la ojimiel, pero al no obtenerla agregó- Tú libro de pociones estaría más que encantado- finalizó el rubio soltando una carcajada y haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja de ira- Y además deberías de agradecerle a la vieja por ponerte con una hermosura como yo- finalizó con determinación y arrogancia.

\- ¡No eres más que un idiota, presumido y arrogante! ¡Además no eres el único chico en todo el colegio!

-No... Pero soy el más atractivo- sonrió ampliamente -Bueno el caso es que nos guste o no debemos ir- añadió riendo subiendo a su habitación, mientras Hermione salió hecha una fiera hacia la biblioteca y sin querer chocó con un chico que iba saliendo…

-Lo siento mucho de verdad- Dijo Hermione apenada.

 _Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa y Malfoy me había dicho que me fijara y... ¡Esperen! ¡¿Hasta en mis pensamientos aparece ese hurón?! Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto..._

-No, yo lo siento, estaba distraído, creo que fue mi culpa- Dijo el chico sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos y llevándose una sorpresa por la amabilidad con la cual hablaba.

\- No te preocupes Nott, no fue intencional, creo que los dos estábamos distraídos.

-Si eso parece Granger- afirmó el azabache.

\- Bueno, adiós Nott- se despidió Hermione entrando a la biblioteca, pero antes de que cerrara las puertas el chico agregó…

\- Granger lo siento... Y puedes llamarme Theo, no me gustan los formalismos…

-No hay de qué preocuparse...Theo, y puedes llamarme Hermione…

-Claro, nos vemos Hemione- dijo Nott sonriendo y saliendo de la biblioteca

-Sí, adiós…

 _Mientras tanto en la sala de Gryffindor..._

-Ginny, te he estado buscando por todo el colegio- dijo Harry jadeando.

-Oh lo siento Harry, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Pues quería saber si… ¿irás conmigo al baile?- preguntó el ojiverde.

 _¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡¿Hasta con tú novia de avergüenzas?!_

-Claro que si Harry, por qué me lo preguntas si somos novios- dijo Ginny con extrañeza, pero ahora recordaba que desde hace algunos días se habían distanciado sin saber el motivo.

-Pues ya sabes, hace algunos días que no hablamos y pues quería confirmarlo…

-Si es cierto... Pero si iré contigo.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos luego- respondió Harry dándole un dulce beso en los labios, pero se dio cuenta que ya no sentía esa corriente eléctrica que aparecía cada vez que besaba a la chica, y al parecer Ginny también lo había notado pues no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación.

Ginny muy confundida salió del retrato para buscar a Hermione, pues necesitaba hablar con su amiga sobre lo sucedido, se dirigió a la biblioteca pensando que podría encontrarla (pues era el único sitio en donde la castaña podría estar) y al entrar acertó, pues desde la entrada se podían notar unos rebeldes rizos castaños en la mesa frente a la ventana.

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo sobre una cosa- dijo la pelirroja una vez al frente de la chica.

-Claro Ginny, vamos al patio y me cuentas- respondió con una sonrisa.

Las chicas salieron de la biblioteca y se encontraron a su amiga Luna dando saltitos hacia ellas.

-Hola Luna- dijeron Ginny y Hermione al tiempo.

-Hola chicas- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Íbamos a ir al patio, ¿nos acompañas?- se apresuró a decir Ginny.

-Claro, vamos.

Las chicas se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron lo más alejadas posible de los estudiantes, pues no les gustaba aquellos que iban "investigando" la vida privada de los demás… Chismosos como cierta novia de Ronald.

-Cuéntame que sucede Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-Pues es que Harry y yo nos hemos distanciado unos días, no sabemos exactamente porqué, pero hoy me propuso ir al baile que obviamente acepté, pero cuando me besó no sentimos esa corriente… Fue incomodo- explicó la pelirroja confundida.

-Bueno pues no sé qué decirte Ginny... Supongo que dejar que las cosas fluyan- opinó la ojimiel.

\- Pues yo creo que deberían distanciarse- opinó Luna haciendo que las chicas la miraran confundas- Pues sí… Si Ginny y Harry ya no sienten esa corriente es porque tal vez ya no hay amor, pero deberías aclarar las cosas con él.

-Tal vez tengas razón Luna, hablaré con él luego del baile, así tendremos un tiempo para ver qué sucede- dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa a la ojiazul -Y a propósito, ¿con quién irán?

-Pues a mí me toca ir con Malfoy- respondió Hermione disgustada.

-No es por nada Herms, pero el chico tiene sus atributos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Ginevra! No sabes lo que dices, sólo es un completo idiota- dijo Hermione reprendiendo a su amiga.

-Puede que sí, pero no le quita lo bueno que está- continuó riendo al ver la cara sonrojada de su amiga.

\- Tu nunca cambiarás Ginny- dijo Hermione haciendo reír más a la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú Luna?- preguntó Ginny viendo como miraba la rubia a un azabache que salía del castillo.

-¿Decías?- preguntó distraídamente.

-¿A quién mirabas?- preguntó la pelirroja con picardía.

-A nadie- respondió con tristeza.

-Theo es amable- opinó Hermione haciendo que la rubia la mirara con cierto brillo en sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Hermione?- preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-Me lo encontré en la biblioteca, más bien chocamos y fue amable…

-Pues con la compañía de Zabini y Malfoy es fácil dudarlo- dijo Ginny.

-Pues Tori es amiga de ellos y es amable igual que Theodore Nott- opinó Luna.

-Si es verdad, Tori es amable... Me agrada la chica- dijo Ginny

-A mí también... Y a propósito, ¿la han visto?- preguntó la castaña.

-No, y me pregunto con quién irá- respondió la rubia.

-Cuando la veamos, le preguntamos, ya que somos amigas- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Si... Luna aún no nos has dicho con quién irás- recordó la castaña mirando a su amiga.

-Pues la verdad nadie me lo ha preguntado aún- respondió la rubia un poco triste.

-No te preocupes Luna, ya vendrá un lindo chico que querrá tu compañía- dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a la rubia, pues había notado el brillo que reflejó cuando hablaron de Nott y no dudaba que la chica sentía una atracción por el azabache.

* * *

Hola!

Agradezco a los usuarios que siguen y agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias al invitado por tú review, pronto sabrás que es lo que tienen planeado para ganar la apuesta, me alegro que te guste y espero que siga siendo así... Publicaré un capítulo diario.


	5. Consejo

_**Consejo**_

En la sala común de las serpientes se encontraban una morena y una rubia hablando no muy a gusto…

-¡Que estupidez, yo no pienso ir a perder mi tiempo en ese baile tan ridículo!- exclamó Pansy.

-Si es verdad, y menos a verle la cara de idiota a Astoria- continuó Daphne irritada.

-No creo que alguien la invite... Yo creo que se la pasará llorando en la biblioteca, seguirá los pasos de la sangre sucia - dijo la morena riendo.

-Pues la sangre sucia irá con Draco, así que se quedará...

-¡¿QUE DRACO VA CON QUIEN?!- gritó Pansy interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-Con Granger, según escuché decir que los premios anuales deben ir juntos por órdenes de McGonagall- le respondió Daphne con indiferencia.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia!

-Creo que deberás ir buscando otra compañía, Pan- dijo Daphne riendo.

-¡Cállate Greengrass! No pienso ir si no es con Draco... Y ahora que recuerdo tú tampoco tienes pareja- dijo cambiando su tono molesto a uno de burla.

-Parkinson ya te dije que no pienso verle la cara a la idiota de mi hermana…

-Pues yo tampoco iré a ver a la resbalosa de Granger disfrutar de mi Draqui- apoyó la azabache irritada.

-Pero debemos hacer presencia, así que... Que se te ocurre- dijo la rubia viendo la cara de maldad que ponía su amiga.

-Bueno Daphne esto haremos… Hacemos presencia y luego buscamos venganza a la sangre sucia- comentó con cierto brillo de maldad.

-Está bien Pan, pero no pienso hacer nada estúpido para que dañe mi reputación- advirtió.

-Siempre tan aburrida... Y no te aseguro nada.

-Bueno y ¿con quién iremos?- preguntó la rubia.

-Eso que importa, sólo estaremos unos minutos y luego nos largamos- luego de unos minutos la morena agregó- Podemos preguntarle a Zabinni y a Nott con quien irán, y pues ya sabes que hacer para que nos inviten- sonriendo pícaramente y recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de la rubia

Mientras unos los Slytherin tenían una conversación parecida en el jardín…

-Así que irás con Granger- dijo un moreno.

-Tocó- afirmó Malfoy con indiferencia.

-Al menos no fue con Parkinson, no me mal intérpretes es buena amiga pero a veces es tan...- dijo Zabinni buscando la palabra correcta para terminar la frase, pero al no encontrarla añadió- Bueno ustedes saben- Draco asintió entendiendo y dándole la razón al moreno.

-Ustedes dos tienen que ir, no me pueden dejar morir de vergüenza pública, ¿o sí?- dijo Malfoy mirando a sus amigos.

-Iremos, pero aún no sé a quién...- dijo Zabinni siendo interrumpido por una chica

-Hola muchachos- saludó Astoria muy alegre antes de seguir su camino.

\- Hola Tori- dijeron al tiempo.

-Astoria...- dijo Blaise capturando la mirada de la morena.

-¿Si?

-Quería saber si ya te invitaron al baile…

-No Blaise, aún no sé si vaya- respondió Astoria un poco confundida.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir juntos como amigos, si deseas claro- finalizó Zabinni con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está bien, Blaise- dijo Tori devolviéndole la sonrisa -¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Con quién irán?- preguntó mirando al azabache y rubio.

-Pues a mí me toca con la sangre sucia y Theo solo- respondió Malfoy riendo y llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del azabache.

-Draco deberías de empezar a dejar esas cosas del estatus atrás, creo que la guerra nos ha dejado una lección y una segunda oportunidad a todos para poder arreglar las cosas que alguna vez hicimos mal- aconsejó.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Astoria, tú no hiciste cosas verdaderamente malas por obligación, te es fácil hacerte amiga de la sangre...- el rubio paró al ver la fulminante mirada de la ojiverde y corrigió- Granger, Weasley y Lovegood porque no tienes una marca en tú antebrazo izquierdo, pero créeme que si la tuvieras ni te hubieran hablado- finalizó con molestia.

-Puede que no la tenga, pero la reputación es la misma para todo slytherin Draco, de igual forma estoy arreglando todas las cosas que alguna vez hice mal, y para ustedes también va- dijo la morena mirando a Theo y a Blaise- Miren, ustedes son lo más importante que tengo aquí, los aprecio mucho y por eso quiero que arreglen las cosas del pasado para que en un futuro puedan ser felices... Piensen en eso- finalizó Astoria caminando hacia el castillo y dejando a dos muchachos sorprendidos por sus palabras y a uno muy pensativo.

Theo al salir de su trance se levantó y salió corriendo alcanzando a su amiga.

-Tori...- dijo el chico jadeando, pues la chica ya había entrado al castillo.

-Dime Theo- dijo Tori algo molesta, pues de verdad deseaba llevarlos por el buen camino.

-Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste, y quiero que me ayudes a seguir adelante- dijo Theo haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Claro que te ayudaré Theo, y me alegro que lo hayas meditado- respondió Astoria sonriéndole.

-Y quiero decirte que también eres importante para mí, eres como esa hermanita que no tuve- dijo Nott con ternura haciendo que Astoria soltara una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

-Gracias Theo, también lo eres para mí- dijo Astoria abrazando al azabache.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca Theo, nos vemos luego…

-Bueno Tori, adiós- dijo Nott saliendo del castillo nuevamente.

Astoria se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando casualmente se encontró con Ginny, Hermione y Luna.

-Hola chicas- saludó sonriéndoles.

-Hola Tori- dijeron las chicas al unisonido.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-A la biblioteca, debo terminar un trabajo de pociones- respondió la morena.

-¿Te podemos acompañar?- preguntó la castaña un poco insegura.

-Claro que sí, vamos- respondió entrando con las chicas a la biblioteca y sentándose en la mesa más alejada de las demás.

-No te hemos visto desde el anuncio, ¿qué hacías?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Oh si es verdad, lo siento, es que he estado estudiando y terminando los trabajos- respondió la morena buscando un libro del estante.

-Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Claro y lo mismo para ustedes, si alguna vez necesitan algo me pueden buscar sin problema- respondió la chica

-Muchas gracias Tori- dijeron Luna y Ginny al tiempo mientras la castaña negaba.

-A veces Hermione es muy estresante y se ve que eres más tranquila- dijo la pelirroja riendo llevándose una fulminante mirada de su amiga- Tranquila Herms sólo es broma, eres la mejor- añadió riendo más duro haciendo que la bibliotecaria las regañara.

-Señoritas les recuerdo que esta es la biblioteca y deben hacer silencio- dijo Madam Pince molesta.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny haciendo que la bibliotecaria diera la vuelta.

-Tori, ¿irás al baile?- preguntó Luna con su tono ensoñador.

-Si Luna, ¿y ustedes?

-Claro- dijeron al tiempo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando haya visita a Hogsmeade podremos ir a comprar los vestidos juntas, ¿no creen?- dijo la pelirroja con felicidad.

-Por supuesto- dijeron la rubia, castaña y morena antes de reír por lo bajo, pues no querían otro regaño de la mujer.

-¿Con quién irán?- preguntó Astoria.

-Yo iré con Harry y Herms con Malfoy- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa mientras que la castaña ponía una mueca, pues aún no creía en la mala suerte que tenía.

-¿Y tú Luna?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Aún no me lo piden- respondió la ojiazul con una pizca de tristeza.

-Oh lo siento Luna, pero ya te invitarán- dijo la ojiverde apenada.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Quedé con Blaise en ir como amigos…

-Vaya… Creí que irías con Theo- dijo la castaña con sorpresa.

-Pues la verdad no creía ir hasta que quedé con Blaise, pero creo que Theo...- dijo Astoria notando la mirada de curiosidad de Luna- No tiene pareja todavía- finalizó la morena, haciendo que los grandes ojos azules de la rubia se llenaran de esperanzas, pues ya había aceptado que sentía ciertas cosas por el joven azabache pero aún no era capaz de decirle a sus amigas, aunque creía que Hermione lo sospechaba.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, gracias a todos por seguirla, espero sus opiniones acerca de este capítulo...


	6. ¿Una pequeña o gran confusión?

_**¿Una pequeña o gran confusión?**_

Luna se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando todos los libros de pociones posibles, pues debía hacer un trabajo y para decir verdad no entendía, no le iba nada bien esa materia. Realmente estaba muy alterada y desesperada, sentía la necesidad de llamar a su amiga, pero prefería intentar por sí sola una última vez una vez más. La rubia encontró el último libro que necesitaría en la punta del estante pero por su corta estatura no lo pudo alcanzar, así que cogió una banca tratando así de alcanzarlo, pero al bajar resbaló, para su suerte un muchacho pasaba por ahí y alcanzó a sostenerla antes que tocara el piso y se diera un buen golpe.

-Debes tener más cuidado- dijo el chico amablemente poniéndola en pie.

-Si lo tuve pero resbalé- respondió la chica volteándose para ver la cara de su "salvador" mientras de llevaba una gran sorpresa -¿Theodore Nott?- preguntó con brillo en sus ojos.

 _¡Es él Luna! Es el chico lindo, tierno y diferente de Slytherin!_ \- coincidió su conciencia.

-¿Soy yo?- preguntó el chico torpemente, pues quedo hipnotizado por el gran brillo que sus grandes ojos azules reflejaban - Sí soy yo- añadió luego de unos segundos de salir de su estado de trance haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO TE MUEVAS THEODORE NOTT!- gritó Luna escandalizada antes de darle una palmada en la cabeza al azabache haciendo que este se quejara y la mirara con pánico.

 _¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!_

-Lo siento, es que tenías un torposolo en tú cabeza- dijo Luna viéndole la cara de horror del chico.

-Les recuerdo que esta es una biblioteca no una galería- reclamó la bibliotecaria con enfado.

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Nott realmente confundido y asustado después que la mal humorada bibliotecaria se fuera.

-Un torposolo, son unas criaturas que confunden tú cerebro- respondió Luna con seguridad.

-Oh, ya entiendo, y dices que ¿tenía uno?- preguntó el azabache con una mirada divertida siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya se ha ido.

-Gracias... Menos mal- dijo Nott con diversión.

-No hay problema Theodore Nott, fue todo un placer.

-Puedes llamarme sólo Theo.

-Está bien, tú puedes llamarme Luna.

-Veo que buscas libros de pociones... ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Theo observando el libro que se encontraba apoyado en la banca.

-Que amable Theodo... Theo- corrigió la chica para luego agregar - La verdad no me va bien en pociones y quería intentar por última vez antes de llamar a Hermione o a Astoria.

-Ya veo, pues si quieres te puedo ayudar, no soy el mejor pero me va bien.

-Sí, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, muchas gracias.

-Yo te puedo explicar… Podemos ir a la sala de menesteres para tener lo necesario- propuso el azabache.

-Me parece bien…

-Bueno, debo recoger una cosa, así que nos vemos arriba en un momento- dijo Theo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la rubia.

 _Que chica más rara... ¿Y que serán esas criaturas? ¿Serán peligrosas?-_ pensaba Theo un tanto asustado por la seguridad que tenía la chica al mencionar esa criaturas tan extrañas- _Pero esa chica si tiene unos ojos muy lindos, son como color cielo, no, yo creo que tienen el color del océano... No sé, pero reflejan un brillo inconfundible y hermo...-_ pero un fuerte grito hizo que interrumpieran sus pensamientos.

-¡THEODORE!- gritó Blaise a todo pulmón

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Te llevo llamando ya hace un hora- exageró el moreno.

-¿Y qué quieres Blaise?- preguntó el azabache molesto

-Huy pero que genio… Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo, me voy a buscar a Draco- dicho esto el moreno salió de la sala común, Theo bufo, tomó su libro de pociones para dirigirse a la entrada de la sala de menesteres a esperar la llegada de la rubia.

Al pasar unos 5 minutos Luna llegó, haciendo que una sonrisa volviera a posar en el rostro de la rubia, Theo sin pensarlo tomó su mano pero la soltó instantáneamente al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Theo posó sus castaños ojos en ella para encontrarse con una mirada que le trasmitía cierta curiosidad de saber qué era lo que pensaba, esto hizo que su rostro inmediatamente tornara a un rojo intenso haciendo que se sienta estúpido.

 _¿Lo habrá sentido ella también?_ \- se preguntó.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Luna rompiendo el silencio que había ocasionado la acción.

-Eh... Sí, sí, claro, entremos- dijo Theo pensando en un sitio en donde practicar pociones haciendo aparecer una gran puerta metálica, le dejó el pasó a Luna para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Theo y Luna estuvieron estudiando por lo menos una hora, pero la chica se encontraba totalmente desconcentrada, ya que había observado hasta el mínimo detalle y defecto del chico, haciendo que su frustración volviera aparecer pues por estar en esas no alcanzó a entenderle absolutamente nada, mientras que el joven también hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrado y dando lo mejor de sí para que la rubia pudiera entender…

 _Será que le pregunto... No seas estúpido Theo, solo lo sentiste tú... Pero que tal sí sintió algo... A lo mejor no sintió nada, concéntrate_ \- se repetía el chico cantidades de veces para luego seguir, pero todo le era en vano, ya que cada vez que se encontraban la mirada, la retiraban tan rápido como llegaba, y esto hacía que creciera la confusión para ambos jóvenes, pero el problema era que la chica le causaba tanta curiosidad que no le negaba la idea de querer saber más de ella y pensar que había sido una verdadera idiotez haber aceptado la apuesta del moreno, ya que cada vez que la miraba reflejaba una inocencia indiscutible. Esto hacía que también se diera cuenta que era imposible e incapaz de hacerle tal daño… Algo muy en el fondo le decía que tenía que protegerla de las personas que quisieran herirla y eso se dispondría a hacer, pero no estaba seguro si debía decirle a ella o a alguno de sus amigos, así que sería mejor llevar las cosas en secreto hasta que realmente descubriera lo verdaderamente tenía que hacer, pues tenía una gran confusión, ¿por qué si interior le decía todas esas cosas? ¿Qué significaba esa electricidad que sintió cuando tomó su mano?... Theodore Nott no sabía con exactitud qué respuesta darle a su problema, aunque se le hizo inevitable sacar una sonrisa al recordar el impulso de la rubia en la biblioteca hace unas horas.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento la demora, sé que dije que actualizaría un capítulo por día, pero realmente me fue imposible hacerlo.

Gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia, espero que les guste y cumpla con sus expectativas.

* * *

Gracias hina230 por tú review, me alegra mucho haber escuchado tú opinión y estoy de acuerdo contigo... En los días que me encontraba corrigiendo algunas cosas de cada uno de los capítulos antes de subirlos, me dí cuenta de que iba realmente rápido, es una lástima que no me haya dado cuenta antes, porque estoy segura que cambiaría su rumbo... Aunque debo aclarar que la idea de los pensamientos de Hermione es que intentaba aceptar que había sentido cierta atracción por el rubio, tal como el título del capítulo lo dice. De todas formas te comento que sentí lo mismo que tú, no sé en que estaría pensando cuando comencé a escribirla; en vista de que esta fue la primera historia que escribí supongo que habrán ciertos errores que espero que no dañen la trama... Estuve pensando en agregar un capítulo extra corrigiendo y aclarando aquellas cosas que quedaron sin responder, pero es imposible ya que como dije en el primer capítulo, es una historia que en este momento ya esta terminada y publicada en otra página... De todas formas gracias por tú aporte y espero que te agrade el resto de la historia, si posees alguna duda coméntame que con gusto te responderé.

Gracias AldaParkinson por tú review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, ya verás como pronto se vendrán más emociones... Espero que siga siendo de tú agrado.


	7. Encuentro

**_Encuentro_**

Un azabache se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en cierta rubia que lo había dejado intrigado, ya no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba un consejo, pero quién...

 _No puedo contar con Blaise y Draco, qué van a saber ellos de mi problema, sólo les interesan ellos y sus necesidades, además se podrían burlar de mi de por vida_ \- pensaba Theo hasta que le llegó una idea. - _¡Astoria!...No hay mejor persona que me pueda ayudar a entender que es lo que me pasa..._ _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en sus criaturas locas? ¿Por qué tendré esa grande necesidad de protegerla? De verdad me he vuelto loco_ \- continuó hasta que volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Blaise ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar y junto a él, un rubio que acababa de llegar para esperar a sus amigos. Aunque se asombraron al ver al azabache con una sonrisa estúpida mientras se aferraba fuertemente a una almohada… Lo intentaron despertar pero les fue en vano hasta que...

-¡THEODORE!- gritó Blaise lanzándole su almohada en toda la cara del chico haciéndolo despertar de un totazo.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TÚ?!- gritó Theo molesto -¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa?

-Pues que debes darte prisa si quieres bajar a desayunar- respondió el rubio con simpleza.

-Ahhh... ¿Sólo era eso?... Y por eso me tenían que despertar de esa manera tan "sutil"- dijo el azabache haciendo comillas en la última palabra y lanzándole una mirada asesina al moreno.

-Pues no despertabas, ¿que querías que hiciera?... No te voy a dar besitos y sentarme a tú lado para decirte que ya los pajaritos cantan y que debes abrir tus ojitos- ironizó el moreno haciendo reír a Draco.

-Pues no, pero no fue agradable despertar de esa manera- renegó Theo levantándose y fusilando con la mirada al rubio que no paraba de reír.

-Déjate de tus pendejadas y niñeces, si tanto quieres tus besitos ve a buscar novia- dijo Blaise llevándose una mirada asesina del azabache que se metía al baño.

-Y date prisa Nott, no te vayas a poner a chapotear ni a besar el jabón que lo infestaras de gérmenes- agregó el moreno carcajeándose.

Una vez salido del baño y listo, los chicos bajaron a desayunar, cuando casualmente se encontraron con Hermione, Ginny y Luna que también se dirigían a la entrada. Theo se le iluminó la mirada al ver a su rubia… ¿Su rubia? ¿Desde cuándo había pasado a ser suya?

-Hola Luna, Hola Hermione- dijo Nott en forma de saludo, dejando atrás sus pensamientos y llevándose una mirada sorpresiva de sus amigos.

-Hola Theo- dijeron Luna y Hermione a la vez, dejando perpleja a la pelirroja que no entendía que pasaba, pero en ese momento llegó un pelirrojo que llevaba a una chica cargada en su espalda.

-Vamos Ro-Ro, sé bueno lindo caballito- decía Lavender atrás de Ron haciendo que su cara haga competencia con el color de su cabello, al escuchar eso los Slytherin no dudaron en soltar una sonora carcajada, mientras que Hermione resoplaba.

 _¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿TENÍA QUE APARECER?!... ¡Justo cuando estoy tratando de superar la traición con esa tonta niña cursi, aparece como si nada hubiese pasado dando semejante espectáculo!_

-Mira Blaise, la comadreja se convirtió en caballo- dijo Draco riendo

-Sí, oye tú- dijo el moreno riendo capturando la atención de Ron- No te da vergüenza hacer este tipo de espectáculos, es verdaderamente repugnante, pero claro, si no le da ni vergüenza llevar el apellido Weasley- finalizó riendo llevándose una fulminante mirada de Ginny.

-Mira maldita serpiente, puede ser idiota y todo lo que quieras pero mantente en tus asuntos y no en lo que no te incumbe- dijo Ginny molesta obteniendo ayuda de Theo para sujetar al pelirrojo, aunque aún no le había perdonado todo el daño que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, debía retenerlo antes de que se lanzara a golpes con el moreno, golpes que muy bien merecían ambos, pero en todo caso ese imbécil seguía siendo su hermano, su sangre.

-Cuida tú boca Weasley, nadie ha pedido tú opinión y además que eres TÚ la que se mete en asuntos ajenos- respondió Zabinni.

-Mira idiota, si no quieres tener problemas déjanos en paz y lárgate - respondió Ginny con furia.

-Y que harás para impedirlo no te tengo miedo Weasley- dijo Blaise retando a la pelirroja, haciendo que Ron se soltara del agarre de Nott y se lanzara a puños con el moreno. Draco y Theo intentaban separar a los chicos mientras que Hermione y Luna habían salido a buscar ayuda de algún maestro y en efecto se habían encontrado con Flitwick.

-Profesor debe ayudarnos, Zabinni y Ronald Weasley...- se interrumpió la castaña al recordar aquel último nombre.

-Pelean- finalizó Luna ayudando a su amiga, preguntándose por qué se había apagado una vez dicho el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Indíqueme inmediatamente dónde ocurre- dijo el profesor siendo guiado por las jóvenes.

Al llegar se encontraron con un círculo de estudiantes observando la pelea mientras que Harry, Draco y Theo trataban en vano de separarlos, pues lo único que ganaron fueron algunos puños por parte de los chicos, hasta que Ginny ya aburrida de suplicarle a su hermano que parara, buscó su varita para conjurar algún hechizo antes de que se maten.

-Levicorpus- conjuró Ginny haciendo que Zabinni se elevara boca abajo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del profesor.

-Señor Weasley y señor Zabinni, ¿qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Flitwick alarmado al ver al moreno elevarse- Gracias señorita Weasley- finalizó mirando a la pelirroja que seguía apuntando a Zabinni con la varita.

-¡BAJAME! ¡MALDITA SEA WEASLEY!- gritaba furioso el moreno.

-¡CALLATE Y NO TE VOY A BAJAR PARA QUE SIGAS HACIENDO TU ESPECTACULO, ERES UN ANIMAL!- gritó Ginny histérica haciendo estremecer a más de un estudiante incluido el moreno.

-Señorita Weasley por favor cálmese y baje al señor Zabinni- pidió el profesor mirando a la pelirroja con cuidado.

-Disculpe profesor- respondió Ginny haciendo que el chico caiga al piso sin ningún cuidado.

-¡La próxima vez podrías bajarme con cuidado, no soy un animal para que me tires!- escupió Zabinni mirando a la pelirroja con furia.

-¡Eres un animal por si no estabas enterado y te bajo cómo a mí se me dé la gana!- dijo Ginny roja de la ira.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Flitwick dejando atónitos a los estudiantes- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin por el espectáculo… Le pido señorita Weasley que se calme y haga el favor de llevar al señor Zabinni y al señor Weasley a la enfermería- Ginny y Blaise se miraron con odio y se fueron- Y ustedes señores- dijo el maestro mirando a Draco, Harry y Theo- Les recomiendo también que se dirijan a la enfermería… El resto se pueden ir a sus salones- finalizó el maestro mirando a los espectadores.

-¡Ya cállense!- exclamó Ron exasperado por la continua pelea de Blaise y Ginny, pero antes de que el moreno respondiera la señora Pomfrey lo atendió. El moreno no tenía gran daño sólo le sangraba el labio inferior y un moretón en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que Ron estaba hecho trizas, tenía cortadas y grandes moretones… Una vez terminado con ellos se dispuso a ponerles un poco de ungüento a los otros tres muchachos que tenían unos cuantos moretones leves. Los 6 chicos se retiraron de la enfermería sin hablar una sola palabra hasta que Lavender llegó corriendo hacia su pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo estás mi Ro-Ro?- preguntó Lavender con tono preocupado haciendo que Ginny bufara, Harry negara con la cabeza y los Slytherin miraran con curiosidad y sorna.

-Todo fue por tú culpa... Esto se acabó Lavender- dijo el pelirrojo ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

-Lo siento Ro-Ro, no fue mi intención…

-Estoy aburrido de ti, ya me tienes cansado, no más Lavender- repitió.

-No digas eso mi Ro-Ro yo te amo y sé que tú también a mí- dijo Lavender queriendo abrazar al chico pero la paró.

-¡No más! ¡Ya me tienes harto y hostigado, no soy ni tú elfo, esclavo o tú estúpido caballo, Lavender! ¡Esto se ACABO!- dijo Ron haciendo que la chica llorara y saliera corriendo por el pasillo haciendo que los Slytherin estallaran en carcajadas y su hermana y mejor amigo fruncieran el ceño, pues aún no comprendían a qué se debía el cambio -Gracias Merlín- susurró dando un largo suspiro, pues desde hace rato había querido terminar con la chica pero no había llegado la oportunidad. Por fin Merlín había escuchado sus súplicas dándole la mejor oportunidad y no la podía desperdiciar, pues se sentía bastante culpable por lo que había pasado con Hermione y de verdad quería disculparse con ella, aún no entendía por qué había actuado como lo había hecho, pero suponía y daba por hecho que Lavender le había dado Amortentia en uno de los tantos jugos de calabaza que tomaba a diario… Sí, esa era una posibilidad, pero aun así quería hacer todo lo posible para que la castaña le perdonara y volvieran a ser como antes, quería recuperar esa amistad que desde niños habían construido junto con Harry… Los extrañaba y nadie era capaz de imaginar cuanto, y como sentía todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...


	8. Recuperando los viejos tiempos

_**Recuperando los viejos tiempos**_

Ron se sentía como una verdadera mierda, quería recuperar a sus amigos, estaba completamente consternado, al fin de cuentas sus suposiciones habían sido realidad… Sí, Lavender Brown le había dado Amortentia y había usado la misma técnica que su amiga Romilda Vane, sólo que esta vez sí eran para él; aún no podía creer la gran confesión que le había hecho a Parvati, pero daba gracias a Merlín que le haya dejado escuchar aquella conversación y que haya roto de una vez por todas con esa loca. Ahora debía buscar a sus amigos, pues se merecían una gran disculpa y una explicación por parte suya.

El pelirrojo se dirigía al lago encontrándose con Neville que estudiaba una planta algo extraña, pues todos sabían que el chico tenía habilidades para la Herbolaria y no le gustaba ocultarlo.

-Neville, ¿has visto a Hermione y a Harry?- preguntó.

-No Ron, lo siento, pero ahora que recuerdo... Creo haber visto a Hermione andar con una chica- respondió el castaño mientras acicalaba a la planta.

-¿Una chica?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, pero no sé quién es- respondió Neville recordando a una chica con rizos morenos.

-Gracias Neville- dijo Ron dirigiéndose al castillo y pensando que el único sitio en el cual estaría en ese momento sería la biblioteca… Pero se equivocaba, Hermione y Astoria se encontraban hablando y paseando por el colegio, dirigiéndose al lago justo cuando Ron había abandonado el lugar.

-Hola Nev- Saludó Hermione acercándose al castaño.

-Hola Herms- dijo el chico mirando con intriga a la chica que tenía al lado su amiga haciendo que la castaña se diera cuenta de eso y se apresurara a presentarlos…

-Neville, ella es Astoria Greengrass.

-Mucho gusto- dijo amablemente la morena estrechándole su mano.

-Neville Longbottom… ¿eres nueva?

-No, estoy aquí desde antes de la Guerra.

-Lo siento pero no te había visto antes- respondió Neville apenado.

-Lo sé y es porque soy de Slytherin- dijo la chica con orgullo.

A pesar de los prejuicios que tenía la casa, ella se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes.

-Ya veo, pues es un placer conocerte Astoria- dijo Neville sonriendo.

Aquella chica le había agradado, pues no parecía ser como las demás arrogantes serpientes.

-Nev estamos dando una vuelta, ¿nos acompañas?- preguntó la castaña.

-Sin duda Herms- dijo Neville siguiendo a las chicas, luego recordó algo y añadió -A propósito Herms, se me había olvidado decirte que Ron te está buscando.

-Oh, pues espero que no me encuentre nunca -respondió Hermione con molestia.

-¿Siguen peleados?- preguntó el castaño con tristeza.

\- ¿De quién hablan?- se adelantó a preguntar Astoria confundida.

-De Ronald Weasley, el idiota más grande del universo - respondió la castaña mientras que se disponían a entrar al castillo y seguían con su paseo hasta que chocaron con Harry.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione emocionada saltando a los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Herms- dijo el ojiverde devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No tuve tiempo de hablar contigo el día de la pelea, lo siento- se disculpó la castaña apenada.

-No hay problema Mione- dijo Harry sonriendo para luego añadir -Hola Nev.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal todo?- preguntó Neville.

-Estupendo- dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo y mirando a la morena que iba a su lado.

-Hola- dijo Harry tratando de recordar quién era.

-Hola Potter- respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero... ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry, pero antes de que Astoria le respondiera, Ron llegaba corriendo y gritando

-¡HARRY, Hermione!

-Hola Ron- saludó el azabache mientras que Hermione miraba en otra dirección

-Chicos... Yo... Quería... Disculparme... Por mi comportamiento, fui un completo idiota al alejarme se ustedes- dijo Ron verdaderamente arrepentido

-ERES un completo idiota- dijo Hermione recalcando la palabra.

-Lo sé Hermione, lo siento mucho.

-Espero que entiendas que con la que tienes que realmente disculparte es con Herms, pero de todas formas de mi parte ya la obtienes- dijo Harry viendo el verdadero arrepentimiento del pelirrojo.

-Hay algo que deben saber…

-No tenemos tiempo como para escuchar…

-Hablo en serio Hermione- interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de dar un suspiro –Lavender me dio Amortentia…

-No vengas a buscar disculpas baratas, acepta que eres un grandísimo idiota- dijo Hermione con enfado.

-Es la verdad, escuché que se lo confesaba a Parvati… Y es más usó el mismo método que Romilda Vane.

-¿Romilda Vane?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas? La caja de chocolate- respondió el pelirrojo haciendo que Harry entendiera de lo que estaba hablando –De verdad lo siento muchísimo Hermione, no sabía lo que hacía, esa loca me tenía hechizado… Sé que lo nuestro no estaba funcionando pero de verdad no fue mi intención lastimarte de esa forma, yo sé que no merezco tú perdón pero me gustaría obtenerlo y que volviéramos a ser como antes- finalizó agachando su cabeza.

-Mira Ronald Weasley no esperes que te perdone así como así, pero también quiero estar como antes, no me gusta estar separada de ustedes… Y siento que de verdad estas diciendo la verdad, espero que estén en lo correcto porque si no es así…

-De verdad que lo es, Hermione- interrumpió el pelirrojo haciendo que la castaña suspirara -Entonces... ¿Podemos ser de nuevo el trio dorado?- preguntó con cara de perro mojado.

-Sin problemas Ron- dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Y tú Herms?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Va a costar trabajo perdonarte Ronald, me heriste- dijo Hermione con rebeldes lágrimas en sus ojos antes de unirse al abrazo, después de todo los años que habían pasado juntos no quería ser ahora ella la que los separara. Neville y a Astoria se sentían realmente incómodos pero a la ves miraban con ternura la reconciliación.

-Lo siento Tori, no me dejaron terminar de presentarte- dijo Hermione separándose del abrazo y limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-No hay problema Herms- dijo la morena dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Chicos, ella es Astoria Greengrass- dijo Hermione a sus mejores amigos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ron Weasley... Creo haberte visto antes con mi hermana, ¿no?

-Eh… Supongo que sí- respondió Tori tímidamente.

\- Es un placer conocerte- dijo Harry.

-El placer es mío Potter, te admiro mucho- dijo Tori sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-Puedes llamarme sólo Harry y muchas gracias- respondió el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa.

 _Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…_

-Maldita Weasley, me dejó en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio- se quejaba Blaise molesto.

-Pues la verdad es que si no lo hubiera hecho, seguirías dándote con Weasley- dijo Theo interrumpiendo su lectura.

-¡¿Pero qué hablas Theo?! ¿La estás defendiendo?- preguntó Zabini enfadado por la actitud de su amigo.

 _¡Debe defenderme a MI, no a la estúpida de Weasley!_

-¿Qué demonios te está pasando?- le preguntó el moreno irritado.

-Sí Theo, últimamente has estado muy extraño- dijo Malfoy calmadamente.

-Nada- dijo el azabache cortante, pero la verdad es que le pasaba de todo y ahora más que nada debía buscar a Astoria antes de que sus amigos sospecharan o se dieran cuenta.

-Sabes qué, YO ME LARGO- gritó Blaise bastante enfadado dando un portazo.

-Creo que es mejor que yo también me vaya, nos vemos Theo- dijo Draco saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a la torre de los premios.

Blaise se encontraba verdaderamente enfadado, pues descargaba su furia destrozando todo lo que veía e insultando a cualquiera que se le cruzara.

 _¡Maldita Weasley, te enseñaré a tratar a tus superiores como se debe!_ \- pensaba con fastidio mientras estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de una pelirroja que también buscaba venganza en su contra.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo...

Siendo hoy 24 de Agosto quiero aprovechar para exaltar a Rupert Grint por su cumpleaños, ya que sin él, Ron Weasley no sería el mismo.

* * *

Gracias Nekita667 por tú review, creo que este capítulo resuelve tus dudas hahaha... Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi Fic y espero que así lo sea hasta el final.


	9. Venganza (parte 1)

_**Venganza (parte 1)**_

Las chicas se encontraban en la sala de premios anuales, pues a Hermione sentía algo tedioso estar sola y las había invitado a pasar la noche…

-Estúpido Zabini- dijo Ginny molesta caminando de un lado a otro, pero de repente paró en seco -Lo siento Tori, espero que no te ofendas, pero tú amigo es un idiota- añadió llevándose una mirada divertida por parte de Astoria.

-No hay problema Ginny, sé que no se la llevan bien- respondió la morena riendo.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo lo aguantas... Siempre con su aire de superioridad, ¡es un completo idiota!... Pero si quiere guerra, le daré guerra.

-Ginny ya cálmate- dijo Hermione preocupada al ver la furia de su amiga.

-¡¿QUE ME CALME?! ¡ESE IDIOTA SE LLEVARÁ SU PARTE, NO ME QUEDARÉ DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!- gritó iracunda.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó la castaña con resignación.

-No sé, pero mañana obtendré la respuesta de George- dijo Ginny un poco más calmada recordando la carta que le había mandado a su hermano.

-¿Qué demonios hacen estas aquí Granger y qué son esos gritos?- dijo Malfoy irritado entrando a la Sala.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Draco- dijo Tori con indignación.

-No hablo de ti Astoria, hablo de las otras- respondió el rubio señalando las otras chicas.

-"Las otras" se llaman Ginny y Luna- dijo Astoria molesta por el término usado de su amigo.

-No empieces de nuevo Astoria, no estoy de humor- dijo Draco molesto.

-Nunca estás de humor- susurró Tori, de manera que la única que escuchó fue Hermione que estaba sentada al lado.

-Yo las invité y te recuerdo que la otra vez invitaste a tus amigos- dijo Hermione mirando al rubio que había subido y acto seguido dio un portazo.

-Este es peor que Zabini… Enloquecería viviendo con ellos- bufo Ginny haciendo reír a las chicas.

-No tienes idea- respondió Tori riendo.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja se levantó por el sonido de un picoteo bastante molesto en la ventana, pues había tenido la respuesta de su hermano, tomó la carta y dejó volar la lechuza nuevamente, las chicas seguían durmiendo, así que bajó y se sentó en el sillón para leer su esperada respuesta

 _Querida Ginny_

 _Veo que te estas portando mal, pero estoy orgulloso que sigas nuestros pasos, ésta es la mejor idea que hemos tenido pero por falta de tiempo no pudimos realizar, aunque no hay mejor momento para que la estrenes tú en los Slytherin... Te enviamos un pergamino extra con todas las indicaciones necesarias, ojalá y saliera a la perfección._

 _Con cariño y orgullo,_

 _Fred y George Weasley_

 _Pd: Espero que comentes los resultados personalmente._

Ginny, al terminar de leer rió por la loca idea de sus hermanos, pero se sintió triste por la firma que había puesto su hermano, pues George todavía no había aceptado la muerte de su gemelo… Ningún Weasley lo había hecho, pero a George se le complicaba más, no solo se había su hermano, se había ido su compañero de travesuras… Su mejor amigo.

Ginny haría que su hermano Fred se sintiera orgulloso de llevar a cabo su broma dónde quiera que esté y daría todo lo que esté a su alcance para no defraudarlo.

La pelirroja subió de nuevo a la habitación, silenciosamente tomó sus cosas y salió de la torre de premios para dirigirse a la sala de Gryffindor a bañarse y arreglar todo antes del desayuno. La joven ya lista, bajó al gran salón que para su suerte estaba desierta, se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes en el sitio donde regularmente era ocupado por el moreno y vertió un líquido al jugo de calabaza, hecho esto se dirigió al baño de chicos que estaba justo al lado del gran salón y vertió rápidamente un fluido distinto en el agua del inodoro y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala de premios antes de que las chicas despertaran, recordó la contraseña que Hermione le había dado días antes y entró encontrándose con Astoria ya lista sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro y tomando una pequeña taza de té de menta..

-Hola Ginny- dijo la morena levantado la vista de su libro.

-Hola Tori, creí que seguías dormida- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-No, desperté hace mucho y me di cuenta que no estabas, ¿qué hacías?- preguntó mirando la cara traviesa de Ginny.

-Pues desperté más temprano de lo normal y fui a bañarme en la sala de Gryffindor, no quería despertarlas- respondió omitiendo ciertas cosas.

-Ya veo- dijo Tori mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Hermione y Luna ya despertaron?- preguntó la pelirroja escuchando el sonido de la ducha.

-No, siguen dormidas…

-Y entonces... ¿Quién se baña?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Draco.

\- Ah cierto- dijo Ginny recordando la estadía del rubio.

-Chicas lo siento me quedé dormida- dijo Hermione bajando con su bata rosa y con el cabello completamente enmarañado.

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta Herms- dijo Ginny con burla.

Antes de que la ojimiel pudiera contestar, apareció Draco mojado y con una toalla en la cintura capturando la mirada de la castaña y pelirroja.

-Buen día- dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante viendo como les subían los colores a la cara a las chicas.

-¡MALFOY! ¡¿A CASO NO CONOCES LA ROPA?!- gritó Hermione volteándose completamente sonrojada al igual que Ginny.

-Hola Draco- dijo Tori indiferente, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ver los espectáculos que el rubio daba.

-Hola Tori... Granger deja el drama, sabes que soy irresistible y te encanta ver mi hermoso cuerpo- respondió Draco arrogantemente con su sonrisa de medio lado haciendo que Tori lo mire con desaprobación y continúe su lectura.

-Granger...

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó Hermione todavía volteada

-Linda bata- finalizó el rubio riendo y subiendo a su habitación.

No se sabía que era más rojo, si el cabello de Ginny o la cara de Hermione, pero a decir verdad la cara de Hermione ganaba la competencia.

Una vez todas listas bajaron al comedor y notaron a una pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-¿Te sucede algo Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Ah?... No, no, nada- respondió Ginny distraídamente, pues sólo quería que todo saliera a la perfección.

Una vez entrado Astoria y Luna se despidieron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas mesas, mientras que Hermione y Ginny se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Neville.

-Hola chicas- dijeron al tiempo mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió la castaña devolviéndoles el gesto.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry con extrañeza mirando a la pelirroja, que estaba enfocada en toda acción que daba un moreno.

-Si...Hola- respondió Ginny sin quitar la vista de la mesa de las serpientes.

 _Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin…_

-Buen día chicos- saludó Astoria a sus amigos.

-Buen día Tori- saludó Theo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Tori- saludó el moreno luego de darle una probada a su delicioso jugo de Calabaza.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó Astoria cordialmente.

-Muy bien- respondió Theo -¿Será que podemos hablar más rato?- añadió recordando que debía hablar con la morena.

-Si claro- dijo Tori sorprendida por el tono serio que usó Theo, pero de repente el moreno empezó a hipar.

-¿Blaise?... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Astoria

-Si...hip... ¿Por qué?

-Pues... Tienes hipo- dijo Theo mirando confundido a su amigo, pues nunca habían escuchado hipar al moreno.

-Creo...hip... Que...hip...Tomé muy... hip...rápido el...hip...jugo- dijo Blaise hipando pero en ese instante siente como una horrible necesidad de ir al baño se apoderaba rápidamente de él, así que sin esperar algo peor sale corriendo por el comedor capturando la mirada sorpresiva de sus amigos y de los estudiantes, mientras que una pelirroja rezaba porque saliera bien; luego de unos cuantos segundos se escuchó una fuerte explosión y un grito desesperado e iracundo.

-¡AAAAH! ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡Sí!- gritó Ginny emocionada capturando miradas de 'necesitamos explicación' por parte de amigos…

-Ese fue Blaise?- preguntó Draco saliendo del comedor seguido de Theo, Astoria y los demás chismosos estudiantes, encontrándose con el baño hecho añicos y un moreno completamente mojado, con los pantalones abajo tratando en vano de subirselos, maldiciendo sin control y con un severo dolor estomacal, haciendo que los estudiantes se carcajearan a más no poder.

-¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?!- dijo Draco con sorpresa reteniendo sus enormes ganas de reír al ver a su amigo en tal estado.

-¡NO SÉ QUE MIERDA PASÓ! ¡EL BAÑO EXPLOTÓ MERLÍN SABRÁ PORQUÉ!- gritó Blaise rojo de ira y de dolor -¡MALDITA WEASLEY, FUISTE TÚ!- gritó Blaise logrando subirse los pantalones, para luego señalar a la pelirroja que lloraba de risa, haciendo que todos los estudiantes posaran su mirada en ella.

-No sé de qué hablas Zabini- dijo Ginny riendo, pero antes de que el moreno lograra acusarla nuevamente, llegó la directora.

-¡¿Pero qué es todo ese escándalo?!- dijo McGonagall molesta mirando el gran desastre que estaba formado- Señor Zabini haga el favor de explicar que fue lo que sucedió- añadió al posar la mirada en él.

-No sabemos exactamente qué pasó, pero el baño explotó- dijo Draco al ver que su amigo no daba respuesta.

-¡ELLA TUVO LA CULPA!- gritó Blaise retorciéndose del dolor mientras con dificultad señalaba a la pelirroja.

-Señor Malfoy tenga la amabilidad de llevar al joven Zabini a la enfermería- dijo la directora percatándose del dolor del moreno. Draco inmediatamente cogió a Blaise del brazo y se lo llevó tratando en vano de ocultar una sonrisa burlona -Señorita Weasley, ¿usted sabe de qué habla el señor Zabini?

-No profesora- respondió poniendo cara de ángel.

-Espero que la acusación sea errónea señorita- señaló McGonagall seriamente -Señor Nott vaya a llamar al señor Filch de mi parte para que arregle este desastre- añadió haciendo que el azabache obedeciera rápidamente sus órdenes - Y en cuanto a ustedes, diríjanse inmediatamente a clase- finalizó McGonagall yéndose a la enfermería para saber cuál era el estado del chico y cuál fue la causa.

-Cómo se encuentra el joven Zabini, Poppy?- preguntó la directora una vez entrado.

-Le he dado una poción para que le quite el dolor estomacal y la diarrea que le fue provocado por algo que debió haber comido… Dentro de una hora podrá volver a clase, no es nada grave. - respondió la enfermera.

-Profesora estoy seguro que Weasley me dio algo que lo provocara, no he comido nada desde la cena.

-¿Tiene alguna prueba sobre eso?

-No, pero su cara de ángel diabólico lo dijo todo.

-Le recomiendo que descanse el tiempo que la enfermera le ha indicado y vuelva a clase- dijo McGonagall mirando al moreno -Gracias Poppy- añadió antes de salir de la enfermería.

-Señor Malfoy vuelva a clase- sentenció la señora Pomfrey mientras entraba a su despacho.

-Oye Blaise, ¿quién crees que haya sido?- preguntó ignorando a la enfermera.

-Estoy seguro que fue la estúpida de Weasley, pero se arrepentirá de lo que hizo- respondió Blaise maliciosamente, sería mejor y mucho más productivo realizar una venganza que seguir acusándola, después de todo la directora no le había creído.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les este agradando mi historia, recuerden comentar y darme su opinión...


	10. Venganza (parte 2)

_**Venganza (parte 2)**_

Astoria se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que vio a un azabache acercarse a ella.

-Hola- dijo levantando la vista hacia el chico.

-Tori, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el comedor?- preguntó Theo.

-Si claro, ¿y qué es eso que deseas hablar conmigo?

-Pues... Es que últimamente...

 _¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de esto con una chica?_

\- Me siento muy raro- dijo luego de llenarse de valor y soltar un suspiro haciendo que Tori frunciera el ceño.

-No te entiendo Theo, ¿qué me quieres decir con raro?- preguntó Tori todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Últimamente he estado ayudando a Luna en pociones.

-Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver?- preguntó la chica, pues ella se había dado cuenta que entre sus amigos habían cierta atracción pero ella quería que le confirmara que no estaba equivocada.

-Mucho... Pues es que... No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tedioso no poder dormir por querer verla y que cada vez que cierro los ojos aparezcan esos ojos azules inconfundibles...- dijo el chico con brillo en sus castaños ojos pero desapareció y fue interrumpido por la risa de la morena.

-¿Qué te da gracia Astoria? Esto es serio, yo estoy loco y necesito tú ayuda- dijo Nott un poco molesto al creer que no eran tomadas en serio sus palabras que tanto esfuerzo le habían costado pronunciar y confesar.

-Theo no te molestes, no estás loco… Sólo es que te gusta Luna- dijo Tori todavía riendo.

-¿A mí?

-No, a mi abuela Theo- ironizó la morena para luego continuar- Claro que tú, te sientes atraído por Luna, ella es una chica única y muy dulce Theo, seguramente eso es lo que más te gusta de ella- finalizó haciendo que Theo sonriera al recordar de nuevo el arranque que tuvo la chica con esas criaturas inexistentes -Ves, queda más que confirmado con esa sonrisa- añadió haciendo que el chico se sonrojara - Y creo que deberías invitarla al baile, así podrán hablar y conocerse mejor.

-¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?- preguntó.

-Tienes astucia, por eso perteneces a la casa de Salazar, así que úsala y averígualo- dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡eso es! Lo haré... Tori pero es que yo no quiero...

Theo no estaba seguro si debía o no contarle a su amiga sobre la apuesta, pues no quería que Astoria pensara mal de él, aunque sabía él mismo que no era capaz de hacerle semejante daño y atrocidad a esa chica tan inocente, frágil y hermosa

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-No lo hará- respondió la morena con convicción.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido por la seguridad con la cuál respondió.

-Sólo lo sé... Y ahora vete que estás perdiendo tiempo, no vaya ser que otro chico la invite- dijo Astoria haciendo que el azabache se levantara y se fuera, aunque no sin antes darle las gracias.

Mientras tanto, un moreno estaba saliendo de la enfermería pensando maliciosamente en la venganza contra la pelirroja - _Debe ser algo que la deje completamente en ridículo, y que le quede claro que no debe meterse nunca con un Slytherin- paró en seco -¡LO TENGO!...Bueno pelirroja vamos a divertirnos_.

Todos los estudiantes debían estar en clase, pero no podía entrar a la sala de Gryffindor porque no sabía la contraseña, así que rápidamente se fue a su habitación tomó su escoba y voló hasta la habitación de chicas en la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar, observó por la ventana que no hubiera alguien antes de entrar, y al cerciorarse de todo, entró y empezó esculcar las cosas de Ginny. _No sabía que las usabas pelirroja, siempre creí que serías monja_ \- pensó el chico con burla, tomó lo que necesitaba y salió volando por la ventana. Una vez aterrizado dejó su escoba en el campo de Quidditch y se dirigió al Gran Salón, tomó la pertenencia de Ginny y pronunció -Wingardium Leviosa- colgándola en la puerta lo más centrado que pudo para que no pasara desapercibido por cualquier estudiante que quisiera entrar, y seguido una nota. Zabini antes de levantar sospechas se fue a su sala común con una gran sonrisa a esperar los resultados, pero ajeno a que le iría realmente mal, por no saber que Ginevra Weasley poseía cierta fama de ser temida por su fuerte personalidad y esto la hacía la persona menos indicada para jugarle sucio.

Habían pasado las últimas clases antes del almuerzo y las leonas se dirigían al comedor, sin antes encontrarse con Luna

-Luna, nos íbamos al comedor... ¿Vienes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Claro- dijo la rubia sonriente.

-Hola chicas- saludó un azabache mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Theo- saludaron al tiempo Hermione y Luna, mientras Ginny lo ignoraba completamente, no les había dicho a sus amigas, pero no le gustaba la idea de hablar con un Slytherin a excepción de Astoria, primero por ser chica y segundo por ser una serpiente inofensiva.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó mirando a la rubia y luego a sus amigas transmitiéndole en su mirada que era una conversación privada.

-Ginny acompáñame a recoger algo- captando la mirada del chico y sacando una excusa rápida- Luna nos vemos ahora en el salón- finalizo la castaña llevándose un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

-Luna, yo... Quería... Saber... Sí… Tú... Quisierasiralbaileconmigo- trató de decir el azabache sintiéndose como un verdadero imbécil.

-Lo siento Theo pero no te entendí- respondió Luna tranquilamente.

-Te decía que... Si... Quisieras ir conmigo al baile- repitió más tranquilamente pero con inseguridad.

-Claro que sí Theo- respondió Luna sonriéndole, haciendo que al chico se le iluminaran los ojos, tomó la suave y frágil mano de Luna y le plantó un dulce beso haciendo que la chica y él se sonrojaran de inmediato.

-Será un placer tenerte de acompañante…. ¿vamos?- preguntó llevándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica que se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

Theo la tomó suavemente de la mano y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, dándose cuenta que varios estudiantes se encontraban frente a la puerta cerrada del comedor observando Merlín sabrá qué cosa…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ginny acercándose junto con la castaña haciendo que los estudiantes le voltearan a mirar.

-Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo- respondió Theo, llevándose una mala mirada por parte de la pelirroja, los chicos se acercaron a la puerta y se encontraron con un pedazo de pergamino.

 _Weasley, te agradezco el detalle devolviéndote tú sexy lencería de encaje que dejaste en la enfermería esta mañana._

 _Disfruté mucho tú compañía…_

Ginny se puso roja de ira al saber que eran SUS tangas y que la única persona que se encontraba en la enfermería era... Blaise Zabini, la pelirroja inmediatamente guardó su lencería y rompió en mil pedacitos la nota, para su suerte no eran las muchas personas que habían presenciado ese acto tan bochornoso, sólo eran un par de Hufflepuffs de quinto y un grupo de leones de tercero, pero rogaba que no fuera tema para hablar, sino quedaría mal con todo el colegio y con Harry, que a pesar que ya no sentía lo mismo de antes, sería incapaz de engañarlo tan vilmente con un enemigo. Ginny al ver que cierto moreno llegaba con una gran sonrisa se lanzó automáticamente a pegarle y a insultarle

-¡ERES UN MALDITO LADRÓN, MENTIROSO Y ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE! ¡ESTO TE VA A COSTAR UNA ENTRADA GRATUITA A SAN MUNGO MALDITO IMBÉCIL!- gritaba Ginny iracunda dándole puños en vano, pues el chico era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Pasamos linda mañana no crees, eres excelente- dijo el moreno con sorna y esto hizo que Ginny explotará y le diera un fuerte puño en su estómago dejándolo sin aire, mientras todos miraban con atención, algunos si entender porque acababan de llegar, aunque eso no le quitaba lo divertido.

-¡ERES UN CÍNICO! ¡NUNCA SERÍA CAPAZ DE COMPARTIR CAMA CONTIGO MALDITA SABANDIJA!- continuaba gritando la pelirroja hasta que Harry la tomó por la cintura separándola del moreno que seguía sin poder respirar normalmente.

-¿Que pasa aquí señorita Weasley?- dijo el profesor Slughorn mirando la escena.

-¡QUE SU ESTUDIANTE ES UN CINICO, LADRON...!

-Señorita Weasley tenga la amabilidad de dejar de gritar, no es digno de una jovencita hacer semejante espectáculo- interrumpió calmadamente el profesor.

-Verdad... Weasley... No estamos sordos... Pero quedaremos por... Tú culpa- balbuceó Zabini recuperando poco a poco su respiración.

-¡YA TE DIJE, IMBÉCIL! ¡VAS A IR GRATIS A SAN MUNGO!

-¿Sólo por pasar un excelente día contigo?- preguntó maliciosamente el moreno ya recuperado.

-¡TE MATO!- gritó Ginny tratando en vano de soltarse del agarre de Harry.

-Ginny... ¿Qué quiere decir Zabini?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-Que tu novia y yo compartimos cama- respondió Zabini con maldad haciendo que el profesor y Harry se alarmaran por tal comentario mientras que Ginny se lograra soltar y le proporcionara otro puño dejándolo nuevamente sin aire.

-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¡AHORA MISMO DIRAS LA VERDAD SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

-No- dijo jadeando el moreno, esto hizo que Harry le diera un gran puño en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar, él sabía que el moreno tenía la fama de ser mujeriego pero creía que la pelirroja sería incapaz de engañarlo, la conocía a la perfección, y además se encontraba completamente iracunda y el querer matar al moreno le confirmaba la vil mentira.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó ya cansado el profesor de pociones y director de la casa de Slytherin -50 puntos menos cada uno, por semejante espectáculo, y diríjanse inmediatamente al despacho de la directora… La profesora McGonagall les dará su castigo correspondiente, y le recomiendo señor Zabini que pase primero a enfermería - finalizó el profesor antes de retirarse.

-Juro por Merlín que ese imbécil miente, Harry, nunca sería capaz de engañarte- dijo Ginny acercándose al azabache.

-Tranquila Ginny, sé que lo hizo- dijo mientras tomaba su mano - Será mejor ir donde McGonagall a comentarle lo sucedido antes de que nos toque un peor castigo- agregó llevándose un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja para luego dirigirse al despacho de la profesora.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les agrade y disfruten este capítulo, gracias a todos por seguirla.

* * *

Gracias hina230 por tú review, la verdad me dio algo de pesar por el moreno, pero al fin de cuentas se lo merecía hahahaha... Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y espero que esta segunda parte de la venganza, también. Saludos!


	11. Cambios

**_Cambios_**

-No me esperaba eso de ustedes, estoy muy decepcionada- señaló McGonagall mirando a los tres muchachos que tenían en frente -Y no voy a permitir que esta situación continúe. Como castigo para ustedes y para sus compañeros será el siguiente… Acompáñenme por favor- finalizó la directora levantándose de su silla, mientras que los chicos se miraron sin entender hasta que la directora habló nuevamente -Se solicita a los maestros que dejen salir a los estudiantes de 7° año por unos 10 minutos y se dirijan al gran salón inmediatamente- dicho esto la directora y los tres estudiantes se dirigieron al gran salón a esperar a los demás.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes llegaron la profesora decidió que era el momento de hablar.

-Queridos estudiantes los he mandado a llamar porque hace un momento me he enterado de la vergonzosa situación entre estos tres jóvenes…- dijo mirando a Ginny, Harry y Blaise- Y he decidido que es el fin de este comportamiento por parte de todos ustedes. Tengo presente que los premios anuales prepararán un baile y que todos aportaran su colaboración, pero como castigo de sus actos cada uno deberá llevar como pareja un estudiante de diferente casa- cierta casa de leones y serpientes empezaron a quejarse y lanzarse miradas de odio mientras que las águilas y tejones les parecía una excelente idea de convivencia- ¡Silencio!... Como veo que el problema es entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, haré un sorteo en el cuál se escogerá su pareja a excepción de los premios anuales, el señor Zabini y la señorita Weasley.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo llevar a quién quiera?- preguntó Draco con emoción.

 _¡Sí! ¡Por fin me desharé de esa sangre sucia! ¡Gracias Salazar por escuchar mis súplicas!_

-No señor Malfoy, ya le dije que los premios anuales deben ir juntos, por eso no participará en el sorteo, su pareja sigue siendo la señorita Granger- respondió la directora anulando la poca esperanza del rubio y haciendo que este bufara.

 _¡Estúpido Salazar! ¡Ojalá te retuerzas en tú mugrosa tumba!_

-Profesora, ¿por qué dice que Ginny es también excepción?- preguntó Harry con extrañeza.

-Gracias por recordármelo señor Potter, debido al acontecimiento de estos dos jóvenes, he decidido que ambos deberán ir con la compañía del otro- dijo McGonagall haciendo que Blaise le lanzara una mirada asesina a la anciana directora.

-Pero profesora, Ginny es mi pareja- defendió el ojiverde.

-Por eso señor Potter usted y la pareja del joven Zabini participaran en el sort…

-Profesora mi pareja no pertenece a mi casa- interrumpió un azabache.

-¿A qué casa pertenece su pareja señor Nott?

-A Ravenclaw.

-Bueno entonces usted y su pareja también quedan fuera del sorteo... Una vez diga su nombre se sentarán con su respectiva pareja y acordaremos las prácticas…

La directora hizo aparecer dos copas de cristal con el nombre de cada estudiante perteneciente a las dos casas enemigas, sacó los dos primeros papeles de las diferentes copas…

-Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson- leyó.

La joven no dudo en soltar unos cuantos insultos y berrinches pero la profesora se encargó de que los dos jóvenes se sentaran juntos aunque ni se voltearan a mirar.

-Neville Longbottom y Astoria Greengrass

Como no hubo ningún desacuerdo por parte de ellos, siguió llamando…

\- Lavender Brown y Gregory Goyle

La leona al escuchar a su nueva pareja del baile, sintió como todo comenzaba a ponerse negro hasta caer en el piso inconsciente, haciendo que fuera llevada a la enfermería por un estudiante de Ravenclaw.

\- No se preocupe señor Goyle, la señorita Brown sigue siendo su pareja- el joven bufo y sentó nuevamente.

\- Y por último Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass.

A la rubia casi le da un infarto al saber que su pareja sería el cara rajada… Pero pensándolo bien era mejor ir con él que con cualquier otro pobretón, al fin de cuentas el joven Potter era famoso y después de la guerra había quedado como héroe y eso bastaba.

-Bueno jóvenes, en vista que ya tienen su pareja, les anuncio que ese día estarán en vigilancia para un buen comportamiento, ya que el ministro vendrá al evento… Las prácticas se harán en este recinto al finalizar las clases para no interrumpir a ningún maestro, y serán con las mismas parejas anunciadas anteriormente... Pueden volver a sus labores diarios- finalizó la directora retirándose del lugar al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los estudiantes.

-Por tú culpa me toca ir con ese Weasley- gruñó Pansy molesta por haberle tocado con la comadreja y por arruinarle su plan de venganza contra Granger.

-¡¿Y cómo sabía que te tocaría con él?! ¡Deja de ser tan berrinchosa y ten un poco de madurez por primera vez en tu vida!- escupió Blaise haciendo que la joven se fuera completamente indignada.

\- Quién diría que nos tocaría con nuestras parejas de apuesta, ¿no?- señaló el rubio.

-Bueno pues ese sería nuestro punto a favor- comentó Blaise.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Pero yo creía que eso ya era pasado- comentó Theo con preocupación.

-No me digas que te echaste para atrás, Nott… ¿O es que la lunática no cumple con tus expectativas?- preguntó Malfoy con burla.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Theo molesto por el comentario del rubio, su Luna era maravillosa... ¿Otra vez SU? ¿Desde cuándo era suya? Definitivamente esa chica lo volvía loco.

-Además, obtendrás los besitos que tanto quiere el niño Theo- dijo Blaise imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

-¡Cállate Blaise, no quiero besos!- gruñó Nott molesto.

 _Oh sí, claro que los quieres_ \- le atormentó su conciencia.

-Eso no parecía el otro día que despertaste abrazando la almohada y estirando trompitas- dijo Zabini con burla haciendo que el rubio se carcajeara al recordar la ridícula escena.

-¡Cállense!- repitió Theo molesto y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bueno pero debo recordarles que esto es en serio, esta oportunidad es única y no debemos desaprovecharla- recordó el moreno entrando al salón de pociones junto con sus amigos.

Pasadas las clases Ginny y Hermione se sentaron a observar el lago negro y a hablar como solían hacer.

-No puedo creer que me haya tocado con ese imbécil- soltó Ginny enfadada.

-Bueno ahora sientes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que iría con Malfoy- respondió Hermione recordando aquella pesadilla.

-Sí, pero Malfoy está bueno, en cambio que tiene éste de bueno- dijo Ginny dejando que su amiga agregara algo, pero al no hacerlo continuó- Si ves, nada…

-Tiene un lindo trasero- soltó Hermione de repente.

-¡Hermione! ¿Le has visto el trasero a Zabini?- preguntó Ginny sin poder creérselo.

-Si... ¿Tú no?- preguntó Hermione tratando en vano de hacerlo ver como lo más normal del mundo, pues sus mejillas delataban el intenso color carmín, aunque no dudó de ver a su amiga con complicidad.

-Pues sí, pero… Está bien... Hay que admitir que el moreno también está bueno, ¡¿Por qué tienen que estar tan jodidamente buenos?!- respondió rendida haciendo que la castaña riera.

-Me pregunto si alguien ya se lo habrá pedido a Luna…- comentó Hermione.

-Hola chicas, a qué no adivinan quien me invitó- interrumpió Luna la respuesta de Ginny.

-Pues de eso precisamente estábamos hablando antes de que llegaras, Luna- respondió la pelirroja.

-Iré con Theo, me lo pidió ayer- anunció la rubia con brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Eso es fantástico Luna!- dijo Hermione feliz por su amiga.

-No lo es.

-Ginevra, ¿y por qué no lo es?- preguntó Hermione algo molesta.

-Porque es amigo de los dos idiotas de Malfoy y Zabini…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-Pues Hermione, Luna es muy inocente para estar en el veneno de esas serpientes.

-Theo no es igual a ellos, Ginny- lo defendió Luna.

-Es complicado no dudar teniendo semejantes compañías…

-Astoria es amiga de ellos y te cae bien, ¿por qué Theo no?

-Ella es una chica, Hermione... Pero bueno, si ustedes dicen que esa serpiente no tiene veneno de Basilisco como Malfoy y Zabini, les creó- finalizó la pelirroja mirando a Luna.

-Gracias... Y no te preocupes Ginny, estaré bien- dijo Luna.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, espero que la disfruten, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones...


	12. Siempre existe una primera vez

_**Siempre existe una primera vez**_

Hermione ya cansada de lo que había pasado ese día se dirigió a su torre y lo único que anhelaba era en descansar sin pensar en cualquier cosa. En resumen… Quería tranquilidad. Al subir, todo se encontraba completamente desordenado, habían prendas por todos lados, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver en el sillón un sostén de encaje rojo irreconocible para ella, en seguida entendió que era lo que sucedía, pero no podía ser cierto, el rubio no podía ser tan cínico se llevar amiguitas con quienes pasar el "rato". La castaña subió las escaleras notando como los jadeos y gemidos se hacían cada vez más claros.

 _Esto es el colmo del descaro, no me importa lo que haga Malfoy con su vida, pero debe tener en claro que vive conmigo le guste o no_ \- pensó Hermione dando un portazo en su habitación haciéndole a entender al ojigris que había llegado y la función debía terminar.

-Toma todas tus pertenencias y lárgate- dijo Draco fríamente.

-Pero...- trataba de decir la acompañante con confusión.

-Terminó, ya no me eres útil, así que lárgate- sin más decir la joven salió de la habitación del rubio dando un portazo sintiéndose indignada, utilizada y preguntándose ¿De verdad el rubio quería algo más allá de un buen rato en la cama? La respuesta era un rotundo no y se lo había hecho saber.

Draco salió de su habitación organizando un poco el desastre que había hecho con su cita de turno y se dirigió a la puerta de la castaña, tocó tres veces pero ella no respondía.

-Granger- llamaba el rubio tocando nuevamente la puerta.

-Lárgate Malfoy- gritó desde adentro.

-Granger ábreme la puerta o la tumbo- amenazó.

-Túmbala si te da la gana, pero no pienso abrir.

No sabía por qué estaba enojada con él, es más ni siquiera debería, y eso le hacía que sintiera una gran confusión. Draco, sin más, tomó su varita y conjuró…

-Alohomora.

No sabía por qué tenía deseos de hablarle, tal vez era porque le avergonzaba la idea de saber que fue testigo de su placentero momento... ¿Pero desde cuando un Malfoy se avergüenza? No creo que sea la probabilidad, a lo mejor solo quería dejarle algunas cosas en claro... Sí, eso debe ser…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó la castaña fríamente.

-Solo quería decirte que no vayas a comentar lo que ha pasado aquí hace un momento, ella no es tan digna... Pero fue solo por placer…

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico de utilizar a una chica de esa forma?!

-Granger, que tú seas una santurrona no quiere decir que los demás lo sean…

-Pero no te da derecho a desecharlas como si fueran juguetes- dijo con indignación.

-Lo que pasa aquí es que te dan celos que comparta la cama con otras chicas que no sean tú- dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa de medio lado acercándose a la castaña.

-¡Será en tus sueños! ¡El día que quiera que suceda será con la persona correcta y será porque de verdad me ame y no por diversión! – respondió alejándose de él.

-Eso confirma que eres virgen- dijo con burla acercándose cada vez más.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!- gritó la chica sonrojada tratando en vano que el rubio no se diera cuenta, pues la ya la tenía acorralada, no había forma de escape.

-No me importa, pero lo quería confirmar- dijo mientras posaba una mano en la pared cerca de la cara de la castaña.

-Pues ya lo confirmaste, ahora largo- respondió Hermione tratando de no sonar nerviosa, pues la posición que tenía el chico no era de su mayor confort.

-No, aún quiero saber una cosa…- dijo Malfoy rozando una suave y sonrojada mejilla.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo como sus respiraciones y palpitaciones se aceleraban al toque del rubio.

-¿Tú primer beso fue con la comadreja?

-Sí- dijo agitada, el chico estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir sus respiraciones en la cara y aparte de eso, podía sentir debajo de su ropa unos pectorales extremadamente tonificados que la hacían gritar por dentro ¡Bendito sea el Quidditch!

-Pero, no fue tan placentero como éste- dijo el rubio acercándose a tal punto que sus labios rozaran hasta formar un beso bastante simple, para luego mirarla a sus ojos color avellana y comenzara a besarla de una forma apasionada.

Hermione no tardó más de cinco minutos en corresponder el beso y permitir al rubio profundizarlo hasta el punto que sus lenguas se exploraran y sus labios danzaran en único compás. Quería huir y no dejar que el rubio profanara de esa manera su boca, pues se sentía algo avergonzada porque nunca había besado de esa manera, pero la experiencia del rubio hacia que ella aprendiera de una manera rápida, y que cada vez que profundizaba más la hacía tocar las estrellas con la mano, eso le bastaba para quedarse inmóvil disfrutando algo por primera vez con su enemigo. Para la mala suerte de la chica se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, Draco la miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises y salió de la habitación sin decirle una sola palabra, dejando a una castaña con un mar de sentimientos encontrados y con la necesidad de otra dosis del rubio.

Draco se sentó en su cama a meditar lo que había hecho, definitivamente se había sentido increíble, había besado a la mayoría de chicas pero ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que ella había logrado, definitivamente estaba satisfecho por la rapidez con la cual le correspondió y aprendió, y sentía que realmente había valido la pena probar y profanar esos dulces labios, aunque todavía no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Gracias a Merlín era sábado y ese día irían a Hogsmeade a comprar las cosas de la fiesta y de paso sus vestidos y accesorios, Hermione había quedado con las chicas en reunirse en la entrada del castillo, así que se arregló y trató de ocultar en vano sus ojeras, pues no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y el culpable tenía nombre y apellido… Draco Malfoy. Una vez lista bajó a su encuentro y para su suerte sus amigas ya la estaba esperando.

-Hola Hermione- saludaron.

-Hola chicas- dijo dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Veo que alguien no pasó buena noche- dijo Ginny con burla.

-Sí, es que estuve estudiando toda la noche- mintió.

-Si queremos comprar nuestros vestidos, debemos darnos prisa… Además quedé con Harry para ir a las Tres Escobas- dijo la pelirroja apresurando a sus amigas.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde empezar?- preguntó la castaña.

-Yo sé, les va a encantar- respondió Tori sonriendo.

-Bueno entonces vamos- dijeron al tiempo dirigiéndose al lugar donde pararon en un tienda que se veía bastante elegante.

-Tori... Eh... Nosotras no tenemos tanto dinero- dijo Hermione apenada sin dejar de ver la tienda.

-No se preocupen, en esta tienda hay de todo tipo de vestidos accesorios y precios, si les gusta algo y no está en su presupuesto yo pagare lo restante- dijo Astoria sonriéndoles y entrando a la tienda -Buenos días- saludó con amabilidad.

-Señorita Greengrass, es un placer verla de nuevo, dígame que se les ofrece- dijo una señora rubia bastante estilizada.

-Deseamos ver unos vestidos para el baile…

-Muy bien señorita Greengrass, usted ya sabe dónde ir, si le gusta algo sólo avíseme- recordó la señora retirándose.

-Empiecen a buscar y se lo prueban- dijo Astoria sonriéndoles a unas tímidas chicas.

Luego de varias pruebas y vistos buenos, las chicas lograron comprar sus vestidos con sus presupuestos, pues la ojiverde tenía razón habían cantidades de vestidos elegantes con un precio moderado, aunque habían unas secciones que sólo podían entrar las personas con alta suma de dinero.

-Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, Harry ya debe estar esperándome- dijo la pelirroja.

-Nos vemos en el castillo- dijeron las chicas acompañando a una distraída Hermione a comprar las cosas de la fiesta, mientras que Ginny se dirigía a las Tres Escobas, donde ya la esperaba un azabache con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gin- saludó el ojiverde dándole un beso en los labios de su novia.

-Hola Harry, ¿entramos?

-Sí claro

En ese momento, el azabache visualizó a unos hombres pelando, en esas va pasando una chica y una luz roja le alcanza a rozar su brazo haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo, Harry rápidamente se acerca a la joven y conjuró un contra hechizo.

-Ennervate.

La rubia poco a poco va despertando y se encuentra con unos hermosos ojos verdes bastante conocidos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación.

-Eh... Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, muchas gracias- dijo la rubia hasta que llega un moreno corriendo.

-Daphne, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si Blaise, gracias, creo que me alcanzó a rozar el hechizo de aquel hombre.

-Nosotros nos vamos- anunció Harry tomando la mano de Ginny.

-Gracias- dijo Daphne mirando a la pareja.

-No fue nada- respondió el azabache con indiferencia y yéndose con la pelirroja.

-Tienes un gran corazón Harry- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?- bromeó el azabache besando a su novia.

La rubia y el moreno miraron con mucha atención la escena y sintieron como un calor infernal les subía por todo su cuerpo.

 _Es imposible… No pueden ser ¡¿Celos?!... No, eso no existe en nuestro vocabulario, sólo debe ser envidia de no tener su felicidad_ \- pensaban los dos jóvenes al tiempo, bastante confundidos por el sentimiento que por primera vez acababan de experimentar.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo...


	13. Ensayo

_**Ensayo**_

Después de haber comprado todas las cosas de la fiesta, Astoria vio un almacén de accesorios y quiso comprarse algo.

-Chicas, ¿entramos ahí?- pidió la morena con brillo en los ojos.

-Tori, es que… ya no tenemos más dinero, si quieres entra tú mientras voy a la librería y nos encontramos en aquella banca- opinó la castaña un tanto apenada.

-Está bien Hermi, ¿y tú Luna?- preguntó Tori.

-Yo creo que iré a... Tomar una cerveza de mantequilla- mintió, había quedo con Theo en verse en el Cabeza de Puerco.

-Bueno, entonces ya saben, nos encontramos en esa banca- repitió Hermione dirigiéndose a la librería mientras que las chicas tomaban su rumbo.

Hermione compró un libro muggle y se sentó a leer en la banca acordada, cuando siente que alguien se sienta al lado.

-¿Quieres ver otra cosa Tori?- preguntó la castaña sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-Creo que no me gustar comprar collares- dijo la voz de un chico.

Hermione al escuchar aquella voz gélida, la reconoció de inmediato y levantó su vista sin creer observando aquella sexy sonrisa de medio lado…

 _¿Sexy? ¿Desde cuándo me parece que este hurón engreído tiene una sexy sonrisa?_

-Sí, lo siento creí que era...

-Astoria, lo sé- interrumpió, al ver que la castaña apartó la vista de él agregó -¿Qué lees?

-Un libro muggle- respondió secamente, de verdad quería que se fuera, no podía verlo a sus hermosos ojos grises después de lo de anoche... _¿Hermosos? Debe ser una broma._

-Iré a buscar a Astoria- dijo la castaña levantándose haciendo que Malfoy la tomara de su muñeca rápidamente.

-Ella ya está grande para que pueda regresar... Además si entró en esa tienda, demorará más de lo que te imaginas.

 _¡Fantástico!_ \- pensó la chica con sarcasmo volviendo a sentarse y a posar su mirada en el libro.

-Quería hablar contigo por lo de anoche…

-Eso quedo atrás si es lo que quieres- dijo Hermione fingiendo leer, no había pasado de la misma línea, el chico la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-No... Quiero saber que sentiste- dijo Malfoy con su mirada penetrante.

-No lo sé- mintió, claro que sabía, era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, pero no quería decirle eso al rubio y quedar como una tonta.

-Si lo sabes y quiero que me lo digas.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé Malfoy- repitió Hermione molesta por la insistencia, pues no quería que se enterara de lo estúpida que se sentía.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de fingir leer y decirme la verdad?!- dijo molesto por la actitud de la castaña.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy leyendo?- preguntó mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, sintiendo que todo se le derrumbaba lentamente.

-Porque llevas varios minutos en la misma línea, pude notarlo en tus ojos... No evadas el tema.

-¿Que sentiste tú?- preguntó una castaña sonrojada

 _¿Habrá algo que este chico no se diera cuenta?_

-Yo pregunté primero Granger.

-Yo...- No sabía por qué no le salían las palabras, ¿le digo o no le digo? era lo único que pasaba por su mente- no lo sé- finalizó sintiéndose una verdadera cobarde.

-Si lo sabes, y necesito que me lo digas- respondió preguntándose por milésima vez por qué tenía tanto interés en querer saber que había sentido ella, sabía que le había gustado, ¿a quién no le gustaban sus besos? Pero quería confirmarlo, quería que saliera de esa dulce boca.

-Yo...- seguía balbuceando.

 _Debo ser una verdadera y digna Gryffindor, le diré aunque se burle de mí, ¿Será que si?_

Pero cuando ya sentía que estaba preparada llegó Astoria corriendo hacia Hermione.

-¡Hermi!- gritaba la morena emocionada, pero al ver la escena se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, ¡¿cómo podría haber interrumpido de semejante manera?!

-De verdad lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí Draco, yo me mejor me voy- dijo Tori disculpándose y tratando de irse hasta que el rubio la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Tori, ya me iba- se levantó con orgullo digno de un Malfoy, miro a la castaña y le anunció antes de retirarse- Hablaremos ahora, en un rato.

Hermione asintió levemente y miro a una ojiverde que prestaba mucha atención a lo sucedido.

-Hermione, de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya debemos irnos, pronto empezarán los ensayos- espetó la castaña nerviosa, pues otra vez tendría que ver al rubio, y este le recordaría de nuevo aquel maravilloso beso, ¿pero qué le diría?

Al llegar al castillo, dejaron todas las compras en la torre de premios y se dirigieron al gran salón, donde poco a poco iban llegando los estudiantes y se iban ubicando con sus respectivas parejas de baile.

-Estudiantes, tengan la amabilidad de pasar al frente con su pareja- todos los jóvenes obedecieron a su directora y se dirigieron al centro del gran salón, algunos con cara de perro mojado y otros muy a gusto como el caso de Luna y Theo, él no paraba de coquetearle aunque la rubia le pasara por desapercibido- Señor Filch ponga la música- finalizó la directora observando cada pareja. Draco tomó la pequeña cintura de Hermione y comenzaron a seguir el compás de la música, todo era perfecto hasta que el rubio habló.

-¿Ahora si me dirás?- preguntó dándole una pequeña vuelta.

-Malfoy, yo no sé, estoy muy confundida- respondió la castaña haciendo que Draco suspirara.

-Como pasamos por una situación…- mintió- Te propongo que seamos amigos, si te parece claro- finalizó el rubio.

\- ¿Tú me estás pidiendo que seamos amigos?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-Sí... Pero si no quieres, no hay problema…

-Me parece bien, Malfoy- dijo haciendo que el chico sonriera.

-Pero si vamos a ser amigos, es mejor que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre, Granger.

-Solo si tú me llamas por el mío, Draco.

Por supuesto, Hermione- dijo sonriendo, nunca había escuchado decir su nombre de esa forma tan... ¿Dulce? ¿Armoniosa? Sólo su voz lograría que su extraño nombre sonara realmente angelical y eso le gustaba...

 _¿Pero qué demonios he hecho? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco? ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de la persona que hace algunos años creía mi enemiga?... Es imposible, un Malfoy nunca se enamora y no creo que ella piense lo mismo de mí, sólo soy un asqueroso ex mortífago_ \- pensó con un dejo de tristeza.

Por otro lado Ginevra Weasley hacia un grandísimo esfuerzo por no lanzar al moreno por la gran ventana, este de maldadoso le hacía chocar con cualquier pareja que estuviera a su lado.

-Mira maldito infeliz, o dejas de hacerme chocar o te juro que ahora si te vas a San Mungo- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa bastante falsa y rabia contenida en sus palabras.

-Es que no sé bailar- mintió conteniendo una gran carcajada.

-Y si te haces el IMBÉCIL te va peor- respondió roja de ira.

 _¿De verdad me cree tan estúpida?_

Harry se reía de ver a su novia tan enfadada, de verdad se la estaba pasando muy, muy mal…

-¿Qué te da gracia?- preguntó la rubia preocupada de que se esté burlando de ella.

-Mira- respondió divertido señalando a la pareja que seguía chocando y peleando.

-Ah- dijo Daphne achinando los ojos al ver a la pelirroja- Gracias nuevamente por lo que hiciste por mí- agregó atrayendo la mirada del ojiverde.

-De verdad no fue nada- dijo Harry posando nuevamente la mirada a la pareja, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera frustrada, sabía que las cosas entre Harry y Ginny estaban mal, pero el azabache sería incapaz de serle infiel.

 _¡Perra! Por su culpa Potter no me da ni la hora, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Desde cuándo me importa que Potter se fije en mí? Nunca lo había detallado bien pero tiene muchos atributos, es en definitiva realmente sexy_ \- pensaba la rubia mirando a Harry con verdadera atención.

Pansy no paraba de insultar y decirle lo inútil que era el pelirrojo…

-¡Maldita comadreja, quieres dejar de pisarme!

-¡Y tú puedes dejar de ser tan venenosa y berrinchosa!- exclamó Ron ya cansado de los insultos de la chica.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma!- dijo la azabache realmente molesta.

-¡Entonces ya cállate de una buena vez, me tienes hostigado!

Lavender no tenía ánimos de pelear con su pareja, estaba muy atenta a todos los movimientos que hacía y no hacía su Ro-Ro, podía haber terminado con ella, pero ella haría todo lo posible por regresar con él y si era necesario le daría nuevamente una sobre dosis de Amortentia.

Neville se disculpaba con la ojiverde por uno que otro pisón…

-De verdad perdóname, no soy el mejor bailarín que quisieras tener- dijo Neville con todos los colores subidos a sus mejillas sintiéndose muy mal.

 _¿Por qué no puedo hacer una cosa bien?_

Recordaba haber practicado y practicado en cuarto año cuando invitó a Ginny al baile del torneo de los tres en ese caso cuatro magos, había mejorado pero de vez en cuando se le iban algunos pasos.

-No te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de practicar- decía Astoria sonriendo y soltando una ligera risa al ver la cara tan roja de Neville.

¿Cómo una serpiente podría ser tan amable con él? Nunca alguien perteneciente a la casa de Salazar le había hablado de esa manera tan dulce, la chica era increíblemente diferente a todas las demás serpientes y era verdaderamente hermosa y delicada.

Por parte de Luna y Theodore iban de maravilla, aunque para decir verdad la chica bailaba realmente extraño pero ¿Tenía algo que no fuera extraño?... No, todo lo que hacía era completamente original y eso era lo que al azabache lo tenía completamente loco, y esos estrambóticos pasos que de vez en cuando soltaba, hacía que Theo soltara una que otra risilla y quedará maravillado por la forma de ser de su rubia... Y sí, ahora lo iba a ser, y estaba completamente seguro de que era hora de confesarle todo el amor que sentía a aquella extraña personita… Sí, Theodore Nott se había enamorado de la rubia.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a todos por seguir y apoyar mi historia, espero que les esté gustando... Lamento mucho no haber actualizado con anterioridad pero de verdad no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo, y ayer que lo quería hacer la página no me dejaba iniciar sesión, espero que entiendan y me perdonen.

Espero que hayan pasado un bonito primero de Septiembre, ¡come back to Hogwarts! ojalá que el sombrero seleccionar haya tomado una buena elección para mandarlo a la casa... ¿Alguien se Slytherin por aquí? ¡Por Salazar Slytherin que así sea! pues como verán la escritora de esta historia pertenece a la gran casa de las serpientes... En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo y me den sus opiniones. Saludos a todos!


	14. El accidente

_**El accidente**_

Daphne Greengrass se encontraba verdaderamente confundida por todos los sentimientos que le venían cuando miraba al joven azabache, ya no lo veía como el cara rajada 'elegido' sino que lo veía con otros ojos y ahora si estaba convencida que la sangre no era importante si te enamorabas, su hermana tenía toda la razón, el dinero no llevaba nada bueno si no había amor y creía que merecía una disculpa por haberla tratado de 'traidora a la sangre' por tantos años. Si eso haría... Le pediría perdón a su hermana antes del partido de esa tarde.

Astoria se encontraba estudiando con Ginny en la biblioteca, cada que podía le echaba una mano a su amiga hasta que distinguió una cabellera rubia acercarse a ellas.

-Tori... ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó con voz baja a la ojiverde.

-¿Sobre?- preguntó secamente sin mirar a los ojos a la persona que le hablaba.

-Debe ser a solas- dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio a la pelirroja.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Daphne- respondió fríamente.

-Astoria, es muy importante- dijo con desesperación.

-Está bien... Ginny ya vengo- dijo la morena levantándose de su silla siguiendo a su hermana a las afueras de la biblioteca.

-Astoria yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho estos años...- la morena se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a escuchar a su hermana- Lamento haberte tratado de la manera que te traté y juzgué, eres realmente una increíble persona, te admiro- dijo la rubia con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes.

-Si piensas que diciéndome que me admiras te voy a perdonar por todo el daño que me hiciste, estás muy equivocada Daphne Greengrass- dijo secamente.

-Lo sé, y también sé que no merezco tú perdón, pero he reflexionado y me he dado cuenta que todo lo que me decías tenías razón, aunque aún no quiera aceptar lo que siento y me parezca ridículo mencionarlo, pero esta persona me hizo entender lo que nunca creí de ti, aunque ni me voltee a mirar- dijo recordando unos hermosos ojos verdes, aunque la chica era una persona muy engreída y vil, sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorada de esos ojos que habían tocado su alma, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-¿Y de quién se supone que estamos hablando?- preguntó Tori sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Astoria yo... creo... que estoy... enamorada- balbuceó.

-¡WOW! ¿Tú?.. ¿Estás segura?- preguntó riendo y sorprendida de la declaración.

-¡Astoria! ¡Esto es serio!- gruñó molesta por la risa de su hermana.

\- Si lo siento Daphne, pero se me hace increíble... ¿Estás segura?

-¡QUE SI ASTORIA!

-No te enojes Daph, solo quería confirmarlo... ¿Y bueno quién es el afortunado?- preguntó Astoria burlándose con una mirada coqueta.

-Ese es el problema Tori- respondió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?... No me digas que es... ¿Theodore?- Volvió a preguntar abriendo sus ojos.

-No Astoria, no es él- dijo calmadamente la rubia.

-¿Entonces?

-Es...

-¡YA DILO!- exclamó desesperada por el silencio de su hermana.

-Harry Potter- soltó después de un gran suspiro, sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿QUE?- gritó sorprendida.

-Astoria, prométeme que no le dirás a NADIE- dijo desesperada.

-Lo haré, pero... Él es el novio de mi amiga.

-Lo sé- dijo con profunda tristeza.

-¿Y desde cuándo Daph?

-No lo sé, pero siento muchos celos cuando él está con ella.

-Ya veo... No sé qué decirte, pero no hagas locuras Daphne.

-No te preocupes, puedo estar enamorada pero no haré nada si él no lo está de mí- dijo derramando una rebelde lágrima, su hermana la secó y la abrazó.

-Tori... ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- preguntó sollozando.

-Claro que sí, pudiste haber sido una arpía pero eres mi sangre... Ya no llores, llegará tú persona correcta.

-Gracias Tori, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, dejemos eso en el pasado, ¿sí?- dijo la morena sonriéndole a su hermana, de verdad la extrañaba, la rubia solo le asintió.

-Debemos ir al estadio a apoyar a nuestra casa, hoy jugamos contra Ravenclaw- dijo la rubia recomponiéndose.

-Tienes razón, le voy a decir a Ginny y voy inmediatamente.

-Está bien, nos vemos hermanita- se despidió la rubia yéndose.

Todos los estudiantes le hacían barra a Ravenclaw, excepto las serpientes, claro está. Luna muy en el fondo quería que ganara su Theo; Ginny se sentó al lado de su novio haciendo que no pasara desapercibido por el moreno que ya estaba en posición para iniciar el partido. En cuanto sonó el silbato de la maestra de vuelo, los Slytherin tomaron la Quaffle y se empeñaron en ganarles a las águilas. Draco iba en busca de la Snitch mientras le gritaba a un moreno distraído.

-¡BLAISE ZABINI SI PERDEMOS EL PARTIDO TE VAS A SAN MUNGO!- el moreno sonrió ampliamente al recordar a la pelirroja decirle aquellas palabras, y ella era el motivo de su distracción, no paraba de coquetearle aunque a su lado estuviera el idiota del cara rajada.

 _En definitiva debo tener a esa chica en mi cama, no sé por qué me causaba tanta curiosidad… Tal vez porque nunca he estado con una... ¿Será virgen? No creo que el cara rajada haya tenido agallas, pero yo, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para cumplir esa apuesta_ \- pensaba el moreno hasta que una Bludger golpeó su escoba haciéndolo resbalar e ir cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia por la gran altura de la cual había resbalado.

-¡MALDITA SEA ZABINI!- gritó Draco molesto descendiendo con algo de culpa al haberle gritado eso que ahora se haría realidad, Theo ya había aterrizado y había pedido ayuda para llevar a su amigo a la enfermería. Astoria y Daphne salieron corriendo al ver el estado de su amigo, mientras que una pelirroja se sentía realmente preocupada por él, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué, podría odiarlo y recordárselo todos los días con los gritos y golpes proporcionados pero… ¿y sí moría? ¿Con quién se pelearía e insultaría?

* * *

Hola!

Sé que hace mucho tiempo no actualizaba, pero me encontraba realmente ocupada para hacerlo, pues el tiempo no me alcanzaba para nada... Pero bueno, ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.


	15. La carta

_**La carta**_

Blaise Zabini estaba siendo atendido por un sanador en San Mungo, mientras que sus amigos y la directora se encontraban en una sala esperando las noticias del joven sanador.

-Todo fue mi culpa- se culpaba el rubio una y otra vez.

-No fue tu culpa Draco- decía una azabache con ojos verdes.

-Si lo fue Pansy, por MI culpa mi mejor amigo está en esa sala sin saber que pasará.

-¿Lo tiraste de la escoba?- preguntó Theo haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede, cómo lo voy a tirar?!

-¿Lo hechizaste?- preguntó Daphne.

-No.

-¿Ordenaste a la Bludger a cazarlo?- preguntó Astoria.

-¡NO!- gritó un exasperado Draco.

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE ECHARTE LA CULPA Y NO JODAS!- gritó Pansy molesta.

-¡NO ME GRITES PARKINSON, NO ESTOY SORDO!

-¡LO HAGO PORQUE ERES UN CABEZA HUECA MALFOY!

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!- gritó Astoria aburrida.

-¡¿Pero que es este escándalo?! Les recuerdo que este es un hospital, si no se comportan se irán directamente al colegio- sentenció McGonagall seriamente.

-Lo sentimos profesora- dijo Astoria apenada, y en ese momento salió el sanador capturando la mirada de todos los acompañantes.

-El señor Zabini se encuentra bien, por suerte no hay daños graves, solo algunos huesos rotos que ya hemos curado, pero lo hemos sedado para que descanse y no tenga dolor.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Theo realmente agradecido.

-¿Y cuándo podrá salir?- preguntó Daphne.

-En cuanto despierte lo sabremos- respondió el sanador.

-Gracias- dijo McGonagall para luego agregar -Ya nos podemos ir, el señor Zabini quedará en buenas manos.

-¿Y quién se quedará?- preguntó Theo a la directora.

-La madre del joven Zabini está en camino.

-Pues que buenas manos- ironizó el rubio.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene usted algún argumento para tal afirmación?

-Sí... Y le pido el favor que no pregunte que es- respondió fríamente.

-¿Y que pretende hacer señor Malfoy?

-Le pido que me deje quedarme con él hasta que despierte.

-Señor Malfoy usted tiene obligaciones en el c...- pero la directora fue interrumpida por un azabache.

-Nos podremos turnar- dijo Theo mirando a las chicas buscando la afirmación.

-Si- dijeron al unísono.

-Está bien jóvenes, entonces señor Malfoy usted se quedara esta noche y alguien deberá remplazarlo en la mañana- dijo la directora llevándose un asentimiento por los chicos. En cuanto se fueron nuevamente al colegio, Draco entró a la habitación de Blaise y se sentó en una silla a leer en libro, cuando de pronto entró la señora Zabini.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó con tono arrogante.

-Vine a acompañar a mi amigo- respondió un rubio serio sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Bien, entonces le dejo esto... Espero que respete la privacidad de este documento y se lo muestre a Blaise en cuanto despierte- dijo la señora tendiéndole el papel.

-¿No preguntará qué le pasó o cómo está?- preguntó Draco recibiéndolo.

-No me interesa y a usted tampoco, sólo encárguese de entregarle eso a Blaise- dijo la señora retirándose.

-Maldita Perra- susurro Draco volviendo a la lectura.

Astoria se reunión con las chicas en la torre de premios aprovechando el hecho que el rubio no estaba.

-¿Y cómo esta Zabini?- preguntó Hermione amablemente.

-Tiene algunos huesos rotos pero nada grave, y por ahora sigue sedado dijo Tori preocupada por su amigo.

-Estará bien Tori- dijo Luna haciendo que la chica sacara una sonrisa débil.

-¿Y me dices que Draco está en el hospital?- preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, y mañana en la mañana iré a remplazarlo.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?- preguntó Ginny con burla.

-Ah eso... Es que no les he contado- respondió sonrojada.

-Hermione Granger no me digas que tú y Malfoy...-insinuó la pelirroja entre risas.

-¡NO! ¡Ginevra! No pienses cosas que no son- dijo la castaña con todos los colores en la cara.

-Solo iba a decir que eran novios- mintió Ginny riendo- Tú eres la corrompida que piensas acostarte con él... Ves que si está bueno Herms- finalizó la pelirroja riendo más fuerte y haciendo que Astoria también riera, y Hermione se tapara de la vergüenza, mientras Luna andaba en su mundo sin prestar atención a la conversación.

-Solo somos amigos- dijo la castaña.

-Es muy buen amigo Herms, a pesar de ser cabeza hueca, lo es... Me alegró que haya recapacitado- dijo Astoria.

-Gracias Tori- dijo ya recompuesta de su vergüenza.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el accidente y el moreno había despertado, esa tarde podía volver a Hogwarts, así que se puso a ordenar sus cosas, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Blaise, ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó Draco serio.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

-La verdad sí, tu madre me entregó este documento la noche que llegaste- dijo el rubio tendiéndole el papel, el moreno lo vio con sorpresa y preguntó

-¿Te dijo que era?- Draco solo negó con la cabeza, Blaise dudo de querer saber su contenido pero al final decidió abrir el sobre y su cara cambió completamente, ahora odiaba más a su madre, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle eso?

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó el rubio al ver la histeria del moreno, Blaise leyó en voz alta para darle por enterado a Draco y hacerse una idea de lo que esa perra quería.

 _Blaise_

 _Dadas las circunstancias de la derrota de nuestro señor, hemos acordado terminar lo que el señor tenebroso quería, organizáremos una fuga en Azkaban y reuniremos a todos los seguidores nuevamente, te ordeno que te hagas partícipe, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a avergonzarme y deshonres el apellido de tú padre con tus actos 'heroicos' de querer abandonar el bando oscuro y pelear en contra nuestra como hicieron en la guerra. Esta carta también les llegará a tus amiguitos por sus respectivas familias, deberán hacerlo si no quieren tener graves consecuencias, y espero que obtengas de una vez por todas la marca y enfrentes tú destino._

 _Por otro lado, estamos acordando con los Greengrass expandir nuestras riquezas, así que tendrás que escoger cuál de las dos mocosas quieres para hacerla tú mujer, después de todo lo descrito anteriormente._

 _No puedes ni te permito que falles de nuevo._

 _Con amor,_

 _Tú madre_

* * *

Hola!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, no olviden dejarme sus opiniones...


	16. Una linda velada

**_Una linda velada_**

El día del baile llegó; Blaise y Draco habían decido no comentar nada acerca de la carta, hasta que a alguno le llegara, no querían preocupar a las hermanas Greengrass, Pansy ni a su amigo Theodore que pasaba, según él, por su "mejor" momento.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Theo había acordado con la rubia de verse en la sala de menesteres justamente a las 8 de la noche, estaría completamente dispuesto a decirle lo que siente por ella. Una vez que Luna llegó, se sentaron en un sillón y comenzó…_

 _-Luna… Yo... - dio un suspiro, se armó de valor y continuó -Te cité aquí porque quiero que sepas que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, no hay día ni noche en el cual no piense en ti, estos días que hemos pasado juntos han sido los mejores y quiero formalizar una relación contigo… Sé que mi pasado es oscuro y no merezco a alguien tan noble e inocente como tú. No quiero que te hagas partícipe de mi pasado, solo quiero que vivamos un presente y crear un futuro... Juntos. No te sientas presionada, no te voy a obligar a algo que no quieras a hacer, pero quiero que me permitas amarte y protegerte del mundo- Theo soltó un suspiro mientras que Luna había estado mirándolo atentamente dejando que terminará con su declaración._

 _-Theo... Yo te amo- soltó Luna de pronto haciendo que Theo abriera los ojos como platos._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sí... Desde que vi ese Torposolo en tú cabeza Theodore Nott- dijo Luna sonrojada._

 _-Luna entonces... ¿Si quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó con un dejo de inseguridad._

 _-Si Theo- respondió sonriéndole, el azabache se acercó poco a poco y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Todas las chicas andaban corriendo, recogiendo pociones para el cabello y sus últimas cosas para arreglarse. Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Astoria estaban en la sala de premios arreglándose y ayudándose con los últimos detalles. Una vez listas, bajaron juntas a la entrada del gran salón donde sus parejas estaban cansados de esperarlas.

Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo cuello tortuga largo, logrando mostrar todos sus atributos, a juego con sandalias doradas de tacón, un ligero maquillaje y su cabello recogido en una elegante coleta, se veía como una digna leona, Draco sonrió como idiota al verla tan hermosa... ¿hermosa?... Le ofreció la mano para entrar, sin que se saludara con el cara rajada.

Ginny llevaba un vestido verde oscuro largo con unos sutiles y hermosos tirantes, a juego con sandalias de tacón negros, un ligero maquillaje y su cabello rojo fuego suelto en ondas, dejando embobados a un azabache y un moreno, Ginny se sintió triste al no ir con su novio, pero ya estaba resignada a ir con el imbécil más grande del mundo.

-Ginny estas... Bellísima- dijo Harry admirando a su novia.

-Gracias Harry- respondió sonrojándose.

-Mira Zabini, le haces algo y haré que regreses a San Mungo y esta vez te quedaras mucho tiempo-amenazó el azabache.

-Podré defenderme sola, no te preocupes- interrumpió, dándole un fugaz beso y entrando con el moreno.

Blaise no sabía por qué pero sentía que quería matar a Potter, quién es él para andarlo amenazando y darle órdenes y besos a Ginny...

 _¡¿Y a mí que carajos me importa que le de besos?! ¡¿Ginny?!_

Astoria llevaba un vestido color esmeralda sin tirantes, largo y elegante, a juego con sandalias plateadas de tacón, su oscuro cabello recogido con ondas, una digna integrante de la casa de Salazar, bajó junto con su hermana que llevaba un vestido negro brillante bastante elegante, Harry y Neville les tendieron la mano y entraron al salón.

Pansy estaba hecha una fiera pero estaba igual de hermosa que las otras chicas, tomó a Ron del saco del esmoquin y lo arrastró al gran salón, sin que el pelirrojo gesticulara una sola palabra.

Luna llevaba un vestido azul corto de volantes, con sandalias de tacón a juego, su largo y rubio cabello en ondas; Theo entrelazó su mano con la suave mano de su rubia y entraron al gran salón.

El baile había transcurrido bastante bien, Hermione y Draco hablaban y reían cada que podían, para sorpresa de todos y hasta de ellos mismos. Ginny y Blaise peleaban de vez en cuando, pues la noticia que había recibido de su madre lo había dejado bastante consternado, y ahora quedaba mucho peor por el dulce aroma que el cabello de Ginny desprendía, el moreno daba cualquier excusa para acercarse más a ella y poder inhalar ese aroma que se estaba convirtiendo en una poderosa droga, Ginny había logrado hipnotizarlo sin tener la mínima intención o deseo de hacerlo, y la verdad era que Blaise Zabini parecía un zombie andando detrás de la pelirroja.

Lavender no se presentó a la gran noche, así que Goyle optó por quedarse en su habitación, y no era que le afectara, al contrario le agradecía porque a esa chica no se la aguantaba ni el mismo demonio.

Pansy se limitaba a cumplir las órdenes de la directora, mientras que Ron cumplía las ordenes de Pansy, pues no quería verla enfadada, ¿Por qué?, No lo supo, pero sólo quería que tuviera una agradable noche, pensándolo bien...tal vez era porque no quería morir tan joven, sí, debía ser eso...

Theo y Luna eran uno solo, en ese momento solo existían ellos y el ahora, querían tener una primera hermosa velada como pareja, aunque Luna aún no les había comentado nada a sus amigas pensaba que ya vería el momento de decirles, pero por ahora estaba empeñada en disfrutar la compañía de su novio.

Daphne había logrado por fin ser amiga de Harry, había disfrutado la velada con su secreto muy bien reservado, y había obtenido un logro esa noche y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Neville ya podía hablar más fluido con la ojiverde, muy de vez en cuando se sentía intimidado. La chica le parecía realmente buena persona aunque su familia no tanto, el ser partícipes del Señor Oscuro hacía que Neville tratara de alejarse de ella, pues el pasado de sus padres lo tenía bastante atormentado.

La noche transcurrió de maravilla, llegada la hora, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios pensando en sus parejas y lo bonito que había salido todo, pero los Slytherin estaban ajenos a que muy pronto llegaría algo que les haría tomar nuevas decisiones en sus vidas y tener la posibilidad de sentir que todas sus creencias eran realmente erróneas, que debían tomar las riendas de su pasado y formar un futuro distinto con la mejor compañía y apoyo que un león te podría ofrecer.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste...


	17. Problemas

_**Problemas**_

Un azabache despierta más temprano de lo normal, pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza que le impedía abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como un calor sofocante le subía y recorría por todos lados, pues se dio cuenta que un cuerpo reposaba en su pecho, el joven esbozó una gran sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados empieza a besar una dulce y suave piel, logrando despertarla, la chica sonríe y se estremece con cada beso que recibe, al abrir los ojos da un brinco e intenta cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las finas y suaves sábanas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí y que sucedió?!- gritó la chica en shock.

-Espera un momento...- dijo el chico buscando sus anteojos y una vez puestos se dio cuenta que su acompañante no era su novia- ¡Creía que eras Ginny!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Maldita sea Potter, dime que recuerdas algo!- pidió asustada.

-Creo que nos pasamos de copas Greengrass- dijo el niño que vivió tratando de recordar.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- ironizó la chica y luego añadió -Dime por favor que no pasó nada…

-Creo que será imposible decirte eso... Ya recuerdo algo...

-¡¿Y qué esperas para decirlo?!

 ** _Flashback_**

 _La pareja se encontraba tomando y riendo de la vida, pues se podía decir que ahora se la llevaban bastante bien, habían decidido dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo._

 _-Creo que iré a tomar algo de aire- dijo la chica levantándose de la silla._

 _-Deja que te acompañe- se apresuró a decir Harry._

 _-No hace falta..._

 _-Vamos- dijo el azabache interrumpiéndola y saliendo del salón._

 _-Muchas gracias por esta velada, Harry…_

 _-La estamos pasando bien, ¿no?_

 _-Sí y gracias de nuevo por lo que hiciste en el pueblo, tienes un corazón muy noble- dijo sonrojada._

 _-Aunque tú no lo creas, también tienes un lindo corazón…_

 _-Le he hecho mucho daño a las personas, no creo tenga uno- dijo arrepentida y apenada._

 _-Lo más importante es cuando uno se arrepiente y pide perdón…_

 _-¿Tú crees?- preguntó la rubia._

 _-Claro que si- Harry notó como esos hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban un brillo intenso -Tienes unos lindos ojos- añadió acercándose a sus labios._

 _-No creo que esté bien- dijo en un susurro, pero Harry hizo caso omiso y la besó… El beso no era un beso salvaje como la rubia experimentaba con frecuencia, era dulce y tierno, pero de pronto empezó a cargarse de placer y lujuria, haciendo que la rubia deseara mucho más al 'elegido'._

 _-Para...por favor...esto está mal- dijo entre beso y beso, pero yo no pudo más, el deseo era más poderoso que lo que estaba bien o mal, así que se fueron a la sala de menesteres haciendo aparecer una gran cama, poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de los trajes que les impedía seguir, hasta hacerse un solo cuerpo, la mejor experiencia que la rubia había obtenido. El chico había sido cuidadoso, había amado y disfrutado cada beso y caricia que le ofrecía, una vez saciados cayeron en un profundo sueño._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

-¡Por Merlín Potter, dime que nos cuidamos!- exclamó Daphne desesperada ya vestida.

-Pues no recuerdo eso- dijo Harry.

-¡Tu si sabes arreglar la situación!- gritó la rubia molesta.

-Le fui infiel a Ginny, soy la peor basura del mundo- dijo con culpabilidad ignorando a la chica.

-No me hagas sentir peor Potter, sabes que... Es mejor hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado- opinó algo triste.

-Sí, pero es muy difícil ocultarle algo a Ginny- dijo Harry preocupado y asustado.

-Derrotas al señor Oscuro pero le temes a una chica... Increíble- respondió Daphne riendo.

-No la conoces- dijo Harry estremeciéndose al pensar que haría su novia si se daba cuenta, pero ajeno a la situación por la que pasaba la pelirroja.

-Pues esfuérzate- dijo la rubia saliendo de la sala de menesteres dejando a un muy asustado azabache.

Astoria había despertado por el sonido de una lechuza, tomó la carta y la dejó volar, el sobre llevaba el nombre de su hermana y el suyo, así que debía ser de sus padres; en cuanto empezó a leer se dio cuenta que no era una carta de saludo sino una carta de obligaciones, sus lágrimas no demoraron en brotar, se sentía asustada y desprotegida.

-¡DAPHNE!- gritaba Tori desesperada buscando a su hermana por la sala común sin parar de llorar.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa?!- salió un moreno molesto por los gritos seguido de un azabache, pero al ver a Astoria en ese estado corrieron en su ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa Tori? ¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó Theo con dulzura acercándose a la morena que no paraba de llorar.

-He...recibido...esto- alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

Blaise entendió el desespero de la chica y la abrazo con fuerza, para él también era reconfortante recibir el abrazo de la chica, la carta no era de esas que los padres te mandan saludos y te dicen lo mucho que te quieren y extrañan, pues en sus familias no existía el amor, sólo se tenían ellos en estas situaciones aunque a veces podían ser igual de fríos.

-Tranquila Astoria, encontraremos alguna forma de salir de esta- decía Blaise sintiendo pena por la chica, pues él era hombre y no había reaccionado de esa forma, pero sabía que estaba completamente destrozado, aunque a simple vista no lo hiciera notar.

-¿Tu... también la recibiste... cierto?- preguntó Tori sollozando.

-Sí.

-¿Se puede saber de qué carajos hablan?- preguntó Theo confundido.

-Debemos ir con Draco…Hay que buscar a tú hermana y a Pansy- dijo el moreno desprendiéndose con cariño de su amiga.

-Lo... siento Blaise- dijo Tori al ver la camisa del chico empapada de sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes… Ahora te voy a dejar donde Draco, mientras Theo y yo buscamos a Pansy y Daphne- respondió llevándose el asentimiento por parte de la morena.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la torre de premios anuales, al llegar, el moreno preguntó a la chica que estaba siendo calmada en vano por Theo.

-¿Sabes la contraseña?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el moreno molesto.

-Toca al método muggle- dijo Theo, el moreno empezó a golpear la puerta sin respeto alguno, luego de unos minutos de turnarse con Theo salió Hermione hecha una fiera.

-¡¿Es que a ustedes no les enseñaron el significado de RESPETAR?!- pero al ver a Astoria llorando desconsoladamente añadió sintiendo la profunda tristeza de su amiga- Tori, pero que te pasó- Astoria se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga mientras que sus amigos pasaban para encontrar a su amigo durmiendo plácidamente.

-Hey... Draco- dijo el moreno zarandeándolo.

-¡POR MERLIN! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS QUIERES ZABINI?! ¡NO VES QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO!- exclamó el rubio molesto.

-Estabas...-repitió Theo riendo.

-No es gracioso Nott- respondió Draco lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Esto es grave Draco… A Astoria le llegó la carta- dijo Blaise haciendo que Draco saliera de la cama.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó poniéndose algo presentable.

-Abajo siendo consolada por Granger- respondió el moreno.

-¿Por quién?- preguntó Draco sin escuchar a su amigo para luego entender- Por Hermi... Granger, si ya, vamos- dijo llevándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de sus amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo Draco la llama por su nombre?- preguntó Theo a Blaise .

-Yo también me preguntó lo mismo- respondió el moreno saliendo detrás del rubio, al bajar encontraron a una morena ya calmada tomando un té.

-Le he dado un calmante- anunció Hermione con amabilidad.

-Gracias, seguro lo debió necesitar- afirmó Draco.

-No te imaginas cuanto- dijo el moreno.

-¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?- preguntó el azabache para luego añadir- Hermione... ¿tienes más de ese té?

-No estamos aquí para tomar el té, no seas tan idiota- respondió el moreno molesto- Mejor ve a buscar a Pansy mientras que yo busco a Daphne- finalizó saliendo de la torre.

-Herms, ¿cuándo vuelva me lo puedes dar?- preguntó Theo mirando a la castaña.

-Por supuesto Theo- contestó divertida -¿Quieres algo?- preguntó al rubio mientras iba a la pequeña cocina.

-No gracias- respondió sin dejar de verla- Astoria, ¿tienes la carta?

-Sí- dijo tendiéndole el papel, el rubio la leyó y le dijo.

-Encontraremos la forma de que esto no suceda, no voy a permitir que tengas eso en tu piel ni que te vayas de aquí, lo prometo.

-Gracias Draco- respondió Tori.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía, haré todo lo posible para que a ninguno le suceda lo que a mí me pasó.


	18. Sospecha

_**Sospecha**_

Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Daphne se dirigían a la torre de premios anuales, las chicas estaban confundidas por el afán de los chicos en llegar, pues cada que les preguntaban algo les respondía que era 'confidencial' y no podían hablarlo hasta llegar a un sitio seguro, así que dejaron de preguntar y aceleraron el paso, una vez llegado, Draco les abrió y se sentaron en la sala viendo como una morena tenía una mirada perdida.

-¿Astoria? -llamó su hermana, pero la morena no prestaba atención alguna- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA?!- gritó Daphne mirando a los tres chicos presentes.

-No seas estúpida Daphne, ojalá hubiera sido eso- respondió Draco.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esta así?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Ha llegado esto- dijo Blaise tendiendo la carta que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Es una carta de mamá y papá, ¿Que tienen que ver ellos?... Están...-dijo Daphne temiendo lo peor.

-¡Ni lo pienses Daphne!- dijo Astoria sobre saltándose por los pensamientos de su hermana.

-¿Entonces qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó molesta.

-Si leyeras la estúpida carta, te dieras cuenta- dijo Draco con su típico tono serio.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con la carta de los Greengrass?- preguntó Pansy confusa.

-Mucho- respondió Blaise, mientras la rubia leía la carta.

-¡No me haré seguidora de ese sujeto sólo porque a ellos le dan la gana! ¡Acepten que murió por una maldita vez! ¡Y tampoco me casaré contigo!- gritó la rubia mirando al moreno, seguido de tirar la carta al fuego de la chimenea, luego añadió- ¿A quién más le llego esa basura?

-Sólo a mí, por ahora- dijo el moreno.

-Tranquila Astoria, algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Daphne abrazando a su hermana.

-Por lo pronto debemos esperar a que nos llegue a todos para saber qué es lo que realmente quieren- dijo el rubio.

-Y que querrán de mí, si mi padre esta...- pero Theo no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues todavía le causaba dolor, podía haber sido un mortifago y haber hecho mucho daño pero no le quitaba el hecho de que era su padre.

-Con mayor razón Theo, ellos querrán que sigas los pasos de tú padre y vayas a las filas, como el caso de todos- dijo Blaise.

-¡No me haré seguidora de ese calvo asqueroso que además está muerto!- exclamó Pansy molesta.

-¿Creen que debemos decirle a Harry?- preguntó Tori en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por Theo.

-No creo que debamos decirle a Potter, Tori- respondió Theo.

-¿Te pasa algo Daphne?- preguntó Blaise al ver como se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del 'elegido'.

-Ah... No nada- dijo recordando su noche con el chico nombrado.

-Bueno entonces debemos esperar, mientras pensaremos que hacer- dijo Draco dando como finalizada la conversación.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella conversación y nadie más le había llegado la carta, pero eso no quería decir que los chicos dejaran de hablar del tema, Blaise había salido de la sala común, pues no quería escuchar nada más sobre esos asuntos, ya estaba completamente consternado, ¿cómo es posible que después de todo lo ocurrido sigan con esas estupideces?, de repente sintió que debía desfogar todo esto con la compañía de alguien, así que haría afortunada a la primera chica que cruzara su camino, pero se topó con la persona menos indicada para ese labor, pues la chica llevaba una cabellera pelirroja y sabía que no caería tan fácil, pero sería un gran logro, así que esbozó su mejor sonrisa y se paró en frente de la chica.

-Buenos días pelirroja- Ginny se sorprendió por ese saludo y más por saber de quien se trataba.

-Vaya Zabini, hasta que por fin aprendiste modales- dijo con sorna.

-Yo también amanecí muy bien, gracias por preguntar- ironizó el moreno.

-Pero veo que sigues siendo igual de idiota que antes.

-Creo que debes cuidar esa boca- dijo acercándose a la chica -Y debes aprender el trato que deben tener tus superiores- susurró cerca de su boca, notando como la pelirroja respiraba agitadamente.

-¡¿Superiores?! ¡¿Y quién te crees que eres?!- dijo molesta dando pasos hacia atrás, entre más alejada este de esa serpiente mejor.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Weasley?- preguntó quedando nuevamente cerca de su cara tomando su suave mentón acercando sus labios hasta el punto de rozarlos, esperaba algún golpe o insulto por parte de la chica pero nada llegaba, así que besó sin compasión alguna los rojos y suaves labios de Ginny Weasley que se limitaba a sentir como saboreaba sus labios, hasta que no pudo más con la tentación y correspondió de la misma salvaje forma, dándole espacio al moreno de experimentar la esencia de su boca, el beso era realmente placentero para ambos, no sabía por qué había dejado al moreno entrar de semejante forma a su boca, bastaban unos segundos para respirar y seguir con la misma intensidad y deseos de que nunca terminara ese momento, nunca había besado a alguien de esa manera tan intensa pero le parecía realmente excitante, el moreno salió de su boca, se encontraron con unos ojos marrones y azules, sin decir nada se retiró con un gran esfuerzo de no continuar, dejando a una descolocada chica con los labios realmente ardidos y queriendo más.

Por otro lado, Astoria estaba realmente preocupada por su hermana, últimamente se veía muy pálida y cansada, pero cada vez que le preguntaba le decía que no era nada, la verdad estaba empezando a sospechar que sus padres habían mandado otra carta pero no la quería preocupar.

-Daphne dime que tienes, te ves horrible- decía una preocupada morena.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Astoria- ironizó Daphne.

-Es que estas muy pálida y...- pero su hermana interrumpió.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada, no preguntes tanto que me mareas.

-¿Ahora también te mareas?

-Maldita sea Astoria ya deja de preguntar estupideces- dijo la rubia buscando algo en su cajón.

-Me ocultas algo Daphne Greengrass y exijo saber que es- regañó Tori.

-No te oculto nada- mintió la rubia.

-Bueno, entonces ojala te mejores.

-Gracias Tori.

-Lo que digas- dijo Astoria molesta saliendo del cuarto de su hermana.

La soledad para Daphne había sido lo mejor, pues no quería que su hermana se preocupara por ella y menos en las condiciones en las cuales vivían, las cosas con sus padres había desmejorado notablemente y sería mejor que la pequeña morena no se diera cuenta, pero eso no era lo que la tenía en ese estado, tenía una grave sospecha que iría a verificar en ese mismo instante, se vistió y salió de la sala común ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos y de su hermana sobre donde iba, lo que no se dio cuenta era que un azabache la seguía por órdenes de su malgeniada hermana y sus amigos, la rubia se dirigió a las afueras de Hogwarts con sumo cuidado de que ningún profesor se diera cuenta, pues era domingo y aún era muy temprano para que la vieran, así que con eso y un poco de suerte llegaría a su destino.

Theo tomó un atajo y espero a que la rubia pasara por la pequeña tienda del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- preguntó Theo sobresaltando a la rubia.

-¡POR MERLÍN!

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Me seguiste Theodore Nott?- dijo poniendo el semblante serio.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó afirmando el azabache luego añadió- ¿Podría acompañarte?

-Pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, si te llegaran a preguntar deberás mentir de manera que todos te crean.

-Pero ya dime a quien matamos- dijo riendo por el aspecto serio de la rubia.

-Esto es en serio Theo... Prométemelo.

-Está bien, te lo prometo... Pero ya dime a dónde vamos.

-Ya te pareces a mi hermana... Sólo camina, ya te darás cuenta- respondió la rubia molesta por la insistencia de Theo.


	19. Descubriendo sentimientos

**_Descubriendo sentimientos_**

 _¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida?! ¿Cómo permití que me besara? Y eso no es todo...¡Me gustó! Esto está muy, muy mal, ¿Con qué cara iré a hablarle a mi novio?... ¡Harry! Como pude olvidarme de él... Como pude ser tan...-_ Pero en ese momento los pensamientos de una pelirroja fueron interrumpidos por un choque con la persona que menos deseaba ver, se sentía realmente mal por haberle sido infiel a su novio.

-Ginny... Lo siento, iba distraído- dijo el azabache.

-No te preocupes, creo que los dos lo estábamos.

-Sí...- suspiró y añadió algo serio y temeroso- Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?

-Eh... Si Harry, vamos.

Los chicos se dirigieron a los patios, el silencio era terriblemente incómodo y la verdad no sabía por dónde comenzar.

 _¿Cómo le diría?... Ginny debo confesarte que me acosté con la hermana de tú mejor amiga... ¡Por Merlín! como desearía tener el gira tiempo de Hermione, pero tampoco le podría decir eso a mi hermana, le fui infiel... ¡Y no me arrepiento de lo sucedido esa noche!_

-Creo que ya no es lo mismo de antes... Nunca nos incomodó el silencio.

-Sí, lamentablemente ya no es igual- dijo la pelirroja sin alzar a ver los verdes ojos de su novio.

-Ginny... Yo- balbuceaba sin que le salieran las palabras.

-No tienes que decirme nada Harry, entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede y creo que lo mejor es quedar como amigos- dijo con simpleza.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho Ginny, pero ahora te veo como una hermanita.

Ginny sólo asintió y le dedico una tierna mirada, no podía decirle lo estúpida que fue hace un momento, no podía dejar que él se enterara de eso así que prefirió callar. Harry le tomó un mechón de su rojo cabello poniéndoselo detrás de su pequeña oreja, antes de darle un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios dando a entender el fin de su relación.

-Ya llegara la persona correcta para ti, eres una gran persona, Harry.

-Para ti también Ginny- sonrió dándole un abrazo y se fue.

Cerca de las mazmorras se encontraba una azabache discutiendo con un Ravenclaw bastante guapo y musculoso.

-Yo de verdad quiero algo más que un rato en la cama, princesa- dijo el joven.

-No sabes lo patético que te ves así, das vergüenza.

-Por favor, solo dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, te amaré como a nadie he amado- suplicaba arrodillado a los pies de la chica.

-Levántate, no seas estúpido, el amor es más para los idiotas sentimentales- dijo con repulsión ignorando como un chico pelirrojo se acercaba, y que al ver la escena se escondió detrás de un muro escuchando con atención.

-Yo te haré ver lo hermoso que es estar enamorado, solo necesito que me aceptes y no me rechaces más, Pansy.

-¡Parkinson para ti! Ya te dije lo nuestro sólo fue una noche y date por afortunado de tenerme en ella.

-Pansy no debe ser así, déjame entrar en tu vida, en tu corazón.

-Ya estoy aburrida de escuchar estupideces, ahora largo de aquí, puede que esté perdiendo a mi próximo acompañante.

-Eres una zorra- escupió el chico haciendo que Pansy levantara su mano para darle una cachetada pero el chico la arrinconó tomándola del cuello -A mí nadie me rechaza Parkinson, que te quede muy claro...- pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo que salía de su escondite al ver como la cara de la chica se tornaba violeta.

-¡Suéltala!- exclamó el pelirrojo mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar.

-¿Y quien eres tú para darme ordenes?- preguntó el chico arrogantemente.

-La…rga...te- medio gesticulaba Pansy.

Ron haciendo caso omiso a la chica le proporcionó un gran puñetazo en la nariz de su agresor haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- gritó el muchacho soltando a la chica, le lanzo una última mirada y advirtió- Nuestra conversación no ha terminado zorra, y no vas a tener a nadie para salvarte.

-¿Pero qué demonios hiciste? No necesitaba tu ayuda, estaba bajo control- dijo molesta recuperando el aire.

-Creo que con unas gracias es suficiente.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente.

-¡Ni una sola palabra de esto, Weasley!

-No volverá a tocarte ni a faltarte el respeto- dijo Ron cruzando el pasillo hasta que Pansy llamó.

-Weasley.

-¿Si?

-Gra...Gracias- balbuceó la chica haciendo que Ron sonriera y siguiera su camino.

Astoria estaba en la torre de premios anuales, después de la carta y de la extraña situación de su hermana, ese era el único sitio en el cual podía sentirse segura; Draco y Hermione no peleaban tan seguido como antes, es más ya hablaban civilizadamente, la estancia en esa torre hacía que la morena se sintiera como 'en casa', aunque a veces para cierto rubio era un poco estresante su constante compañía, ya que no podía hacer lo que gustara o tener aquella conversación con la castaña. Astoria no soportaba la idea de no saber noticias sobre su hermana, hace mucho que se había ido con la compañía de Theo y ésta era la hora que no volvía.

-¿Qué tal que le haya pasado algo?- preguntaba la morena con preocupación.

-No digas eso Tori, ella debe de estar por llegar- le dijo la castaña tranquilizándola.

-Y además, Theodore está con ella- añadió el rubio.

-Pero, ¿qué tal que no la haya encontrado?

-No preguntes estupideces Astoria- dijo Draco ya harto de la preguntadera, ya se parece a Hermione con sus preguntas de sabelotodo insoportable.

-¡Malfoy!- regañó la castaña rodando los ojos.

-¿Dónde estará Blaise?- pensó en voz alta el rubio.

-No sé- respondió Astoria secamente.

-¿Lo podrías buscar y decirle que lo necesito con urgencia?

-Si claro- dijo Tori saliendo de la torre.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?- pregunto la ojimiel con interés.

-No es tu incumbencia- respondió fríamente- Pero... Si te incumbe otro asunto que teníamos pendiente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-El del beso... Necesito que me digas que sentiste.

-Otra vez con eso Malfoy.

-Volvemos a los apellidos, Granger.

-Ya te dije que no sé.

-Entonces podemos retomarlo- dijo acercándose a ella.

-No lo creo- dijo alejándose, pero el chico le posó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo a él - Sólo fue una excusa, ¿cierto?- susurró la castaña.

-Sigues siendo una sabelotodo insoportable- expresó con sorna.

-Y tú un hurón engre...- pero antes de terminar la besó dejando su frase a medias. Hermione no dudó en corresponder, pues aquel rubio oxigenado la tenía realmente loca, pero no debía aceptarlo en frente de él, su orgullo no le permitía caer tan bajo, aunque a decir verdad ese momento era único, ese beso cargado de deseo lograba hacerla sentir una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones únicos e inexplicables, lo único que tenía claro era que cada vez que probaba esos fríos pero irresistibles labios caía rendida y desarmada a sus pies, era como probar filtro de amor, se volvía rápidamente la obsesión más grande sentida en su vida, eran incontrolables las ganas de seguir hasta que su aire se despidiera de su cuerpo. Finalmente Draco soltó los rojos labios de la castaña y dijo…

-No puedes decir que no sentiste nada porque sería la peor mentira escuchada- esto hizo que la castaña se sonrojada hasta más no poder.

 _¿Acaso este usó legeremancia en mí?_

-Draco no quiero que me confundas más.

-Eso quiere decir que si sentiste algo.

-Sí.

-Mírame- le dijo Draco notando como Hermione le evitaba la mirada, entonces fue cuando sus ojos gris y miel se encontraron para sentir una corriente pasar por toda su espina dorsal, entendiendo que ese beso estaba realmente lleno se sentimientos -Eres demasiado orgullosa para decirme lo que realmente sientes cada vez que te beso.

-Eres igual o peor de orgulloso- contraatacó algo molesta.

-Es diferente.

-No, no lo es

-A mí me criaron para que no expresara lo que realmente siento Hermione, me es difícil decir lo que sale de un supuesto corazón que no tengo- dijo molesto apuntando su pecho.

-Draco... Si tienes corazón, y es realmente lindo si sabes cómo entrar en él- exclamó la castaña tocando el pecho bien formado del rubio, al sentir el tacto de la chica posó su mano en la de ella.

-Entiéndelo Hermione, una persona como yo no tiene nada bueno.

-No digas eso Draco, lo que hiciste fue porque no tenías opción.

-Dime que la ves y que no te causa repulsión- dijo el rubio levantándose la manga de su camisa del antebrazo izquierdo, Hermione al verla se estremeció, pues tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero sabía que Draco había cambiado e hizo lo que hizo sin opción alguna.

-Lo debiste haber hecho por una buena razón.

-Lo hice por mi madre Hermione... Mi padre la torturaría, y yo... Yo no sería capaz de dejarle sentir tal dolor- dijo con lágrimas en sus fríos y grises ojos, por primera vez Draco Malfoy hablaba de sentimientos con una persona y lo más increíble es que fuera su enemiga.

-Eres una buena persona Draco y por eso cuando me besaste sentí que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y me di cuenta lo maravilloso que eres- esto hizo que la castaña se sonrojara y derramara unas cuantas lágrimas, Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues no esperaba eso de la chica, que instantáneamente sintió como su corazón se llenaba de algo que siempre estuvo vacío y que nunca creyó poder llenar... Sí, aquel rubio oxigenado, el hurón engreído sentía lo que es el amor, aunque aún no lo reconociera.

Por otro lado una rubia había llegado a su destino, se encontraba muy nerviosa pero decidida con lo que iba a realizar.

-¿San Mungo?- preguntó el azabache, la rubia solo ignoró a su amigo y entró al hospital mágico.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos ayudarles?- preguntó la recepcionista a los jóvenes.

-Necesito una consulta- contestó Daphne.

-Claro, ¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la recepcionista, la rubia lo pensó tres veces antes de contestar, no sería bueno dar su verdadera identidad con los recientes sucesos.

-Dorotea Green- mintió llevándose una mirada sorpresiva y de extrañeza por parte de Theo.

-En un momento la atienden.

-Gracias- los chicos se fueron a sentar en una pequeña sala que había al final del pasillo.

-¿Dorotea?- dijo Theo burlándose de su nombre ficticio

-Bueno, alguna otra idea, no quiero tener más problemas que los que ya tenemos- respondió, pero en eso el sanador la llamó y Daphne entró al consultorio dejando a Theo confundido.

-Bueno, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- preguntó el sanador.

-Tengo la sospecha de estar en embarazo.

-Bueno eso la sabremos muy rápido… Tenga- le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño frasco con una sustancia transparente, seguido saco una aguja de un empaque y pinchó su dedo- sí se torna rosa es positivo y si queda tal cuál es negativo- la chica derramó la pequeña gota de sangre al frasco y vio como la sustancia se fue tornando rápidamente de rosa -Felicitaciones, me gustaría ser su guía en su embarazo, si me lo permite- dijo finalmente el sanador mientras que Daphne derramaba unas lágrimas.

-Si claro- logró decir la rubia, mientras que el sanador salía del consultorio. Daphne tomó su todavía plano vientre y murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Espero un hijo del 'niño que vivió'.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste.

Muchas gracias al invitado por su comentario, de verdad me alegra saber que te encante mi historia... Por supuesto que seguiré actualizando :) Saludos!


	20. Secretos

_**Secretos**_

Un rubio se encerró en su habitación, pues habían muchas cosas en las cuales debía pensar…

 _¿Será cierto que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por Hermione?... Pero que estupideces estoy hablando, ¿Quién se fijaría en un asqueroso ex mortífago como yo? No sirvo para nada más que hacer daño, es más lo que me dijo Granger abajo debió ser porque sintió lástima por mí, no porque de verdad quiera... Lo mejor es seguir como antes y no dejar que nada de esto me influya, debo ganar esa apuesta como sea._

-¿Blaise?- llamaba una morena en la sala común de Slytherin.

-Él no está aquí- respondió Pansy entrando molesta.

-¿Cómo sabes, si acabas de llegar?

-Porque lo vi dirigiéndose al quinto piso.

-Gracias- dijo Tori saliendo de la sala.

Astoria se dirigió al quinto piso con la esperanza de encontrar al moreno pero le fue fallido, ya harta de buscarlo, visualizó una puerta que estaba medio abierta, entró dándose cuenta que era el baño de prefectos y que su amigo se encontraba con compañía, se ocultó rápidamente pensando sí sería conveniente interrumpir, pues la escena no era muy agradable para ella, pero el rubio lo andaba buscando y temía porque fuera algo con respecto a su hermana.

-Blaise- la chica jadeaba su nombre, mientras que éste le daba besos en el cuello. Pero algo en él no estaba funcionando, y no era su fiel compañero de aventuras, era algo que no le permitía avanzar a su objetivo, no podía alejar sus pensamientos y esto lo hacía cada vez más difícil, tal vez la chica no le proporcionaba el gusto necesario, aunque para ella, el moreno si era de su suficiencia... ¿Pero para quién no lo era? ¿Quién no quería pasar un buen rato con la compañía del moreno? Ya aburrido y frustrado de que no funcionara nada le espetó…

-Lárgate de aquí, no me es satisfactoria tú compañía- tanto la chica como Astoria que seguía escondida, abrieron los ojos como platos.

 _¿Cómo era capaz de tratarla así? Por más regalada que sea, es una mujer y merece respeto-_ pensaba la morena

-Pero...

-Nada... Largo, no hiciste tú trabajo bien.

La chica furiosa, salió del agua, tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que le fue posible, lo único que quería era salir de ese sitio, se sentía humillada y ese idiota se las pagaría, una vez que la chica salió del baño, Astoria salió de su escondite tapándose los ojos.

-¿Blaise?

-¡Maldita sea, Astoria!- exclamó el moreno dando un respingo.

-Te podrías... ¿Poner presentable para hablar?- pidió aún con sus manos en los ojos.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, pues no le gustaba idea de que la menor de los Greengrass presenciara esa escena, al fin cabo era como su hermanita.

-No mucho... ¿Ya estas presentable?

-Si ya… ¿Y que querías?

-Draco te estás buscando- dijo Tori descubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Tú hermana ya llegó?

-No- respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Daphne salió del consultorio hecha un mar de lágrimas, y esto hizo que Theo pensara lo peor…

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Theo... esto... es complicado de explicar- dijo entre sollozos, Theo se preocupó aún más por su amiga.

-¿Dime que sucede?

-Theo no sé cómo decirte.

-¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, Daphne!- gritó desesperado haciendo que la chica llorara aún más, al ver lo que había logrado, añadió - Lo siento... En realidad me preocupas, ¿qué te dijo el sanador? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tiene cura?

-Theo no estoy enferma.

-Entonces... ¡QUE!

\- Estoy embarazada- soltó la rubia haciendo que Theo quedara mudo.

-Y... ¿Sabes quién es el padre?- preguntó aún sin creérselo -Daphne dime quién fue el desgraciado- finalizó molesto.

-Theo, esto no puedes decírselo a NADIE... Debes jurarme que te mantendrás en silencio...

-Nuevamente con tus reglas- espetó el azabache.

-Sí.

-Bien... Y ahora dime quién fue el imbécil que te dejo así.

-El padre de mi hijo es...- suspiró y susurró- Harry Potter- Theo no lo podía creer.

 _¿Qué no era novio de la pelirroja? Ese bastardo pagará por dejar a MI amiga en ese estado._

La rubia al ver la cara de Theo pudo descifrar que pensaba- Theo, él no puede saber que este niño es suyo, no sabes el peligro que corre él y su hijo- dijo mirando su vientre y derramando otra lágrima rebelde.

-Daphne, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Si Theo- respondió con tristeza, pues esa idea no le agradaba pero ella haría lo que estuviera en su alcance para mantenerlos a salvo a los dos -Debemos regresar al colegio.

Los chicos llegaron al colegio sin formular una sola palabra, Daphne sentía la necesidad de quedarse un momento sola, pues debía hacerse la idea de ser madre a sus 18 años, no estaba en sus planes pero era un hecho y debía procesar esa información.

-Déjame sola un momento, sube a la torre y recuerda no mencionar absolutamente nada de esto- y antes de que el muchacho se negara ante la idea dijo sonriéndole- Estaré bien- dicho esto el joven decidió que era mejor darle su espacio y se encaminó a la Torre de Premios Anuales pensando que diría para ocultar su secreto con la rubia.

Daphne se sentó en el pasto del jardín a contemplar el atardecer sin percatarse que a su lado estaba una pelirroja.

-Hola... Sé que no nos llevamos bien pero... Este… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ginny temerosa.

-Si- dijo la rubia con voz poco convincente, pues en ese momento quebró nuevamente en llanto.

-Oye... Puedes confiar en mí, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Nadie... me puede... ayudar- dijo entre sollozos.

-Si no dices que te pasa, es lógico, ¿no crees?

-Agradezco que seas tan amable conmigo cuando nunca lo fui contigo y estoy arrepentida de eso- respondió un poco más calmada, no sabía por qué pero esa chica le causaba cierta confianza.

-No te preocupes, eso queda atrás- dijo sonriéndole.

-Gracias, de verdad.

-Bueno... Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme- dijo la pelirroja.

 _¿Cómo podía esa chica ser tan amable conmigo cuando espero un hijo de su novio?... Claro, aún no lo sabe…_

-A ti también te pasa algo, ¿verdad?- preguntó la rubia a una pensativa Ginny.

-La verdad sí, no ha sido un buen día, he roto con Harry... Pero quedamos como amigos y eso era lo mejor, pues las cosas no eran como antes y para serte franca ya no lo amaba- la rubia frunció el ceño, _¿cómo podía ser tan fría?_ la pelirroja al notar esto río y añadió- No es lo que piensas... Lo amo pero como si fuera de mi sangre, como un hermano más.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasaba hace un instante?

-No es algo tan fácil de explicar...

-Puedo guardar secretos- dijo guiñándole amistosamente un ojo.

-Estoy en embarazo- masculló.

-Wow, pues no me lo esperaba- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja, esperaba que le dijera que su novio la había dejado por otra, que su compañero la había rechazado, que había perdido un examen pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza que estaría en embarazo.

-Ni yo- dijo mirando el piso.

-¿Y Tori lo sabe?

-No, me acabo de enterar, el único que sabe es Theo y ahora tú, pero debes guardar el secreto, nadie puede saber...

-Si nadie lo puede saber... ¿Por qué me contaste?

-Pues, necesito un consejo de una chica diferente a mi hermana, yo sé que sí se llega a enterar serían sus eternos y horribles regaños…

-Sí que lo son- dijo Ginny riendo -¿Y Parkinson no es tú amiga?

-No es que sea de confiar la verdad.

-Ya veo, bueno pues no sé qué decirte pero creo que el padre de ese niño debe de saberlo.

-No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepa- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a Ginny.

-Claro que debe, creo que él tiene derecho a saber qué esperas a su hijo, puedes tomarte unos días, pues no es una noticia muy fácil de asimilar… Pero él debe darse por enterado.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo pensaré…

-Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, eres una chica inteligente y muy bella, el padre de ese niño tiene suerte de tenerlos - esto dejo pensando a la rubia.

¿Será que le diría a Harry que espera a su primer hijo o mejor callaría y tomaría ella sola la responsabilidad?

Ginny se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, pues Luna había dicho que tenía algo que no podía guardar más y que necesitaría la presencia de sus amigas, una vez llegado se encontró con todas sentadas en unos cojines que se veían bastantes cómodos.

-Chicas debo confesarles algo- dijo Luna emocionada.

-Ya di qué es, no nos intrigues más- pidió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Ya llegó Ginny, ahora sí ya puedes decirnos- agregó Tori.

-Pues les digo que Theo y yo hace unas semanas nos hicimos novios- comentó la rubia con brillo en sus grandes ojos azules.

-Luna eso es increíble, felicitaciones- dijo la morena abrazando a su amiga.

-Si Luna, por qué no nos habías dicho antes... Somos tus amigas- añadió la castaña.

-Tenía miedo a su reacción, pero veo que les agradó- explicó Luna mientras Hermione se unía al abrazo.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione al ver una pelirroja ida, pues el nombre de ese chico le recordaba que era el mejor amigo de cierto moreno que la había besado sin piedad.

-Ah... Si Luna, es genial, me alegró mucho por ti- dijo abrazando a la rubia que le sonreía.

Era cierto que no le gustaba esa relación, pues creía que Luna era muy inocente para caer en sus engaños pero... ¿Quién era ella para decir algo? No tenía derecho de decirle algo a su amiga, ya que ella misma había caído en los filosos y venenosos dientes de esa estúpida serpiente y no había hecho nada para evitarlo, y ahora ese maldito moreno no salía de su testaruda y cerrada mente, se moría de celos cada vez que pensaba que tal vez estaría revolcándose con cuanta vagabunda con falda cruzara por sus ojos, que a su parecer hacían competencia con los mismísimos ojos del basilisco que en primer año Harry la había rescatado, pero el problema era que no había nadie que pudiera recatarla esta vez, eran como una obsesión para quien quisiera verlos, tenían el mismo efecto petrificante, en resumen Blaise Zabini era su Basilisco personal.


	21. Confesiones

_**Confesiones**_

Los días pasaban y la situación de cada chico era más difícil, pues sentían cada vez más fuerte cosas por los leones, pero su orgullo era más poderoso. Daphne no había comentado nada de su embarazo a pesar de que se había dado cuenta que el azabache no tenía pareja, pero lo que realmente temía era que le pasara algo a su hijo o al mismo Harry, no sabía cómo o por qué se había enamorado de él, pero cada vez que recordaba llevar a su hijo en su vientre, una lágrima de felicidad y melancolía caía por sus mejillas, ahora había algo por el cual luchar, la vida de su hijo y encontrar el amor de Harry.

-¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó Theo a sus amigos.

-Igual que todos- respondió Blaise con indiferencia.

-Y no haces nada para cambiarlo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que deberían buscar otras cosas que hacer- respondió Theo sonriendo.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?- cuestionó el moreno.

-Las dos... Pero, ¿por qué tan feliz?- interrogó Draco notando efectivamente la cara de idiota que tenía Theo.

-Hay algo que no les quería decir pero les diré... Luna y yo somos novios- soltó Theo con brillo en sus marrones ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!...Theo no te ha quedado claro en la situación en la que estamos, ¿verdad? dijo Blaise sorprendido y molesto.

-Ahora creo que si es idiota y no se hace- manifestó Draco con sorna.

-Bueno, pero eso fue antes de que llegara tú estúpida carta... Carta que NO me ha llegado y NO llegará- respondió Theo molesto.

-No estés tan seguro de eso, puede que no nos haya llegado pero estoy seguro que llegará y no creo que a la lunática le agrade la idea- declaró Draco.

-Su nombre es Luna- corrigió Theo asesinándole con la mirada.

-Son igual de lunáticos... Se supone que la apuesta era para un momento de diversión y la regla era de no enamorarse ni llegar a esos extremos- dijo Blaise rodando los ojos.

-Yo creía que eso ya lo habían dejado ahí... ¿Qué han logrado?

Draco y Blaise se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta que había hecho el azabache, aunque ninguno sabía lo que habían pasado con las chicas, muy en el fondo sí sabían que ellas les habían encendido algo por dentro, y que cada vez que las veían o besaban sentían como una luz iluminaba toda oscuridad de sus corazones, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir tal cosa.

-Puede que no tengamos a un gran avance hasta ahora, pero debes de tener en cuenta los sucesos- respondió el rubio luego de unos minutos.

-Yo no le haré nada que no quiera- dijo Theo con rectitud.

-Eres un aburrido Theo, solo es diversión- declaró el moreno con diversión.

-Pues yo no le veo la gracia, pero ustedes verán, yo no participo más de esta grandísima estupidez.

-Como quieras Theo- dijo Draco con indiferencia.

-Vete por tus besitos- puyó el moreno riendo mientras le lanzaba besos.

Theo les lanzó una mirada asesina y salió bastante molesto de la habitación.

Un chico estaba sentado leyendo un libro de herbología cuando de pronto vio pasar a una chica… Ahí iba ella, siempre tan organizada y linda, no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle, pues desde el baile le había parecido una chica bastante amable, no parecía que fuera de aquella casa, tenía todo lo contrario a las demás víboras y eso la hacía diferente. Poco a poco se iba acercando muy ensimismada con sus pensamientos, parecía estar afligida por algo o alguien, le daba pena saber cómo una persona tan buena pasara por malos ratos, pero desafortunadamente así era la vida. Tomó todas las fuerzas necesarias y se acercó a la bella morena.

-Hola Tori- saludó Neville con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió distraídamente mirando el cielo.

-Me preguntaba...si- y ahí iba de nuevo con su balbuceo.

 _¿Es que no hay algo que pueda hacer bien?_

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó temeroso sentándose al lado.

-La verdad sí... Mi hermana me esconde algo y no me quiere decir que es... Temo que sea por el tema de- pero no continuó al saber lo que casi hace, no podía revelar ese secreto que la tenía al punto de la locura, no podía dejar que este chico tan dulce se enterara lo que sus padres querían que hiciera, no sería capaz de cargar con esa culpa- Temo que sea algo de mí- finalizó Astoria.

-Estoy seguro que pronto lo sabrás- dijo Neville ofreciéndole una tierna mirada a la morena.

-Sólo espero que no sea algo malo- susurró.

-No puede ser nada malo, porque se trata de ti- soltó sin pensar sonrojándose al igual que Tori -Lo siento... No debí decir eso, soy un completo tonto- añadió el chico haciendo que Tori soltara una risilla.

-No te preocupes… Y no eres tonto, a mi parecer eres muy valiente.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Claro que si, por eso estás en Gryffindor y no cualquiera hace lo que hiciste por Harry... Me hubiera gustado ser igual de valiente que tú- respondió Tori sonriendo débilmente.

-El pasado es pasado Tori, lo que tuviste que hacer en la guerra no fue tú culpa, sé que eres diferente a los demás... Fuiste más valiente al enfrentarte a ellos, eso es de admirar, no cualquier Slytherin lo haría.

-Gracias por pensar eso de mí, la verdad nunca me ha gustado la idea de estar en Slytherin, tiene sus cosas buenas pero siento que nunca encajé- dijo la morena con un dejo de tristeza.

-No importa lo que digan los demás, lo importante es lo que pienses tú de ti- expresó Neville, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta palabra pero quería sacarle una sonrisa a la chica, una de esas tantas sonrisas que le gustaba ver en ella.

-Gracias de verdad, por no juzgarme mal... Tienes un corazón muy lindo Neville.

-Tú también lo tienes- dijo sonriendo con ternura, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que el chico volvió a hablar -Tori…

-¿Si?

-Creo que me gustas- soltó de un momento a otro viendo los hermosos ojos verde de la chica y sorprendiéndose de poder hablar sin timidez por un instante.

A Astoria se le subieron todos los colores a la cara sin saber que responder, pues desde hace tiempo que había sentido cierta atracción por él, pero al saber todos los sucesos por los cuales había pasado prefirió tomar distancia. Astoria muy sonrojada le plantó un beso en su mejilla, aunque justo en ese momento, Neville tímidamente corrió la cara haciendo que sus labios rozaran y se fundieran rápidamente en un dulce y tierno beso, esto les dio a entender que sentían lo mismo, no valían las diferencias y habladurías de sus casas, lo único que les importaba era ese momento en que sus labios danzaban al compás de una dulce sinfonía hecha especialmente para dos sintiendo como sus miedos y angustias desaparecían lentamente.

Por otro lado, Pansy volvía a discutir con aquel individuo, la verdad ya la tenía hasta el cogote, no soportaba la idea de encontrarse en cada esquina con él, era como una maldición que Merlín le había lanzado.

-Mira pedazo de basura, no te lo voy a repetir mil veces, así que destapa tus mugrientos oídos y préstame atención de una buena vez maldito infeliz… ¡TU TURNO YA ACABÓ, DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Y tú entiende que eres una ZORRA.

-Bueno basta, la dejas en paz o te juro que no veras el mañana- amenazó Ron con la varita en el cuello del muchacho, pues había llegado nuevamente a la pelea.

El joven hizo que se iba pero se volteó para darle un puño al pelirrojo haciendo que la azabache rápidamente empujara a Ron recibiendo el puño en su cara.

-¡ESTO LA PAGAS!- gritó Pansy hecha una fiera, antes de lanzarse al chico, Ron la tomo del brazo y apuntó nuevamente a al muchacho y conjuró

-¡Tragacaracoles!

Inmediatamente el chico empezó a vomitar caracoles, creando una repulsión para Pansy y el mismo afectado, el joven se fue sin antes dejar un pequeño caracol en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre apareces cuando nadie te ha llamado?!- gritó Pansy molesta, Ron ya estaba cansado de escuchar las peleas de la azabache así que se acercó y la besó, Pansy trataba de soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo mientras este exploraba su boca sin un excesivo acceso a ella, pues la chica no lo permitía, pero se fue ablandando a medida que él la besaba con cierta ternura que la hacía erizar, nunca nadie le había robado un beso de esa clase, siempre fueron lujuriosos. Debía aceptar que el chico sabía besar, así que permitió el acceso restante de su boca explorando también la del chico, poco a poco lo fueron profundizando y fue cuando Ron soltó los labios de Pansy dado como finalizado, a él le bastó el hecho de que haya correspondido así que siguió su camino pensando ¿Por qué la había besado y por qué le había correspondido?


	22. Verdades

_**Verdades**_

Una vez terminado el beso, se encontraron rápidamente unos ojos azules y verdes, dándose cuenta de cómo sus rostros se tenían rápidamente de un rojo carmín.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- preguntó luego de unos segundos.

La morena lo pensó por un corto tiempo, pues ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida y que mejor que con el chico que siempre le gustó.

-Sí, claro- respondió sonriendo todavía sonrojada.

-¿Te parece bien mañana a las 8 en la Sala de Menesteres?

-Sí, está bien... Nos vemos luego.

-Tori...- llamó el castaño haciendo que la chica parara de caminar.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella y fue cuando Neville le tomó su mentón y le plantó un dulce y fugaz beso dejándola tan quieta como una piedra, se separó la vio y dijo.

-Nos vemos en el comedor- la morena sólo pudo asentir y siguió su camino dejando escapar una gran sonrisa.

Pansy se dirigió a su habitación pensando en cómo había podido corresponder ese beso; Pero, para decir verdad fue bastante bueno. A pesar de todo, aceptaba que el chico sabía besar y transmitir ciertas emociones nunca antes sentidas, dejándola bastante aturdida, pues estaba dispuesta a que no volvería a pasar. Era la hora de la cena y tenía poca hambre, pero quería ver al rubio, así que se lavó la cara y se encaminó al gran salón. Los chicos ya estaban en el comedor cenando tan serios como siempre, aunque para desgracia suya, desvío la mirada a una cabellera pelirroja que entraba con el cara rajada y la sangre sucia… no sabía por qué ni como pero le pareció ver que le guiñó muy sutilmente el ojo, la azabache hizo caso omiso y se sentó al lado de su rubio favorito.

-Hola Draqui- dijo ignorando los otros dos.

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así, no tengo 5 años Pansy- respondió fríamente el rubio mirando entrar a la castaña.

 _¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar esos dos con ella?!_

-¿Sabes dónde está Daphne?- preguntó Theo un tanto preocupado.

-No, ¿por qué tan interesado, acaso te gusta?- contestó la azabache con sorna.

-Temo decirte que es novio de la lunática- dijo Blaise sin subir la mirada de su plato, y sin darse cuenta que el azabache le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Ahora si caíste muy bajo Theodore- declaró Pansy.

-Es un tema que no te interesa- respondió Theo molesto.

En ese momento entran una rubia y una morena discutiendo.

-Ya dime que te pasa Daphne, sé que me ocultas algo.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia Astoria, deja de preguntar- declaró la rubia molesta.

-No, hasta que me digas, además estas muy pálida y...¡DAPHNE!- gritó al ver como su hermana se desplomaba en el suelo, Tori pudo tomarla su cabeza antes de que tocara el piso, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en la rubia provocando que los Slytherin y cierto azabache se levantaran a prestarle ayuda.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?!- preguntó Blaise levantándose junto con los otros.

-¡Daphne!- volvió a gritar la morena, pero ésta vez dándole cachetadas intentando despertarla e ignorando la pregunta del moreno, hasta que en ese momento, Harry llega junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería de inmediato- declaró Harry agachándose para cargar en vano a la chica, ya que Astoria seguía dándole cachetadas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tori, déjame ayudarte...- dijo Ginny levantando a la morena mientras que Blaise se apresuró a tomar a la rubia sin despegarle un solo segundo la vista de la pelirroja.

Madame Pomfrey no dejó entrar a ningún estudiante mientras la chica estuviese en revisión, así que el moreno salió en busca de la directora por órdenes de la enfermera, mientras que los jóvenes esperaban e intentaban calmar a la morena.

-No te preocupes Tori, estará bien- decía Hermione abrazándola.

-Ya nos dirán que tiene- dijo Draco mirando atentamente a la castaña.

-Theo... Tú sabes algo, yo sé que sabes algo... Dímelo- manifestó Astoria con desespero.

-Tori... Yo- balbuceaba el azabache sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Ya di lo que sabes Theodore, empiezas a estresarme!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer, Parkinson!

-No le hables así- dijo Ron llevándose una mirada sorpresiva de todos los presentes.

-Desde cuando defendiendo a mi hermanita... Puede ser todo lo que quieran pero es como mi hermana- declaró Draco penetrando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-¡Malfoy!- regañó Hermione y Astoria, podía ser que no les cayera bien pero como era eso de 'puede ser todo lo que quieran'.

-Gracias Malfoy por mi descripción-dijo Pansy rodando los ojos.

-¿Hermione desde cuando defiendes a Malfoy?- preguntó Harry mirando con atención a la castaña.

-Eh... Pues... Nosotros somos amigos, no tiene nada de malo, después de todo nos toca compartir torre.

-Me parece bien Herms- dijo Astoria dedicándoles una leve sonrisa a sus dos amigos.

-Buenas noches jóvenes- saludó McGonagall a los estudiantes con formalidad -Señor Zabini puede quedarse aquí, gracias por su colaboración.

-Con gusto profesora- respondió el moreno sentándose al lado de una pelirroja, mientras esta lo trataba de ignorar -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, no nos han dicho nada- respondió Draco.

-A propósito Theo, la lunática te andaba buscando-informó Blaise.

-Su nombre es Luna- corrigieron Theo, Ginny, Hermione y Astoria.

-Lo que sea- respondió sin importancia.

-Deberías de aprender modales- declaró Ginny rodando los ojos.

-¡Tú no eres tan educada cómo crees, ese genio no se lo aguanta ni el mismo Merlín!

-Definitivamente tú llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros... Ves- dijo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza- Totalmente hueco- añadió Ginny haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Antes de que el moreno replicara apareció Narcissa Malfoy buscando a su hijo.

-Buenas noches- saludó la rubia amablemente a los chicos.

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy- respondieron Blaise, Pansy, Theo y Astoria.

-Buenas noches- contestaron Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron con formalidad.

-Hola mamá- dijo Draco.

-Me enteré lo de tú hermana Astoria, se pondrá bien- expresó la señora Malfoy sonriéndole amablemente.

-Gracias señora Malfoy- dijo Astoria devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Querida sabes que me puedes llamar Cissy.

-Si claro señora... Cissy.

-Draco necesito hablar contigo- dictaminó la rubia llevándose un asentimiento por parte de su hijo, disponiéndose a irse a un pasillo alejado de todos los estudiantes.

-Tú padre me ha pedido que te entregue esto- informó entregándole una carta- Tengo presente su contenido y te pido que no hagas lo que no quieras, no cometas los mismos errores... Apoyaré tú decisión.

-Gracias mamá- expresó el chico con amor, a Cissy le pareció extraño el tono de cariño que había usado a su hijo, es más, lo veía diferente, no era el mismo arrogante y malcriado niño de antes.

-Haz cambiado hijo, ¿a qué se debe?

-Sigo siendo el mismo- respondió volviendo a ser frío.

-No lo creo- insistió, acercándose al rubio- Lo veo en tus ojos... Tienes un brillo inconfundible y me atrevo a decir que es por alguien- Cissy levantó su mano callando al rubio- Es el mismo brillo que tú padre mostró el día en que nos comprometimos.

-Mamá, no tengo ningún brillo, ni...- pero Cissy lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Me lo puedes negar... Pero sabes que no puedes engañarte- Draco pensó lo que su madre le acaba de decir y ella era una persona que no le pasaba nada por desapercibido-Que tengas una buena noche- finalizó la rubia dándole un beso en la fría mejilla de su hijo.

Draco volvió a las afueras de la enfermería y al parecer no había noticias de la rubia, ya que todos seguían hablando.

-¿Hay noticias?

-No... ¿Qué quería tú mamá?- preguntó Blaise.

-Después te digo- se limitó a decir el rubio, ya que en ese momento salió la directora en compañía de la enfermera.

-La señorita Greengrass ha despertado y le hemos tomado unas pruebas a pesar de que dijera que era innecesario, pero en su estado debimos realizarlos- notificó la enfermera.

-¿En su estado?- preguntaron todos juntos y extrañados, menos Theo y Ginny pues les confirmaba que el suceso fue por su embarazo.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Astoria.

-Sólo un momento señorita Greengrass.

-Una vez vista, la dejaran descansar y ustedes irán a sus respectivos dormitorios- anunció McGonagall retirándose -Gracias Poppy- finalizó mientras que los jóvenes se dirigían a la camilla de la rubia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Astoria mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Bien Tori, no te preocupes- respondió la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¡¿No me preocupe?!

-Señorita Greengrass si no se calma se tendrá que ir- regañó la enfermera.

-Lo siento...

-Y... ¿qué tenías? ¿Estás enferma?- preguntó Harry claramente interesado.

-No.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Draco sin entender, pues si no estaba enferma entonces, ¿qué tenía?

-Supongo que después de esto no puedo ocultarlo más- suspiró llevándose una asentimiento por parte de Theo y Ginny, que gracias a Merlín fue desapercibido por todos.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó el moreno

-Estoy embarazada- dicho esto todos los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos bastante sorprendidos... Pues, ¿quién sería el padre?

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó Astoria, Blaise, Pansy y Draco.

-Pues sí...

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó el moreno.

Daphne sintió que todo se le desmoronaba, pero entonces asintió para sí misma pensando que era lo que mejor, él debía saberlo, no podía ser tan egoísta de ocultarle algo tan importante, pues si no respondería por su hijo lo haría sola, pero no llevaría culpa en su conciencia de saber que el chico no sabía la existencia de ese pequeño ser que crecía en ella.

-Es tú hijo- respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia un azabache de ojos verdes.


	23. En la enfermería

_**En la enfermería...**_

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó Blaise, Draco, Ron y Pansy.

-¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO CARA RAJADA!- exclamó Blaise queriendo lanzarse a un Harry que parecía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

-¡Quieto ahí Zabini!- interrumpió Astoria molesta tomando al moreno del cabello provocándole quejidos -Ni creas que dejarás a MI sobrino sin padre.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo sucedió?- preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo bastante sorprendido.

-Eh... Pues…- Balbuceaba Harry todavía impresionado buscando donde esconderse tras las miradas asesinas de las serpientes.

-Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo- amenazó Draco.

-¿Y tú no haces nada Nott?- preguntó Blaise al azabache, pero lo único que provocó fue que Astoria jalara más.

-¡Basta!- gritó Daphne aburrida -Miren esto no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes... Astoria suelta el cabello de Blaise- Astoria antes de soltarlo amenazó.

-¡Más te vale que te quedes quieto porque te juro que si le haces algo a Harry te dejó sin herederos Blaise Zabini!- esto provocó cierto estremecimiento a los presentes.

-Sí... Señora- dijo Blaise temeroso.

-Gracias Tori- manifestó Harry sonriéndole levemente, la morena solo asintió.

-Vaya Zabini veo que por lo menos alguien te pone en tú lugar- comentó Ginny riendo.

-No te incumbe este asunto pelirroja- gruñó lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Uyyy mira como tiemblo- respondió Ginny carcajeándose y dramatizando su "miedo".

-Estos dos acabarán juntos- manifestó Theo riendo al ver la escena llevándose miradas asesinas por parte de Ginny y Blaise, pero antes de replicar Astoria habló.

-Ustedes no saben respetar verdad... Son igualitos- dijo con irritación- Estamos aquí por MI hermana no para hablar sobre el amorío de estos dos.

-Tori cálmate, no es para tanto, estoy embarazada y no enferma- dijo la rubia riendo

-Astoria ¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!- exclamó Ginny molesta por el comentario de la morena y poniendo sus manos en la cintura en forma de su desaprobación provocando la risa de Hermione y Theo.

-Lo siento Ginny pero...

-Pero nada Astoria, NUNCA tendría un amorío con este inútil- dijo para luego recordar el beso y sentirse como una tonta.

-Esto es una estupidez, ya cállense- interrumpió Pansy molesta.

-¿Escucharon algo? Creo que un mosquito esta molestándome- dijo Astoria atrapando el mosquito imaginario.

-Mira mini Greengrass, serás la hermana de mi mejor amiga pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas una zorra, resbalosa y te odio con mi vida- manifestó Pansy con histeria.

-Está perfecta tu auto descripción... Yo no soy la que anda revolcándose con cualquier individuo que respire, así que cierra la boca pansona.

-¡Astoria!- regañó Draco, Blaise, Daphne y Ron para sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?!- exclamó furiosa la azabache.

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo que es diferente... Ah pero cierto- respondió haciendo como si recordaba algo- eres tan tonta que no creo que sepas el significado.

-Eres una...- pero fue interrumpida por la enfermera.

-5 minutos más y se deberán ir.

-Gracias señora Pomfrey- agradeció Ron ya aburrido de la peleadera y sin poder intervenir, ya que el que lo hiciera era hombre muerto.

-Chicos gracias por su compañía, la verdad fue muy agradable, pero me gustaría hablar a solas con Harry, si no les molesta- pidió la rubia, los jóvenes se despidieron de la rubia y prometieron estar mañana ahí para cuando fuera dada de alta.

-Harry... Yo no quiero que te sientas presionado antes esto, sé que no fue planeado y menos con la persona que quisieras que fuera la madre de tus hijos...- pero Harry la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, puede que no fuera planeado pero ese niño será lo mejor que me haya pasado en esta vida y quiero cuidarlos- dijo dulcemente mirando el vientre de la rubia.

-Harry, no quiero que tengas algo conmigo por obligación al pequeño, pero debo confesarte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de absolutamente nada y debo decir que no estaba completamente borracho esa noche, sabía lo que hacía y los riegos que traía, pero aun así lo hice y me sentí bien a pesar de que luego me haya sentido como una basura por haber engañado a Ginny... Déjame conquistarte y cuidarlos como se merecen.

-Gracias Harry- dijo la rubia soltando unas lágrimas que rápidamente fueron secadas por el muchacho.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- manifestó plantándole un dulce beso en frente, pues no quería ir muy rápido con ella, quería hacerse la idea de que sería padre y pensar en cómo conquistar a la rubia con eso ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, pues a pesar de que ambos tuvieran los ojos verdes, los de Daphne le trasmitía un brillo hermoso y único, luego bajo hasta vientre de la rubia y dijo- Hola bebé.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Daphne riendo.

-Quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar a tú madre y a ti con mi propia vida y no dejaré que nunca les pase nada para que crezca y seas todo un campeón- dijo tiernamente plantándole un beso en el vientre y luego añadió- Conversando con mi hijo.

-Harry... Pero puede ser niña.

-Yo sé que vas a hacer un niño muy guapo e inteligente como tú padre- comentó Harry con orgullo.

-Eres un convencido, será hermosa como su madre.

-Será igual de hermoso que su padre- volvió a repetir Harry, y así se quedaron hasta que la enferma le pidió a Harry que tenía que dejar descansar a la rubia y que mañana podría visitarla de nuevo hasta que los resultados fueran entregados, Harry se acercó la rubia y dijo:

-Cuídate, descansa y cuida a este hermoso niño.

-Gracias, y claro que lo haré, cuidaré de mi hermosa bebé- respondió Daphne convencida de que iba a ser niña- dicho esto el azabache se acercó a la madre de su hijo y sin poder resistirse, le plantó un dulce pero fugaz beso en sus labios para luego cerrar las cortinas e irse a descansar pensando en lo hermoso que iba a ser su hijo.


	24. La charla Descubriendo tú cita

**_La charla... Descubriendo tú cita_**

 _Y ahí estaba ella, con ese olor embriagante que desprende su cabello rojo fuego y la forma la cual menea sus caderas cada vez que camina, es... Perfecta. Me es imposible detectar un defecto en esa chica tan sexy, aunque... Su genio, ese sí era un gran problema, pero se consagraría un santo si tan sólo lograra tenerla a su lado, como era posible que, YO, siendo uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts tuviera problemas con una chica, podría llevar a cualquier chica a la cama, pero esa era la gran diferencia con esta pelirroja, ella es diferente y eso es lo que me tiene desquiciado. No me voy a quedar como un idiota pensando en la perfección de esta chica sin llevar a cabo algo, así que le hablaré…_

 _-Hola- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa._

 _-¿A mí?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando a sus lados._

 _-Sí, a ti pelirroja._

 _-¿Aprendiste modales?- preguntó riendo, el chico sabía que tarde que temprano le respondería así, en vez de enfadarse esbozó una sincera sonrisa._

 _-Sí, los aprendí gracias a ti- respondió sentándose al lado de ella._

 _-¿De nada?- preguntó asustándose un poco por su extraño comportamiento._

 _-Desde hace rato quería decirte que te has convertido como una droga para mí, ese olor que desprendes me es completamente embriagador y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...Ginny- confesó Zabini, la pelirroja tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y sentía como todo se desmoronaba, parecía que alguien la había petrificado, pero claro, estaba viendo esos ojos de 'basilisco' como le decía ella, estaba segura que poco a poco su respiración iba disminuyendo._

 _-Blaise... Yo- balbuceaba mientras que el chico le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja rozando su sonrojada mejilla -Yo estoy enamorada de ti... Me he vuelto adicta a ti, es imposible olvidar ese beso que nos dimos, amo cada cosa que haces y cada defecto que tengas, no me importa tú pasado...- pero fue interrumpida por el moreno que había puesto un dedo en esos hermosos labios._

 _-Shhh... No digas nada- dijo dulcemente mientras que se acercaba para besar esos labios jodidamente exquisitos, puso la mano en su mejilla y la acercó hasta el punto en que sus labios rozaron hasta que..._

-¡BLAISE!- gritó Draco tirándole una jarra de agua helada en la cara haciendo reír a un azabache.

-¡MALDITA SEA MALFOY! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME DESPERTASTE?!- gritó el moreno rojo de la ira.

-¿Y decías que yo quería besitos?- preguntó Theo riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Viste su cara?- preguntó al rubio que también reía -¿Qué soñabas?

-No les importa- bramó furioso, pero ahora estaba rojo de vergüenza... Sentía unas incontrolables ganas de besar a la pelirroja.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios soñé eso?!_

-Bueno, en todo caso, sécate la cara y baja que necesitamos hablar- dijo Draco dándole espacio al moreno.

Abajo se encontraba Pansy y Astoria esperando a que Daphne llegara, pues Madame Pomfrey había dicho que podía salir esa misma mañana.

 _Mientras tanto en la enfermería..._

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey por cuidarla- dijo Harry mirando a la rubia.

-No fue nada señor Potter, pero debe saber que la señorita Greengrass deberá tener ciertas precauciones para llevar un buen embarazo- declaró la enfermera.

-Lo tendrá- se apresuró a decir el azabache tendiéndole una mano a la rubia, que aceptó gustosamente.

Una vez agradecido nuevamente salieron de la enfermería para dirigirse a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Gracias Harry, por todo- dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Deja de darme las gracias que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes dos- dijo besando la mano de la rubia para luego ver su vientre - Mi pequeño, cuida a tu madre mientras estés ahí dentro- añadió señalando la entrada de la sala común -Pueden llamarse sus amigos pero no me confió- esto hizo que la rubia riera.

-Mi hija y yo estaremos bien…

-Ya sabes hijo, cuídala mucho- finalizó el azabache plantando un beso en su vientre para ver como la rubia entraba, una vez cerrada la puerta Harry se dirigió a su torre.

-Hermanita, que bueno que estés aquí- dijo Astoria abrazándola.

-Gracias chicos.

-Si bueno, debemos de aclarar algunos puntos- manifestó Draco seriamente, seguido a esto, hizo algunos hechizos silenciadores a la Sala.

-¿Y cuáles son esos 'asuntos' tan importantes?- preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo es eso posible de que estés embarazada de Potter?- se apresuró a preguntar Blaise.

-Bueno pues…

-¿No pensaste en la carta? ¿En el peligro que corren ahora?- siguió Draco.

-Bueno, en eso tienen razón... Pero todavía no entiendo cómo es eso de que Harry y tú estén esperando su primer hijo- dijo Astoria.

-Pues verás Astoria, cuando dos persona...- comenzó a decir la rubia pero fue interrumpida por una azabache.

-No vamos a dar clase de educación sexual, yo creo que tú hermana sabe perfectamente este asunto- interrumpió Pansy sin importancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaron alarmados Draco, Blaise y Theo mirando a una Tori bastante sonrojada.

-Acaso tú ya...- decía Theo sin poder imaginarlo.

-¿Y a ustedes que les importa mi vida sexual?- soltó Astoria enojada.

-Pues no queremos que acabes como tú hermana- respondió Draco mirando a la rubia.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Daphne con indignación.

-Y no queremos ver que sea con cualquier muerto de hambre- finalizó Blaise.

-Si lo hago o no lo hago es MI problema y es cuestión de PRIVACIDAD- cortó Astoria.

-Sí pero no está mal saber que existen diferentes protecciones, que al parecer tú hermana no lo supo- dijo Blaise.

-Y no queremos que cometas ese mismo error- continuó el rubio.

-Yo no me meto en sus vidas sexuales, así que les pido que no se metan en la mía, no les recuerdo que deben de cuidarse cuando se acuestan con cualquier zorra que se les cruce- respondió Tori ya hecha una fiera.

-Bu...Bueno, yo creo que le ha quedado claro- dijo Theo algo temeroso por el tono de la morena, mientras Pansy rodaba los ojos.

-Sí, ya dejen a mi hermana en paz- sentenció Daphne en defensiva.

-Bueno, luego no te quejes cuando salga con encargo…

-Ya cumplimos con lo nuestro Draco- dijo Blaise cediendo.

-Bueno a lo que vinimos- interrumpió Pansy ya cansada de ese asunto.

-Cierto... Mi madre me ha entregado la carta y pues no comentare nada porque ustedes lo saben, el caso es que Daphne y ese niño corren peligro- habló el rubio.

-Y mucho más ahora que el cara rajada es el padre, así que debemos ocultar a Daphne de esos sujetos- dijo Blaise.

-No podemos dejar que esto siga pasando, yo no aguanto más este asunto del cara de enchufe- dijo Pansy irritada.

-Está muerto, qué más quieren- apoyó el azabache.

-Lo sabemos, pero ellos no lo ven como nosotros lo vemos, ellos quieren acabar con lo que ese sujeto no pudo- dijo Draco.

-Debemos estar más unidos ahora y cuidar de Daphne, no podemos dejar que sus padres se enteren... Encontraremos la forma de evitar la fuga en Azkaban para que no puedan reclutar más Mortífagos- comentó Blaise.

-Y en cuanto a ti- dijo Draco mirando a la rubia- No saldrás de este castillo sin compañía de alguno de nosotros- la chica solo asintió, pues no estaba muy a gusto con eso pero cuando a esos dos se le metían algo en la cabeza era imposible sacársela y además sabía que Harry estaría de acuerdo con eso.

 _Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…_

-¿Qué se siente, Harry?- preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo, por un extraño momento se imaginó a la azabache diciéndole que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, se podía imaginar unos pequeños pelirrojos con los ojos verdes de esa chica gruña...

 _¡¿Desde cuándo quiero tener hijos con esa serpiente?!_

-Pues debo reconocer que no me lo esperaba, pero me siento feliz… Por fin haré esa familia que siempre quise- respondió Harry soñadoramente.

-Felicitaciones Harry.

-Gracias Neville.

Draco había regresado a su torre, se extrañó al ver a la castaña sentada en el sillón leyendo, pero luego recordó que era sábado y que ese era su pasatiempo favorito, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, así que, sin pensarlo más se sentó al lado de Hermione haciendo que esta pegara un brinco.

-Draco... Que susto me has dado- dijo la castaña llevando su mano a su acelerado corazón, ya no estaba acelerado por el susto sino por cierta compañía y distancia la cual compartían.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpiere ni asustarte- se disculpó el rubio.

 _¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy se disculpa con una sangre sucia?... ¡No es ninguna sangre sucia!... Y ahora la ¿defiendo?_

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oye Hermione, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?- soltó el rubio sin más, haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran por lo dicho.

 _¿Acaso me está invitando a una cita?_

-Eh... No, ¿por?

-Pues era para hablar en un sitio distinto, estar siempre aquí metido se me hace tedioso-respondió pensando que era la peor excusa que pudo sacar, pero en momentos desesperado como este no había opción y todo por abrir esa bocota.

-Ya veo- dijo decepcionada.

 _¿De verdad creías que el gran Draco Malfoy te invitaría a una cita? ¡Eres una ilusa Hermione!_

-Entonces nos vemos a las 8 en la Sala de Menesteres, hablaremos un rato y volveremos a este lugar- dijo sintiendo un idiota.

 _¡¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con ella se volvía tan inútil?!_

-Está bien- respondió la castaña retomando su lectura.

El día había pasado volando y para decir verdad había sido un día bastante aburrido; Hermione se alistó y salió a la puerta donde ya la esperaba el rubio, ambos se encaminaron al séptimo piso percatándose que una morena y un castaño caminaban muy juntos. Draco sólo pudo ver sus espaldas pero identificó rápidamente el cabello castaño oscuro de Astoria, nunca había entendido porque Theo le había dicho aquella vez morena si tenía la tez bastante pálida, pero al ver lo oscuro que era su cabello entendió que ese era el culpable y no su color de piel. El rubio desgraciadamente no pudo identificar quién era su acompañante, pero lo descubriría muy pronto.

Astoria y Neville se encaminaban a la sala de menesteres para llevar a cabo su planeada cita, pero ajenos a que dos parejas habían quedado en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, y que un rubio había identificado a su hermanita y no dejaría al traidor vivo por estar con la pequeña Greengrass.

Luna y Theo estaban tomados de la mano, ya llegarían a su destino, se había disculpado por no presentarse la noche anterior pero le explicó la situación de su amiga, evitando decir el nombre del padre del niño, pues era algo que no le concernía, para su suerte la rubia aceptó su excusa y se citaron para esa noche en el lugar y la hora de siempre.

Las parejas iban absortas de lo que sucedería, pero cuando llegaron al pasillo del séptimo piso se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tori?- preguntaron Luna y Hermione, pues estaba bastante oscuro y no se veían muy bien.

-¿Herms? ¿Luna?- preguntó la morena.

-Sí- dijeron ambas con felicidad.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes con...-dijo Theo sin terminar imaginándose a su acompañante.

-¿Neville?- dijeron asombradas la rubia y castaña.

-¿Longbottom?- preguntó Draco reconociendo al chico que venía con SU hermana.

-S...sí- dijo este algo asustado al ver el reflejo de la cara de proyectil sin seguro de Draco.


	25. Me estoy ¿enamorando?

_**Me estoy ¿enamorando?**_

Las chicas sacaron sus varitas y pronunciaron un 'Lumos', mientras que Draco le lanzaba miradas asesinas al castaño, pero prefirió tomar las cosas con 'calma'.

-¿Desde cuándo sales con Longbottom?- preguntó el rubio conteniendo su enojo mirando a la morena.

-Eh... Este... No te importa Draco- respondió Tori conteniendo los colores de su cara.

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, ERES MI HERMANITA- gritó Draco sin poder contenerse.

-A MI NO ME GRITES, NO ERES MI PADRE PARA QUE ME DIGAS...- la morena se interrumpió bajando la voz al recordar lo que sus padres querían que hicieran.

-Tori... Yo de verdad... Lo siento- dijo el rubio arrepentido viendo la reacción que había tomado.

-No... Te preocupes... Sólo déjame en paz- dijo Tori para salir corriendo, Neville al ver la reacción de la morena salió detrás de ella.

Draco quería disculparse por la estúpida reacción que había tomado, como le pudo haber gritado eso, quería seguirla y abrazarla haciéndole sentir su apoyo pero fue detenido por el azabache.

-Déjala Draco, es mejor que este con Longbottom- dijo Theo, mientras las chicas no entendían absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, al parecer era algo malo, pues la mirada de Tori no era esa que reflejaba felicidad, reflejaba desesperanza y miedo, no era correcto preguntarle y hacerla recordar por lo que sea que esté pasando, pero le preguntarían a Theo -Es mejor que sigas donde quiera que vayas con Hermi- añadió, sonriéndole picaronamente a la castaña haciéndola sonrojar.

-Ya cállate Nott- dijo Draco, no sabía por qué pero sintió como sus pálidas mejillas se incendiaban poco a poco, Draco Malfoy ¿sonrojado? Era una locura.

Theo tomó la mano de su novia y se dirigieron al jardín, dejándole privacidad a ese par de tortolitos, el azabache sabía que a pesar de todos los insultos y odios mutuos había algo que los dos habían escondido durante tantos años pero que ahora había salido a la luz, esta complemente seguro que el amor había llamado a sus puertas, después de todo la apuesta no había sido tan mala, pues ese era el camino para encontrar a las verdaderas personas con las cuales pasarían el resto de sus vidas, aunque fueran los suficientemente idiotas y orgullosos para dejar entrar al amor; aunque, sabía que esas chicas harían lo que su Luna había hecho en él... Entrar en su corazón de una forma tierna y a la vez muy inesperada pero perfecta.

Draco y Hermione entraron a la Sala de Menesteres, donde había un gran sofá y algunas que otras bebidas, que para la castaña era más que suficiente, tomaron algunas copas con hidromiel y hablaron de todo un poco. Las horas pasan rápido cuando te diviertes, y este era el caso del rubio y la castaña, pues sin darse cuenta ya era media noche. La castaña indicó que era hora de regresar a la torre de premios pero al rubio no le agradó mucho su idea, para decir verdad el tiempo que había pasado con ella era lo mejor que tuvo en todo el día.

-Draco, en serio, ya debemos irnos, nos pueden ver, y debemos cumplir con las reglas- repetía la castaña.

-Nadie nos verá Hermione... ¿No será que estas preocupada porque te vean conmigo?

-No digas tonterías Draco, este tiempo fue...- pero la castaña vio como unos ojos grises le pedían a gritos continuar - Fue agradable- finalizó.

 _¿En serio sólo agradable?_ \- pensó el rubio algo desanimado.

-Para mí fue más que agradable.

-Draco, ¿esto fue una cita?- preguntó algo temerosa, el rubio se quedó pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho, ¿de verdad estaba cambiado? Él sabía que esa salida había sido para él una cita pero no estaba seguro de lo que la castaña pensaba de él,

 _¿De verdad me estoy volviendo loco o estoy sintiendo cosas por Granger?_

Al ver como unos ojos miel lo miraban esperando su respuesta, salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Para ti lo fue?- esta pregunta hizo que Hermione se sonrojara violentamente pues para ella esa noche había sido maravillosa y no sólo agradable, pero no sabía sí estaba mal interpretando las cosas, no quería sentirse como una estúpida al darse cuenta que sentía cosas por el rubio engreído de Malfoy y él no sentía nada por ella.

-No lo sé- dijo cabizbaja pues si lo sabía pero tenía miedo al rechazo.

-Por qué siempre dices que no lo sabes pero en realidad sé que sabes- dijo el rubio molesto, ¿acaso lo estaba rechazando? Hermione sabía que tenía razón, no había sido honesta con él ni con ella misma.

-Mira Draco no he sido honesta contigo.

-Por lo menos sabes eso- interrumpió el rubio haciendo que la castaña le enviara una mirada asesina.

-Yo pregunté primero Draco y quiero que me respondas - espetó ignorando lo que iba a decir anteriormente.

-Sabes qué, mañana en la mañana nos vamos a encontrar en el lago cerca de las 8 y diremos si esto fue o no una cita- dijo el rubio ya cansado, pues no diría cosas que luego se arrepentiría, debía estar seguro lo que le pasaba.

-Me parece bien, entonces mañana a las 8.

-Sí.

-Bien, adiós- dijo Hermione saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a su torre, dejando al rubio bastante pensativo.

-No puede ser que me esté enamorando... ¿Puede ser eso cierto y posible?

Por su parte Neville había alcanzado a Astoria y veía que esa conversación con Malfoy la había aturdido.

-Tori...- dijo el castaño tomando su muñeca haciéndola detenerse.

-Lo siento mucho Nev, no creo que sea la persona correcta para estar contigo- dijo con ojos llorosos.

-No digas eso, tu eres perfecta- dijo sonrojándose, ¿acaso se estaba declarando?

-Nev... Esto es bastante delicado, te contaré mis razones pero prométeme que no me interrumpirás hasta que termine de hablar- dijo derramando unas rebeldes lágrimas, el chico las secó y se dirigieron a la Torre de Astronomía.

-Nev, después de lo que te voy a contar, entenderé si jamás me volvieras a hablar, sería bastante difícil pero lo entenderé- dijo con tristeza, no podía ocultarlo más, no a él, hizo algunos hechizos silenciadores y empezó a contarle todo lo de la carta, sus angustias y temores que esto le infundía, la había marcado profundamente y no podía hacer más que callar y esperar a que poco a poco las cosas sucedieran. Al principio el castaño se sorprendió al saber lo que su familia era y lo que sus padres querían que hiciera, ¿cómo podían llamar a eso una familia? Eso no era el amor que los padres brindaban a sus hijos. Entendió el sufrimiento por el cuál aquella morena estaba pasando y algo en su interior le decía que era incapaz de abandonarla en esta situación, así que sin más secó las lágrimas derramadas y la abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndole apoyo, comprensión y amor... Entonces Neville Longbottom comprendió que definitivamente estaba enamorado de la castaña que lloraba entre sus brazos desahogándose de todo el sufrimiento que su dulce y cálido corazón tenía, el cerraría y curaría sus heridas, estaba decidido en hacerlo.

Las cosas entre Theo y Luna iban cada vez mejor, cada ocurrencia y criatura que decía la rubia enamoraba más al azabache, Theo se sentía muy a gusto al haber salido de la estúpida apuesta de sus amigos, esa rubia de grandes ojos azules lo traía loco y rendido en sus pies, aunque la chica fuera muy inocente para darse cuenta de esto, pero era mejor así, Luna era la prueba de que él tenía un corazón, no tan puro e inocente como ella pero le hacía ver que tenía uno, cada vez que lo dudaba cogía sus manos con las de él y las ponía el en el pecho del azabache, haciendo que se sienta la persona más afortunada del universo.

-Luna Lovegood eres lo mejor de mi vida, te amo- dijo tomándola del mentón y mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-Theodore Nott yo te amo hasta la luna.

-¿Sólo a un centímetro? ¿Tan cortito?- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-No tonto, hasta...- pero la besó haciéndole quedar a medias su explicación sobre la luna.

La pelirroja se encontraba aunque no lo crean, en la biblioteca estudiando, esa era la única forma en la cual encontraba para olvidarse de ese estúpido moreno, que desde hace algunos días se le había metido en su testaruda cabeza, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo un chico cuya voz reconocía hasta durmiendo para su desgracia.

-No te voy a dar copia de la tarea Ron, Herms no me quiere ayudar y mañana tendré que pedirle ayuda a Tori.

-Ginny no es para eso... Necesito un consejo- dijo su hermano algo nervioso.

-¿Consejo? ¿Tú?- preguntó riendo.

-Esto es en serio Ginny.

-Pero que ánimos, a ver... Suéltalo hermano.

-Ginny... Creo... Queestoyenamorado.

-¿Qué?- fingió no entender, quería oírlo bien.

-Creo que estoy enamorado- dijo más calmadamente.

-Vaya hermanito, ¿y de quién?

-Ese es el problema, no sé cómo, cuándo y por qué...

-Sí, bueno, ¿pero de quién?

-Es bastante complicada, impulsiva, gruñona...

-¡¿DE QUIEN?!

-De Parkinson- dijo Ron sonrojado.

-¡¿De la pansona?!- gritó Ginny sorprendida.

-De Pansy, Ginny.

-Por eso, la pansona, ese es su apodo- dijo riendo.

-No me da gracia Ginevra.

-A mí sí, ¿problema?- dijo rodando los ojos -¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Qué le gustan a las mujeres?- preguntó Ron haciendo que Ginny se carcajeara, pero se callara al ver la cara de fusil de su hermano.

-Pues, esa chica es todo un caso, la verdad no sabría que decirte, de ella sólo sé que tiene fama por ser una zorra pero de gustos...

-No tienes que recordarlo Ginevra.

-Tú preguntaste y yo respondí lo que sabía... ¿Por qué no buscas a Harry?, así aprovechas y hablas con Daphne, según tengo entendido ellas son amigas, seguramente te ayudará en tu problemita- dijo riendo.

-Pues lo he buscado toda la noche y no lo encontré, por eso recurrí a ti, pero lo volveré a buscar mañana.

-Bien- dijo volviendo a su aburrido libro.

 _¿Cómo harán Hermione y Astoria para pasar horas en este aburrido lugar? Ya me dio hambre de pensar tanto_ \- pensó la pelirroja saliendo de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a las cocinas, pues ya era tarde y debía ser precavida de no encontrarse con ningún Prefecto, para su suerte llegó sin problemas y los elfos domésticos prepararon algunos bocadillos para la hambrienta pelirroja que estaba tranquila y sentada en un pequeño taburete hasta que la sacaron de su tranquilidad.

-Tómalo con calma que nos dejaras sin comida.

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no?!- dándose la vuelta y quedando petrificada automáticamente... Sí, era su basilisco personal Zabini.

-Ni un poco de azúcar te baja ese genio- dijo riendo y pensando que no aguantaría ni un minuto escuchando esos estruendosos gritos y regaños de la pelirroja.

-Mira pedazo de...- pero fue interrumpida por un beso que correspondió al instante, ¿Alguna vez se cansaría de besar esos exquisitos labios?... No, ninguno de los dos se cansaría de probarlos una y otra vez. No se aburrían de la hora o lugar, era cada vez más interesante aunque no lo reconocieran. Era cómo volar, pues sentían la misma adrenalina y aparecían esos deseos de querer saber cuándo sucedería el siguiente y en qué forma lo realizarían... Jodidamente adictivo y placentero.


	26. Estaré contigo siempre

_**Estaré contigo siempre...**_

Sus labios seguían un mismo compás, hasta que la pelirroja reaccionó, no dejaría que este idiota viniera y la besara cuando le dé la gana así que soltó sus labios con los de él y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

-¡MIRA PEDAZO DE TROLL MAL DIGERIDO, YO NO SOY COMO LAS PERRAS CON LAS QUE ANDAS!- gritó hecha una fiera mientras el moreno se revolvía en el suelo del dolor.

-Pelirroja... me dejaste... sin herederos- sollozaba en moreno.

-¡Weasley para ti! ¡Me alegro de que no te vaya a servir más!- rió la pelirroja para luego añadir -Y te advierto que si no me dejas en paz te va a ir peor, ¿entendiste?- el moreno aun sollozando asintió como pudo, pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así, encontraría la forma de ganarse a esa chica cueste lo que cueste, los Slytherin siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

Por más que quisiera el rubio no podía dormir, la castaña le robaba el sueño y sus pensamientos, no era posible que su madre estuviera en lo cierto, el amor no existe, sólo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas y esas estupideces de chicas, pero ¿A quién consultar? Blaise se burlaría de él, cómo podía ser que el gran príncipe de las serpientes sienta algo por una chica, y no cualquier chica, esa castaña que había sido su enemiga y la cuál había ofendido e insultado durante toda su vida... Theo le diría lo mismo, de verdad pensaba que era idiota, él y sus ridiculeces del amor, Draco se asqueó al pensar todo este asunto, lo mejor sería callar a su "corazón" y utilizar su brillante cerebro, no caería en las mismas idioteces de su amigo, él sería inteligente... Además, pensándolo bien, ¿A quién le gustaría estar con un ex Mortifago? De seguro nadie quería compartir su terrible vida, el necesitaba una chica que llevara el apellido Malfoy con orgullo y sin importarle su pasado... Y Granger al ser la heroína dudo mucho que quiera ser esa chica, daría mucho de qué hablar y no quiero arruinar su triunfo con San Potter y la comadreja.

Una morena se levantó con los ojos bastantes hinchados pero completamente feliz, gracias a Merlín era sábado así que nadie la vería en ese estado, aún no podía creer lo que el castaño le había dicho, ese chico la tenía loca, creía que después de comentarle todos sus oscuros secretos dejaría de hablarle pero no fue así, la apoyó y él no se imaginaba lo agradecida y feliz con eso, ya no le importaba lo que pasara si él seguía con ella.

 ** _Flashback_**

-Yo de verdad lo siento... Entenderé si ahora me odias- dijo Tori con voz ronca.

-Las princesas no lloran- le dijo suavemente levantándole el rostro y limpiando cada rastro de lágrima en sus pálidas mejillas -No pienses que te odio porque no es así, quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar sola, te apoyaré y estaré para ti en todo lo que necesites.. Eres una chica hermosa y buena, no mereces estar en esta situación, las cosas mejorarán y encontrarán la forma de luchar por lo que quieren y formar un nuevo futuro, no te angusties más... Astoria, yo estoy enamorado de ti, eres la persona en la cual pienso cada instante, te adueñaste de mi sueños y de mi corazón, estaré ahí para ti, te cuidare y te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera dañar ese hermoso corazón, no permitiré que derrames una sola lágrima más...- La morena al escuchar eso sintió como su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, algo dentro de ella se había llenado e iluminado, sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, no aguantó más y lo besó, ese beso fue correspondido de inmediato, estaba lleno de ternura, comprensión y lo más importante era que estaba cargado del amor mutuo que se sentían, era el sí de empezar una nueva vida, un nuevo camino en el cuál Neville estaría dispuesto a acompañarla, la llenaría de todo el amor que no recibió por parte de su familia, no importaría absolutamente nada más que ellos dos y haciendo testigos a la luna y las estrellas de ese gran amor. Lamentablemente no soportaron más la falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, empieza a hacer frío- dijo el castaño entrelazando su mano con la de Tori.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin por órdenes del castaño, no quería dejarla sola, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien.

-Estar esta noche contigo fue lo mejor de toda mi vida, podemos repetirlo, si quieres claro- dijo el castaño.

-Si quiero Nev, fue grandioso.

-¿Te gustaría pasar la tarde del domingo en el lago conmigo?

-Ahí estaré sin falta- respondió sonriéndole.

-Genial, nos vemos mañana Tori, que descanses.

-Descansa también Nev, y gracias por todo- dicho esto el castaño se acercó y le dio un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios, para luego dirigirse a su torre.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

La morena se levantó y se arregló antes que su hermana despertara con su genio de los mil demonios, definitivamente que las embarazadas eran desesperantes, no sabía cómo Harry podía aguantar todos sus horribles cambios hormonales, definitivamente que ese chico debía quererlos mucho. Una lechuza estaba posada en la ventana picoteando y despertando a la rubia

-¡Astoria! ¡Queremos dormir, no es hora de andar mandando correo!- gruñó la rubia molesta pero luego sintió el ruido de la ducha así que se levantó y vio que la carta iba dirigida a ella, era de la profesora McGonagall pidiéndole que antes de ir a San Mungo a su chequeo fuera a la dirección. Su hermana por fin había salido y ella pudo meterse al baño.

Daphne una vez lista se dirigió al comedor encontrándose con Harry.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo la rubia amablemente.

-Buenos días Daphne, ¿cómo amanecieron hoy?

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

-Bastante bien... Daphne sé que hoy mi hijo tiene su chequeo y me gustaría acompañarlos.

-Por supuesto Harry, mi hija y yo estamos muy felices de que quiera acompañarnos- dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar y nos vamos a San Mungo.

-Sí, pero antes de ir McGonagall requiere mi presencia así que si no te molesta.

-No me molesta- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a la rubia -En un rato vamos a ver como creces mi pequeño campeón, papá te ama mucho- añadió dándole un beso al vientre de la rubia, luego se dirigió a la madre de su hijo- Después del chequeo quieres ir a las Tres Escobas, creo que mamá y papá deben conocerse más, ¿no crees hijo?- sobó tiernamente el vientre -Si papá, si deben- finalizó tratando de imitar la voz infantil de su hijo.

-Mi hija no va hablar así- dijo Daphne riendo.

-Tal vez no, pero yo estoy seguro que nuestro hijo va a ser un gran chico y hermoso como sus padres- dijo el ojiverde para luego agregar –Entonces, ¿Aceptas?

-Claro que sí Harry- respondió sonriendo, el azabache le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de entrar al comedor le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos ahora después de desayunar.

Pasada la hora los chicos se dirigieron a la dirección, dijeron la contraseña haciendo que el águila muestre una escalera que subían al despacho de la directora, tocaron tres veces y se escuchó un 'sigan' desde el interior.

-Señorita Greengrass tome asiento, ¿se le ofrece algo señor Potter?

-Profesora McGonagall, Harry viene conmigo, vamos a ir juntos al hospital- dijo la rubia.

-En ese caso, tome asiento Señor Potter... Me alegro que estén tomando juntos la responsabilidad que les viene a ambos.

-Si señora, estamos juntos en esto- afirmó Harry sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Debo decirle que a pesar que sean mayores de edad, se encuentran bajo mis órdenes al estar aún en el colegio, Así que debo preguntar si sus padres están enterados de la situación.

-No profesora, no lo están, no les gustaría esta noticia, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de la responsabilidad pero ellos no se deben de enterar- respondió Daphne con seriedad.

-No se preocupes directora, yo de igual forma tomaré mi responsabilidad como padre y me haré cargo del bebé y de Daphne, en estas vacaciones encontraré un trabajo en Hogsmeade mientras esté estudiando.

-Bueno, entonces el asunto está resuelto, me he tomado el atrevimiento de llamar al sanador y citarlo en la enfermería por cuestiones de su seguridad, espero que no les moleste.

-No claro que no profesora, me parece una mejor opción para ambos- dijo Harry mirando a la rubia.

-Gracias profesora McGonagall- dijo Daphne llevándose un asentimiento por parte de la anciana profesora.

Los chicos salieron dirigiéndose a la enfermería, y en su recorrido se encontraron con Ron.

-Harry por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando desde anoche- dijo Ron luego añadió -Buenos días Greengrass, espero que te encuentres bien.

-Si gracias Weasley.

-Bueno, ¿y qué necesitas?

-La verdad es que los necesito a ambos…

-Está bien, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo antes de ir al control- dijo la rubia.

-Gracias... Es que… Bueno yo quería un consejo de ustedes... Últimamente… Yo...- balbuceaba el chico nervioso.

-Ron la verdad no te entiendo nada- dijo Harry provocando una risa a la rubia -¿De qué te ríes?

-Entiendo lo que sucede Ron, he notado la forma que la miras, no te preocupes, ella no lo sabe, sé guardar secretos- dijo sonriendo.

-De verdad no entiendo nada- repitió Harry.

-Ustedes son muy lentos para entender estas cosas pero los entiendo son hombres.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Bueno es que... Creo que estoy enamorado de Pansy- soltó Ron bastante colorado, no se sabía que estaba más rojo, su cabello o su cara, esto provocó las risas de su amigo y de la rubia -No me da gracia Harry.

-Bueno Ron, lo siento pero no sé nada de chicas, ya te he dicho que prefiero los dragones- dijo el azabache llevándose un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

-Gracias por tu honestidad Potter- dijo Daphne rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento Daphne, aunque tú eres diferente.

-¿Lo soy?- preguntó la rubia sonrojada y mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos.

-Sí, lo eres y serás una gran mamá- afirmó acercándose a la chica olvidándose de la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¡Hey! No se atrevan a hacer eso enfrente mío- interrumpió algo asqueado, esto provoco que los chicos se sonrojaran ¿cómo podían ser tan melosos?

-Sí, entonces necesitabas un consejo... Pues ella no es de las chicas cursis que le gustan las flores, que le regalen chocolates o una carta, creería que estando al pendiente de ella bastaría, ella necesita compañía y que alguien le de apoyo, puedes empezar por ahí- dijo la rubia.

-De verdad muchas gracias, ya sé que hacer- dijo el pelirrojo yéndose.

Los chicos siguieron su camino y llegaron a la enfermería donde el sanador los esperaba.

-Buenos días- dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días… ¿Señorita sería tan amable de sentarse en esta camilla para examinarla?- la rubia obedeció y se sentó en la camilla indicada para que luego de unos cuantos minutos el sanador finalizara.

-Su embarazo está muy bien, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, pero ya sabe las recomendaciones, recuerde que sus hijos crecen depende del cuidado que usted les dé.

-Disculpe, creo que escuché mal, ¿usted dijo hijos?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-No me escucho mal joven, su novia espera dos bebes- respondió el sanador haciendo sonrojar a la rubia, le gustó escuchar eso de que era novia de Harry... Y claro que tendría dos bebés.

-¿Te sientes bien Harry?- preguntó la rubia al ver como la cara del chico era como un papel.

-Ah... No… sí, estoy bien- dijo distraídamente, seria padre de dos niños, eso es... Asombroso -¿Y podemos saber el sexo?- preguntó el chico ya recompuesto.

-Si claro, mire- dijo el sanador tendiéndole una poción, la rubia depositó nuevamente una gota de sangre a la poción recordando la primera vez que le habían dicho que estaba en embarazo, y ahora sabría que serían sus hijos, lentamente la poción se fue tornando violeta, los chicos se miraron sin entender su significado, causándole una pequeña risa al sanador al recordar la cara de todos aquellos padres primerizos que habían pasado por esa misma situación, y que ellos no habían sido la excepción.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que mi historia les sea de su agrado... He subido este capítulo por petición de patsmasen, ojalá te guste.


	27. El inicio de una historia contigo

_**El inicio de una historia contigo.**_

-Y bien... ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Harry tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Esperan unos mellizos- dijo el Medimago regalándoles una ancha sonrisa.

Harry y Daphne al mirarse expresaron todos aquellos sentimientos que sus labios no pronunciaban. Harry había asumido que iba a ser papá, aunque nunca creyó que fuera tan rápido y con la persona que nunca creyó madre de sus hijos. La maldición Potter se había roto, y estaba bien, no podía haber conseguido una mujer mejor que ella, siempre le había atraído pero al ser de casas enemigas no había encontrado oportunidad de cruzar palabras, pero dado los asuntos, iba a conquistarla como debía, pues se lo merecía por darle el mejor regalo que le podían dar, la posibilidad de ser padre, y no sólo uno sino que ahora serian dos pequeños por los cuales luchar y darles todo el amor que a él le faltó cuando sus padres murieron, aunque sabía que nunca lo habían abandonado y dejado de amar.

-Si en cualquier momento se siente mal, no dude en venir aquí y la enfermera me avisara y vendré de inmediato- dijo el sanador.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo la rubia, el Medimago se despidió de los futuros padres y se dirigió a la salida.

Te dije que era niña- dijo Daphne riendo.

-Y yo te dije que era niño- dijo Harry con una ancha sonrisa y luego se dirigió al vientre donde sus pequeños crecían -Campeón quiero que cuides de tú hermanita mientras yo cuido de mamá, pórtense bien y no hagan sentirla mal- finalizó con ternura mientras que la rubia soltaba una pequeña lágrima, lo que más deseaba era que sus hijos tengan ese corazón tan noble de su padre. Harry al notar que la rubia lloraba, secó suavemente el rastro de lágrimas que tenían su mejillas -Mamá y papá se van a su cita, así que no nos interrumpan, entendido- finalizó logrando que la madre de sus hijos sonriera. Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la salida del castillo hablando sobre cómo serían, a quién se parecerían, como los nombrarían y quienes serían sus padrinos.

Hermione salió del gran comedor con gran sigilo, pues su amiga pelirroja no paraba de hablar de Quidditch, era algo tedioso, así que sería mejor ir al lago a esperar que su cita con Draco llegara, no sabía si estaba segura de querer confesar que ese hurón oxigenado la traía loca, recordaba cada vez que la miraba con esos sensuales ojos grises, cuando rozaba su piel con segundas intenciones haciéndola erizar, y cuando besaba esos labios fríos pero irresistibles que la hacían visitar el paraíso y bajar para contarlo, y cada vez que esas chicas coqueteaban tan descaradamente con él sentía como poco a poco su sangre comenzaba a hervir, no podía aguantar más todo lo que ese rubio platinado provocaba en ella, no podía guardar más ese secreto, debía confesarlo sino seguramente un día explotaría. El rubio se le había adelantado, pues estaba sentado frente al lago leyendo un libro.

-Hola- dijo algo tímida sentándose al lado del muchacho.

-Hermione- dijo en forma de saludo sin quitar la vista del libro, esto desmotivó a la castaña a confesar todo su amor, ¿cómo era posible que un día sea tan atento y otro tan frío? Tomó las fuerzas necesarias para no callar más a su corazón y empezó.

-Mira Draco, yo sé que no he sido lo suficientemente honesta y valiente para decirte lo que siento, comprendería si no correspondes pero no pienso callarlo más...- Hermione se interrumpió para coger toda valentía necesaria, mientras que el rubio la miraba con atención -Draco... Yo estoy enamorada de ti, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero te quiero... Las cosas cambiaron desde la guerra y no me importa tú pasado, sé que lo hiciste porque no tenías otra opción, fuiste valiente al luchar por lo que más quieres, tú madre, quiero conocerte más, quiero conocer al Draco que hay detrás de esa mirada fría, quiero conocer tú corazón... Cada vez que me miras, que me tocas, que me besas es como sí algo en mi interior se encendiera, es la sensación más fascinante y hermosa que alguien me haya podido hacer sentir, tú eres esa persona que...- pero Hermione no pudo continuar por unos labios que invadían su boca, esos labios que le encantaba probar, esos labios que le hacían recorrer esa corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, era chico que la hacía erizar, era el dueño de sus pensamientos, sueños y sufrimientos, era él el que la hacía sentir cada vez más viva. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Draco vio esos hermosos ojos mieles que tanto le gustaba, sonrió de medio lado, como sólo él sabe hacer y le susurró.

-Yo también te quiero mi castaña, te espero esta noche en la Sala de Menesteres, nuestra primera cita oficial.

-Estaré sin falta.

-Sé que sí- finalizó robándole otro beso a la ojimiel para luego retirarse, era el fin de su muralla fría, no podía aguantar más, esa castaña lo traía loco, en el fondo daba saltitos de emoción al saber que su castaña correspondía a ese amor secreto que él llevaba dentro durante tantos años y que había dramatizado tan bien con todos esos insultos, ahora estaba más que arrepentido por haberla hecho sufrir y se sentía culpable por cada lágrima que había derramado, era tiempo de dejar todo atrás y disculparse por tantos años de sufrimiento.

Harry y Daphne salían de las Tres Escobas muy contentos, pues Harry no pudo aguantar más y le pidió a la rubia que fuera su novia, la rubia aceptó sintiéndose la chica más afortunada del mundo mágico, no sólo era la novia de Harry Potter, era la madre de sus hermosos hijos, ya quería que llegara el día en el cuál pudiera tomarlos en sus brazos, pero por ahora debía esperar pues sólo tenía tres meses de embarazo, Harry quería comprarle el primer regalo a sus hijos, así que fueron a una pequeña tienda de artículos de bebés y compraron algunas camisetas, pantalones y vestidos para su princesa, como Harry le había empezado a decir a su pequeña, ya estaban seleccionados los afortunados padrinos de sus hijos, esa noche convocarían una reunión para darlos a conocer.

Caída la noche, todos los amigos de la pareja se encontraban en la Torre de Premios, pues era el mejor sitio el cual dar a conocer su gran noticia, según la castaña, los únicos que faltaban era Pansy y Ron que casi no se les veía, no sabían si andaban en algo o Merlín sabrá qué, y Luna, pues según Theo la rubia se sentía un poco indispuesta.

-Primero que nada, queremos anunciarles que Daphne y yo... Somos pareja- anunció Harry tomando la mano de la rubia que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Que encantador- ironizó el rubio.

-¡Draco!- regañaron Hermione y Astoria haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros.

-Me parece una noticia muy linda, ya era hora que los padres de mi sobrinito dieran ese paso- dijo Tori.

-Esa es la siguiente noticia- dijo Daphne.

-¿Si es niña?- preguntó Ginny feliz, pues había apostado con Astoria que sería niña y no niño.

-Son mellizos- dijo Harry.

-Bueno... Supongo que la apuesta queda igual- dijo Tori llevándose un apretón de manos con la pelirroja, al fin y al cabo ninguna había ganado nada.

-¡¿Apostaron?!- gritó Hermione molesta.

-Vaya pelirroja, no sabía que eras chica de apuestas- dijo Blaise con sorna.

-¡Ya te dije que Weasley para ti!- soltó molesta ignorado al grito de su amiga castaña.

-No tenemos tiempo para sus amoríos, quiero saber que más sorpresas hay- dijo Theo sonriendo.

-¡Cállate Nott!- exclamó Blaise.

-Bueno... Y la última noticia es que ya sabemos cuáles serán los padrinos- dijo Harry.

-Y crean o no, fue algo complicado, pues sé que a todos les gustaría pero sólo 4 tendrían el honor, el resto serán los tíos consentidores- anunció la rubia.

-Del pequeño decidimos que fueran Astoria y Theo- dijo Harry, los aludidos dieron las gracias a la pareja.

-Y de la pequeña serán Blaise y Ginny- dijo Daphne riendo por la cara de revolver que Ginny le dio al moreno, para luego agradecer a la pareja.

-Sería todo un honor ser el padrino de la pequeña y más ahora que es compartido con la pelirroja- dijo sonriendo el moreno.

-Eres un imbécil- bufó Ginny.

-A ver si la pequeña se encarga de unirlos- dijo Theo riendo.

-Mira como me rio Nott- dijo el moreno con sarcasmo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Bueno basta!- dijo Astoria molesta por tanta peleadera por parte de sus mejores amigos.

-En cuanto a Hermione, Draco, Luna, Pansy y Ron, serán los tíos- dijo la rubia.

-Ya quiero ver a mis sobrinitos- dijo Tori feliz.

-No te afanes Tori, sabes que también puedes darme sobrinos- dijo su hermana riendo haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

-No creo que Longbottom quiera llevarse su merecido- soltó Draco.

-¡¿Estas saliendo con Neville?!- preguntaron todos los Gryffindor asombrados pero felices.

-¡¿Con Longbottom?!- gritó Blaise.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- dijo Tori enojada.

-Que si te llega a tocar le va a ir MUY mal- dijeron Draco y Blaise al tiempo.

-Ya cállense, yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito de dos idiotas atrás mío diciendo lo que tengo o no que hacer- dijo Astoria molesta, el rubio y el moreno prefirieron callar, no era conveniente verla enojada.

Una vez terminada la reunión, los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas torres. Hermione al ver que estaba sola se fue a la sala de menesteres, no se había dado cuenta en que momento el rubio salió de la torre

-¿A qué hora saliste?- preguntó la castaña al ver al rubio en la entrada de la Sala.

-En cuanto Potter y Daphne salieron, pero estabas tan concentrada riendo con la pelirroja que no te diste cuenta- dijo el rubio -¿Entramos?- preguntó para llevarse el asentimiento por parte de la ojimiel, al entrar encontró una mesa para dos decorada con unas velas y una gran cena.

-No sabía que eras tan romántico- dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

-Me encanta Draco.

-Espera que tengo otra cosa para ti- dijo Draco sacando se su saco una caja de terciopelo rojo -Ábrelo, espero que te guste- dijo el chico tendiéndole la cajita, Hermione al abrirlo encontró un collar de oro blanco y una esmeralda en forma de corazón, al ver la cara de la castaña dijo -Antes de que digas que no lo puedes aceptar, te digo que esto simboliza mi corazón, Hermione mientras tengas puesto este collar, tendrás colgado mi corazón, te quiero mi castaña- finalizó abrochándoselo al cuello y dándole un beso en los labios.

Draco y Hermione disfrutaron de la linda velada con la cena preparada por el 'muchacho', pues los elfos habían hecho la cena y agradecía a Merlín que la castaña no hubiera preguntado porque sabía que se enojaría y eso se saldría de sus planes. Esa noche sólo era para disfrutar la compañía del otro y olvidarse de todos los problemas, miedos y angustias, esa noche sólo existían ellos dos.


	28. Estoy ahí para ti

_**Estoy ahí para ti.**_

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, Harry cada día estaba más feliz al notar como poco a poco el vientre de la rubia crecía, ya podía notar el bultico donde sus hijos reposaban, ambos estaban animados por sus hijos y que las cosas entre ellos avanzaban, aún pensaban en los nombres que le darían a los pequeños.

Hermione cada vez estaba más animada al ver que de verdad Draco había cambiado, y que no se arrepentía de haberse declarado, ese rubio era su todo, no era de esos chicos que te escriben cartas, te regalan flores y a que te dicen constantemente lo mucho que te quieren, pero sabía que en el fondo de su corazón habían sentimientos fuertes hacia ella y se lo había confirmado el día que le regaló ese collar que desde ese día no se lo había quitado, cuidaría de ese corazón con toda su vida y lucharía por ganárselo definitivamente.

Draco había sacado sus conclusiones y ahora se daba cuenta que su madre tenía razón, aunque no se lo dijera quería a esa castaña, y la quería más que a su propia vida.

La apuesta llegaba a su fecha límite y eso tenía un poco turbado al rubio y al moreno, Draco sentía que no debía hacerle daño a su castaña, no se llevaría su virginidad con esa excusa, el día que lo hiciera sería porque ella se la entregaría y que luego no se arrepentiría, mientras que el moreno sentía que necesitaba más tiempo, y debía conseguirlo, ya que no sabía que excusa sacar para ver a esa pelirroja que desde aquel baile no había podido sacar ese dulce olor de su cabeza, cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantarse las ganas de besar esos hermosos labios con sabor a gloria, algo se le ocurriría para vengarse de aquél golpe que le dio a su compañero de travesuras, por tantos días que habían pasado no olvidaba el dolor que esa chica le había causado esa vez y no dudaba en que pagaría cada lágrima que derramó por culpa de su salvajismo con un inocente, debía ganarse a la chica al precio que fuera, no veía el día en que la hija de Daphne naciera pues ella sería su excusa perfecta para ver a esa pelirroja malhumorada y salvaje.

Ron aún intentaba encontrar una forma de acercarse a la azabache, pues cada vez que le hablaba e intentaba llevar a cabo en consejo de Daphne todo salía mal, de verdad que Ginny tenía razón era un completo idiota, pero no se iba dar por vencido, hasta que vio una chica caminando tranquila por el pasillo, como le gustaba verla, era hermosa, la forma en la cual se pavoneaba y su largo cabello azabache iba con un vaivén en conjunto con sus caderas.

-¿Se te predio una igual Weasley?- dijo la chica dijo molesta.

 _¿Alguna vez esa chica estaba de buen humor?_ \- pensaba el pelirrojo perdido en los verdes ojos de Pansy.

-¡HEY!- gritó Pansy chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Ah?..- dijo bastante distraído.

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma, pareciera que te hubieran dado Amortentia... Largo de mi camino- dijo Pansy.

-¿Me la diste?- preguntó sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

-¡Ni en tus sueños Weasley! ¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo empujando el musculoso pecho del pelirrojo, Ron tomo la suave mano de la azabache y la acercó a él.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo Pansy intentando no gritar para no llamar la atención pero se notaba que de sus ojos salían chispas.

-Voy a estar para ti... Siempre- dicho esto el pelirrojo la besó, fue un beso muy dulce, Pansy se encontraba peleando contra el chico para que la soltara, alguien podía ver esa bochornosa escena, como se atrevía de hacerlo, pero poco a poco Ron profundizaba más y la chica no tuvo más fuerza de voluntad para rechazar ese beso, esos besos que sólo él sabía darle, esos labios que eran expertos en su boca y nuevamente Pansy Parkinson volvía a caer en las redes de Ron Weasley y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo.

La relación de Theo y Luna iba de maravilla, el azabache se sentía cada vez más enamorado de la chica de los nargles, Luna le había pedido a Theo que la acompañara a visitar a su padre, el chico había estado bastante nervioso, pues no sabía la reacción que podía tomar el señor Lovegood al enterarse que su inocente hija andaba con una serpiente hijo de Mortífagos, Luna le animaba diciéndole que el entenderá que era diferente y que ella sentía un profundo amor por él.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Había llegado el día en cual partirían a la casa de Luna, Theo estaba bastante nervioso, sólo esperaba que su rubia tuviera razón y que su padre entendiera que él de verdad la amaba y que sería incapaz de causarle daño alguno._

 _-¿Qué te pasa Theo?... Estás más blanco que Draco- decía el moreno riendo._

 _-Mira como me rio Zabini- ironizó el rubio._

 _-¿Tan mal me veo?- preguntó Theo aún más nervioso._

 _-Mal es poco, te ves horrible- dijo Blaise._

 _-Gracias Zabini- dijo Theo irónico._

 _-Cuando quieras._

 _-Andas muy alegre, me pregunto a qué o a quién se debe- dijo Draco al moreno._

 _-No seas estúpido Malfoy- dijo Blaise._

 _-Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego- decía Theo saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin en busca de su novia. Theo y Luna llegaron a casa de la rubia, a simple vista era bastante agradable aunque algo extraña, les abrió la puerta un señor alto, rubio de edad media, era el papá de su adorada._

 _-Mi lunita... Que agradable sorpresa, mi niña- dijo el señor Lovegood abrazando a su hija, luego observó que traía compañía -Pasen por favor, llegan justo para el té._

 _-Gracias papi/Señor Lovegood- dijeron Luna y Theo respectivamente._

 _-Veo que has traído compañía Lunita, ¿es amigo tuyo?_

 _-Theo Nott, un placer Señor Lovegood- dijo el azabache tendiéndole la mano._

 _-Xenophilus Lovegood- dijo el padre de la rubia estrechando la mano del joven con precaución, pues sabía quiénes eran la familia Nott._

 _-Es mi novio papi- dijo Luna con brillo en sus ojos, Theo no pudo ocultar el ancha sonrisa que se le formaba cada vez que su rubia pronunciaba 'novio', pues él era ese gran afortunado, el azabache pudo notar la mirada de angustia que le dedicaba a su hija, y antes de que se opusiera habló._

 _-Señor Lovegood, sé que mi familia ha manchado mi imagen pero quiero que sepa que yo nunca estuve ni estaré de acuerdo con lo que hicieron, yo no tuve nada que ver con ese asunto, y quiero decirle que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien tan dulce y puro como es Luna, yo la quiero más de lo que usted se puede imaginar y se me hace un honor tener a la chica más hermosa y buena a mi lado- el señor Lovegood miró al muchacho con suma atención y se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban, era el brillo que reflejaba con Pandora cuando era joven, se veía que el chico era sincero y que de verdad apreciaba a su Luna, posó su mirada en su hija y se dio cuenta del mismo brillo que poseía el chico entonces tomo la decisión de no interferir en sus sentimientos, su Lunita había crecido._

 _-No te preocupes muchacho, se ve que se quieren, tienen el mismo brillo que teníamos la madre de mi Luna y yo cuando teníamos su edad, cuídala mucho, es la única y más preciada joya que me queda._

 _-Sé que lo es Señor Lovegood y no se preocupe la cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario- dicho esto el papá de Luna sonrió y se fue a servir el té._

 _-Te amo mi Luna- dijo el muchacho a su rubia._

 _-Te amo más Theo- dijo la ojiazul robándole un beso a su novio haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara y volteara a ver asustado a el señor Lovegood que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, pues estaba ensimismado recordando el día que su Pandora llegó a su vida._

 _-Que su cuerpo descanse en paz- susurró el señor Lovegood pensando con nostalgia a su mujer, sirviendo el té en la tetera._

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Astoria se encontraba en el lago, le encantaba ir a ese lugar, ese había sido el sitio en el cuál había dado su primer beso con el castaño, aún no podía soportar la idea de que el chico pasara esa tristeza y todo por culpa de esa desquiciada, cada día se preguntaba ¿por qué sufren las personas buenas? No lo sabía, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuera así, le agradecía profundamente al chico el hecho se haberla apoyado, pues desde aquel día el chico se mostraba más cariñoso y de vez en cuando le robaban esos dulces besos que le encantaban, recordó esa cita en la cual me había confiado ese gran secreto, estaba orgullosa del chico que era y sabía que sus padres también lo estarían.

 ** _Flashback_**

Astoria fue al sitio acordado para pasar la tarde con su gran amor, así que se dirigió al lago encontrándose con un castaño bastante aturdido.

-Nev... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la morena acercándose lentamente.

-Tori... La verdad no- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Tori, mi abuela me acaba de enviar una carta... Es acerca de mis padres- dijo el chico con tristeza -Hace 17 años Bellatrix Lestrange usó el maleficio Cruciatus para sacarle información...- el chico se interrumpió, pues su voz se estaba quebrando cada vez más, Tori tomo su mano y le dio un apretón transmitiéndole apoyo -... Sobre la orden pero ellos se negaron, los torturo hasta la locura, ellos se encuentran en San Mungo, por eso me crió mi abuela.

-Yo... Lo siento mucho Nev- dijo la morena bastante triste.

-Yo también, mi abuela me pide que vaya a visitarlos, hace rato que no voy, pues cada vez que los visito es un gran sufrimiento para mí, estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo, yo sólo espero que ellos lo estén de mí.

-Ellos están más que orgullosos de tener un hijo tan valiente, bueno, inteligente y guapo- dijo sonrojándose.

-Gracias... Me gustaría que me acompañaras... Yo te necesito a mi lado Astoria...

-Estaré a tú lado donde quiera que vaya, estaré contigo ahí para apoyarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo Nev, no te preocupes, iremos juntos- dijo dulcemente y regalándole una sonrisa, el chico sonrió de vuelta, seguido de fundirse en un gran beso.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

La pelirroja andaba buscando a Hermione parecía que se la había tragado el calamar gigante, pues no aparecía por ninguna parte del colegio.

-Biblioteca, lago, jardín, invernadero, torre de premios, comedor...- susurraba recordando todos los sitios buscados hasta que una mano se posó en su boca haciéndola callar, Ginny estaba bastante asustada pues no sabía quién era, el sujeto le tapó los ojos y sintió que la llevaba a un salón, una vez llegado susurro con malicia en su oído.

-Si gritas te irá muy mal- la chica podía reconocer la voz y su cara enrojeció de ira, el individuo retiró su mano de sus ojos y pudo notar que se encontraba en el baño de los prefectos del quinto piso...


	29. ¿La chica correcta?

_**¿La chica correcta?**_

El muchacho no confiaba en que la pelirroja no armaría un escándalo, no era que muchas personas visitaran ese sitio, pero prefirió hacer hechizos silenciadores por precaución. Ginny se volteó visualizando a su raptor y se dio cuenta que sí tenía razón, esa era voz de Blaise Zabini.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!- gritaba la pelirroja a todo pulmón intentando huir sin éxito, ya que el moreno la tomó del brazo y la arrinconó.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie podrá escucharte pelirroja- susurró Blaise muy cerca de ella, el moreno podía sentir las respiraciones aceleradas de su víctima, el moreno esquivó un puño de la pelirroja haciendo que esta le diera a la pared y sus nudillos sangraran.

-Ves lo que te pasa cuando me quieres hacer daño... Ven- dijo el chico mirando como sus ojos reflejaban desconfianza -No te voy a hacer nada, déjame ayudarte- dijo tomando la suave pero lastimada mano de Ginny provocando quejidos, el moreno se desabrochó su corbata y la utilizó en modo de vendaje.

-Después me repondrás mi corbata pelirroja- dijo riendo por ver como la chica rodaba sus ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios me trajiste aquí?- soltó molesta.

-Es más íntimo, ¿no crees?- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, mientras ella se alejaba.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, NO SOY COMO ESAS ZORRAS QUE ANDAN DETRÁS TUYO, ESAS QUE LUEGO TÚ LAS DESECHAS COMO SI FUERAN MUÑECAS!- gritó.

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? No le daría gusto a nada que quisiera hacer..._

-Creo que ese es el motivo en cuál me atraes más- soltó acercándose más, mientras que Ginny no encontró más escapatoria, había chocado con la pared.

-Ni un paso más Zabini- amenazó.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- susurró mirando sus labios, el moreno se encontraba a un centímetro de ella, pero antes de que intentara golpearlo, con su mano izquierda sostuvo las manos de la chica, y con cuidado de no lastimarla las subió, mientras que con su mano libre dibujaba el contorno de los rojos y apetecibles labios, Ginny volteó bruscamente la cara e intentaba soltarse del agarre pero todo fue en vano, el chico poseía más fuerza, se resignó, ¿Qué podía hacer estando en esa posición?... El moreno tomó su mentón y la besó nuevamente, profanó cada rincón de su boca, era algo completamente irresistible, no sabía qué pero algo en ella le hacía desearlos con ansias, nunca en su vida había ocurrido tal cosa, se había besado con muchas chicas sí, pero ninguna de ellas hacía que naciera esas ansias, los de ella eran los únicos que nacía el deseo de probar cada sabor que irradiaba su boca, le encantaba sólo lo podía encontrar en aquellos labios, eran esos los cuales nunca se cansaría de besar, no eran como los otros insípidos llenos de placer sexual, no, eran completamente distintos, en estos encontraba un mar de colores y sabores, podían ser dulces o podían ser amargos, fríos o cálidos, tiernos o lujuriosos, simplemente diferentes.

Pansy no pudo hacer nada para impedir ese beso, es más muy en el fondo le gustaba la forma en la cual ese pelirrojo la besaba, ella se separó del Ron, se encontró con sus ojos azules reflejando un brillo que fue irreconocible para ella, Pansy no creía en el amor, ella sólo creía en el placer del momento, pero esos ojos del chico le habían dicho que estaba equivocada, la chica no aguanto más y lo besó, Pansy lo besaba con salvajismo y lujuria, Ron correspondió ese beso y poco a poco se subiendo de tono hasta que el muchacho la paró.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Pansy.

-No quiero que esto sólo sea de momento, si vamos a dejar que esto pase, quiero que sea...

-No te pongas cursi, no dañes el momento Weasley- le cortó la azabache volviendo a besarlo, llevándolo a un salón vacío, hizo unos hechizos y volvió a besarlo, el pelirrojo no pudo resistir más la tentación, si se iba al infierno se iría con ella.

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de premios anuales tomando té y leyendo un libro cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

-Hola... No quería interrumpirte- se disculpó el rubio.

-No te preocupes- dijo dando un sorbo a su té de menta, pues le recordaba a aquel chico que estaba a su lado -Sobro un poco en la tetera, ¿quieres?- ofreció la castaña.

-No, gracias- respondió el rubio, quería hablar con ella pero no sabía cómo o de qué -Estudias pociones...- dijo mirando el libro que tenía la castaña en la mano.

-Sí, aún tengo que terminar un pergamino.

-Tienes dos semanas para entregarlo... Qué tal si te relajas un poco y damos una vuelta.

-Está bien.

-Perfecto, vamos.

Los chicos salieron de la sala de premios, iban caminando por el pasillo en silencio, era un silencio muy pesado y la castaña sabía que Draco no iba a hablar primero así que decidió romperlo con el tema que se la comía por dentro.

-Draco…Me gustaría… conocerte más- soltó, el rubio se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho, no se imaginaba que ella le gustaría conocerlo más, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿A cuántos Mortífagos conoció?

-¿Sobre?- preguntó.

-Pues, quiero conocer al Draco que hay detrás de ese muro frío...

-Hermione yo soy como soy, y me conoces desde primer año, que no nos lleváramos bien hasta algún tiempo no quiere decir que no me conozcas.

-Si bueno pero...- Hermione paró su discurso al sentir una mano rodear su cintura.

-Sigues siendo la sabelotodo insoportable- dijo sonriendo del lado.

-Y tú el hurón oxigenado engreído- después de rato llamó -Draco…

-¿Si?

-Este... Deberías de dejar de teñirte el cabello, parece artificial...- soltó de pronto sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Hermione...- interrumpió a la castaña.

 _¿Se habrá molestado?_

-Es completamente natural, no me lo tiño- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, al parecer no se había molestado, pues Blaise y Theo se lo decían todo el tiempo, los muy imbéciles creían que le robaban el tinte a Daphne, aunque el color de cabello de Daphne si parecía natural, Hermione se sonrojó a más no poder y rió de nervios.

-Yo lo siento tanto, es que parece artificial- decía todavía riendo.

-No te preocupes- respondió, le tomó su mentón y la besó, los chicos estaban muy entretenidos en su asunto hasta que alguien aclaró la garganta, era Narcissa Malfoy, Draco al ver a su madre se le subieron todos los colores la rostro.

-Madre- dijo Draco en forma de saludo evitando su mirada.

-Draco... Señorita Granger es un gusto volverla a ver.

-Lo mismo digo señora Malfoy- respondió la castaña -Este… Yo me voy, hasta luego señora Malfoy- finalizó Hermione, una vez solos Narcissa soltó una risilla.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó el rubio sin entender porque la risa.

-Tú cara, estás completamente rojo Draco- dijo Cissy riéndose.

-¿Cuánto viste?

-Lo suficiente rubio artificial- dijo soltando una carcajada, no había reído así desde su estancia en Hogwarts.

-No es gracioso- se molestó Draco, SU madre se estaba burlando de él en SU cara.

-A ti no te importó- dijo Cissy para luego añadir -Esa es la chica la cual cambió tu mirada, no la dejes ir, lucha por ella, es la indicada para ti.

-No te importa que sea...- pero Draco no podía articular de nuevo esa palabra que por años la había hecho sufrir.

-No Draco, sabes que no soy mujer de prejuicios.

-Y mi padre...- esto hizo que el ceño de Narcissa cambiará al tono frío que usaba a menudo.

-Vengo a hablarte de él... En dos semanas le darán el… Beso del Dementor- Draco ahora entendido el drástico cambio de seño de su madre -Él quiere verte por última vez.

-No tengo porqué- dijo fríamente.

-No seas así Draco, pudo habernos hecho mucho daño pero sigue siendo tú progenitor, tú padre...- Draco se quedó pensando que tal vez su madre tenía razón, total, ya pagaría por todo lo que hizo.

-Bien.

-Ese es mi niño- dijo Narcissa acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo.

-Mamá, ya no soy un niño.

-Puedes estar grande y parecer un hombre pero sigues siendo mi niño y lo siempre lo serás, lo sabrás cuando tengas hijos... Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, las visitas se harán el próximo fin de semana para que lo tengas presente... Adiós hijo.

-Adiós madre- Draco quedó mirando a la mujer que la había traído al mundo, hace tiempo que no había sentido el deseo de abrazarla, su padre siempre decía que no se debían mostrar en público los sentimientos, y no es que era que en casa la hacía muy a menudo pero se olvidó de todo lo que su padre le había mencionado alguna vez y la llamo -Madre...

-¿Si?- preguntó Cissy viendo como su hijo se acercaba a ella y sin más sintió los brazos de su hijo en ella, ella devolvió ese abrazo con todo el amor que sentía por su rubio artificial.

-Adiós mamá, cuídate- finalizo el rubio besando la mejilla de su mamá y retirándose del lugar.

-La chica es la correcta- susurró Narcissa para sí misma viendo como su hijo desaparecía.

Ginny despegó sus labios de los del moreno y dijo soltándose del agarre del chico.

-Se acabó, me voy... No voy a permitir que me beses de esa forma cuando te dé la gana.

-Pero noté como disfrutabas- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No lo hacía- dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su sonrojo -Eso pensé- finalizó acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-¡NO SOY UNA MUÑECA DESECHABLE!- gritó más para ella que para el moreno -¡NO VOLVERÉ A CAER EN TUS MALDITOS JUEGOS!- gritó esta vez mirando a los ojos del chico.

-No estoy jugando contigo- dijo coquetamente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es?- ironizó molesta.

-¿Alguna vez estás de buen humor?- preguntó riendo.

-Sí, cuando estás fuera de mi vista.

-¿Estás segura pelirroja?- preguntó pícaramente -¿Por qué tan apresurada?- preguntó viendo cómo se disponía a salir.

-¿Por qué no te buscas a una hermosa rubia sangre limpia como tú y tus amigos?

-Porque quiero a una pelirroja mal humorada y salvaje- no sabía por qué se lo había dicho, pero si esa era la forma de que la chica se quedará, lo haría.

-¿Qué estás esperando de mí?- esto dejo paralizado al moreno, no sabía que responder, ni él sabía lo que hacía…


	30. Un secreto descubierto

_**Un secreto descubierto**_

Cada beso, caricia y susurro que recibía la hacían sentir una sensación extraña, pues por primera vez experimentaba lo que significaba el cariño, algo que ella nunca dispuso a dar y que nunca le dieron, sus padres no eran unas personas las cuales mostraban algún cariño hacia ella o ellos mismos como pareja, por estas razones Pansy había crecido con un corazón bastante frío, siempre se empeñó en ocultar sus sentimientos y su verdadero yo, pero ese chico le demostraba que a pesar de que era un "pobretón" tenía mucho amor por dar y que en toda su vida lo había recibido por parte de su familia, Pansy sintió celos, pues lo que anhelaba en lo más profundo corazón era encontrar a una persona que le diera el amor que nunca sus padres o sus 'afortunadas parejas' le dieron. La azabache apartó todos sus pensamientos y se dispuso a disfrutar el tiempo que estaba pasando con Ron.

Mientras tanto en el jardín del colegio se encontraba azabache y una rubia hablando sobre como nombrarían a sus hijos.

-Daphne, me gustaría que mi hijo llevara el nombre de mi padre, aunque también lo lleve yo- dijo con nostalgia, la rubia al notar cierta tristeza tomó la mano de su novio y le dio un apretón.

-Me parece un lindo nombre, le pondremos James en honor a su abuelo- dijo la rubia haciendo que Harry sonriera.

-¿Qué te parece James Sirius?- preguntó mientras que la rubia dio un pequeño quejido llevándose una mano en su notable vientre

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con tono preocupado.

-Creo que le gusta, siente- dijo la rubia poniendo la mano de su novio, de inmediato Harry sintió como el pequeño se movía en forma bastante revoltosa.

-Es increíble.

-Sí, la verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado a sus golpes a media noche.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que es James Sirius y no la pequeña?- dijo Harry.

-Porque los conozco aunque no los haya visto, sé que el pequeño es el revoltoso- dijo soltando una risa al sentir de nuevo como el pequeño volvía a moverse.

-Ya veo- dijo el azabache uniéndose a la risa -Y a nuestra hija, ¿cómo le pondremos?- preguntó.

-Me gusta Lyra, siempre me gustó ese nombre.

-Entonces ya está decidido- dijo el azabache fundiéndose en un tierno beso con la rubia.

Pansy y Ron se acomodaron el uniforme mientras se lanzaban una que otra mirada, esa mirada de amor que le dedicaba cada vez que veía esos ojos azules, los cuales ahora creía que eran hermosos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que el chico había notado su detenimiento en él.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

-No digas estupideces Weasley- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No son estupideces, es la verdad... Y puedes llamarme sólo Ron.

-No acostumbro a llamarlos por su nombre, sólo a mis amigos.

-Pero podemos ser amigos, sólo inténtalo.

-No estoy segura si podamos serlo Weasley- Pansy vio como la cara del chico se apagó de inmediato entonces añadió- Pero... Podemos intentarlo- esto hizo que una chispa de esperanza iluminara sus ojos, sabía que quería ser amiga del pelirrojo, pero no estaba segura de que era lo correcto, habían cosas por procesar, aún no sabía cómo hizo el chico para que cediera, la tuviera en sus brazos y haya hecho disfrutar como nunca antes lo había hecho con sus infinitos amantes.

-Gracias por intentarlo- dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole una sonrisa que la azabache le devolvió antes de salir al salón.

Pansy se dirigió a su sala común, subió a su habitación a pensar todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel salón, pero un picoteo de una lechuza interrumpió todos sus pensamientos y confusiones, la chica tomó la carta y dejó que la lechuza descansara, por la mirada de aquel animal notó que lo necesitaba, al abrir la carta supo que tendría que buscar a sus amigos. En el camino se encontró con Astoria, no era que la chica le agradaba pero el asunto también tenía que ver con ella así que sin más le dio a entender el asunto.

-Hey, mini Greengrass, tenemos que hablar de inmediato.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted- dijo con indiferencia.

-No directamente pero creo que esto le recuerda a algo- dijo mostrando la carta, la expresión de la morena cambió a un tono de preocupación.

-Debemos buscar a los chicos y a mi hermana.

-Eso ya lo había deducido yo- dijo en forma obvia.

-No pedí tú opinión, deja de hacerte la estúpida y haz algo útil en tú vida- y antes de esperar un insulto de la azabache añadió -Anda, vamos rápido.

Al cruzar unos cuantos pasillos, visualizaron una cabellera platinada muy reconocida para ambas.

-¡DRACO!- gritaron Astoria y Pansy llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntas sin insultarse?- preguntó asombrado.

-Bueno, creo que no es momento para eso- dijo Pansy dejando ver el sobre.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Draco enfadado -¿Dónde demonios están Blaise y Theo?

-Pues tratamos de encontrarlos- dijo Tori.

-¿Y tú hermana?- preguntó el rubio.

-Debe de andar con Harry.

-Vamos a buscar al cara rajada entonces- sentenció Pansy.

-Se llama Harry, pansona- dijo Astoria rodando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé mini Greengrass, pero no le quita su cara rajada.

-No seas tan…

-¡BASTA!- grito Draco exasperado interrumpiendo a la morena -Ya me parecía raro que no se pelearan pero debemos encontrarlos, vamos por Daphne.

Después de buscar dentro del colegio, se dispusieron a buscar fuera de él, los chicos siguieron hasta el jardín encontrando a los chicos en una escena no tan agradable, Draco aclaró la garganta mientras que Daphne se separó de los labios de su novio y no evitó sonrojarse violentamente.

-Daphne tenemos que hablar- dijo Pansy ignorando al azabache.

-Hola Harry/Potter- saludó Astoria y Malfoy respectivamente.

-Hola Tori/Malfoy- respondió el saludo.

-¿Sobre?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno, este es un asunto privado- dijo mirando al azabache.

-Sí, bueno… Si necesitas algo me buscas- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla luego miró a los chicos y se despidió -Hasta pronto.

-Sí, gracias Harry, adiós.

-Vaya que te tiene tonta- dijo Pansy riendo al ver la cara de la rubia.

-Es tan lindo y bueno- dijo suspirando y poniendo una mano en su barriga.

-Sí, muy lindo, la verdad es que no nos interesa... Tenemos otro asunto más importante que describir a Potter- dijo la azabache.

-No seas tan grosera pansona- dijo Astoria sentándose donde estaba ocupado por su cuñado para abrazar a su hermana.

-Daphne, a Pansy le ha llegado la carta... ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar Theo y Blaise?- preguntó el rubio.

-Bueno, Theo está en el lago, pero a Blaise no lo he visto en todo el día.

Una vez ido por Theo que estaba en una situación parecida con Luna, Draco prefirió mandarle un Patronus, pues no se iban a poner como maniáticos a buscar por todo el colegio, así que se dirigieron a la torre de premios anuales a esperarlo, para suerte del rubio Hermione no estaba, a estas horas debía estar en la biblioteca.

-¡Ya dime de una maldita vez que quieres de mi Zabini!- gritó Ginny enfadada al no encontrar repuestas del moreno, pues Blaise no sabía que hacer o decir, todo era tan confuso para él que optó como mejor opción callarla de una buena vez, la acercó a él y la beso con tal salvajismo que hasta él mismo se asombró, la chica sin más correspondió, aunque estuviera enojada no podía resistir a esos inigualables besos del moreno, pero en ese momento el Patronus de Draco, Blaise daba saltitos dentro de él, se aplazaría esa pregunta que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Fue agradable secuestrarte por un rato y sé que también lo fue para ti, pero me tengo que ir.

-Serás imbécil… Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a hablarme más en tú vida, desaparece del universo si puedes.

-Mi ausencia te mataría pelirroja, pero no te preocupes volveré de nuevo- dijo sonriendo de medio lado y saliendo antes de que se quedara sordo por el grito que sentía que llegaría si no salía rápido.

Una vez llegado a la sala de Premios Anuales los chicos lo miraban con detenimiento pues el moreno tenía una sonrisa pícara que no podía ocultar.

-¿Dónde demonios andabas?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Y por qué traes esa sonrisa?- dijo Theo riendo.

-Estaba ocupado en ciertos asuntos- contesto agrandando su sonrisa, luego añadió -Y ¿Qué quieren?

-Me llegó la carta Blaise, ya la hemos leído todos, y también incluye a Theodore, aunque sea algo insignificante... Pues en ésta ya dicen el motivo por el cual nos quieren a todos, creen tener una idea de revivir al cara de enchufe, nos quieren con ellos dentro de un mes.

-¿Y lo dicen?

-No.

-¡Maldición!

-Ya no podemos ocultar más esto Blaise, debemos recurrir a una ayuda de los Aurores y avisar lo que quieren hacer- dijo Astoria.

-Tori tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada, no tenemos donde ocultarnos de nuevo, ya no pienso por mí misma, pienso por ellos- dijo posando una mano en su barriga.

-Potter no nos ayuda en nada- dijo Blaise.

-No creen que debe enterarse, él corre peligro- dijo la morena.

-No, es mejor que aún no lo sepa, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar la forma en la cual piensan revivir al sujeto- dijo Blaise.

-Mi padre...- Draco pensó en voz alta.

-Está en Azkaban, ¿qué puede saber?- dijo Theo.

-Mi madre me pidió que lo visitará por última vez, va a recibir el beso del Dementor.

-¿Y entonces...?- preguntó Pansy.

-Recuerdo que el ministro declaró que recibiría el beso en 5 años y sólo ha pasado uno, algo no me cuadra en esto- razonó Draco.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Blaise.

-Tengo algunas ideas, la visita será la próxima semana, así que tengo tiempo de pensar bien, mientras tanto hagan como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hermione y Luna andaban buscando a Ginny y a Tori, pues hace rato no pasaban tiempo juntas, en cierto momento la pelirroja apareció bastante enojada -¿Qué te pasó Gin?- preguntó la castaña

-Nada importante, chicas- dijo mientras pensaba -Ese maldito Zabini siempre logra empeorar mi día, ya no voy dejar que me trate como le dé la gana, no seré una de sus conquistas, no seré una más de su lista.

-Vamos a la torre, de pronto encontramos a Astoria en el camino- dijo Hermione.

Las chicas hicieron lo que la castaña sugirió pues les parecía una buena idea, así tendrían tiempo para hablar, en el camino no apareció la morena pero al acercarse a la puerta escucharon unas voces bastantes conocidas para ellas.

 _-No entiendo para qué necesitas más tiempo, Blaise, aún faltan dos semanas._

-Esa es la voz de Draco- susurró la castaña.

 _¿Por qué Blai... Zabini necesitaba más tiempo?_ \- pensaba la pelirroja dándose cuenta que iba a decir su nombre.

 _-Se les hizo grande._

-Ese es Theo- dijo Luna.

-No hables tan duro Luna- susurró Ginny.

 _-No se me hizo grande, sólo que este problema no me han dejado avanzar._

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-No tengo idea- dijo Hermione.

-Entremos- dijo Luna, las chicas entraron a la sala y ahí se encontraban los chicos hablando sin percatarse que estaban detrás de ellos.

-Draco espero que sepas muy bien lo que vas a hacer con este asunto- dijo el azabache.

-Creo que Draco sabe lo que hace, no seas tan chillón Theo, deja de ser tan niña- dijo Blaise riendo para luego añadir -Y sobre la apuesta sigo insistiendo que necesito más tiempo, y tú no te puedes salir Nott.

-¡¿APUESTA?!- gritaron Hermione y Ginny haciendo que los muchachos pegaran un brinco al techo. ¡¿A qué horas habían entrado?!

* * *

Hola!

Este será el último capítulo que suba por hoy, ya que decidí hacer una pequeña maratón hasta llegar al capítulo 30... Espero que les guste.

Gracias por tú review patsmasen, ojalá disfrutes estos capítulos.


	31. Discusiones, decepciones y la visita

_**Discusiones, decepciones y la visita**_

-¿Cuál apuesta? Nadie dijo nada parecido, verdad chicos- dijo el moreno mirando a sus amigos y poniendo cara de inocente.

-No te hagas el imbécil Zabini... ¿Y para qué pides tiempo? ¡¿Para hacernos creer que cambiaron, enamorarnos para usarnos y dejarnos como las otras zorras?! - respondió Ginny molesta.

-No es así- dijo Draco mirando como unos ojos mieles desprendían tristeza.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo es? Viniendo de ustedes no me sorprendería- contestó Ginny con ironía.

-Les dije que era mala idea- anunció Theo.

-Ni te hagas la víctima Nott- dijo Blaise.

-Entonces si era eso- afirmó la castaña.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Granger?- dijo el moreno a la defensiva.

-Son unos imbéciles- dijo Ginny mirando con desprecio a los chicos.

-Creí que eras diferente Nott- dijo la castaña mirando con decepción al que alguna vez había llamado amigo. Theo miraba unos ojos azules que reflejaban tristeza, Luna no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Yo lo puedo explicar- se apresuró a decir el azabache antes de que las chicas se fueran.

-Cállate Theodore- dijo el moreno.

-Cállate tú maldita serpiente- dijo Ginny.

-Luna, te juro que me salí de esa estupidez- dijo Theo acercándose a la rubia.

-Aléjate de ella, no la busques más- sentenció Hermione.

-Que decida Lovegood por ella, ya está muy grandecita- dijo Draco mirando con tristeza los ojos de la castaña, aceptaba que en un principio ese era su objetivo, pero no había planeado que se enamoraría de ella, de verdad sentía todo lo que la chica estuviera pensando de él, sabía que se iba a sentir usada y engañada de la forma más cruel y vil que existía.

Luna sólo miraba a su novio pero no articulaba respuesta alguna.

-Todos ustedes son unos malditos mujeriegos, busquen se a una de esas zorras que tienen detrás y háganle lo que les dé la gana, pero a nosotras nos dejan en paz- dijo la pelirroja mirando a los tres chicos pero principalmente al moreno.

-Tienes celos de que no seas una de ellas- dijo el moreno mirando pícaramente a la pelirroja.

-¿Celos de ti? Déjame reírme... ¿Y quien eres tú para decir semejante estupidez?, eres un arrogante, orgulloso convencido que crees que todas babean por ti, pero te digo algo, no todas lo están, siento dañar tú grandísimo y estúpido ego.. Pero sabes algo, ahora que lo pienso mejor, no, no lo siento, alguien debía de decir lo estúpido e idiota que eres- dijo la pelirroja bastante enojada dejando a todos los presentes aturdidos -Me largo, no quiero saber nada más de ustedes- finalizó dando un portazo, Luna miró a Hermione transmitiéndole que debían de hacer lo mismo, la castaña asintió y se dispusieron a salir, lastimosamente Hermione debía volver y verle la cara al estúpido de Malfoy, se sentía desilusionada, de verdad creía que el hurón había cambiado.

-Luna... ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Theo con una mirada de perro arrepentido, la rubia le dedicó una mirada que nunca en la vida le había dado, sus ojos decían todo lo que no había pronunciado en todo este asunto, para Theo era peor que un golpe físico, esa mirada le había causado una gran herida en su corazón, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, la culpa la tenía Zabini, él sabía que todo iba a terminar mal. El azabache también notó las miradas que se dieron Draco y Hermione, sabía que entre todo esto el rubio se había enamorado de ella, y notó como los ojos del moreno reflejaban una gran culpabilidad, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que le dolió todo lo que Ginny le había dicho, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, pero para decir verdad, se lo merecía. Los chicos se sentaron nuevamente meditando todo lo que había pasado pero no gesticulaban ni una sola palabra.

Las chicas se habían dirigido a la Torre de Astronomía, necesitaban apoyo de cada una, no asimilaban lo que habían escuchado.

-Creí que Theo me amaba de verdad- dijo Luna soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Malditos imbéciles, no jugarán con nosotras- dijo Ginny molesta, ahora entendía por qué Zabini no le había respondido cuando ella le había preguntado en el baño de Prefectos, maldecía al moreno cada que podía, después de todo sí era un basilisco, había soltado todo su veneno.

-Todas creímos que de verdad habían cambiado y que después de todo lo que pasamos en la guerra querían cambiar sus vidas- dijo la castaña abrazando a la rubia tratando de consolarla pero ella se sentía igual o peor que su amiga, se había enamorado de Draco, era algo que ella no había podido evitar, algo que ahora quería olvidar pero su terco corazón no cedía, tocaba con tristeza ese corazón que colgaba en su pecho, ese corazón que un día el rubio le había dado, esa cadena que no se había sacado desde el día que él se lo puso, lo cuidaba como su gran tesoro pero que ahora sentía que todo fue una trampa, todo era mentira.

-Yo nunca lo creí Hermione, te lo advertí y nunca me hiciste caso- reprochó la pelirroja.

-Yo sé que Theo no lo hizo, Theo no es así- decía la rubia llorando.

-¡Luna por Merlín!, ¡¿no oíste lo que dijeron?! ¡Fuimos sus fichas de Bingo para obtener el premio mayor!- gritó Ginny más molesta.

-No creíamos que fuera una mentira Ginevra, caímos en su trampa- gritó la castaña ya molesta.

-¿Caímos?- preguntó confundida, solo había caído la inocente de Luna.

-Si Ginevra, me enamoré de Malfoy, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él.

-¡¿Que tú que?!- gritó la pelirroja.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Luna, ya estaba aburrida de eso, sabía que Theo no había sido capaz de eso, su corazón se lo decía y repetía, se sentía feliz al saber que las suposiciones sobre Hermione habían sido ciertas pero a la vez se sentía triste por todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Luna, ¿pero es que no lo ves?- dijo Ginny.

-Sí, lo veo y entiendo pero esto no llega a nada, sé que Theo sería incapaz de hacer eso- Ginny bufo y rodó los ojos, Luna miró a la ojimiel y dijo -Hermione, Draco te quiere lo noté en sus ojos, puede que haya hecho esa maldita apuesta pero al fin y al cabo se enamoró- las chicas la miraban extrañadas, nunca la habían escuchado maldecir y sabían que la chica observaba cosas que para ellas eran ignoradas -Y tú Ginny, Blaise no puede pasar ni un día sin tú presencia, como tú sin la de él, por eso te busca y te besa en todos los pasillos- la pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente, nunca se percató de que la rubia los había visto, su secreto estaba descubierto.

-Te besas con Zabini en los pasillos, ¿y nos dices todo esto? No tienes derecho a echarnos en la cara que fuimos engañadas, cuando TU misma caíste también, lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptar que te atrae, que te gusta, que caíste en su trampa... Acéptalo de una buena vez Ginevra, nos puedes engañar a nosotras y al mismo Zabini pero no te puedes engañar a ti misma, no puedes engañar a tú corazón- dijo Hermione enfadada.

A la mañana siguiente, Neville se encontraba en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, no se sentía cómodo estando en ese recinto, así que le rogaba a Merlín que la morena no se tardara más, después de unos cuantos minutos salió encontrándose con el castaño.

-Siento mucho haberme tardado, es que no sabía que ponerme- dijo Tori apenada.

-No te preocupes, estás bellísima.

-Gracias Nev- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos.

Los chicos por el último aviso de la directora y salieron del colegio con dirección a San Mungo. Una vez en el hospital, preguntaron por los señores Longbottom y se dirigieron a su habitación, antes de entrar por aquella puerta blanca, Neville suspiró sonoramente, la morena tomó su mano y le dio un apretón mientras abrían la puerta.

-Oh Neville, llegaste- dijo una señora de edad mayor.

-Si abuela, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están?

-Bastante bien, y dime, ¿quién es esa señorita?

-Disculpe señora, yo soy Astoria Greengrass- dijo la morena tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto Astoria, yo soy Augusta Longbottom- dijo apretando formalmente la mano de la joven, mientras que Neville se acercaba a sus padres.

-Augusta, ¿quién es él?- preguntó un tanto confundida una señora de mediana edad, el castaño se sintió un poco mal, no los había visitado en meses y era lógico que no recordarán muy bien quien era.

-Es Neville, Alice, tú hijo vino a visitarlos- respondió Augusta.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, es el chico apuesto que venía- dijo Alice tomando la mano del muchacho.

-Y ella es su novia- dijo Augusta mostrando a la chica, Astoria y Neville se sonrojaron a más no poder, se miraron y se dedicaron una dulce mirada.

-Frank ven a saludar a tú hijo- dijo Augusta, el señor Longbottom se levantó de la silla donde reposaba y apretó la mano de Neville.

Los muchachos se quedaron en la habitación hablando con Augusta, pues los señores Longbottom estaban confundidos para llevar una conversación, en algunas situaciones se presentaban de una forma lúcida pero al rato volvía la confusión, la verdad era que no había cambios en ellos y eso ponía triste al castaño. Una vez terminada la visita, los muchachos se despidieron y salieron de San Mungo, Astoria pudo sentir la nostalgia que el chico trasmitía, Así que nuevamente tomó su mano dándole aquellos apretoncitos de apoyo.

-Gracias Tori.

-No he hecho nada- dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí lo hiciste, gracias por acompañarme y darme tanto apoyo, de verdad es muy importante para mí.

-También me diste tú apoyo al saber... Bueno tu sabes qué- dijo Tori sintiéndose un poco mal por recordar -Te acompañaré las veces que quieras Nev.

-Tori, mi abuela mencionó algo sobre nosotros...- dijo sonrojándose nuevamente mientras Tori reía al recordarlo.

-No te preocupes Nev, no pasa nada.

-Si pasa, es que yo… Quería- balbuceaba el chico mientras que Tori sonrió y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- repitió la morena.

-Astoria, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- soltó el castaño de un momento a otro mirando esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, Astoria sonrió lo besó con todo el amor que sentía hacia él.

-¿Entonces es un sí?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo la morena mientras que se volvían a fundir en un dulce beso.


	32. Lucharé por ti

_**Lucharé por ti.**_

Los días pasaban y todo seguía igual de gris. Para algunos esos días fueron fundamentales para darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos que sus corazones desprendían, ahora se daban cuenta que todos esos años de peleas, insultos y odios estaban basados en algo más profundo que no habían descifrado hasta el día de hoy. Comenzaba una nueva semana en la cual se sentían frustrados, ¿cómo era posible que ellos, siendo los más mujeriegos y perfectos (según los comentarios de sus admiradoras) buscaran la forma de pedir perdón a una chica, y que estuvieran después de todo, arrepentidos por algo que un momento sólo veían como uno de sus tantos juegos?, ahora se daban cuenta que habían elegido las chicas incorrectas para sus deseos, y correctas por ver como habían despertado en ellos una atracción que nunca habían experimentado con otras chicas; la necesidad de mantenerlas siempre a salvo y una chispa que los hacían tener una infinidad de sentimientos nunca antes vistos y creídos. Ahora nada era un juego de adolescentes, ahora sentían que se jugaban algo más importante en sus vidas, un futuro con quien compartir, ese alguien que no le importara su pasado ni las manchas que tuvieran sus apellidos; entonces, fue ahí donde nacía esa necesidad de querer obtener su perdón aunque no creían que fuera fácil lo obtendrían, pues, un Slytherin siempre consigue lo que quiere sin importar su precio.

Theo había intentado hablar con Luna pero para su desgracia siempre estaba con las leonas. El azabache se dirigía a su clase de Transformaciones con los ánimos en el suelo, hasta que visualizó una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia muy conocida para él, ver a su ángel hizo que pensara que sería un gran imbécil si se daba por vencido, lucharía por ella, por su perdón y por el gran amor que sentía, así que tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota, al finalizar la elevó haciendo que se posara en el libro que llevaba, esta era su única oportunidad. La rubia al leer aquel pedazo de papel dio un pequeño suspiro, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Theo, lo extrañaba aunque le había dolido lo que había hecho, aun así pensó que iría a escuchar su explicación.

Después del encuentro que tuvieron en aquel salón, Pansy evadía cualquier mirada o acercamiento del pelirrojo, entre más lejos estuviera de ella, mejor. La azabache sentía que el chico lograba descolocarla como él quisiera y eso no le era nada agradable, nadie la manejaba a su antojo, era ella la que llevaba el control de la situación, aunque reconocía que había disfrutado al dejarse llevar por sus besos, caricias y de su compañía, era tan grande el poder de su convicción que la hacían cambiar de opinión en un santiamén. Se propuso continuar con su vida y pasa tiempos, aunque se daba cuenta que no podía suplantar lo que aquel pelirrojo le hacía sentir, eso creaba en ella una gran frustración y deseos de buscarlo y repetir aquella sesión que a su parecer no había finalizado...

-Maldito Weasley que has hecho conmigo- pensó sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en un susurro audible para su amiga.

-¿Qué dices Pan?- preguntó una rubia que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Ah, no nada- respondió distraídamente.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Daphne, había escuchado perfectamente su susurro pero quería que lo repitiera.

-Sí.

-Bien- dijo mirando de reojo como su amiga tenía la mirada centrada en un chico, la rubia sonrió y añadió -¿Y Weasley?

-¿Que hay con él?- preguntó apartando su vista de él.

-Es lo que yo te pregunto, llevas largo tiempo mirándole.

-¿Yo? Ya quisiera la comadreja- dijo con molestia ocultando en vano su sonrojo.

 _¡¿Cómo era posible que me sonrojara por un chico?!_

-Pansy, te gusta, mira tú sonrojo- manifestó con felicidad.

-A mí no me gusta la comadreja Daphne, estar mucho tiempo con Potter te afectó el cerebro- dijo con enfado levantando un poco la voz.

-Señoritas si tienen cosas que discutir hagan lo fuera del salón- dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente.

-Hablamos luego sobre eso Pansy, me tendrás que contar que te traes entre manos con Weasley.

Pansy ahora no sólo se tendría que ocultar del pelirrojo sino que también de la rubia, no tenía tiempo para estar hablando de sentimientos ni esas estupideces, pero sabía que la rubia no iba a quedarse con la intriga.

 _¡Maldita la hora en la cual abrí mi boca!_

El día había pasado con rapidez y Theo ya se encontraba en el lago esperando a que la rubia apareciera, pues se estaba tardando mucho en llegar, algo extraño en ella, ya que siempre era puntual, el azabache comenzó a temer que no aparecería y que sería el fin de todo, no obtendría su perdón y tampoco la recuperaría, soltó un suspiro de frustración y se acomodó.

-Hola Theo- dijo una melodiosa voz que conocía en perfección.

-Luna- dijo con sorpresa llenándose de nuevas esperanzas, sin más rodeos la invito a sentarse - Necesito que sepas lo que en realidad pasó- suspiró mirando sus azules ojos y continuó- Me siento realmente mal por todo lo que pasó, yo nunca quise hacerlo, intenté salirme pero Blaise lo negaba, sabía que no era capaz de hacerte ese daño, no te conocía cuando apostamos, no sabía quién eras, pero ese día en el cual me golpeaste gritando que tenía un... ¿Torpesolo?- preguntó extrañado alzando una ceja provocando una risilla en Luna- supe que no podía hacerle tanto daño a una persona tan pura y buena como tú, desde ese día quedé enamorado de ti, y desde ese día quise dar marcha atrás a ese estúpido trato… Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero quería que lo supieras, que por lo menos sepas lo que en realidad pasó- finalizó con tristeza.

-Tenías Torposolos Theo, lamento el golpe- dijo riendo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, gracias a los Torposolos conocí al amor de mi vida- dijo acariciándole su pálida y sonrojada mejilla -Dime que perdonas a este imbécil de su estúpido comportamiento mi angelito, no podría vivir sin ti, eres mi todo Luna Lovegood.

-Te perdono Theodore Nott- dijo la rubia fingiendo seriedad, pues esa cara de perro achantado y sus honesta palabras de perdón hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, y la hacían sentir una gran felicidad al saber que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, Theo dio saltitos de alegría y abrazó fuertemente a su novia.

-Te amo mi angelito- dijo el azabache antes de fundirse en un dulce y ansiado beso.

Theo acompaño a su rubia a la torre de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a su torre con una gran sonrisa, entró a su sala común y se encontró con sus amigos.

-¿Y esa cara de imbécil?- preguntó Blaise.

-Mi Luna me perdonó y no pienso seguir con esas estupideces- sentenció Theo.

-No sé Theo, ahora que pensamos bien en esto, creo que lo mejor es que nos odien, recuerda la carta- dijo Blaise.

-Si pero Draco dijo que veía una posibilidad de saber que quieren, ¿o no?- dijo Theo mirando al rubio.

-Sí, Theo, haré lo posible pero aún no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, podemos ponerlas en peligro.

-¿Luna sabe de la carta?- preguntó el moreno.

-¿Que te sucede Blaise? apenas la recupero, no la quiero volver a perder.

-No lo sé, Theo- dijo rubio.

-¿Se rendirán así de fácil? No sean tan cobardes, luchen por lo que aman y lo que quieren en su vida, ya encontraremos la manera de salir esta situación, no se dejen vencer ahora que pueden encontrar su felicidad, es hora de dejar lo miedos y pelear con valentía por nuestro futuro con la persona que realmente amamos.. Piensen en eso- dijo Theo antes de entrar en su habitación dejando a los chicos muy pensativos, pues el azabache tenía razón, debían de luchar por su felicidad, por una mejor vida y por el futuro de sus herederos, desde ahora en adelante le dirían adiós a la cobardía, y la mejor manera de empezar era buscando y logrando ganarse el perdón, apoyo y amor de sus leonas, esa era la verdadera causa de salir adelante.


	33. Es tiempo de que lo sepas

_**Es tiempo de que lo sepas...**_

Unos fuertes rayos luminosos despertaban a una rubia bastante cansada, preocupada y con una gran resaca, pues había cierto tema que rondaba en su cabeza a diario y con el paso del tiempo se daba cuenta como el problema se agrandaba cada vez más, no podía ocultar más ese secreto, Harry debía de saber lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos, debía contarle todo este asunto que la enloquecía cada día más, él era el padre de sus hijos y merecía enterarse de todos los recientes acontecimientos. Una vez lista Daphne salió decidida a buscar al azabache a la torre de Gryffindor.

 _Mientras en la sala de premios anuales..._

Un rubio palatinado pensaba en las mil formas de pedirle perdón a Hermione, se había dado cuenta que esa chica era esencial en su vida, era como el aire que respiraba a diario, la amaba tal cual era, su revoltoso cabello castaño, sus ojos miel, su piel, sus labios, su terquedad y su manía de querer saber siempre todo... Draco sabía que obtener su perdón no era tarea fácil pero haría que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle un Petrificus Totallus si veía que era completamente necesario. Draco bajó a la sala pequeña salita que tenía la torre a esperar que la castaña despertara aunque sabía que era un poco temprano para eso, tomó un libro que había en la mesa y se dispuso leer; pasado unos cuantos minutos, visualizó como una melena castaña se asomaba por las escaleras .

-Hermione...

-Buen día Malfoy- dijo con frialdad, aunque por dentro no aguantaba más las ganas de besarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar...- dijo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar con usted, con permiso Malfoy- dijo tratando de pasar pero el rubio se lo impedía -Maldito Malfoy, maldito aroma embriagante, maldito mujeriego, maldito amor- pensó mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Deja de sonreír de esa forma- dijo la castaña molesta, odiaba esa sonrisa por las consecuencias que traía en ella.

-Te gusta mi sonrisa Herms- dijo Draco ampliando su sonrisa pero con un toque de malicia, había entrado a la mente de la castaña sin que se diera cuenta.

-No uses Legeremancia en mí, Malfoy- dijo sin evitar sonrojarse, luego tomo compostura y siguió con su camino.

-No te irás hasta que me escuches Granger.

-No tengo por qué escuchar más de tus mentiras, permiso - dijo sintiendo como todo se le iba al piso al recordar la apuesta que había hecho.

-Sólo escúchame- dijo enfocando sus penetrantes ojos grises en los de ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No... me toques- susurró sin fuerza de convicción para alejarse de él.

-Hermione, debes saber muchas cosas, pero lo más importante ahora es que me perdones.

-¿Y como por qué haría eso? ¿Quieres ganar la apuesta para no sentirte un perdedor?- dijo con molestia.

-Hermione, no quiero nada de eso, sólo quiero tú perdón, estuvo muy mal lo que hicimos pero nada de esto estaba planeado...

-Claro que no lo estaba, tenías que ganar pero fallaste...

-Te quieres callar y dejarme hablar, no vas a salir se aquí hasta que me escuches, ya te lo había dicho Granger- dijo molesto por las interrupciones.

-Bien.

-Nada de esto estaba planeado, no tenía planeado sentir cosas por ti, al principio sólo era un pasa tiempo, sí, pero luego entendí que te quería sólo para mí, que ya no me interesaba la apuesta, era algo más que eso...- El rubio suspiró y limpio algunas lágrimas que la castaña soltaba -La noche que te regalé ese collar, fue el día en el cual entendí el amor que siento por ti, aquellas palabras fueron sinceras Hermione, tienes colgado en tu pecho mi corazón- Era la primera vez que el rubio expresaba sus sentimientos de una forma tan sencilla, se había dado cuenta que sólo sucedía con ella, no había otra persona en la cual le hiciera soltar con facilidad lo que su corazón sentía, ni con su madre era muy expresivo pero de vez en cuando le decía cuando la amaba -Bien, pues eso era lo que te tenía que decir, si no vas a decir nada puedes irte- dijo enojado al ver como la castaña no emitía palabra.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?- dijo observando como el rubio fruncía el ceño asintiendo -Eres el idiota que más amo- finalizó para lanzarse a sus labios.

-También te amo mi castaña- dijo el rubio entre besos.

-Draco...- dijo separándolo un poco -Prométeme que no habrán más mentiras ni secretos- esto hizo que el rubio se tensara sin que pasara desapercibido por la chica -¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que no te he contado, pero prometo contarte en otro momento- dijo mientras ella asentía.

Daphne recordó que no sabía la contraseña para entrar por el retrato así que esperó hasta que el azabache u otro estudiante saliera, para su suerte un pelirrojo salía con cara de momia, rió un poco y le recordó a su amiga Pansy cada vez que trasnochaba... Pansy- pensó recordando que le debía una conversación con el chico.

-Buenos días Ron.

-Hola Daphne... ¿Buscas a Harry?

-¿Lo puedes llamar?

-Si quieres pasa, aún sigue dormido, pero yo tengo mucha hambre como para esperarlo.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo entrando a la sala común de los leones, era la primera vez que entraba, era bastante acogedora y bella pero prefería la suya, subió hasta los dormitorios entrando a la habitación donde mostraba una placa con los nombres de los chicos que dormían ahí, la rubia abrió la puerta encontrando un gran desastre, ¿Cómo pueden vivir así?- se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cama de su novio, al parecer era el único que estaba ahí, así que se sentó junto a él y empezó a llamarlo acariciándole su revoltoso cabello azabache, poco a poco el chico fue despertando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quiero que me despierten así todos los días- dijo abrazando a la rubia que soltaba una risilla -Cómo amanecieron las princesas y mi campeón por supuesto- dijo mientras besaba a las rubia.

-Muy bien y ¿tú?

-De maravilla, no todos los días te despiertan tres hermosuras- dijo Harry mientras besaba el vientre de su novia -Dejen que papá tome una ducha para volver con ustedes- finalizó metiéndose al baño, la rubia soltó un suspiro y viendo aquel desastre, decidió arreglar un poco y despejar un poco los nervios que tenía al no saber que reacción pueda tomar con la situación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Harry saliendo de la ducha ya bañado y vestido.

-Arreglo un poco, ¿cómo pueden vivir así?

-Somos chicos Daph.

-Sí bueno pero... Olvídalo, Harry debemos hablar de algo muy importante.

-Bueno- dijo un poco preocupado por el tono serio de la rubia -Pero primero desayunaremos y luego hablaremos, está bien?

-Sí, vamos.

Juntos se dirigieron al gran salón donde disfrutaron de un agradable desayuno, la rubia vio que aún tenían tiempo para hablar antes de clase, así que sin más espera salieron rumbo a un pasillo alejado de la multitud de estudiantes que entraban al comedor.

-Harry hay algo que debo decirte y es muy importante... Hace unas semanas recibimos una carta, la cual decía que querían que nos hiciéramos partícipes de los Mortífagos, tenemos un mes para unirnos antes de que nos busquen...

-¡¿Qué quieren qué?!- gritó Harry alarmado.

-Mira Harry, nadie quería que te lo dijera pero para mí es importante que lo sepas, no quiero que nada les pase a mis hijos o a ti.

-¡¿Y para qué demonios quieren eso?!

-Creen tener la forma de hacer regresar al señor oscuro, nadie sabe cómo y nadie quiere ayudar a hacerlo Harry, Draco tiene un plan y todos esperamos a que sea la solución.

-¡Es una locura! Si Voldemort vuelve nos matará a todos...Deben pedir ayuda a los Aurores, no podrán tocarlos- dijo Harry posando su mano en el vientre, para luego añadir -Daphne esto es muy delicado, ellos serán capaces de todo, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Harry cálmate, tenemos que esperar.

-¡No me puedo calmar Daphne! Están corriendo un peligro inmenso y yo... Yo me muero si algo les llega a pasar- dijo exaltado, preocupado y con gran frustración al no saber qué hacer para impedirlo.

-No digas eso Harry, estaremos bien, pero debemos esperar a que Draco ponga en función su plan, por favor tómatelo con calma, todos tratamos este asunto con total discreción- la rubia al ver que Harry no mencionaba palabra alguna continuó -Todos se enteraran a su debido momento, hasta ahora que yo sepa sólo lo sabes tú... Por favor Harry no vayas a hacer una locura, hazlo por tus hijos… Por mi- en ese momento el azabache abrazó con protección a su novia dándole un beso en sus labios.

-No podrán tocarlos, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

-Funcionará Harry... Debemos ir a clase, nos vemos ahora- dijo besando al azabache para dirigirse a DCAO, que para suerte tendría que compartirla con su novio.

-Jóvenes, tengan la amabilidad de buscar a su pareja de trabajo para dirigirnos al bosque prohibido, hoy haremos algo distinto- dijo el profesor Johnson con una sonrisa -Señorita Greengrass tengo entendido su estado y por cuestiones de seguridad le pido que se quede en el salón, el señor Potter puede trabajar con el señor Nott, ya que su pareja se ha retirado del colegio, vamos- finalizó el profesor saliendo del salón, una vez llegado al bosque prohibido el profesor dio las órdenes de quedarse con su pareja, iban a investigar que todo estuviera en orden, ya que el ministro de magia lo había considerado necesario. Algunas parejas les iba bastante bien, como era el caso de Astoria y Neville, nadie sabía aún de su relación pero se mostraban tan cariñosos que una castaña lo había empezado a notar y se alegraba por ellos.

-Hacen bonita pareja, no crees Draco?

-No- dijo de forma tajante.

-No seas así Draco, debes estar feliz porque Tori es feliz.

-Sólo sé que si llega a hacer llorar a mi hermanita lo mato.

-No seas tan celoso y protector, creo que ella sabe defenderse y además Neville es buena persona.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo- dijo tomando la mano de la castaña haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Y... ¿Cómo estás Pansy?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de llevar una conversión con la azabache.

-Te quieres concentrar en tú trabajo, no estamos de excursión Weasley- dijo fríamente, aunque sabía que no se merecía ese trato, el chico era muy dulce y ella sólo lo trataba mal, pero es que la verdad de todo esta situación era que no quería confundirse más de lo que su mente batallaba a diario.

-Pelirroja que alegría verte de nuevo- dijo Blaise.

-Vete al demonio Zabini- dijo la pelirroja con malhumor, todo estaba perfecto hasta que le da por ponernos en parejas, maldita la hora que lo nombraron.

-Me voy pero contigo pelirroja- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-No seas tan cínico de hablarle como si nada, eres un imbécil, ¿acaso no te quedo claro lo que te dije el otro día? Si es así te lo puedo refrescar- dijo roja de rabia, pero Blaise la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un sitio un poco alejado de los demás -¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! -gritó aún más enojada.

-Aquí no nos escucharán pelirroja.

-Vete al infierno y a segura te dé NUNCA volver, hazme ese favor y háztelo a ti mismo.

-Ya te dije que me voy contigo, ¿eres sorda?

-Eres un maldito imbécil, te crees lo mejor pero no eres nadie.

-Sólo soy ese nadie al cual lo tienes loco, dime qué demonios me hiciste Ginevra Weasley.


	34. Perdidos en el bosque

_**Perdidos en el bosque**_

-¡No seas tan payaso, deja de decir estupideces!

-Estoy hablando en serio Ginevra, no sé qué demonios me hiciste, no sé por qué siempre tengo esa necesidad de estar cerca de ti.

-Pues si te molesta no lo hagas, sería lo mejor que me pasara.

-¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?- dijo el moreno tomándola de los brazos y pegándola más al árbol que tenía detrás para así acercarse más a ella, antes de que la pelirroja replicara le susurro muy cerca de su oído -Me tienes loco Weasley, eres como una droga... Me tienes adicto a ti, a tus ojos, a tus labios...- se interrumpió al enterrar su nariz en su cabello e inhalar ese delicioso aroma a flores que tanto le gustaba -... A tú aroma... Ginevra, creo que estoy enamorado de ti…

-¿Y crees que voy a caer como Luna y Hermione hicieron con los otros dos? Estas muy equivocado, ya lárgate de aquí- dijo la pelirroja tratado de soltarse pero el moreno no cedía.

-Ginny es de verdad, lamento todo lo que hice, estoy arrepentido por lo que pasó.

-Si claro- dijo con ironía -Mira Zabini no quiero perder a los otros y menos contigo, así que muévete- finalizó pero el moreno seguía en la misma posición.

-Cambie mi forma de pensar y de actuar, y todo por ti… Solo dime una cosa…

-Mira Zabini yo...- pero la interrumpió unos labios, esos labios que tanto le gustaba besar y que añoraba cada vez que se separaban de los suyos.

-Dime que no significa nada para ti y te juro que no me vuelvo a aparecer en tu camino, en tu vida... Dime que no sientes nada y no volverás a saber nada de mí nunca.

-Demuéstrame que has cambiado, que ya no eres el mismo imbécil de siempre, sólo así creeré en tú palabra.

-Gracias- dijo con una sincera sonrisa, eso le había dado una chispa de esperanza para enmendar lo que había hecho mal, de verdad la quería.

-¿Ahora si nos podemos ir?

-Sí pelirroja, ahora sí- dicho esto los chicos salieron a buscar al grupo pero por más que buscaron no los encontraron.

-Ya los perdimos- dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

-Volvamos al castillo, conozco el camino...- la pelirroja lo miró con inseguridad pero lo siguió; después de realizar una larga caminata de su "regreso" al castillo, veía que estaba oscureciendo y sentía que andaban en círculos.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando?_

-Blai... Zabini- corrigió al ver que casi decía su nombre -Estamos perdidos.

-Sé que este es el camino correcto.

-¡¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?! ¡Se está haciendo de noche y no hemos llegado!- gritó con exasperación.

-No es necesario que grites Ginny, creo que es por aquí.

-¿Crees o sabes?

-Ya ni sé, me pusiste en duda.

-¡¿Como que ya no sabes?! ¡Zabini estamos perdidos en el Bosque!

 _Unas horas antes…_

-Bueno chicos, le pasaré el informe al ministro de magia, todo está en perfectas condiciones, muchas gracias a todos por su colaboración, podemos regresar- dijo el profesor Johnson tomando en camino de vuelta al castillo.

-Harry... Theo- escucharon un grito de una chica.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

-No- contestaron los muchachos al tiempo.

-¿Por qué Herms?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-No la he visto desde que vinimos y no está por acá.

-Su pareja era Blaise- dijo Theo imaginando que algo estarían haciendo desde que no aparecían los dos.

-Sí, cierto... Deben de estar en castillo Herms.

-No se alejen del grupo, que nadie se pierda, ¿están todos?- preguntó el maestro de DCAO.

-No profesor... Faltan Zabini y Ginny- dijo la castaña.

-¡¿Con quién está mi hermana?!- preguntó Ron con enfado.

-Con Blaise- respondió Astoria riendo.

-Mamá debe de saber que anda con malas compañías- anunció Ron.

-¿Te preocupa que ande con Blaise y no que esté perdida en el bosque?- dijo Pansy con burla.

-Y no sabemos si andan juntos...- dijo Draco.

-¡Si ese maldito le llega a tocar un solo pelo, lo mato!

-¡Ronald tú hermana está perdida en el Bosque!

-¡YA LO SE HERMIONE!- gritó furioso.

-No le grites Weasley- dijo Draco con amenaza.

-¡Bueno basta!- gritó el maestro -No podemos regresar si ellos no aparecen, tengan la amabilidad de buscar a sus compañeros.

-Profesor pero pueden haber regresado...- dijo Neville.

-¿Señor Longbottom conoce el camino de regreso?

-Sí- contestó el castaño.

-Bien, llévese a la señorita Greengrass con usted, no dude en enviar un Patronus con la respuesta... Mientras tanto los otros buscaremos aquí, vamos- finalizó yéndose por un camino a buscar a sus estudiantes perdidos.

-¡No puedo creer! Que niña tan tonta- decía Ron.

-No me parece... Blaise es guapo- dijo la azabache esto hizo que Ron enrojeciera de rabia por su hermana y celos por parte de Pansy.

-¡Pero no con mi hermana!

-Deja el drama Weasley... Andando- dijo la azabache.

 _En el castillo..._

Astoria y Neville entraron al salón encontrando a una rubia muy concentrada escribiendo en un pergamino.

-Daph...

-Hola Tori, Longbottom... ¿Y los otros?- preguntó mientras miraba como llegaban tomados de la mano.

-¿No has visto a Blaise o a Ginny?- pregunto la morena.

-No Tori, ¿pasó algo?

-Es que no aparecen, al parecer se perdieron en el bosque pero había la posibilidad de que estuvieran aquí- respondió el castaño.

-Oh... Ya veo, pues por aquí no ha venido nadie pero podemos ver en la sala común- propuso la rubia.

-Iré a revisar en la de Gryffindor.

-Bien, nos vemos aquí nuevamente Nev- dijo Tori llevándose un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de él.

-¿Qué significa eso, Astoria Greengrass?- preguntó su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

-No te lo había dicho... Nev y yo somos novios- dijo sonrojada mientras que Daphne soltaba un grito contenido y corría a abrazar a su hermanita.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Tori, se ve que es un buen chico.

-Lo es- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras salían a su sala común.

-Tori debo decirte algo.

-Sí, dime.

-Harry ya sabe lo de la carta.

-Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer Daph, es el padre y lo merecía…

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y qué tal lo tomó?

-Pues estaba muy alarmado pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Neville también lo sabe- dijo la morena.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé Daph, no quiero preocuparte, quiero que mis sobrinos nazcan sanos.

-Lo estarán Tori... Pero yo también quiero sobrinos- dijo con mirada pícara haciendo que la morena se sonrojara y soltara una risa nerviosa.

 _En el bosque..._

Un tigre blanco platinado apareció frente al profesor Johnson que su interior traía el mensaje de Astoria, era una letra pulcra que decía que el moreno y la pelirroja no estaban en el castillo, lo más probable es que aun estuviera en el bosque, el problema era que es sol comenzó a descender y el bosque se volvía cada vez más peligroso.

-Muchachos, el señor Zabini y la señorita Weasley tienen que estar aquí así que busquen muy bien.

-Es lo que hacemos...- susurró el rubio rodando los ojos.

-¡Draco! no seas grosero- reprendió la castaña.

-Maldito Zabini- refunfuñaba Ron cada tres segundos.

-¡Ya cállate Weasley, deja de insultar a Blaise!

-Tiene a mi hermana, Pansy.

-No lo sabemos aún.

-Maldito infeliz, si le llegará pasar algo a Ginny, lo mato- repitió el pelirrojo haciendo que la azabache se empezara a desesperar, la azabache lo agarró del cuello de su túnica y de repente sintió como unos labios tocaban y probaban su boca a su antojo, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero, lo hecho está hecho, y no se arrepentía de hacerlo, ese beso hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y no hablara más.

 _En la profundidad del bosque..._

-Ya lo sé Ginny, seguro los estarán buscando- dijo despreocupado.

-¿Y si no lo están? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado por todo?

-Porque no tardaran en llegar- dijo sentándose en un tronco mientras pensaba que hacer, en un momento vio como la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado tiritando, empezaba a hacer mucho frío a causa de la humedad que la tierra desprendía, Blaise se sacó tu túnica y se la puso en sus hombros preguntando -¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias- no quería usarla pero el frío que empezaba a sentir la obligaba y la verdad era que aquella túnica tenía una temperatura cálida bastante agradable, se sentía exhausta, quería descansar y nadie llegaba por ellos.

-Mandemos un Patronus- dijo el moreno después de unos minutos de silencio, la chica asintió y Blaise se dispuso a hacer el encantamiento e indicando más o menos donde estaban, era complicado porque todos los árboles eran iguales y sabía que estaban él lo más profundo y espeso del bosque, a pesar de todo había detrás un pequeño lago que creí que sería una gran pista, así que envió el mensaje volviendo a sentarse al lado de la pelirroja mientras esperaba que vinieran por ellos. La pelirroja estaba muy cansada, podía notarlo en sus ojos, así que trato de acomodarla en su regazo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó alarmada.

-Ginny, sé que estas cansada y no lo niegues se te nota desde kilómetros, sólo trataba de que te sintieras cómoda.

-¿Y cómo sé que no tienes segundas intenciones idiota?

-Me podrías llamar por mi nombre, se oye más lindo cuando no me insultas.

-Pues te las mereces.

-No seas tan niña, si no quieres estar cómoda allá tú- dijo apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, era realmente reconfortante, no era como quería pero servía de algo, poco a poco vio como la pelirroja se acomodaba en su regazo, dio una gran sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar cada mechón de su rojo cabello, la sensación le causo un interés único, era realmente suave y sedoso, era hermoso y desprendía un delicioso aroma, esa droga que lo inducían a un estado de trance increíblemente satisfactorio.


	35. La esperada visita

_**La esperada visita**_

Un rubio y una castaña seguían buscando a sus amigos perdidos hasta que un zorro platinado apareció frente a Draco dando una explicación no tan buena de su localidad.

-Creo que ya sé dónde están- dijo el rubio -Ven, vamos- finalizó conjurando un 'Lumos' y tomando la mano de la ojimiel. Los chicos se adentraron en el bosque y caminaron unos cuantos metros más encontrándose con un pequeño lago, Draco creía que era el que Blaise había descrito, así que no estarían tan lejos de encontrarlos, pronto pudo visualizar lo que podía ser el reflejo de dos varitas encendidas.

-¡GINNY!- gritó Hermione mientras que la pelirroja corría hacia ella.

-Oh Hermione, gracias a Merlín me encontraste- dijo abrazando a su amiga-

-¿Bonito lugar que escogieron no?- dijo el rubio acercándose.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy- dijo Blaise riendo con falsedad.

-¿Por qué no enviaron el Patronus antes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque el idiota de Zabini creyó que sabía el camino de regreso- respondió Ginny.

-Tienes suerte que haya tenido una idea de donde quedaba ese lago- dijo Draco mirando a su amigo, pronto escucharon el crujido de una rama dejando a los chicos estáticos.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó la castaña.

-Sí- dijeron Blaise y Draco al tiempo.

Es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ginny un poco asustada, pues la noche ya había caído.

-Sí, la pelirroja tiene razón, vámonos- dijo encaminándose a la salida de ese lugar. Los chicos se apresuraron a salir pero volvieron a escuchar otro crujido.

-¡Maldita sea! Dónde sea una broma tuya Zabini, te mato- dijo Draco molesto, pues se estaba empezando a asustar, aunque no podía admitirlo en voz alta... "Un Malfoy nunca sentía miedo" bagh, era una basura todo lo que su padre decía, había vivido con miedo toda su vida y esta no era la excepción.

-Juro que no hice nada, Draco- dijo Blaise.

-Her... Hermione mira- balbuceó la pelirroja, Draco fijó su mirada en las chicas y luego donde señalaba Ginny, se trataba de un hombre-lobo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó en un susurro el moreno, pero pronto escucharon el terrible aullido de esa bestia mientras se acercaba a ellos, Hermione recordó aquella situación que vivió con Harry en tercer grado, lastimosamente no estaba Buckbeack para interferir nuevamente; todos aguardaron silencio y sin pensarlo más salieron corriendo entre los árboles tratando de perderlo, la bestia aullaba y seguía detrás de ellos.

-¡Sepárense!- gritó Hermione teniendo una idea

-¡¿Estás loca Granger?!- gritó Blaise

-¡Cállate y corre animal!- dijo Ginny yéndose por otro camino.

-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo Blaise dándose cuenta que el lobo iba detrás de ellos, el moreno tiró del brazo Ginny hacia otro camino para alejarla.

-Incarcerous- conjuró Blaise hacía la bestia dándole un poco de espacio para alcanzar a la pelirroja, sin quererlo llegaron todos a un mismo sitio, escucharon el aullido lejano de la bestia y soltaron un sonoro suspiro, sin más espera corrieron a la salida. Después de una gran maratón visualizaron la cabaña de Hagrid, esbozaron una sonrisa y salieron de aquel bosque encontrándose con un molesto profesor y unos compañeros bastante preocupados.

-¿Pero dónde demonios estaban?- preguntó el profesor bastante molesto -20 puntos menos cada uno, diríjanse a sus respectivas torres- finalizó retirándose de ahí, Pansy al ver que no tenía nada que hacer ahí se dirigió al castillo.

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS GINEVRA Y POR QUE TIENES LA TUNICA DE SLYTHERIN?!- gritó Ron rojo de ira.

-¡NOS PERDIMOS IDIOTA Y CASI MORIMOS A MANOS DE UN ESTÚPIDO HOMBRE-LOBO!- gritó aún más haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Theo con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias Theo- respondió la castaña.

-¡TIENES LA SENSIBILIDAD DE UN LADRILLO, Y HASTA CREO QUE EL ESTÚPIDO LADRILLO TIENE MÁS QUE TÚ!

-No le sigas Ron, no creo que sea conveniente- susurró Harry a su amigo.

-¡¿Que quisiste decir con eso Potter?!

-Nada- dijo asustado poniendo cara de angelito llevándose al pelirrojo de ahí.

-Ya sabes cómo es Ginny, no le hagas caso, es un idiota- dijo Hermione.

-Maldito Troll- dijo Ginny molesta, se acercó al moreno y este por inercia se alejó -Eres el rey de los idiotas Zabini.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios hice?- preguntó molesto mientras fusilaba a un Draco burlón.

-Gracias por la túnica- dijo mientras intentaba quitársela.

-No, quédatela...- dijo mientras se acercó a ella susurrándole -Me la das mañana junto con mi corbata- seguido de dedicarle un sutil y pícaro guiño mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué fue eso Ginevra?- preguntó Hermione sonriéndole de forma pícara.

-No estoy de humor para explicarte lo imbécil que es, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ginny molesta, Hermione soltó una risilla y se fue con Draco a la torre de premios.

 _Sala común de Slytherin..._

Una azabache entraba a su sala común bastante pensativa, aún le pasaba por su mente ese beso que atrevidamente le dio al pelirrojo.

 _¡¿Por qué carajos me importa tanto esa comadreja?! No debería estar pensando en tantas estupideces…_

-Pansy, ¿por qué demoraron tanto?- preguntó la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuanto le agradecía por ello.

-Blaise y Weasley se perdieron en el bosque.

-¿Ronald?- preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

-Su hermana, Daphne.

-Y ahora que estamos aquí, me podrías decir que te traes con Ronald.

-Nada Daphne, no me traigo nada con él, él la trae conmigo.

-Entonces si es así.

-No lo es.

-No me creas tonta Pansy, últimamente has estado muy pensativa y andas muy pendiente de él.

-Imaginas cosas, Daphne.

-Claro que no, yo sé que algo te traes algo con él, cuéntame Pansy, siempre he sido tú confidente, somos amigas, ¿no?

-Bien- dijo la azabache después de pensar un rato -Es que ni yo sé que pasa... Desde aquel día en ese salón no dejo de pensar en todo lo que siento cuando me besa o me toca.

-Espera... ¿Cuál día?- preguntó la rubia un poco confundida haciendo que su amiga se sonroja y entendiera -Pansy, ¿Lo hicieron?

-Sí- dijo sonrojándose aún más.

-Puedo verlo- dijo soltando una risa -Estás roja Pan.

-No es gracioso Daphne.

-No seas tan amargada, si lo es... Debes de estar enamorada, Pansy Parkinson sonrojándose al decir que tuvo sexo con..- pero las manos de su amiga le taparon la boca conteniendo fuertemente una risa.

-No lo digas Daphne, nadie puede enterarse.

-Hasta sueltas una sonrisa- dijo la rubia riendo contagiando a su amiga, después de unos minutos riendo añadió -Bueno Pan, eso está más que resuelto, dale la oportunidad de acercarse, es un chico muy dulce...- le interrumpió un gran bostezo -Piensa en eso, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Pan, ten dulces sueños con cierto pelirrojo- finalizó riendo.

-¡Daphne! Tienes suerte de estar embarazada y atenerte a un almohadazo Greengrass.

-Gracias por salvar a mami de su malvada tía- dijo la rubia a sus hijos soltando una gran carcajada mientras subía a las habitaciones.

El fin de semana había llegado y la visita a Lucius estaba presente, a Draco no le agradaba mucho la idea pero sí esa era la única solución para salvarse y salvar a las personas que más quería de un cruel destino lo haría... Sí, Draco Malfoy quería a las personas aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido, a pesar de eso ya se mostraba diferente hacía las personas, no era ese niño malcriado hijo de papi y mami que solía ser años atrás, había madurado en cierta forma, y Hermione Granger era esa persona en la cual había influido su cambio, por esto Narcissa le agradecía por todo el bien que había hecho inconscientemente en su hijo. Draco estaba listo para dirigirse al despacho de la directora, donde suponía que su madre le estaba esperando para partir, al bajar encontró a todos sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea.

-¿Cómo entraron?- preguntó sorprendido, pues no esperaba eso.

-Yo los dejé entrar, me han explicado que vas a ir a visitar a tú padre y te querían desear suerte- dijo la castaña con su típica bata de seda y su taza de té mentolado.

-Gracias chicos.

-No es nada Draco, espero que soluciones todo- dijo Blaise con doble sentido haciendo que el rubio captara y asintiera.

-Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos al rato- dijo el rubio saliendo de su torre para dirigirse al despacho de la maestra, y como suponía su madre ya había llegado... "Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde" no sabía porque últimamente rondaban esas cosas que desde niño su padre le inculcaba, que ahora pensaba que eran basura, todo era basura, su padre y todas sus creencias lo eran.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy- dijo la directora educadamente.

-Directora McGonagall... Madre.

-Oh Draco, que bueno que llegaste, ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Narcissa abrazando a su único hijo.

-Buen viaje Narcissa, Señor Malfoy lo mismo para usted, lo espero en la cena.

-Sí, gracias- dijo el rubio,

-Muchas gracias Minerva, es usted muy amable, hasta luego- dijo la señora Malfoy mientras usaban la Red Flu de la directora.

Draco y su madre habían llegado al ministerio de magia donde el ministro le diera el permiso para entrar a la celda de su marido y padre respectivamente, ya que el señor Malfoy se encontraba en una celda de alta seguridad bajo protección mágica y no mágica, luego de que el ministro les diera las instrucciones se dirigieron a la cárcel mágica de Azkaban, donde los guardias de seguridad les indicaron la celda.

-Es mejor que entres tú solo Draco- dijo Cissy antes de entrar.

-Bien- contesto este secamente, pues Narcissa entendía la situación por la cual estaba pasando su hijo pero sabía que después de todo el mal que haya causado seguía siendo su padre. Draco entró en aquella celda sintiendo una gran repulsión por estar ahí dentro y ver nuevamente a ese sujeto el cual decían que era su padre, el rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacerse ver el mismo de siempre, pues si quería tal información debía poner se su parte y hacerle creer a su padre que seguía siendo el mismo.

-Padre- dijo Draco una vez recompuesto,

-Draco, me alegra verte de nuevo, no me has visitado, a qué se debe- dijo Lucius acercándose a su hijo.

-He tenido mucho trabajo en Hogwarts, me han nombrado premio anual y debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades- respondió el rubio fríamente.

-Has recibido mi carta, ¿verdad?

-Si padre, y estoy más que interesado en colaborar por lo que no hice en la guerra.

-Dame una razón para creer en tú palabra, cómo sé que no me engañas.

-Sería lo último que quisiera, quiero enmendar el error que cometí por mi falta de lealtad, además no soporto estar en ese colegio con todos esos sangre sucias causando disturbios- dijo con todo el desprecio que le fue posible, en el fondo sentía que todo caía en mil pedazos al recordar todo esos años en los cuales hizo tanto daño a su castaña, que diría su padre si se enterara que el amor de su vida era aquella magnifica hija de Muggles.

-Veo que has recapacitado y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, no pudiste escoger algo mejor Draco- dijo el rubio mayor.

-Sé que es así padre... A todos nos gustaría ayudar a regresar al señor Oscuro, Pansy nos ha dicho que tienen la solución y quisiera saber cuál es, así podríamos ayudar en tal misión- dijo Draco con total seriedad, Lucius soltó una carcajada haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño temiendo en que su plan haya fracasado y que su padre no se convenciera del reconocimiento de supuesto error.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que mi historia les sea de su agrado y la estén disfrutando... Aprovechando este espacio para comentar, sé que es algo fuera de las parejas que se presentan en esta historia, pero quería saber si les gustaría que hiciera un fic de Harry y Hermione; me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes de esta pareja, ¿le gustaría?. Les agradecería un montón que me lo hicieran saber para poder decidir en hacerlo o no... Y sí no les gusta esta pareja para un nuevo fic, entonces díganme cuál pareja les gustaría, aclaro que se vale cualquier tipo de pareja...

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, no sabes como me alegra saber que mi historia te guste y también las parejas que he formado, de verdad que tuve demasiadas dudas por unirlas, pero al parecer ha dado resultado, y como tú lo dijiste, algunas de las parejas originales no es que me hayan dejado bastante satisfecha, y pues decidí jugar un poco con ellas y con los Sly, como me encantan esas serpientes hahahaha... Poco a poco irás descubriendo como van resolviendo las diferentes situaciones por las cuales están pasando y las que en un futuro se presentarán, y como hacen los Slytherins para ganarse el amor de los Gryffindors ;) Espero que a medida que publique un nuevo capítulo de verdad cumpla con tus expectativas y te guste cada vez más... Saludos y besos!


	36. El incienso de vida y muerte

_**El incienso de vida y muerte**_

-Sólo espero que no me estés engañando y que de verdad te hayas reivindicado, sino las consecuencias serán peor de lo que te podrías imaginar- advirtió Lucius.

-Como ya te dije, quiero hacer las cosas bien- dijo Draco dando en sus adentros un gran suspiro pues había logrado hablar con tal convicción que hizo que su padre creyera en cada una de sus falsas palabras -¿Cuál es el plan a seguir?

-Pues primero que me saquen de aquí, no quiero morir sin haber recibido un recibido un reconocimiento de mi Lord.

-¿Y cómo van a hacer eso? No puedes evadir a la muerte- dijo Draco sin poderse contener.

-¿Acaso no quieres que salga de esta mugrosa celda? ¿Estás seguro que sigues sirviendo a tú Lord? Algo me dice que no es así Draco.

-Te equivocas... ¿Y cómo piensas salir?- dijo tomando autocontrol en sus palabras.

-Una poción Multijugos y un muggle en una visita, basta… Los guardias son estúpidos, unos buenos para nada, Draco... ¿Y dices que eres premio anual?- dijo riendo.

-¿Y cómo piensan revivir al señor Oscuro?- preguntó haciendo oídos sordos.

-Antes de la guerra, encontramos una especie de... Barra de parafina, aquella barra no era simple e indiferente como cualquier otra, esta trae una muy poderosa y oscura magia en su interior, pues es conocida como el incienso de vida y muerte… No muchos magos conocían de ella y los que sí, nunca la encontraron.

-¿Y qué pasa con esa vela? ¿Cómo la encontraron?- preguntó Draco.

-El incienso contiene doble lado, en la parte de abajo lleva una tonalidad negra que representa la muerte y una tonalidad blanca que representa la vida... Para regresar a la vida un muerto, debes darle un alma a cambio, un sustituto para remplazar aquella que pasa nuevamente a la vida, esta es la única condición y precio del acuerdo entre la vida y la muerte- finalizó Lucius.

-¿Y dónde lo encontraron?

-¿Acaso importa? Lo tenemos y estamos seguros que esta es la única forma de regresar al señor Oscuro.

-Sólo espero que funcione- dijo Draco.

 _¡Maldita sea! debemos conseguir esa estúpida vela antes que ellos la usen_.

-¡La visita terminó!- gruñó un guardia.

-Me alegro de haberte visto, nos veremos muy pronto Draco…

-Sí, así será... Hasta pronto- dijo el rubio menor.

 _Ojalá nunca salgas con vida de este miserable lugar, lo mereces y haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para que tu plan falle_ \- pensaba Draco saliendo de la celda encontrándose con su madre.

-¿Todo bien?

-No te preocupes madre- contestó al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Draco... Pasé lo que pasé, yo estoy contigo y te apoyo- dijo Cissy acariciando la fría y pálida mejilla de su hijo.

-Gracias madre- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en aquella mujer que admiraba, aún se preguntaba cómo pudo soportar tanto mal de ese sujeto... Ese pequeño tiempo lo pasaría haciéndole compañía a su madre en la Mansión antes de volver al colegio.

Una azabache y una rubia se encontraban en la biblioteca terminando aquel trabajo de DCAO que el maestro le había asignado a Daphne debido a no poder presenciar esa búsqueda en el bosque que Merlín sabrá que buscaban, aparte de perderse en él y perder puntos a sus casas. De pronto vio como las puertas de la Biblioteca se abrían de par en par dejando a ver un chico pelirrojo, aquel pelirrojo que la sacaba de sus casillas y la hacían volar a un mar de sentimientos que la conducían a la completa confusión.

-Hola Pansy, Daphne- saludó Ron.

-Hola- dijeron las chicas al tiempo.

-Pansy... ¿Podemos... Hablar?- preguntó de forma pausada a causa del gran nerviosismo que sentía.

-Estoy ocupa...- pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en las costillas proporcionado por la rubia -Bien… Nos vemos ahora Greengrass- finalizó saliendo de la Biblioteca con el pelirrojo dejando a una Daphne riendo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Weasley, ve al grano.

-Pansy… Yo... Tú- balbuceaba el chico -YA NO AGUANTO MÁS ESTAR SIN TI- gritó Ron con desespero haciendo que la chica abriera sus verdes ojos como platos -Deja de esconderte de mí, no soporto no verte un solo día, escuchar tus quejas, insultos y mal genios sobre algo es como una melodía para mí, necesito escuchar tú dulce y ruda voz a diario... Quiero salir contigo, intentar algo a tú lado, Pansy... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

-Sólo cállate, esa fue la peor declaración que me han hecho- dijo la chica haciendo que la mirada de Ron se apagara poco a poco -Pero la más honesta y original, sin tantas cursilerías y estupideces- finalizó tomando al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa y lo besara de esa forma en la cual dejaban expresar todo lo que sentían, de esa forma salvaje y dulce.

-Sí quiero salir contigo comadreja- dijo la chica entre besos mientras se les formaban una amplia sonrisa.

 _Mansión Malfoy..._

-Gracias por tú compañía hijo- dijo Cissy abrazándolo.

-Madre siempre es un placer compartir tiempo contigo.

-Ya debes irte, nos vemos en vacaciones- dijo la ojigris antes de ver a su hijo partir de vuelta a Hogwarts. Una vez llegado al colegio Draco limpió su ropa de las cenizas de la chimenea. La directora no se encontraba en aquel recinto por lo que pensó que debía estar en el Gran Comedor, así que se dirigió a disfrutar de la cena.

-Miren... Es Draco- dijo Theo visualizando una cabellera rubia platina dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Chicos- dijo el rubio como saludo.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Blaise.

-Debemos hablar de ello luego de la cena- sentenció llevándose un asentimiento por parte de sus amigos.

-Chicos, debo decirles algo- dijo Daphne, cuando la rubia vio que sus amigos la miraban prosiguió -Harry lo sabe.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste Daphne? Pones en riesgo a todos- gruñó Blaise.

-Porque es el padre de mis hijos y merecía saberlo, es hora de que los leones lo sepan, a lo mejor nos podrían ayudar

-Daphne tiene razón, chicos- dijo Astoria -Neville también lo sabe.

-Y como siempre las hermanas se ponen de acuerdo- dijo el moreno con fastidio.

-Ellas tienen razón, Blaise- dijo Theo.

-¿Por qué no se esperan a que les comente lo que sucedió hoy?- preguntó Draco ya harto.

-Tiene razón- afirmó Pansy.

Una vez finalizada la cena, los chicos se dirigieron a la Sala de Menesteres para tener más privacidad, no siempre podían disponer de la Torre de Premios Anuales, ya que Hermione también vivía ahí y Draco no se sentía del todo seguro de querer contarle aún, aunque sabía que lo que había dicho Daphne era verdad, tal vez ellos los podrían ayudar.

-Bien, ahora sí, ¿qué te dijo?- dijo Blaise, en ese momento Draco empezó a narrarles todo lo que su padre había dicho acerca de ese incienso.

-¿O sea que ese incienso es el objeto que traerá al cara de enchufe de vuelta?- dijo Daphne repasando lo que el rubio había dicho.

-Sí.

-¿Y no te dijo dónde lo habían encontrado?-preguntó Theo.

-No quiso, dijo que no era importante.

-El problema aquí es quitarles el incienso- razonó Blaise.

-Lo podremos hacer chicos- apoyó Astoria.

-Por lo menos sabemos cuál era su plan, tú padre fue más útil que mi madre, Draco- dijo Pansy.

-Creo que si tenemos pensado hacer esto, debemos decirles a los leones- dijo la rubia.

-Apoyó a Daphne- dijeron Theo y Astoria.

-No creo que sea necesario- negó Blaise.

-Pues no queremos fallar en esto, pienso que ellos serían de gran ayuda- dijo Draco.

-Además, ellos ya vencieron al cara de enchufe una vez, ¿por qué no dos?- puntualizó Astoria.

-Necesitamos su ayuda- dijo Theo.

-Tienen razón- dijo Pansy.

-Entonces no se diga más- finalizó Blaise.

-Ah y otra cosa... Por ningún motivo dejaremos que mi padre salga de Azkaban.

-Sin duda alguna Draco- afirmó el moreno.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tus reviews, creo que en este capítulo ya podrás resolver unas cuantas dudas que me has expresado hahaha... Definitivamente el bosque le sirvió al moreno para tener puntos extra ;) Y bueno, Ron sigue siendo el mismo, la única manera de hacerlo cambiar es que vuelva a nacer... O Pansy hahaha mano fuerte es lo que necesita ese tonto, esa chica definitivamente es genial... Además de que, efectivamente como lo habías dicho, Daphne le ha dado ese empujoncito que necesitaba la azabache :P

Sobre la pareja de Harry-Hermione, bueno al principio siempre me los imaginé como hermanos, tal como me lo has dicho, aunque no sé en qué momento mi mente se planteó en darle otro significado hahaha... Es que para ser sinceras, es imposibles echarle el mal de ojo a una serpiente y menos si trata de Blaise, Theo o Draco hahahaha De todas formas te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas dado tú opinión sobre una de las tantas locas ideas que tengo, y pues aún está en veremos ;) Espero que este capítulo te guste y cubra con tus expectativas... Saludos y besitos!


	37. Desvaneciendo un dolor

_**Desvaneciendo un dolor**_

Ya estaba decidido lo que se llevaría a cabo, aprovecharían la mañana de ese sábado para revelar ese secreto que día a día los carcomía lentamente, pedirían ayuda a los que en algún momentos fueron sus enemigos. Habían acordado hablar después del desayuno, así que sin más espera las serpientes bajaron a desayunar esperando que sus amigos leones llegaran y se preparan para lo que se enterarían.

-¿Quién les va a avisar?- preguntó Blaise.

-¿Que no vamos a ir todos?- preguntó Theo.

-Theo tú le dirás a Lovegood- dijo Pansy -Mientras que Astoria le dice a los leones- finalizó.

-¿Dónde nos reuniremos?- preguntó Daphne.

-En la Sala de Menesteres, es más privado- respondió Draco.

-Bien, nos vemos allá- dijo Nott dirigiéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Vamos Tori- dijo Draco levantándose de su sitio junto con la morena.

-Hola Luna- dijo el azabache detrás de su novia.

-Theo, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias... Linda, ¿será que podemos hablar?

-Claro Theo, en cuanto termine nos vamos- dijo ruborizada.

-Te espero- finalizó el azabache sentándose a su lado llevándose miradas reprobatorias por parte de algunas águilas.

-No te preocupes Theo, ellos no saben lo lindo y bueno que eres.

-Con que tú lo creas, me basta linda- dijo tomando suavemente su mano.

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-Tori, Draco, ¿está todo en orden?- preguntó Hermione sorprendiéndose de su presencia.

-Hola chicos- dijeron la morena y el rubio a los leones.

-Hola- contestaron.

-Queremos hablar con ustedes- dijo Draco con seriedad contestando la pregunta de su castaña.

-Supongo que es por lo de aquel asunto, ¿no?- dijo Harry al ver la seriedad del rubio.

-Sí, Harry, es hora de que lo sepan, tenemos más información y debemos hablar se ello- dijo Astoria mirando a su novio.

-¿Se puede saber de qué demonios están hablando?- dijo Ron bastante confundido.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, Tori?- dijo Ginny en las mismas que su hermano y la castaña.

-Es mejor que lo sepan por ellos- dijo Neville.

-¿Ustedes lo saben? ¿Por qué no nos dicen que carajos es?- dijo Ron acusando con la mirada al azabache y al castaño.

-Los esperamos en la Sala de Menesteres luego del desayuno- dijo Draco –Astoria, ¿te quedas?

-Sí Draco, nos vemos en un momento- dijo sentándose al lado de Neville, mientras que el rubio salía del Gran Comedor.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los chicos se dirigieron a la Sala de Menesteres, los leones estaban bastante confundidos, no sabían por qué tanto misterio, caras largas y preocupación por parte de las serpientes.

-Será cualquier estupidez- dijo Ron subiendo al séptimo piso junto con sus amigos.

-¡Ronald!- gritó Hermione.

-Ya verás que no lo es- dijo Astoria.

-Y ustedes...- dijo Hermione al ver a la morena y al castaño tomados de la mano, Astoria no pudo contener ruborizarse.

-Tori y yo somos novios- dijo Neville plantándole un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Eso es fantástico, me alegro por ustedes- dijeron los leones.

-Gracias chicos- dijo la morena con sus mejillas encendidas.

-Ya era hora- dijo Pansy al ver que se acercaban.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Blaise abriendo las grandes puertas metálicas; en su interior encontraron una pequeña sala pero con todas las comodidades, una vez acomodados, los Slytherin se lanzaron una mirada sin saber quién hablaría primero.

-Ya deben el maldito misterio y hablen- dijo Ron molesto.

-Cálmate Ron- dijo Harry.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que decirles y es un tema bastante delicado, así que les pedimos que nos escuchen hasta el final- dijo el moreno para luego continuar -En el transcurso del año, nos han llegado unas cartas por parte de nuestros padres pidiéndonos volver a las filas del señor tenebroso...

-¿Y qué demonios tenemos que ver noso...?

-¡YA CALLATE Y DEJA HABLAR!- gritaron una azabache y una pelirroja molestas haciendo estremecer a todos, si Pansy y Ginny eran unas furias por sus partes, juntas eran bomba, hasta el mismo Voldemort huiría de ellas suplicando por su vida.

-Gracias chicas- dijo el moreno antes de continuar -Hace unos días no enteramos que quieren regresarlo...

-Ni te atrevas- amenazó Pansy al ver que el pelirrojo abría la boca.

-Hasta ayer no sabíamos cómo... Según el papá de Draco, lo revivirán con un tal incienso de vida y muerte.

-Se dice que intercambias almas con la muerte… Debemos conseguir ese incienso antes de que lleven a cabo su plan, ustedes como nosotros no queremos ver su asquerosa cara de nuevo, por eso le pedimos su ayuda- continuó el rubio.

-¡¿Y para qué demonios lo quieren regresar?! ¡¿No les bastó con la guerra?!- dijo Ginny molesta.

-Ginny tranquila, encontra...- dijo Tori pero fue interrumpida por otro grito de la pelirroja.

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME ASTORIA, POR CULPA DE ESE MALDITO SUJETO MATARON A MI HERMANO! ¡¿NO LES BASTO LA MUERTE DE TANTOS INOCENTES?! ¡FRED DEBERÍA ESTAR AQUÍ Y NO ESTÁ! NO ME PUEDO CALMAR- la pelirroja comenzó a llorar con un gran exceso de ira, frustración y dolor.

Ginny salió de la sala azotando la puerta, todos sabían que tenía razón y por eso lucharían junto a ellos para impedir que ocurra. Astoria, Hermione y Luna quisieron salir detrás de su amiga pero un moreno la detuvo.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Blaise saliendo a buscarla. Ron no se atrevió a decir nada, pues estaba bastante dolido por su hermano fallecido.

No había sido muy complicado hallar a la pelirroja, Blaise sabía que estaría admirando aquel lago que por algún motivo daba paz.

-Ginny...- dijo suavemente sentándose a su lado.

-¡Déjame Zabini! Quiero estar sola- dijo molesta entre sollozos.

-No me voy a ir por más que lo pidas... Ginny, yo... Lamento mucho lo de tu hermano- dijo haciendo que Ginny llorara aún más.

 _¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo se consuela un chica?_ \- pensaba el moreno acercándose a ella, puso una mano en su espalda y empezó a darle suaves palmaditas.

-Ya, Ginny, a él no le gustaría verte así, fue un guerrero hasta el final, recuérdalo como tal.

-No merecía morir Blaise- dijo entre sollozos, en ese momento siente como la pelirroja se lanza a sus brazos a llorar.

-Nadie lo merecía Ginny... Nadie- dijo con tanta tristeza, que no se había dado cuenta que mencionó su nombre ni que correspondía aquel abrazo que le daba.

-Él estará junto a ti siempre, quiere ver a su hermana fuerte y valiente como siempre fue y aún es- dijo aún dándole palmaditas en su espalda mientras la chica lloraba en sus brazos. Los chicos se habían quedado un largo rato en silencio hasta que la pelirroja lo cortó.

-Es tedioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tus palmadas, no soy una niña chiquita, idiota- dijo un poco más recompuesta.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo retirando su mano y soltando suavemente de su agarre, sintiendo su camisa empapada de lágrimas.

-Lo siento- dijo algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- dijo sin darle importancia -¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Blaise acabamos de desayunar, ¿no te bastó?

-Pues sí, pero quiero un postre- dijo sonriendo tiernamente al escuchar su nombre de esos hermosos labios.

-Está bien- dijo levantándose junto al moreno dirigiéndose a las cocinas.

El camino fue silencioso, no era ese común incómodo silencio, más bien era reconfortante, al llegar a las cocinas muy amablemente les pidieron a los elfos que le dieran una porción de torta para cada uno, las criaturas muy a gusto obedecieron los caprichos de los estudiantes.

-Está muy bueno- dijo Ginny probando ese delicioso pastel.

-Ves que si era buena idea.

-Sí.

-Sabes... Aún recuerdo el día que golpeaste a mi amigo aquí, fue doloroso Ginevra- dijo fingiendo enojo, lo había tenido si, y había tenido también el deseo de vengarse pero ahora todo era diferente.

-Lo merecías Zabini.

-Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi nombre, Ginny- dijo mirándola a los ojos, la pelirroja se sintió perdida, había tratado de evitar esa mirada petrificante digno de un basilisco, pero le era completamente inevitable.

-No te acostumbres.

-No pero me gustaría que fuera más a menudo- dijo tomando un poco de crema de su tarta para untarla su pequeña y fina nariz.

-¡Zabini!- gritó -Esta la pagas- finalizó yendo detrás del moreno que se había alejado algunos pasos.

-No lo creo pelirroja- sentenció.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo persiguiendo por toda la cocina al moreno que se alejaba cada vez más de ella, entre sonrisas, "amenazas" y risas chocaron al voltear una pequeña barra, el moreno la tomó suavemente de su mentón plantando un dulce beso siendo correspondido al instante, esta vez no eran de esos salvajes con necesidad que solía darle, este era diferente, era un beso con un amor escondido, aunque ya no era tan escondido, pues sabía que su amor por aquella pelirroja ya no era tan secreto desde aquel día en el bosque.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, hahaha sí tienes razón, además de que Pansy no le va a dejar las cosas fáciles, BIEN domesticado, eso tenlo por seguro hahahahaha :P Hahahahahahaha habrá que ver como hace Lucius para salir, pero no creo que los Mortífagos quieran dejarlo fuera de la celebración de cumpleaños de Voldy hahahaha Creo que en este capítulo ya tu petición está saldada, unidos podrán hacer todo lo que dispongan :) Y claro que tú opinión fue bastante útil, sus opiniones siempre me serán importantes, no había escuchado ese comentario de J.K, pero creo que ahora es todo más claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo... Saludos y besos!

Gracias al invitado por tu review, me alegra muchísimo saber que te haya gustado :) Saludos!


	38. Buscando una solución

_**Buscando una solución**_

Unos pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre una ventana dando a entender el comienzo del invierno. Daphne Greengrass no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que volvió al colegio, creía que ya no habrían más preocupaciones, que todo su pasado era eso, pasado, pero nuevas complicaciones habían asomado en su vida con verdadero imprevisto. Comenzó a darle un conteo a sus preocupaciones, su principal problema era aquella petición que su padres le habían mencionado a ella y a su hermanita, algo que según Blaise pronto tendría solución pero ella veía que pasaban días y semanas en los cuales no tenían un plan de acción definido y ella sentía que no podía más con esa gran incertidumbre. Pronto las vacaciones de navidad darían comienzo y sabía que sus padres requerían su presencia y la de Astoria en casa para llevar a cabo todos sus caprichos, pero no podía llegar a casa embarazada del "enemigo", y ahí llegaba el segundo punto, Harry... El chico pensaba que ya habían terminado todos eso días oscuros por los cuales había pasado en toda su vida, que gracias a su lucha y la de muchas personas llegarían los tiempos de luz y paz para todos, que por fin viviría una vida llena de tranquilidad sin que alguien quisiera asesinarlo, pero todo se caía nuevamente, saber que los Mortífagos querían regresar aquel sujeto que por años se había dedicado arruinar su vida, y no sólo la de él, sino la de todos los magos y brujas del mundo, esto hacía que se asomaran nuevas pesadillas, pues ya no era solo él, ahora era un problema mayor, sus hijos... Y esto hacía que Daphne sintiera que al haberlo hecho padre de sus hijos aumentaba el riesgo sobre él y sobre aquellos niños que aún no nacían, aunque Harry le repetía innumerables veces que ellos eran su motivación para luchar, que junto a ella hacían la causa de querer salir adelante y formar ese hogar que nunca tuvo, no sabía ni como, ni cuándo se había enamorado de aquel azabache que a diario le robaba suspiros pero era un hecho, y maravilloso sentir como sus brazos le daban seguridad y apoyo cada que lo necesitaban...

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Astoria tocando con delicadeza la puerta sacando a Daphne de sus pensamientos.

-Si claro, pasa- dijo la rubia secando una lágrima que se escurría por su mejilla preguntándose a qué hora había salido.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó la morena con preocupación.

-No te voy a mentir Astoria, no estoy del todo bien, se acercan las vacaciones y todo es tan incierto.

-Saldremos de esta Daph, no te preocupes.

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucede- dijo con desesperación -No quiero llegar a un sitio que está rodeado de Mortífagos, no puedo llegar así y ponerlos en peligro, Astoria.

-Daph tranquilízate, no te exaltes, el medimago te ha dicho que debes estar tranquila- dijo sentando a su hermana -Nos quedaremos aquí, nuestro padres no se enteraran que estas embarazada, les enviaremos una carta dándole algunos motivos.

-Se negaran Astoria, pensaran que nos estamos escondiendo de nuestro "destino".

-Podemos recurrir a McGonagall, ella sacara algún motivo para dejarnos.

-No puedes quedarte Tori, debes ir, sería muy sospechoso.

-No te dejaré sola, ni se te ocurra… Si te quedas, me quedo y si por algún motivo no podemos quedarnos, iremos.

-Astoria, estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas?

-Es imposible olvidarlo- dijo riendo sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana -Ocultaremos tu barriga, usaras abrigos y ropa amplia, el invierno está a nuestro favor Daph, podemos quedarnos sólo una semana, podemos decirle a Draco que nos ayude dándonos posada en su casa el resto de las vacaciones, estoy segura que la señora Malfoy estará encantada de tener más compañía en su casa.

-¿Y crees que nuestros padres estarán de acuerdo?

-Pues hermana, esas son las ventajas de ser la "prometida" de Draco.

-Ya olvidaba ese detalle.

-Es más, podemos decirle en este mismo instante- dijo parándose con decisión.

-Tori no sé si funcione.

-No seas pesimista y vamos- dijo halando a su hermana llevándola casi a empujones a buscar al rubio.

-¿Cómo puedes ver las cosas tan fáciles?- preguntó la rubia provocando la risa de su hermana.

-Es que tú siempre ves todo lo malo.

-Tori... Pero la señora Malfoy se dará cuenta que estoy embarazada.

-¡Ay! Creo que olvide pensar ese detalle- dijo riendo.

-Eres una tonta Astoria- dijo la rubia contagiándose de la risa de la morena.

-Pues ya hablaremos con Draco- dijo Tori aun riendo.

Una vez que las hermanas Greengrass llegaron a la Torre de Premios Anuales, tocaron la puerta con sutileza esperando a que Draco estuviera ahí, después de varios minutos tocando les abrieron.

-Por fin te dignas a abrirnos, Draco- dijo Tori fingiendo enojo.

-Lo siento, estaba dándome un baño- respondió el rubio mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

-Draco necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Daphne.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- dijo empezando a molestarse, pues mil y una cosas malas pasaban por su mente.

-No es nada malo, tranquilo- dijo Tori relajando al rubio

 _Otro pesimista_ \- pensó la morena.

-Y entonces, ¿para qué me necesitan?

-Pues fue idea de Astoria y no estoy muy de acuerdo en ello...

-Sin rodeos Daphne- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola.

-No seas tan gruñón- lo reprendió la morena para luego añadir- Queremos saber si podemos quedarnos en tú casa estas vacaciones, Daphne no puede quedarse todo el tiempo en casa por lo que está embarazada y no podemos correr el riesgo de que la descubran... No será todo el tiempo, nos quedaremos en casa una semana hasta navidad, y pues ahora que recuerdo nunca pasamos año nuevo con nuestros padres, ya que siempre vamos a alguna fiesta... ¿Qué dices? Si no puedes lo entenderemos y buscaremos a otra persona que nos pueda ayudar- dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada y convencer a su amigo.

-Tori, ¿y la señora Malfoy?... Hace poco recordamos ese detalle- dijo la rubia.

-No se preocupen, mi madre no está de acuerdo con eso- dijo el rubio -Saben que las considero como mis hermanas, no las dejaré por ahí, claro que las ayudaré, solo tenemos que avisarle a mi madre y esperar su respuesta.

-Te lo dije Daph...Gracias Draco- dijo Tori con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía.

-De verdad que no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por esto, Draco- dijo la rubia.

-No hay problema Daph, cuentan conmigo- respondió el rubio buscando un pedazo de pergamino y tinta.

Ron Weasley esperaba con ansias y nerviosismo su cita, por fin llegaba aquel día que acordaron dar un paseo por el pueblo de Hogsmeade y al mundo muggle, no había sido muy fácil convencerla de ir pero lo había logrado... Y ahí estaba, se veía radiante, realmente hermosa.

-Cierra la boca Weasley, se formara un charco con tu baba- dijo Pansy riendo al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Ron admirándola mientras que la azabache se sonrojaba levemente.

-Gracias... ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó.

-Sí, claro- dijo Ron tomando la mano de la chica, por un momento creyó que la soltaría y lo insultaría pero nada de eso llegó, esto hizo que le fue inevitable sonreír. Los chicos llegaron al pueblo, decidieron por unas cervezas de mantequilla antes de ir al mundo muggle.

-Quiero ver ese centro comercial- dijo la azabache señalando un lugar que se veía bastante luminoso y fino para su opinión.

-Pansy pero... Está bien- aceptó al ver ese adorable puchero que hacía. El pelirrojo estaba bastante exhausto pues pasaban de tienda en tienda sin comprar nada, así que decidió salir de aquella rienda y tomar un poco de aire.

-Ron- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el pelirrojo.

-Hola Luna... Nott.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero que Pansy encuentre alguna prenda- respondió dando un largo suspiro.

-Suerte con eso Weasley, se tardará horas- dijo Theo en tono burlón.

-Sí, gracias, la necesito mucho.

-Ahí sale, deberías ir antes de que se enfade- advirtió Theo.

-¡WEASLEY!- gritó Pansy bastante molesta.

-Gracias Nott- dijo irónico -Nos vemos luego- finalizó antes de ir por la azabache.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola en ese lugar?!

-Lo siento Pan, me encontré con Nott y Luna.

-No encontré NADA en ese estúpido lugar, tendremos que ir a otro.

-¿Mas?- preguntó cansado.

-¡SI! y te recuerdo que fue tu idea de venir.

-Está bien... -dijo sintiéndose derrotado.

Los chicos fueron a alguna tiendas más, una en la cual la chica había encontrado algo... ¡Gracias Merlín! Gritó para sus adentros, el pelirrojo vio una pequeña joyería, se quiso acercar a observar otra cosa que no sea ropa o zapatos, el chico vio un pequeño dije que parecía una especie de cuarzo con pequeños diseños rojillos en su interior, se imaginó a la azabache llevándolo y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó un ya señor mayor.

-No gracias, solo observaba.

-Es hermoso aquel dije- dijo el hombre señalando el pequeño cuarzo que admiraba.

-Si bueno pero no tengo mucho dinero para comprárselo.

-No hay muchas personas que compren en este sitio, usted ha sido el único en el día, no me molestaría hacerle una rebaja.

-No creo que sea correcto señor.

-No se preocupe, su novia estará más que encantada con ese regalo, si gusta otro día pasa me paga el valor restante- insistió el vendedor haciendo que el pelirrojo aceptara y le prometiera que vendría a pagar el poco valor que le faltaba para completar, el chico volvió a la tienda donde estaba Pansy.

-Ya vámonos Ron, no soporto estos zapatos- dijo la azabache con una mueca.

-Como mandes, princesa- dijo el chico haciendo que Pansy se sonrojara, nunca nadie le había dicho así -Pero antes debo darte un pequeño regalo- dijo tendiendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul oscuro, Pansy abrió la caja y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Sé que mereces algo mejor, pero esto fue lo que estuvo a mi alcance.

-Es... Precioso Ron, no debiste.

-Si debí, es una pequeña muestra de lo feliz que estoy junto a ti, aunque solo sea una cita siento que ha sido la mejor- en ese momento Ron sintió como los labios de la azabache se acoplaban a los suyos en un dulce compás, el beso duró hasta que sus pulmones suplicaban aire.

-¿Qué clase de poción me diste Weasley?... Estoy enamorada de ti estúpida comadreja, te quiero sólo para mi Ron Weasley- dijo Pansy mirándolo a sus ojos con profundidad, pudo notar como el azul de sus ojos encendía un brillo en su interior, no sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron detallándose antes de que Pansy buscará nuevamente esos dulces labios que la desarmaban cada vez que tocaban los suyos.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias al invitado por tú review, no sabes cuánto me alegra que les guste mi historia, me es demasiado gratificante saberlo... Espero que cada día les guste más y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago... Sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo más seguido, muchos saludos! :)

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, hahaha Es genial que me comentes, tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír :)... Y sí, las hermanas hicieron muy bien su labor en decirles, ahora ya está relevado el gran secreto que les tenían tan alterados y como dije antes, entre más sean, mejor... Habrá que ver quien tendrá el gran "honor" de traer de vuelta al sin nariz, hahahahaha al pobre cara rajada no le dejarán en paz nunca, eso si hay que tenerlo muy en cuenta :P Concuerdo contigo, no siempre las serpientes somos las malas, aunque todo pinta que así será :/ Hahahahaha Blaise es un tonto, pero tiene un buen comienzo, ya que nunca antes en su vida había consolado a alguien, además de que se está ganando más puntos con Gin :3 Son tan hermosos hahaha... Si lo había escuchado y créeme que yo también estuve de acuerdo haha y es más, creo que también se decía que habían tenido que ir a terapia de pareja porque no se ponían de acuerdo en nada... No es por nada, peeero insisto en que Ron no debió haber quedado con Herms hahahaha... Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que lo hayas disfrutado, saludos y besitos!


	39. Celos

_**Celos**_

-¿Esa era la voz de Tori?- preguntó una castaña bajando las escaleras.

-Sí, pero ya se ha ido- respondió el rubio observando la bata que traía puesta.

 _Es condenadamente sexy_ \- pensó mientras recorría cada milímetro aguándose las ganas de tocar aquella textura tan sedosa.

-¡Hey!- dijo chasqueando los dedos en frente de él -Estoy aquí, disimula un poco rubio artificial- fingió molestarse, la verdad era que le encantaba que posara su penetrante mirada en ella.

-Lo que me pides es imposible... Y soy natural- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Para mí sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y engreído hurón oxigenado.

-Pero es ese arrogante y engreído que quieres- dijo con suficiencia acorralándola.

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?- preguntó fingiendo asombro.

-No es necesario que me lo digan, sólo tenerte así... puedo sentir lo nerviosa que estás- dijo depositando besos en su cara.

 _¡¿Habrá algo que no sepa este hurón?!_

-Draco... Basta- gimoteo la castaña cuando sintió unos fríos pero dulces besos bajar por su cuello.

-Es tú culpa Herms... Te ves tan sexy- dijo buscando sus labios, los chicos se fundieron en un beso lleno de deseo.

-Draco... En serio, para- volvió a pedir sin fuerza de convicción, pues el rubio la desarmaba completamente.

-Herms que voy a hacer contigo y con mini Draco- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica absorbiendo su deliciosa fragancia.

-Darte una ducha fría, seguro te lo agradecerá- dijo la ojimiel riendo.

-Eres mala- dijo haciendo un puchero que a Hermione le pareció lo más tierno -Herms... Eres virgen, ¿cierto?- preguntó haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Sí- respondió encendiéndose más.

-Menos mal.

-¡Draco!- regañó.

-Hermione desde cuarto año vengo odiando el hecho de que ese Krum se haya aprovechado de ti.

-Con Viktor sólo fue una amistad.

-¿Y todavía hablas con él?

-No muy seguido pero sí.

-No quiero que lo hagas más- exigió.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Claro que no- dijo entre molesto y exaltado

-Y entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que me escriba con Viktor?- preguntó con una mirada inquisidora.

-Porque se ve que tiene segundas intenciones.

-¿Segundas intenciones? Eso es ridículo- rió.

-No lo es.

-Draco estás celoso.

-No... Bueno sólo un poco.

-¿Sólo?- dijo riendo.

-Hermione eres mía y no quiero que un estúpido búlgaro me quite tú atención.

-Te quiero hurón engreído- dijo la castaña antes de los labios del rubio tocaran los suyos transmitiendo posesión, lujuria y dulzura.

-También te queremos mi castaña- dijo entre besos mientras posaba una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Ahora el baño frío jovencitos- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si sigues provocándome no lograré hacerlo.

-Entonces procúrate de darte dos.

-¿Dos sesiones?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Draco! ¡Dos baños fríos!- reprendió mientras que Draco se carcajeaba.

Un azabache buscaba a su novia, no se habían visto desde el día de la conversación, estaba bastante preocupado y triste al pensar que su rubia se arrepintiera de estar con él y quisiera romper. Theo se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí.

-Disculpa, podrías llamar a Luna, por favor- dijo con gentileza a una chica que salía.

-¿A la lunática?- dijo riendo.

-Te agradecería si no la llamaras así- respondió con molestia.

-Quien diría que un muñeco como tú buscara a la lunática, si es por tarea, yo te podría ayudar en lo que necesites- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias, pero Luna es mi novia, ¿la puedes llamar?- dijo molestándose más

 _No seguiría aquí si no necesitara con urgencia hablar con ella_ \- pensó.

-Por cierto muñeco, soy Marietta Edgecombe- dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano.

-Te agradecería que no me dijeras así.

-Pero si eres un bombón, por ti hasta olvidaría que eres una serpiente, aunque me gusta lo prohibido... Sabes, aún recuerdo a tu amiguito moreno ¿Zabini?, es bueno -dijo pícaramente.

-Mira, no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero no me interesas ni tú, ni lo que hiciste con Zabini, si puedes llamar a Luna te lo agradecería, si no pues ya te puedes ir a donde ibas... Este "muñeco" como dices ya tiene dueña y la ama.

-¿Theo?- dijo una rubia saliendo por el retrato.

-Hola preciosa- respondió haciendo que la Marietta rodeara los ojos.

-Cuida de este muñeco lunática, que puede que alguien te lo pueda robar... Nos vemos luego bombón- dijo satisfecha antes de irse.

-No le hagas caso Luna- dijo tomando suavemente su mentón.

-No me gusta tú nueva amiga Theodore- dijo sin reflejar sentido alguno, Theo sabía que cuando la rubia mostraba indiferencia era que estaba MUY molesta y eso le asustaba más que un grito.

-Luna... Yo te amo sólo a ti, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y nunca te separarás de mí, si algún día tú quisieras separarte se mí la tendrás difícil porque te recordaré a diario lo mucho que te amo y trataré de reconquistarte nuevamente provocando que muchos nargles y torposolos vengan a mí para llamar tú atención, te amo Luna.

-También te amo Theo- dijo la rubia antes de besarlo.

-¿Quieres venir a dar un pequeño paseo?- preguntó el azabache.

-¿Vamos a los jardines?

-Luna pero está nevando- respondió el azabache, pero al ver el hermoso puchero de su novia, suspiró -Si es donde quieres, es donde vamos- respondió antes de dirigirse al frío y nevado jardín.

-Esta me la debías por hablar con Marietta- dijo la rubia riendo al ver como su bola de nieve le había caído en la mejilla de su novio... Que buena puntería tenía.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Theo riendo mientras hacia una bola de nieve y se la lanzaba cayéndole en una de sus delicadas piernas, así habían comenzado una guerra de bolas nieve a pesar del terrible frío que hacía afuera. Theo disfrutaba cada segundo al lado de su rubia, amaba cada charla, cada sonrisa, cada locura y cada risa de su ángel, como solía decirle, después de una larga guerra cayeron entre risas al piso cubierto de blanca nieve.

-Señora Nott usted se imagina estar así con una pequeña que se parezca a ti- dijo Theo mirando esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Me gustaría tener gemelos, que se parezcan a ti- respondió Luna con su típica voz soñadora.

-Entonces que te parece dos niños que se parezcan a su guapo padre y una niña que se parezca a su hermosa madre.

-Me gusta- respondió mirando al cielo.

-Eres lo más lindo y puro de mi vida Luna, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... Te amo preciosa.

-También te amo Theo, nos casaremos y tendremos unos hermosos hijos.

Una chica iba caminando por el castillo sin rumbo alguno, sólo quería distraerse de todos los recuerdos que le llegaban constantemente, cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraída por aquel estúpido chico, de pronto sintió el frío piso y un leve dolor en sus rodillas entendiendo que había chocado con alguien y que yacía en el suelo.

-Lo siento tanto, no fue intencional, iba distraído- dijo un chico levantándose.

-No te preocupes, los dos estábamos distraídos- respondió mientras se ponía de pie volteado a ver a la persona con la cual había chocado -¿Michael?- preguntó sin estar segura de que era él.

-Ginny... Pero que agradable sorpresa, lo siento por el choque.

-Pues yo no- dijo secamente antes de seguir su camino.

-Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien pero me gustaría volver hablar contigo, podríamos tener una cita.

-¿Ya te dejo la zorra de Chang? No me sorprende que lo haga.

-Ginny sólo es una amiga, siempre mal interpretaste todo.

-Mira Michael, ya no me interesa escuchar nada que provenga de ti.

-Sigues igual de hermosa- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo irónica y molesta queriendo retomar su camino, pero el chico la tomó fuertemente de su muñeca acercándola hacía él.

-Quisiera arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Yo no- lo cortó.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste ser novia de Thomas.

-Y yo no entiendo como pude ser tú novia- dijo molesta mientras que el chico soltaba una risa.

-Porque nos amábamos Ginny, y todavía te amo.

-Pues yo no, no entiendo por qué diablos no me dejas ir, mejor te largas y buscas a tú zorra para que cumpla con tus expectativas.

-Tú cumples con mis expectativas- dijo lanzándose a su boca pero pronto sintió un sabor a metal esparcirse en su boca provocado por un gran mordisco de la pelirroja.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo molesta dándole una gran cachetada dejando su mano en la pálida, ahora roja mejilla.

-No me vuelvas a pegar- dijo apretándola más contra él -Sabes que ahora hablan mucho de ti, dicen que andas con ese asqueroso Mortífago, ¿te volviste su zorra? Críticas a Cho pero te acuestas con esa serpiente, ¿no te hace igual de perra?- dijo muy cerca de su boca, Ginny sintió como un gran odio crecía por todo su ser, se soltó de su agarre dándole un buen rodillazo en su entrepierna.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE MUJER CREES QUE SOY?! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A COMPARAR CON ESA ZORRA, LO QUE HAGA CON MI VIDA ES MI ASUNTO!- gritó furiosa mientras que el chico se retorcía del dolor, la pelirroja retomó su camino pero sintió como el chico volvió a tomarla con más fuerza aprisionándola contra la pared.

-Te dije que no me volvieras a pegar Ginevra- dijo entre dientes impidiendo su forcejeo por soltarse -Eres tan provocante, ahora ya entiendo al Mortífago su atracción hacia ti.

-ERES UN MALDITO ASQUEROSO- gritó forcejeando con más fuerza pero en vano, el chico la lastimaba por la cantidad de fuerza.

-Suéltala Corner- dijo un chico bastante molesto mientras se acercaba, pues había escuchado unos gritos bastante conocidos para él

-Pero mira... Llegó tu salvador- dijo muy cerca de su boca aún con un poco de ese sabor a metal -Estamos ocupados, tu zorra tiene otro- dijo con sorna.

El moreno le agarro de su túnica y le soltó un gran puño en su mandíbula sintiendo como su sangre hervía.

-No la vuelves a tocar en lo que resta de tu vida, porque si lo haces juro que te busco y te hago picadillo maldito infeliz- dijo Blaise agarrándolo del cuello.

-No te tengo miedo, Mortífago- dijo sonriendo, esto hizo que el moreno se saliera de sí y le diera un gran derechazo en su ojo.

-Blaise no gastes tú tiempo, déjalo, no importa- dijo la pelirroja.

-Mira como tú perra me defiende- soltó Corner ganándose otro puñetazo del moreno haciéndole sangrar su nariz.

-No vale la pena- insistió Ginny.

-Teme por tú vida si me llegara a enterar que te metiste con ella nuevamente Corner, quedas advertido- finalizó antes de soltarlo, el moreno se encaminó donde se encontraba la pelirroja, pero se voltio al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

-Desmaius- gritó Ginny al ver como lo apuntaba con su varita.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Sí, gracias.

-Gracias a ti por eso- dijo señalando el cuerpo desmayado de Michael.

-Quería hechizarte.. Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería antes de que se arme un problema- dijo Ginny, el chico solo asintió.

-¿Segura que estás bien? No quiero saber que te ha hecho daño ese imbécil- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo creo que me quedará un moretón en mi muñeca- dijo levantando su mano derecha.

-Juro que no volverá a tocarte ni a besarte pelirroja, esos labios son de mi propiedad- dijo delineando suavemente sus labios - Así que no vendrá cualquier imbécil a profanar y a dañar lo que es mío- finalizó besándola.

-¡¿Y a ti quien te dijo que soy de tu propiedad?! Te recuerdo morenito que no tengo dueño- respondió Ginny.

-Por ahora... Muy pronto lo tendrás pelirroja- dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios -Ven, vamos a que te curen, un ungüento bastará... Levicorpus- finalizó el moreno apuntando al cuerpo desmayado de Corner mientras que con su mano libre entrelazaba con suavidad la mano de la pelirroja, al principió creyó que la chica gritaría o lo insultaría pero como no fue así sonrió con triunfo.


	40. Suceso inesperado

_**Suceso inesperado**_

-Draco, te llegó una carta- dijo Hermione revisando el correo antes de ir al gran salón -Te espero en el comedor- dijo antes de irse.

-Gracias Herms- dijo el rubio tomando la carta, pues era la respuesta que necesitaba la rubia.

 _Draco_

 _Sería un placer para mí tener a las chicas en casa, me harían mucha compañía y estaría encantada de ayudar a Daphne, se pueden quedar el tiempo que deseen... Pero tienes que saber que los señores Greengrass no son fáciles de convencer así que piensen muy bien que les dirán. Los espero ansiosa en casa,_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

-Ya tenemos el plan mamá- dijo el rubio mientras salía rumbo al gran salón.

Draco al llegar vio que todos sus amigos ya almorzaban muy animadamente en la mesa de las serpientes.

-Hola- saludó sentándose al lado del moreno y la rubia -Daphne, Astoria me ha llegado la respuesta.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?- preguntó la rubia con un poco de temor.

-Se podrán quedar, pero debemos estar seguro de que decirles.

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces está solucionado- dijo el rubio.

-Gracias Draco.

-¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablan?- preguntó Blaise sin entender.

-Astoria y Daphne se quedarán en mi casa mientras sus padres se van de vacaciones.

-¿Se van de vacaciones? ¿Y no piensan ir?- dijo Theo sorprendido haciendo que Blaise le mandara una mirada para que se callara -Ohhh ya entendí.

-Theo... A ti te encanta el pudin, ¿por qué no sigues con él? Mira se bueno que se ve- dijo el moreno metiéndole una gran cucharada a la boca haciéndolo callar.

Un azabache divisó como una rubia salía sola del Gran Salón _-Esta es la oportunidad de decirle_ \- pensó siguiendo la rubia que se había sentado frente al lago negro, sin hacer tanto ruido se acercó por sus espaldas y con suavidad le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién es la futura madre más hermosa de todas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Emm no sé...- respondió riendo siguiéndole el juego llevando sus manos donde las tenía el chico.

-¿Te han dicho que eres la más hermosa?- susurró muy cerca de su oreja destapándole los ojos para poder abrazar su abultado vientre.

-Si un par de chicos está mañana- dijo sin importancia haciendo que el azabache se exaltara y frunciera el ceño.

-Ah sí y quien fue el desgraciado- dijo entre dientes haciendo que la rubia soltara una risotada.

-Un pequeño llamado James Sirius Potter... ¿Lo conoces? Y otro que creo que se parecerá mucho a él, es bastante famoso… Un tal Harry Potter.

-Pues ese chico tendrá muchos problemas- dijo Harry relajándose.

-Eres un celoso- dijo Daphne riendo.

-Claro que no, pero desde ahora te advierto James Sirius, mamá es mía, solo te la prestaré un rato- le dijo al vientre de la rubia donde visualizó un pequeño piececito -Y tú Lyra serás la princesita de papá, no creas que me olvide de ti- finalizó.

-Serás un gran padre Harry- dijo la rubia enternecida recibiendo una sonrisa de su novio.

-¿Ya sabes que harás en las vacaciones?... Porque te tengo una sorpresa Daph- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué es?

-Andrómeda me ha dejado a cargo de Teddy estas vacaciones, así que podrás conocer a mi ahijado, podrás quedarte unos días en Grimmauld Place si deseas, claro.

-Me encantaría... Sobre eso Harry, me quedaré en casa de Draco unos días, ya sabes que mis padres no pueden saber nada de ellos- dijo posando sus manos en su vientre con una mirada triste, como desearía que sus padres fueran diferentes con ella y su hermana -Sólo nos quedaremos una semana en casa y luego partiremos a la Mansión.

-Entiendo, entonces te iremos a visitar- dijo el chico besando a su novia.

Los días pasaban rápido y llegó el día en cuál todos los estudiantes partirían a casa por las vacaciones de navidad, algunos felices y motivados por el reencuentro con sus familias y otros no tanto. Al bajar de aquel tren escarlata, encontraron a sus familias esperándolos muy ansiosos, hermanos, tíos, primos y padres con unas grandes sonrisas, y no olvidar aquellas madres que llorando de emoción pellizcaban las mejillas de sus hijos, aunque este no era el caso de algunos chicos pertenecientes a la casa de Salazar.

-Draco hijo, me alegro de verte- dijo Narcissa Malfoy abrazando a su hijo.

-Igual yo madre- respondió el rubio.

-Theodore, Blaise que gusto verlos- dijo la rubia mirando a los amigos de su hijo.

-Señora Malfoy, el gusto es nuestro- dijeron Theo y Blaise.

-Recuerden que pueden venirnos a visitar cuando quieran, los estaré esperando muchachos- dijo la rubia antes de irse.

-¡Ron, Ginny!- gritó la señora Weasley abrazando a sus hijos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya suéltanos mamá, nos dejaras sin costillas- dijo Ron tratando de soltarse del gran abrazo de su madre, no es que no le agradaba verla de nuevo pero de verdad podía sentir sus costillas crujir... O tal vez era hambre.

-¿Quién es esta señorita tan linda?- preguntó Molly al ver una azabache detrás del pelirrojo, pues su madre no había venido por ella, algo que la verdad ni le importaba.

-Pansy Parkinson, señora Weasley, una amiga de su hijo- dijo tendiendo su mano, Ron al escuchar su palabras sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, de verdad quería ir más allá con la chica.

-Llámame Molly- respondió abrazándola fuertemente, acto que a Pansy le sorprendió, pues no había recibido un abrazo desde que era pequeña, la azabache se sintió un poco incomoda por esto pero Molly le hizo sentir ese amor maternal que ella tanto añoraba, así que sin más le devolvió el abrazo con el mayor de su gusto.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Ginny al notar la ausencia de Arthur.

-Tuvo un pequeño problema en el Misterio, pero nada de qué preocuparse- respondió antes de ver a un azabache de ojos esmeraldas bajar del tren -Harry muchacho que delgado estás, ¿seguro que te alimentas bien?- preguntó Molly abrazándolo.

-Sí señora Weasley- contestó con amabilidad.

-No ves a Ronald- dijo Ginny riendo mientras su hermano le lanzaba una mirada asesina y Pansy soltaba una risilla.

-¡Ginevra!- regañó su madre antes de agregar -Harry cariño, sabes que me puede llamar Molly... Hermione, pero cuanto han crecido mis bebés, estas hermosa- finalizó corriendo a abrazar a la castaña.

-Señora Weasley fue un placer haberla conocido pero ya me tengo que ir- dijo la azabache un poco incomoda.

-Sólo Molly... Espero que vengas a almorzar un día de estos a la madriguera, linda.

-Sería un placer para mí, señora Weasley, hasta pronto- se despidió Pansy siguiendo su camino, después de caminar un poco alguien la tomó de la mano y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te enviaré mi lechuza para que me visites pronto, te quiero- dijo Ron antes de irse.

Blaise tuvo la oportunidad de ver ese cariñoso momento que tenía la pelirroja con su madre, el moreno vio como Ginny se soltaba un poco de su madre y no perdió su oportunidad, le tapó la boca y la llevó a un rincón alejado de las personas.

-¿Creías que te ibas sin despedirte de mí?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa seductora soltando sus manos de la boca de la chica.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Zabini!- dijo molesta mientras el chico reía.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas- dijo acorralándola -Espero verte pronto pelirroja, sé que me vas a extrañar.

-No te extrañaré, voy a descansar de ti.

-Sí claro...- dijo con ironía -¿Sabes que extrañaras más?... Esto- dijo antes de besar con pasión y lujuria posando sus manos en su cintura mientras que sentía como la chica le tomaba del cuello -Espero verte pronto pelirroja- finalizó el moreno retirándose dejando a la pelirroja extasiada.

-Maldito Zabini, ahora extrañaré tus estúpidos y provocativos labios de serpiente- susurró la pelirroja para sí misma tocando sus labios.

-Madre, padre- dijeron las chicas al ver a sus padres.

-Daphne, Astoria -dijo con tono frío el señor Greengrass.

-Veo que estas vacaciones volverás a tu rutina de ejercicios Daphne, se nota que se te han pasado algunos kilitos- dijo la señora Greengrass -Debemos irnos, tenemos una inesperada pero muy agradable visita- finalizó.

Al llegar a la mansión Greengrass, las chicas no notaban cual era esa visita la cual sus padres hablaban, hasta que escucharon una voz bastante gélida y muy bien conocida para ellas.

-Pero... Que hermosas señoritas- dijo la voz de aquel hombre.

-Lo son- respondió el señor Greengrass con orgullo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó la rubia entre molesta y exaltada.

-Cuida tú tono chiquilla- dijo riendo.

-Debes ser más amable con el señor Malfoy, Daphne- dijo la señora Greengrass.

-¿Usted debería de estar en Azkaban?- preguntó Astoria con sorpresa.

-No es la forma de tratar a tu futuro suegro… Y sí debería, como has dicho, pero digamos que era un sitio muy aburrido.

-Lucius se quedará en nuestra casa por un tiempo, así que deben de tratarlo con el respeto que merece- dijo el señor Greengrass a sus hijas.

-Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte para tenerte como mujer, no habría otra mejor para él que tú- dijo Lucius observando a la morena.

-Sí que lo tiene Lucius- respondió el padre de las chicas.

-¿Cómo salió?- preguntó la rubia.

-Un muggle ocupó mi lugar, no entraré en detalles con ustedes- respondió con su característico tono frío -Ni una sola palabra de esto, porque si no las consecuencias serán terribles para amabas... Están en su casa niñas, no se preocupen por mí- dijo el rubio con sorna.

Las chicas sólo podían intercambiar miradas de pánico y asombro, ese sujeto complicaba todos sus planes, debían avisarle a sus amigos inmediatamente pero el problema ahora era pensar... ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que nadie se entere?

* * *

Hola!

He vuelto y con capítulo doble, espero que les guste...

Gracias Annie Luna por tú review y ¡Que vivan los Dramiones! hahaha :)

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, para que veas que esos son los poderes de Pansy Parkinson hahahaha Concuerdo contigo, esa era la mejor opción para ellas, y mucho más ahora que las cosas han cambiado :( Narcissa como buena mujer y madre que es, le dará muy buenas atenciones a Daph y permitirá que los demás chicos las visiten, y como dices tú, tal vez le mande ciertas indirectas a su hijito hahahahaha :3 En los próximos capítulos ya te podrás dar cuenta de los diferentes planes que tendrán para ellos y por supuesto sabrás quién será el sacrificio :(... Espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos :) Saludos y besitos!


	41. El sacrificio

_**El sacrificio**_

-Astoria que vamos a hacer... Si se llegara a dar cuenta, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría con ellos- dijo la rubia con desespero una vez que ya se habían encerrado en su habitación con unos cuantos hechizos silenciadores.

-Tranquila Daph, por ahora necesito traerte algo, y debemos dar a Draco por enterado.

-¿No escuchaste al sujeto?

-Sí, pero debemos hacerlo, necesitamos ayuda, es ahora o nunca Daphne.

-No quiero que les pase nada- dijo posando sus manos en su vientre soltando una pequeña lágrima.

-Tengo que hacer algo Daph, no salgas de aquí hasta que vuelva.

-No me dejes aquí con estas personas.

-No me voy a demorar, sólo te tienes que quedar aquí descansando- dijo la morena saliendo de su habitación encontrándose con su madre.

-¿Dónde vas Astoria? Te advierto que no quiero problemas con Lucius, compórtate como una señorita, debes ser digna hija de un Greengrass.

-Voy a salir, regreso en un rato- respondió secamente.

-Deberías de visitar a mi hijo, Astoria- dijo el rubio subiendo el último escalón de la enorme y estilizada escalera de la mansión -Y mandarle mis saludos- finalizo riendo.

-Pronto comenzará la reunión querida, espero que estés lista- dijo el señor Greengrass mientras que la morena salía de la casa con prisa.

Astoria tomó la decisión de caminar por unas cuantas mansiones vecinas antes de aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy, pues con un prófugo de Azkaban en su casa y una reunión que Merlín sabrá de qué será, no quería levantar sospechas de nadie. Una vez que se sintió cómoda con su larga caminata se giró sobre sí misma sintiendo como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y pronto aparecía en la entrada de una gran Mansión con unos exóticos pavos reales merodeando por un grande y hermoso jardín, la morena tocó la puerta con sutilidad tres veces esperando que el rubio la atendiera lo más pronto posible.

 _Mientras en la Mansión Greengrass..._

Un grupo de unos encapuchados entraban en la sala de su mansión seguidos por los anfitriones y el mayor de los Malfoy, poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus largas y oscuras túnicas para tomar asiento y retomar aquel tema que había sido parado por el ingreso de Lucius a Azkaban.

-Me da gusto volver a verte, Lucius- dijo la señora Zabini con un tono coqueto.

-Es bueno volver a verlos a todos y sentir esa libertad- respondió el rubio.

-Antes de tú ingreso a Azkaban habíamos acordado llevar a cabo el ritual del incienso- recordó Augustus Rookwood.

-Incienso que encontramos en la antigua casa de la madre de nuestro Señor y que en este momento sólo yo sé exactamente donde está guardado- Continuó el rubio.

-Lucius tenemos realizar aquel ritual lo más pronto posible, y para esto debemos concordar con el voluntario del sacrificio de la muerte- dijo Alecto Carrow mirando a cada uno de sus colegas sin percatarse que una rubia podía escuchar aquella conversación sin ser vista.

-Yaxley hubiera sido perfecto para esta pequeña labor- dijo Walden Mcnair con sorna.

-¿Y por qué no tienes tú los honores?- preguntó la señora Parkinson

-Debemos encontrar a la persona correcta, no podemos fallar- dijo la señora Greengrass.

-Mi mujer tiene razón- apoyó el señor Greengrass.

-Pero que hermoso matrimonio, apoyo mutuo, ¿por qué no tú, Greengrass?- dijo Fenrir Greyback.

-Nosotros limpiáremos nuestro apellido- soltó Malfoy de repente haciendo que Daphne llevara sus manos a la boca ahogando un grito antes de que la descubran pensando en que se entregaría él o sería tan cobarde que entregaría a su hijo o a su mujer.

-Muy valiente de tú parte Lucius, entregarte para hacer que regrese el Señor Oscuro y limpie tú apellido de la gran mancha de cobardía que posee- dijo Amycus Carrow mirando fijamente al rubio.

En ese momento Lucius sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, mientras se preguntaba si de verdad era capaz de entregarse o entregaría a su hijo sin importar nada, pues esa era la única forma arreglar todo lo que en el pasado él y su hijo no habían podido realizar, así podría ganarse un reconocimiento de su Señor.

-Lucius no esperaba eso de ti, espero que le dejes al prometido de mi hija una gran cantidad de dinero- dijo el señor Greengrass.

Daphne sintió como ese pequeño aprecio que le tenía a sus padres se rompía en mil pedazos, después de todo su padre sólo le importaba el dinero y no su familia.

 _Mansión Malfoy..._

Cissy atendió al llamado de la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a la morena en su puerta.

-Astoria, que alegría es volverte a ver... Pasa querida- dijo Narcissa.

-El gusto es mío Cissy- respondió el saludo con cordialidad para luego añadir -¿Draco se encuentra?

-Sí, en un momento baja- respondió la rubia -¿Quieres té?- ofreció

-No gracias Cissy, así está bien- dijo la morena antes de que la rubia subiera a llamar a su hijo, en donde después de unos cortos minutos, Draco apareció frente a ella.

-Tori, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

-Draco, tú padre está en mi casa- respondió la morena haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño y pasara sus manos por su cabello, acción que hacía cuando se encontraba frustrado o enfadado, y que en este caso eran las dos.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Debemos actuar rápido, harán una reunión... Es más creo que ya habrá empezado, no sé quién irá y que planearan, pero debemos terminar con esto.

-Debemos decirle a los chicos, no tenemos más opciones.

-Draco debes pedir ayuda al Ministro, él podría enviarnos algunos Aurores, no podremos detenerlos.

-Ya veremos eso, Astoria, por lo pronto les avisaremos, debemos reunirnos y darle acción a nuestro plan.

-Bien.

-¿Y Daphne?

-En casa, no podía traerla... Draco necesito hacer una poción, ¿crees poder darme algunos ingredientes?- dijo la morena llevándose un asentimiento por parte de su amigo, Draco se dirigió a una pequeña sala en donde tenía una variedad de pociones e ingredientes, Astoria tomó lo necesario y se sentó frente a unos de los tantos calderos que poseía.

-Iré a avisarles, puedes usar lo que quieras- dijo Draco antes de salir de la sala.

La morena se llevó un largo rato en preparar la poción, pues debía esperar a que tornara del color perfecto, sabía que un pequeño error y podía acabar con la vida de sus sobrinos, así que no estaba en sus planes fallar.

-Vendrán en un momento- Le anunció el rubio -¿Una poción para ocultar?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras veía como la poción tomaba el color correcto.

-Sí, pues con tú padre en casa, no podemos dejar que se entere de Daphne está embarazada.

-Ya está lista- dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba un pequeño frasco.

Después de unos cuantos minutos los chicos escucharon el timbre, rápidamente bajaron a la sala encontrándose con Blaise, Theo, Harry y Neville para sorpresa de la morena.

-¡Tori!- dijo el castaño abrazando y plantándole un beso a su novia.

-Baja las manos de mi hermana- dijo Blaise asesinando con la mirada al castaño.

-Hola chicos, que alegría verlos- dijo Tori sonrojada saludando a sus amigos y cuñado.

-¿Y Daph?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-En casa, no podía traerla, además no sabe que estoy aquí.

-Bien, que era eso tan importante para decirnos Draco- dijo le moreno.

-El padre de Draco está en mi casa- respondió Tori.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y cómo demonios salió?- preguntaron Theo y Harry bastante sorprendidos.

-Un muggle ocupó su lugar mediante poción multijugos, me lo dijo pero no creí que lo hiciera tan rápido- respondió Draco -En este momento están haciendo una reunión y debemos impedir que tomen el maldito incienso- continuó.

-Debemos pedir ayuda a los Aurores- dijeron Neville y Harry.

-Creo que es lo más conveniente- apoyó Theo.

-Harry… ¿Puedes hablar con el Ministro sobre esto?- preguntó Astoria.

-Por supuesto Tori.

-¿Y los demás lo saben ya?- preguntó el moreno.

-No, creí conveniente decirles primero a ustedes- respondió el rubio.

-Ya que lo saben, debo irme, si me entero de algo más se los comunicaré, mientras tanto les diría que pidieran ayuda, Neville puede ir por lo miembros de la orden- dijo Tori.

-Me parece bien, en cuanto sepamos otra cosa acordaremos el siguiente paso- dijo Theo.

-Bien, ya debo irme, gracias Draco- dijo Tori antes de despedirse de sus amigos y novio.

En el momento que sus amigos abandonaron su Mansión, Draco subió a su habitación con el anhelo de despejar un poco de sus pensamientos, pero el timbre lo volvió a perturbar, su madre había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, así que tuvo que bajar nuevamente y atender al llamado.

 _De verdad extraño a los elfos_ \- pensó mientras abría la puerta y se llevaba una gran sorpresa, Lucius Malfoy estaba en frente suyo completamente tomado y andrajoso.

-Draco... Deberás... cumplir nuevamente con una misión... y ésta vez… no puedes... fallar- dijo entrecortado.

-¿De qué demonios me hablas? ¿Qué haces aquí y que quieres?- soltó sin tacto.

-Serás... el que limpie... nuestro apellido... serás el sacrificio... de la muerte- continuó ignorando las preguntas del rubio menor -Con tú vida... traeremos al Señor Oscuro de vuelta- finalizó esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras que Draco sentía el mundo caerse encima de él, ¿sería verdad o serían las estupideces de ese sujeto terriblemente tomado?

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que te gusten los capítulos :3 Coincido contigo, por supuesto que tenemos un príncipe gris, su nombre es Draco _maldito hurón sexy_ Malfoy :') hahahahaha habría que esperar ese día de las presentaciones, a ver si así Herms entiende que el pobre Draco no puede estar yendo y viniendo del polo ;) Y sí, Michael es un imbécil, la verdad es que siempre dudé su estadía en Ravenclaw, es más, creo que el día en el cuál fue seleccionado el pobre sombrero se la había fumado hahahaha... Pensamos exactamente lo mismo, lo que más anhelo es que las pobre chicas se vayan con el rubito teñido a su casa, pues ese ambiente no es nada agradable, y como no pueden faltar... más malas noticias, pues ya se sabe quién es el candidato número 1 para dicho "honor" :(... Haber si con los apapuchos de Molly nuestra pansita se ablanda un poco más y el pelirrojo se anima a dar un pasito más hahahahaha... Ayy Blaise y Theo, siempre me pregunté por qué carajos no puedo yo hacerles compañía hahahahahaha... Ginny y su gran problema, pues no creo que extrañar esos labios deba ser muy chevere hahaha :) Y por otro lado, pues a pesar de que el señor Lovegood haya aceptado a Theo, no le quita el hecho de se un padre celoso con su Lunita :P

Nos leeremos nuevamente y prontito, muchos saludos y besitos!


	42. Una noche especial

_**Una noche especial**_

Lucius Malfoy abandonó su antigua Mansión dejando a su hijo con miles de preguntas sin responder. Draco no podía creer lo que ese sujeto, el cual decía ser su padre, cambiara su vida por la de aquel mestizo que destruyó sin pizca de piedad cientos de familias. Sabía que en su pasado no había sido una persona correcta, pues el mismo Lucius se había encargado de llevarlo a la oscuridad con sus estúpidas creencias, encargándose de arrastrarlo poco a poco a una marchita e infeliz vida desde que era sólo un niño, y que por esto había cometido una infinidad errores, pero... ¿Quién no cometía errores?, todos lo hacían, nadie era perfecto, reconocía que los suyos llegaban a un tope, recordaba cómo había torturado y lastimado a muchas personas en su corta vida, ¿había asesinado? Por supuesto que no, y agradecía a Merlín su cobardía, ya que gracias a ella nunca había sido capaz de matar a una persona, eran aquellos errores los cuales se arrepentía profundamente pero que lastimosamente no podía cambiar, y todo esto era gracias a su más amado y adorado padre. Ahora estaba más que decidido, no era que antes no lo estaba, sólo que ahora estaba completamente seguro de que había llegado la hora de acabar con ese perverso espectáculo de circo, el cual un patético y rencoroso sujeto domaba a unos pobres diablos que sólo veían y vivían por aquel "poder" que enriquecía y daba un alto nivel social a sus vidas sin valor alguno, era la hora de acabar con todos los estúpidos planes y darse un respiro de todos los problemas.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

Astoria había llegado a las afueras de su casa, no sabía si la reunión había terminado, esperaba que sí, pues no quería encontrarse con todos esos Mortífagos que tanto repudiaba; así que a pesar del frío que hacía afuera se sentó en una de las bancas que tenía el jardín. Pasada la hora o unos cuantos minutos (pues no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado) tomó la decisión de entrar, puesto que había empezado a temblar y sentía como poco a poco el frío formaba pequeñas fisuras en sus huesos, tenía que entrar o moriría de hipotermia; para su suerte la sala estaba solitaria, así que sin más espera subió como pudo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermana.

-¡Astoria pero mira como vienes!- dijo la rubia al verla tiritando de frío.

-Ya... se me... pasará- balbuceó -Ya lo sabe- añadió sentándose frente a la pequeña chimenea que tenía su habitación.

-Tori me enteré de algo...- dijo con tono preocupado, continuó al ver que la mirada de su hermana lo pedía -Draco... Será el sacrificio de la muerte- finalizó susurrando.

-¡¿Qué?! Debe ser una broma- gritó la morena, pues nadie las escucharía por los hechizos silenciadores que siempre lanzaba la morena en su habitación.

-El mismo Lucius lo sugirió.

-Maldito bastardo traidor.

-Astoria no maldigas- reprendió su hermana mientras rodaba los ojos -Aunque tienes razón…

-¿Crees que Draco lo sepa?- preguntó con ira y preocupación.

-Pues Lucius se fue desde antes de que se acabara la reunión y no ha llegado, espero que tampoco lo haga.

-Por cierto Daphne, preparé esto para ti, es una poción para ocultar tú embarazo- dijo sacando el pequeño frasco.

-¿Funciona?- preguntó mirando su contenido grisáceo.

-No lo sabremos si no te lo tomas.

-¿Y les hace daño?

-Seguí todos los pasos y tomó el color correcto, no creo que me haya equivocado... Además ahí estaba Draco, me hubiera dicho si algo no estaba bien- dijo convenciendo a su hermana y a ella misma, en ese momento vio que su hermana lo tomaba.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la rubia, pues no notaba cambio pero su hermana al parecer sí -Ya dime Astoria- dijo desesperada por saber si había funcionado.

-Te ves... Cómo decirlo- dijo buscando la palabra correcta.

-Gorda- dijo adivinando como se vería ofreciéndole una cara de pocos amigos a la morena -Ya dímelo, eres mi hermana, debes ser honesta.

-Te ves pasadita de kilos, como diría mamá pero no se te ve embarazada.

-Bueno, es un alivio- dijo sin enfadarse, lo único que quería era el bienestar de sus hijos.

Harry al llegar a la Madriguera con su ahijado, había puesto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny al día con la situación, incluso a Pansy, ya que aquel día había sido invitada por los pelirrojos a almorzar y al parecer pasaría la noche con ellos, púes la azabache se sentía muy a gusto estando en aquel lugar, ahora se daba cuenta que aquella familia la cual había despreciado por tantos años era muchísimo mejor que la suya, pues podía encontrar ahí, en unas cortas horas, el cariño que su madre nunca le dio, le parecía completamente increíble.

Pasada la semana las hermanas Greengrass ya se encontraban en la Mansión Malfoy, aquel día estaban esperando a sus amigos, Draco había aprovechado que su madre no estaba para convocar una reunión en su casa y hablar de su plan.

-No podemos dejar que te haga eso Draco- decía Blaise enojado, pues el rubio ya les había dicho sobre los deseos de Lucius.

-Debemos de poner en marchar nuestro plan lo más rápido posible- continuó Hermione con desespero, no soportaría que algo le pasara.

-El problema es saber dónde está el incienso- dijo Theo apretando suavemente la mano de su novia.

-Está aquí en la mansión Malfoy- dijo Astoria con seguridad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Draco.

-Escuché una conversación de papá con Lucius... Tranquila no se enteraron- añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana -En definitiva me encantan esas orejas extendibles- finalizó regalándole una sonrisa a Ron y Ginny.

-¿Y dijeron exactamente en qué parte de la mansión está?- preguntó Harry.

-No, solo Lucius sabe su sitio exacto, por más que mi padre quería saber dijo que no le diría nadie sobre eso.

-Debemos encontrar eso, YA mismo- exigió Blaise.

Los chicos se separaron y empezaron a buscar en todos los rincones de la Mansión aquel incienso pero era realmente inútil, no querían perder la esperanza de salvarle la vida a su amigo, aunque ellos sabían que Lucius no era tan tonto para dejar aquella cosa tan importante en algún sitio que fuera fácil de encontrar.

-Draco ya llegué- dijo la señora Malfoy entrando a la casa, los chicos quedaron paralizados, luego escucharon perfectamente el grito de la rubia -¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?!- pues la señora Malfoy notó como todo estaba hecho un caos, se dirigió a dejar los paquetes en la cocina antes de buscar a Draco por una muy buena explicación, pues estaba bastante molesta, solo se había ido unas cuantas horas y la casa estaba completamente desorganizada -Pansy ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Cissy al ver a Pansy hurgando su cocina.

-Buenas tardes señora Malfoy, estoy ayudando a su hijo en una situación complicada- explicó la azabache inocentemente.

-Pansy... La señora Malfoy está aquí, Draco me dijo que pusieran en orden lo que pudieran- advirtió Theo silenciosamente pero se enmudeció al ver a la señora Malfoy cruzada de brazos molesta -Señora Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra?- dijo con cuidado y esbozando una inocente sonrisa.

-Muy bien gracias Theodore- respondió con molestia.

-Mamá yo te puedo explicar todo, es más nosotros te lo explicaremos- dijo Draco entrando con apuro a la cocina.

-Es lo que espero que hagas Draco- dijo su madre molesta, el rubio sentía que no haría falta que siguieran buscando el incienso pues moriría esa misma tarde a manos de su madre.

-Es que...

-Draco, ¿no es mejor que organicemos todo antes de que tu madre suba?- dijo Blaise llevándose la sorpresa de verla ahí parada con el ceño bastante fruncido -Buenas tardes señora Malfoy- dijo con cara de angelito que no se la creía ni él mismo.

-¿Son todos o hay más?- preguntó Cissy mirando a su hijo.

-Pues verá señora Malfoy, estamos Luna, Hermione, Longbottom...- comenzó Theo a explicar pero fue interrumpido por el golpe que Draco le había dado en las costillas mientras que la señora Malfoy abría los ojos sorprendida y al parecer más molesta.

-¿Quién más, Theo?- pidió Cissy.

-Ginny, Ron, Harry, Daphne y Astoria- finalizó el azabache.

-Ahora mismo los quiero a todos en la sala y una explicación- dijo dirigiéndose hacia allá, los chicos se dirigieron donde la señora Malfoy había pedido, estaban ahí pero lo que no sabían era que decirle, Draco no quería preocupar más a su madre, sabía que todo el asunto de su padre la tenía al límite -No había visto mi casa tan llena desde hace mucho tiempo, me alegro que estén aquí todos- dijo llevándose una mirada sorpresiva de todos los chicos.

-Mamá… Creí que estabas enfadada- dijo con cuidado.

-Y lo estoy, mira este desorden Draco, me temo decirles que no saldrán de aquí hasta que pongan todo en orden.

-Lo haremos señora Malfoy, no se preocupe- dijo Daphne.

-Gracias- dijo Cissy antes de retirase a su habitación.

Los chicos organizaron y a la vez buscaron en aquellos lugares que habían quedado faltos pero nada, seguían sin encontrarlo, pronto cayó la noche y la señora Malfoy satisfecha les preparó una estupenda cena, para su pesar lo chicos se tenían que retirar.

-Muchas gracias por la cena señora Malfoy, le quedó delicioso- dijeron muy amablemente.

-Fue un placer, cuando quieran pueden volver, siempre y cuando no destrocen mi casa.

-No volverá a pasar- dijo Blaise retirándose por la Red Flú junto con los Weasley, Harry, Neville, Pansy, Luna y Theo.

-Herms, ¿te puedes quedar?- preguntó el rubio tomándola de la mano impidiendo que entrara a la chimenea.

-No creo que sea correcto, Draco- dijo tristemente, de verdad quería quedarse.

-Sólo una noche- pidió nuevamente.

-Está bien, sólo por esta noche.

El rubio la llevó hasta su habitación, pues las dos habitaciones de huéspedes estaban ocupadas por las hermanas Greengrass.

-Es hermoso.

-Gracias, aunque no es la mayor cosa.

-No seas modesto, es como un mini departamento- dijo la castaña observando lo inmenso que era todo, pronto se acostaron en la cama y Draco pudo sentir la preocupación de Hermione.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta Herms- dijo con tono tranquilizador.

-Es lo que más anhelo y espero Draco, no sabría qué hacer sin ti, te amo rubio teñido.

-Pues no te libraras tan rápido de mí… Yo también te amo mi castaña- dijo antes de fundirse en un beso, que poco a poco fue tornando a algo más comprometedor, el rubio estaba sorprendido por la manera en que la castaña le correspondía y seguía su juego, el rubio sintió que si seguía así no podría parar, mini-Draco aclamaba atención y se hacía notar favorablemente, el rubio comenzó a bajar por su cuello exhalando ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello.

-Hermione no quiero que te sientas presionada- dijo entre besos.

-No lo estoy- dijo jadeante y sonrojada.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó haciendo que Hermione asintiera y se sonrojara aún más, Draco lanzó hechizos silenciadores, pronto sus ropas empezaron a estorbar e impedir que el rubio siguiera con su travesía, Hermione sería suya sin ninguna presión, acuerdo o apuesta, le daría lo más preciado que tenía porque de verdad lo amaba igual o más que Draco la amaba a ella, sólo quería y deseaba que esa noche fuera inolvidable y mágica para su hermosa castaña.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias al invitado por tú review y tú halago, de verdad me alegra muchísimo saber que mi historia te guste :3

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, ¡Odiemos a Lucius juntas! hahahaha Es un maldito infeliz hijo de su mamita, simplemente lo aborrezco... Creo que este capítulo te ha resulto las pequeñas dudas que me has hecho saber en el anterior capítulo hahaha :P Tal como lo has dicho, los Sly son bastante sobre protectores y no dejarán el camino muy fácil para Harry y Neville, la razón por la cual se la estén llevando mejor es de las hermanitas Greengrass, puesto que nadie se atreve a enfrentar a sus furias hahahahaha Y Pansy... Pansy es Pansy hahaha ella y su hermoso temperamento acaban hasta con el mismísimo, así que si el pelirrojito la llegase a cagar, tocaría avisarles a sus hermanitos que preparen su funeral con antelación... Sinceramente no soy capaz de imaginarme una cosa así hahaha Draco puede ser la perfección hecha hombre, pero casarse con su cuerpo junto con la reencarnación de Voldycito es la más perversa maldición, aún no supero el hecho de que Bella estuviese enamorada de esa cosa hahahahaha... Saludos y besitoss!


	43. Buscando el incienso

_**Buscando el incienso.**_

Una castaña fue abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un dorso desnudo donde reposaba cómodamente su cabeza, pues nada era un sueño, de verdad le había entregado aquello que más apreciaba y guardaba para aquel hombre que ella creía correcto. Ahora recordaba con claridad los besos que el rubio le había dado en diversas partes de su cuerpo formando un recorrido realmente placentero, recordaba como la estremecía aquellas frías pero expertas manos del chico con cada caricia que dibujaba con mucha delicadeza sobre su piel, se había sentido amada por aquel rubio que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Lentamente comenzó a jugar con aquel rubio cabello que en algún momento creyó que el chico usualmente teñía, soltó una pequeña risa al recordar cuando se lo había dicho y éste se había puesto algo molesto recalcándole que era natural, con una suave caricia bajo hasta su pálida mejilla donde se encontró con unos penetrantes pero adormilados ojos grises.

-Buenos días- susurró suavemente la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneces?- preguntó recordando los sucesos de la noche.

-Muy bien- contestó Hermione dándole espacio al rubio para acomodarse, pronto se fijó en una gran mancha de sangre en las blancas y finas sábanas haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente.

-Es normal- dijo Draco adivinando la causa del sonrojo de Hermione -Date una ducha mientras que yo arreglo esto- finalizó mientras encontraba su ropa interior y recibía un asentimiento. Una vez arreglado un poco la habitación y aseados bajaron a desayunar encontrándose con Narcissa y Daphne que hablaban animadamente sobre los hijos de la rubia.

-Buenos días- dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días- respondió Daphne con una sonrisa.

-Draco, Hermione- dijo la señora Malfoy abrazando a ambos chicos -No sabía que te habías quedado, querida- añadió sorprendida.

-Yo le pedí que se quedara- respondió Draco con simpleza.

-Me alegro de tenerte en casa.

-Gracias señora Malfoy.

-Nada de formalidades querida, dime Narcissa o Cissy, como prefieras.

-Buenos días- dijo Astoria bajando las escaleras.

-Astoria querida, ¿qué tal dormiste?- preguntó la señora Malfoy abrazándola.

-Muy bien, gracias Cissy- respondió para luego pegar un pequeño grito de emoción al ver a la castaña -¡Herms! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te quedabas?

-¡Tori! No lo sabía- respondió abrazando a la morena con alegría.

-Ya está listo- dijo Cissy sirviendo el desayuno.

-Esta buenísimo Cissy- dijo Daphne probando el gran desayuno.

-Me alegro que les guste, ahora que no tenemos la ayuda de los elfos me he dedicado a la cocina.

-Es una muy buena chef- dijo Astoria haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara levemente por el halago.

-Ahora sí me pueden explicar ¿por qué estaban todos aquí destrozando mi casa?- preguntó -No crean que lo había olvidado- añadió al ver como palidecían.

-No creo que lo quieras saber madre- respondió Draco evasivo.

-Lo quiero saber ahora- dijo Narcissa mirando a las chicas que bajaban la cabeza hacia su plato.

-Sólo te puedo decir que estamos buscando algo muy importante.

-Y, ¿qué es eso tan importante que buscan?

-Te lo diré luego... A propósito, te anunció que hoy continuaremos buscando, así que los chicos vendrán nuevamente.

-Espero que no se estén metiendo en problemas... Podrán buscar lo que sea que estén buscando pero sin hacer mi casa un caos.

-Lo arreglaremos Cissy, no se preocupe- dijo Astoria.

-Gracias, saldré en la tarde a hacer unas cuantas cosas, así les daré privacidad... Pero ya saben- dijo Cissy.

Llegada la tarde, Narcissa había salido de la Mansión Malfoy mientras que poco a poco los chicos iban llegando.

-Bueno, hay que seguir buscando- dijo Daphne una vez que ya estaban todos presentes.

-Alguien suba al despacho de mi padre, no pienso poner un pie ahí.

-Vamos nosotros- dijo Blaise señalando a Theo.

-Bien- respondió el rubio mientras que los chicos subían.

-Draco, falta el calabozo y el pasillo que llega a este- anunció Hermione, haciendo que el rubio tragara en seco, pues recordaba que en aquel pasillo la desquiciada de su tía había torturado a su castaña con una daga haciéndole una horrible cicatriz donde aún se alcanzaba a leer con claridad "sangre sucia", en aquel calabozo que su madre había metido a Weasley y Potter por órdenes de esta misma loca, donde ya dentro se encontraba desde hacía meses Lovegood junto con el señor Olivander... Y Como siempre, él no había hecho nada para que esto no pasara, recordar todo ese suceso hacía que le creciera una ira incontrolable por su tía muerta, donde creía que su alma no había sido bienvenida ni por la mismísima muerte.

-Puedo ir yo- dijo Tori sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Iré contigo- se ofreció Neville siguiendo a su novia.

-Oye Blaise, objetos curiosos guarda el señor Malfoy aquí, ¿no crees?- dijo el azabache observando un pequeño anillo.

-Deja eso Theo, no te pertenece, además estamos buscando una vela- respondió el moreno sin levantar la vista.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que míralo bien, es muy lindo, ¿crees que le pertenece a Narcissa?- dijo Theo admirando aquel objeto, algo hacía que se sintiera atraído por aquella insignificante pieza.

-Trae acá- dijo Blaise quitándole el anillo para mirarlo -De verdad que es muy lindo, parece que es de oro puro y finos zafiros.

-Ves, te lo dije.

-¿Crees que Draco sepa de él?- preguntó el moreno sin quitarle la vista al anillo.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Theo antes de que el moreno saliera del despacho.

-Draco, ¿lo habías visto antes?- le preguntó el moreno desde fuera de la habitación de los padres del rubio donde en ese momento se encontraba.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó acercándose -No nunca, y tampoco es de mi madre, ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-Lo encontró Theo en el despacho de tú padre.

-Pues nunca lo había visto.

-¿Te importa si me lo quedo?- preguntó pensando en el destino de ese anillo si se lo quedaba.

-No, pues no era de mi madre, así que supongo que debía ser de alguna conquista de mi padre pero que no fue entregado.

-¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar?

-Sí claro.

-Gracias... ¿Han encontrado algo?

-No nada.

-Bueno, entonces seguiré- dijo antes de salir de ahí buscando a una persona que sabía que le extrañaba.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-¿Dónde están tus hijas?- preguntó la señora Zabini.

-En la mansión Malfoy, Astoria quería pasar tiempo con su prometido.

-¿Con Daphne?

-Sí, se fueron juntas, ¿Por qué?- respondió la señora Greengrass,

-O sea que Blaise, Astoria, Draco y Daphne están en la mansión- recontó la señora Zabini.

-Sí, ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el señor Greengrass.

-Pansy estuvo ayer en la mansión Malfoy- dijo la señora Parkinson.

-Esto no huele bien, no creo que se reúnan a jugar escondidas, estoy seguro que Nott estuvo ahí también- dijo Amycus Carrow recorriendo la sala y fijándose.

-Esos se traen algo extraño, puedo casi sentirlo- coincidió Alecto Carrow.

-¿Creen que la inepta de Daphne haya escuchado algo?- preguntó la señora Zabini.

-Esperemos que no, de ser así las consecuencias serán terribles para ella- respondió Lucius.

-Debemos asegurarnos lo antes posible, al parecer tendremos diversión- dijo Alecto.

 _Mansión Malfoy..._

-Hey Lovegood, ¿has visto a Ginevra?- preguntó el moreno.

-Está en arriba en una habitación- respondió con una sonrisa, el moreno rodó los ojos y subió nuevamente.

-Hola preciosa- dijo seductoramente en la entrada de la habitación donde hacía un momento había visualizado el reflejo de una cabellera roja, pero pronto sintió como un gran puño partía su sexy nariz haciéndola sangrar.

-Creí que lo tuyo eran las mujeres Zabini- dijo una voz burlona detrás suyo, al voltearse se dio cuenta que era Ginny... Entonces, sí Ginny estaba detrás de él, ¿A quién le llamó así?

-¡Puede que te hayas cambiado de equipo y no te lo discuto, pero búscate a otro que comparta tú ideal, imbécil!- gritó Ron con ira contenida.

-Ni loco te llamaría así aunque fuera gay, Weasley... Creí que eras tú hermana- dijo apretando su nariz para que la sangre dejara de correr.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios le llamas así?!

-Asuntos que no te incumben, Weasley- respondió mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel que le tendía la pelirroja.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!- dijo Draco molesto por los gritos.

-Pues que al parecer tu amiguito se cambió de equipo- explicó Ron con furia mientras que el rubio soltaba una carcajada.

-Vaya Blaise, siempre creí que tenías buenos gustos, pero ya veo que me equivoqué- dijo Draco mientras se carcajeaba más.

-Mira como me río, Malfoy- dijo el moreno con sarcasmo y molestia.

-Ven te ayudo- dijo Ginny mientras en vano contenía la risa.

La pelirroja detuvo la hemorragia para disponerse a curar la nariz del moreno.

-Entonces, te gusta mi hermano- dijo la pelirroja con burla.

-No seas ridícula, por supuesto que no, creí que eras tú.

-Y ¿para qué me necesitabas?

-Pues porque sé que me extrañabas mucho y querías sentir mi presencia.

-¿Seguro que era a mí?- preguntó riendo.

-Ya déjate de estupideces, Weasley- respondió molesto levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

-Bueno, lo siento- dijo levantando las manos en forma inocente, para luego ver como algo caía al suelo, la pelirroja se agachó a cogerlo y se dio cuenta que era un hermoso anillo -¿Es tuyo?

-Sí... Pero puede ser tuyo- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Idiota.

-Pruébatelo y si te gusta te lo quedas.

-Claro que no- dijo devolviéndole el anillo.

-Anda, pruébatelo- dijo tendiéndoselo nuevamente.

-Que no- repitió, pero en ese momento sintió como el moreno tomaba su mano y lo ponía en su dedo anular.

-Te queda hermoso- dijo besando su mano.

-Es hermoso, pero no- dijo la chica tratando de quitárselo pero en vano, por más que intentaba no lograba sacárselo -¡¿Zabini que hiciste?!

-Puede estar atorado, deja te ayudo- dijo tratando de quitárselo que tampoco lo logró.

-¡¿Dime que no estaba hechizado?!

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad.

-¡¿Como que no lo sabes?! ¡¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?!

-Theo lo encontró en el despacho del papá de Draco, y él me dejó conservarlo para dártelo... Pero mira el anillo quedó encantado de estar en tú mano- respondió riendo

-Es hermoso... ¡Pero no viniendo de ti! ¡Maldita sea la hora que se te cayó!

-Ahora eres mía, pelirroja... Y no comparto lo que es de mi propiedad- dijo antes de besarla.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que me he demorado en actualizar y no saben cuanto lo siento, pero he estado enferma así que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia puesto que estoy también atrasada en el resto de mis historias, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y cumpla con las expectativas de cada uno, agradezco profundamente a todos los usuarios que leen, siguen y tienen mi historia en entre sus lista de favoritos, es verdaderamente importante para mí.

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, para resolver tú pequeño asombro haha te digo que se debía al estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba Lucius, además de que el muy maldito cree que su hijo es igual de cobarde como él y no sería capaz de irse gracias a sus amenazas y Draco claramente no piensa hacerlo porque tiene planes completamente distintos y quiere demostrar una vez más que no es como su padre :') Sólo te diré que Cissy se enterará de todo pero a su debido tiempo, Draco no quiere que su madre sufra más por ese sujeto y creo que tiene razón, pobrecilla, Cissy siempre me ha caído bien y nunca estuve de acuerdo con que sufriera tanto :( Hahahaha pues sabes que es una muy buena idea, me hubiese gustado mucho hacerlo de esa forma, pero lamento decirte la historia ya está terminada toma un camino diferente, aunque si me permites si me gustaría tenerla en cuenta para otra de mis historias :) ¡Queda desde hoy completamente inaugurado el club! hahahaha El capítulo es para ti, espero que te haya gustado... Saludos y besitoss!


	44. El calabozo

_**El calabozo**_

-¡Blaise!- gritaba un azabache buscando a su amigo por todo el pasillo hasta que abrió una puerta sin aviso encontrándose con una situación algo comprometedora, pues veía claramente como los chicos se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello -¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó al no saber qué hacer, haciendo que la pelirroja empujara fuertemente al moreno.

-No- dijo Ginny tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

-Sí interrumpes, y se toca antes de entrar Nott, ¿qué quieres?- dijo el moreno molesto.

-Sí, siento eso- dijo mirando con una sonrisa pícara a la pelirroja.

-Yo mejor me voy...

-Tú te quedas- dijo acercándola más a él mientras el moreno volteaba a ver a su amigo-Nott, más te vale que sea por una buena razón.

-Si bueno, es que encontré esto...

-Vienes y me interrumpes ¡¿sólo por un estúpido pedazo de pergamino que encontrarse?!

-No es cualquier pergamino Blaise, aquí dice de quién pertenecía el anillo.

-¡¿Y a mí que carajos me importa?!

-Pues yo sí quiero saber- dijo Ginny con curiosidad.

-Debería de importarte Blaise, ahora que Ginny lo lleva.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo tiene ella?

-Porque alcanzo a ver el zafiro en tú cuello- dijo Theo volviendo a darle una sonrisa pícara a la pelirroja mientras quitaba rápidamente su mano del cuello del moreno -Saben, no necesitan de hechizos para estar juntos, hacen tan linda pareja que con eso basta y sobra... Sigan con lo suyo- añadió antes de irse con una sonrisa.

-¡NO! ¡THEO VUELVE!- gritó la pelirroja, pues el chico la había dejado con dudas que quería que se las aclarara en ese instante, pero por más que le gritó, Theo no atendió su llamado.

-¡Ay por Merlín!- gritó una morena.

-Astoria, ¿estás bien?- preguntó un castaño del otro lado del calabazo.

-Nev ven a ver esto, rápido- gritó nuevamente Tori agachándose para ver una pequeña trampilla en el suelo con la cual había tropezado, tomó su varita y conjuró –Alohomora.

-¿Qué crees que haya abajo?- preguntó el castaño al ver que la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

-Bombarda- volvió a conjurar pero aquella puerta seguía intacta -No lo sé Nev, pero puede estar dentro... ¿Cómo se entrará?- dijo Astoria limpiando un poco los residuos que tenía encima a causa del conjuro.

-Dame espacio Tori- dijo Neville antes de conjurar -Bombarda máxima- pero seguía sin obtener cambios.

-Reducto- conjuró Astoria.

-Confringo- apuntó el castaño.

-Defodio- dijo la morena creando una gran nube de polvo.

-Es inútil Tori- dijo Neville al ver a su novia frustrada.

-¡Deprimo! ¡Incendio!

-Malfoy puede saber, ¿no?- dijo el castaño interrumpiendo los hechizos de su novia.

-¡Maldición!- gritó molesta -¡Tergeo!- conjuró para limpiar la cantidad de polvo y residuos que se había formado.

-Ven- dijo el castaño tomando suavemente su mano, era extraño escucharla maldecir, la había visto muchas veces enfadada pero nunca había maldecido, de verdad tenía que estar MUY molesta.

-Draco, ¿tú tienes una llave o algo para abrir una especie de bodega que hay abajo?- dijo secamente.

-¿De qué demonios me hablas?- dijo sin entender lo que hablaba la morena y por qué estaba tan molesta.

-Al parecer no lo sabe, Tori.

-Draco, encontré algo en el calabozo, pero no se abre con ningún hechizo.

-Bien, vamos- dijo el rubio entendiendo ahora el enfado se su amiga, bajaron por aquel pasillo que odiaba para luego entrar a los calabozos y seguir las direcciones de su amiga -Nunca lo había visto, no es que frecuentara aquí pero cuando mandaban nunca lo noté- dijo observando aquella puerta y luego añadió -Está sellada con magia oscura Tori, debemos de encontrar algo con que abrirla.

-¿Crees que Theo y Blaise hayan encontrado algo en el despacho de tú padre?- dijo la morena.

-No creo Tori, mi padre puede ser un cobarde pero no es estúpido.

-Pero podemos preguntarles.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió el ojigris disponiéndose a subir nuevamente.

-Yo me quedo aquí buscando, puede que encuentre algo- dijo Neville una vez subido al pasillo.

-Está bien Nev- respondió Astoria depositándole un corto beso en los labios.

-No hagan eso en mi presencia, me dan ganas de golpearlo, Astoria- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Cállate y subamos- dijo la morena rodando los ojos, al llegar al despacho sólo encontraron al azabache -¿Y Blaise?

-Está con Weasley terminando unos asuntos pendientes- respondió riendo.

-¿No encontraron nada?- preguntó el rubio.

-No, nada a parte del anillo.

-¿Cuál anillo?- preguntó Tori.

-Un anillo que era de la mamá de Pansy- respondió Theo.

-¿De ella? ¿Y por qué estaba acá?

-Larga historia Tori.

-Astoria encontró algo en el calabozo, aún no sabemos cómo se abre, está cerrada con magia oscura- explicó el rubio.

-¿Probaron con hechizos?- preguntó Theo.

-¿Tú crees que si se hubiera abierto vendríamos a preguntar?- dijo Draco.

-Si bueno, tienes razón... Pero no.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Draco.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Harry y Daphne afuera del despacho.

-¡Encontramos una estúpida puerta que no sabemos cómo abrirla!- respondió el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el escándalo?- preguntó el moreno.

-Por fin se digna a aparecer- dijo Theo riendo.

-No tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre las cosas que haces con Weasley, y la verdad ni me importan… Astoria encontró una maldita puerta que no abre con nada- dijo Draco molesto.

-Le llegas a hacer algo y no verás el mañana Zabini- dijeron Harry y Ron que acababa de llegar.

-Creo que yo me puedo defender sola- dijo Ginny molesta.

-¡¿Quieren dejar la estupidez?!- gruñó Draco.

-Yo quiero ver la puerta- dijo Blaise con curiosidad.

-Pues vamos- dijo Theo.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Hermione al ver a los chicos.

-Sí, vamos para allá- respondió Harry mirando a las chicas que estaban con la castaña.

Los chicos se encaminaron al calabozo y observaron aquella puertecita que descansaba en el piso, intacta.

-Y ¿dices que probaste con todo?- preguntó Blaise a Astoria.

-Sí.

-Y ¿en el despacho del señor Malfoy no encontraron algo?- preguntó Harry al azabache.

-No Potter, no había nada aparte del anillo.

-¿Cuál anillo?- preguntaron Ron, Harry, Daphne, Pansy, Luna y Hermione.

-El que trae Weasley- respondió Theo.

-¡¿Y por qué traes un anillo del señor Malfoy, Ginevra?!- dijo Ron.

-A ti que te importa- respondió la pelirroja.

-Pues eso es lo que necesitan- dijo Luna con ensoñación.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Lovegood?- preguntó Blaise rodando los ojos mientras que se llevaba una mirada asesina por parte de Theo, Astoria y los leones.

-Ginny, préstame tú anillo un momento- dijo Luna ignorando olímpicamente al moreno.

-Ya quisiera eso, Luna.

-¡Ginevra! ¡Quítate eso inmediatamente!- gritó su hermano.

-VUELVES A GRITAR RONALD WEASLEY Y JURO QUE TE CUELGO LAS OREJAS EN AQUEL CALDELABRO QUE HAY EN EL PASILLO- gritó Ginny completamente iracunda haciendo que su hermano se callara de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué no te lo puedes quitar Gin?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pregúntenle al imbécil de Zabini- dijo lanzándole un Avada Kedavra con la mirada.

-¡Hey! No tengo la culpa que se quedara atorado- se defendió.

-No está atorado, el anillo no se puede quitar si se entrega a un amor prohibido- dijo Theo.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Blaise.

-La carta lo decía- respondió Theo.

-¿Cuál carta?- preguntaron los chicos, exceptuando a Blaise y Ginny.

-Entonces ven aquí, Ginny- dijo Luna agachándose junto a la pelirroja, la rubia tomó la mano de su amiga y la paso por aquella puerta haciendo que el zafiro brillara con fuerza y abriera inmediatamente la puerta dejando a los chicos anonadados.

-¿Que decía la carta, Theo?- preguntó Blaise.

-Ahora sí te interesa...- respondió el azabache.

-No te pongas con estupideces Nott, ¿de qué carta hablan?- dijo Pansy ya molesta.

-Más tarde aclaramos el asunto de la carta, ahora bajemos a ver que hay ahí- dijo Harry.

-No podemos ir todos- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Daphne.

-Porque no, y tú ni lo sueñes- respondió Draco mirando a la rubia y a la castaña.

-Pero no es justo- se quejó Hermione.

-Malfoy tiene razón, Herms, es mejor que se queden aquí- dijo Harry.

-Weasley, Longbottom y Potter pueden quedarse arriba con las chicas mientras que nosotros bajamos- dijo Blaise.

-Y ¿por qué ustedes y nosotros no?- dijo Ron.

-Vamos a bajar sólo cuatro- dijo el moreno ignorando al pelirrojo.

-Yo me quedo por si llega Narcissa- dijo Theo.

-Sí, me parece bien... Entonces pueden venir- dijo Draco.

-¿Y sí hay otra puerta? ¿Cómo la van a abrir si Ginny está aquí arriba?- preguntó Luna.

-Nada de eso- dijo Blaise.

-Lovegood tiene razón, Blaise- dijo el rubio.

-¡SI!- gritó Ginny emocionada.

-Bien entonces Potter y Ginny vienen- finalizó el moreno.

-Yo tengo derecho, yo encontré la puerta- se quejó Tori.

-Ya dijimos que no Astoria- dijo Draco.

-No pienso bajar, sí Astoria no viene- dijo Ginny ayudando a su amiga mientras se sonreían.

-¡Maldita sea! Está bien… Puedes venir Astoria- dijo Blaise mientras que la morena y la pelirroja daban saltitos de emoción.

Los cinco sacaron sus varitas mientras bajaban por unas pequeñas gradas que daban a un largo pasillo bastante oscuro, invocaron un Lumos mientras caminaban.

-Esto apesta- dijo Blaise con asco.

-¿Seguro que no eres tú?- preguntó Ginny riéndose junto con Astoria.

-Mira como me río Weasley- dijo irónico.

-Miren, hay tres puertas más- anunció Astoria llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Gin, abre esta por favor- dijo Harry frente a la puerta, la pelirroja se acercó y pasó su mano en la piedra haciendo que la puerta se abriera lentamente...

* * *

Hola!

Respondiendo al invitado, claro que te puedo ayudar, no frecuento Harrylatino, pero creo que no necesitas registrarte, aunque no estoy segura eso... Tal como lo has dicho, para comentar una historia en Potterfics debes de estar registrado en la página... En la parte de abajo de la página hay un recuadro que dice "¡Resgistrarse ahora!", después de que hayas puesto los datos correspondientes, deberás abrir tu bandeja de entrada del correo que hayas puesto en tu registro para poder activar tu cuenta, una vez hayas recibido el correo electrónico. Ellos te enviarán el link de tu registro para que así puedas comenzar a usar tu cuenta y puedas comentar las historias que deseas. El inicio de sección se encuentra al inicio de la página, espero que mi explicación te haya sido útil, si tienes algunas pregunta más, no dudes en decirme. Saludos!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, ay no sabes cuanto me alegras con tus comentarios hahahahaha... No creo que Lucius vaya a dejar tranquilo al pobre rubito, así que mejor le pateamos el trasero hahaha :3 En cuanto a los demás, sólo son unos desgraciados egoístas que solo piensan en sus propios bienes sin importar a quien tengan que poner para realizar sus planes... Lamento decir que la lista de los implicado es bastante larga, pero por lo menos disfrutaremos de eso sin ninguna duda hahahaha... Concuerdo contigo, es bastante preocupante, aunque ya muy pronto te darás cuenta del próximo paso a seguir ;) Bueno, creo que este capítulo ya resuelve un poco tus dudas acerca del anillo y espero que sea así hahahaha... ¡Por las tangas coloridas de Salazar Slytherin! No quiero ni imaginarme esa escena HAHAHAHA creo que tendría graves traumas y ni se diga a la pobre Ginny, puesto que Blaise la cambiaría indirectamente por Voldy hahahaha que horror, de ser así y ser él, prefería morir sola con mil gatos hahahaha x.x Tienes razón, aunque hay que perdonar a Ginny ya que era una niña inocente, pero de estos dos bahg, si antes los creían idiotas, ahora si que han confirmado todas las mínimas dudas que se podían tener hahahaha... Lamento tu gripe, aunque debo añadir que estamos en las mismas, el virius me ha golpeado fuerte, desgraciadas enfermedades muggles :( Grandes saludos y besitosss!


	45. Interrupción

_**Interrupción**_

Al entrar por aquella puerta, encontraron un pasillo levemente iluminado por unas pequeñas antorchas; con las varitas en alto, se dispusieron a seguir el camino encontrándose con diferentes piezas rectangulares de mármol negras en cada rincón de la habitación.

-Abraxas Malfoy- leyó el moreno iluminando con su varita una de las tapas de mármol.

-Mi abuelo- respondió Draco acercándose.

-Septimus Malfoy- Leyó Astoria la de enfrente.

-Es una especie de cementerio- Dedujo el rubio -Brutus Malfoy- leyó la siguiente para pasearse por las demás tumbas -Son todos mis antepasados.

-¿Sólo los Malfoy? ¿Y los Black?- preguntó Tori.

-Deben de estar en el 12 de Grimmauld place- respondió Harry.

-No creo que haya algo más aquí, vamos a la otra puerta- dijo Ginny, los chicos cerraron la puerta para dirigirse a la siguiente, la pelirroja pasó su mano por la puerta para ingresar.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Blaise visualizando un montón de curiosos objetos, libros viejos y pociones que reposaban en diferentes estantes.

-Mira esto, Gin- dijo Astoria atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja.

-No toquen nada- advirtió el rubio.

-Es una caja musical, tenía una en casa- dijo Ginny observando aquel objeto.

-Una sola vuelta puede causarte un profundo sueño- leyó Astoria en un pedazo de pergamino que tenía colgado dicha caja.

-¿Túnicas asesinas?- preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, no sé- respondió Draco encogiendo los hombros.

-Eso estaba en la casa de los Black, escuché una vez a Sirius hablar sobre ellas, las quería sacar- dijo Harry.

-¿Y cómo llegaron hasta acá?- preguntó Ginny mirando al rubio.

-Ni idea, no sabía que esto existía- respondió.

-Que hermoso collar- dijo Astoria con asombro.

-¿Ese no es el collar de ópalo maldito que tenía Katie Bell?- preguntó Harry recordando la pieza haciendo que Draco tragara en seco.

-Ya pasó Draco- dijo el moreno dándole una palmada en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Entonces si fuiste tú?- dijo Harry confirmando aquellas sospechas.

-Si pero nunca quise hacerlo, estaba amenazado por mi tía- respondió el rubio.

-La mano de la gloria- dijo Blaise mirando una mano que al parecer era una mano humana con una vela en su interior.

-La vendían en Borgin & Burkes, se la había pedido a mi padre pero no quiso comprármela, hasta que un día la compré y usé el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea, lo que no sé es cómo vino a parar hasta acá- respondió Draco.

-Poción de cuerpo rudimentario- Leyó la pelirroja desde otro estante.

-Aquí hay residuos de poción de la desesperación- continuó Astoria.

-Esa fue la poción que bebió Regulus y Dumbledore antes de morir, de bajo de aquel veneno se encontraba el guardapelo- comentó Harry a las chicas -Sangre de Unicornio- Leyó el azabache en otro frasco.

-¿Para qué la querrán?- preguntó la morena con extrañeza.

-Te da vida, Tori- respondió Blaise.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- dijo la morena con ironía.

-Aquí hay libros de hechizos malditos- dijo el rubio desde el último estante tomando un libro para leer -La nigromancia.

-Es la oscura arte de resucitar muertos para transformarlos en Inferis- terminó Blaise de leer la definición.

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban aún en el calabozo al pie de la bodega donde sus amigos habían bajado.

-¿Qué creen que haya abajo?- pregunto Theo con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, solo espero que estén bien- respondió Daphne.

-Esperemos que encuentren esa maldita vela- dijo Pansy.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?- preguntó Hermione preocupada levantando la vista del libro.

-Quizás estén buscando el incienso Herms- dijo Luna.

-Más le vale a Zabini no ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana- dijo Ron molesto ante la idea.

-No seas imbécil Weasley- dijo Pansy ya molesta de los celos del pelirrojo hacía Ginny.

-Lo entiendo Pansy, lo mismo diríamos nosotros si Weasley te pusiera su mano encima tuyo- dijo Theo.

-¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Daphne al oír desde lejos una puerta abrirse.

-¿Vendrá de abajo o de arriba?- preguntó Theo.

-¡Draco, tenemos visita!- gritó la señora Malfoy.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Daphne.

-¡Te esperamos para que bajes!- volvió a gritar Cissy.

-¿Pero quién diablos es?- preguntó Pansy con molestia.

-No lo sé pero debemos hacer algo pronto, debemos de avisarles- dijo Hermione.

-¿Será que aquí está el incienso?- dijo Ginny.

-Esperemos que sí, pelirroja- respondió Blaise.

-Busquemos a ver que más encontramos- dijo Astoria.

-Aquí hay un cofre pero está sellado- dijo Harry.

-Puede que el anillo lo abra- dijo el moreno, Ginny pasó el anillo en la pequeña caja pero nada sucedió.

-¿Por qué no se abrirá?- preguntó Tori.

-¿Creen que esté ahí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No sé, pero podemos subirlo para intentar abrirlo- dijo Blaise tomando el cofre sin éxito -Parece que está pegado.

-No seas tan inútil Zabini- dijo el rubio quitando a su amigo para poder tomar la pieza de madera vieja -Estaba demasiado atorado- dijo el rubio irónico mientras reía y le pasaba el cofre al moreno, justo en ese momento llega una mariposa platinada, que Draco y Blaise reconocieron como el Patronus de su amiga Pansy.

 _Draco deben de salir lo más pronto posible, tú madre ha llegado y viene con otra persona…_

-¡Maldición!- ¡¿Quién diablos será?!- gritó el rubio.

-Aún nos falta una maldita puerta- dijo Blaise.

-Puedes aparecerte en tu cuarto para que bajes desde allá y no sospechen nada, mientras que nosotros seguimos buscando- propuso Astoria.

-No, será mejor que subamos y bajaremos luego- dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación y de aquel lugar.

-Chicos menos mal están bien y llegaron rápido- dijo Hermione con emoción de verlos.

-Deben subir rápido- dijo Theo mirando a las hermanas Greengrass y al rubio, sin más que decir, se apresuraron a subir a la sala de la Mansión para tener la sorpresa de encontrarse con Narcissa hablando y tomando té con la señora Zabini.

-Madre...Señora Zabini- dijo el rubio en forma de saludo.

-Draco, chicas, que bueno que llegaron pronto- dijo Cissy.

-Buenas tardes, es bueno volverlos a ver- dijo la señora Zabini con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Qué la trae por acá, señora?- preguntó el rubio educadamente.

-Quería venir a saludar a mi vieja amiga y de paso a buscar a mi hijo.

-Blaise no está aquí- respondió Draco.

-¿Se fue tan rápido?- preguntó Narcissa a su hijo.

-Sí, tuvo algo que hacer, así que se fue- respondió el rubio.

-Señora Zabini, ¿quiere más té?- ofreció Astoria cambiando de tema.

-Sí muchas gracias, linda- respondió amablemente Cissy.

-Estoy orgullosa de mi hijo por escogerte como mujer- dijo la morena fingiendo sus palabras mirando a Daphne.

-Son encantadoras- respondió Narcissa con una sincera sonrisa.

-Pero cuéntame algo chica, ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- preguntó.

-Daphne- respondió secamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

-Yo he invitado a mi prometida pasar las vacaciones junto con su hermana- dijo Draco con frialdad.

-¿Así que tú te casas con la otra chica?

-Sí, así es, yo me caso con Astoria.

-Siempre creí que esa chica era adoptada, no tiene nada de los Greengrass, si eso fuera cierto sería una gran deshonra para ellos.

-Como te he dicho, es una chica encantadora- respondió Narcissa.

-Mi hermana no es adoptada, Astoria se parece a nuestro padre- defendió Daphne.

-Sí, eso pude ver en una foto- dijo con desprecio.

-Aquí tiene su té- dijo Astoria poniendo la tetera en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Tori- respondió Narcissa.

-Díganme algo, no se aburren de estar aquí dentro…

-La mansión Malfoy es muy grande y tiene las comodidades suficientes para buscar ocupaciones- respondió el rubio.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde que Lucius se fue a Azkaban.

-Fue un suceso muy duro para nuestra familia, así que decidí arreglarla y hacer algunos cambios.

-Pues hiciste un buen trabajo, Cissy... Debo irme, espero verlos muy pronto, fue un placer haberlos visto- dijo la señora Zabini con falsedad -Hasta luego Cissy, gracias por el té- finalizó antes de salir de la Mansión.

-Blaise sigue aquí, ¿cierto?- dijo Cissy mirando a su hijo -Deben decirme que sucede.

-Se lo comentaremos cuando sea correcto Cissy- dijo Astoria.

-Bueno madre, nosotros debemos terminar unos asuntos, volvemos en seguida- dijo Draco antes de volver a bajar hacia a los calabozos junto con las chicas, pero lo que ellos no se percataron era que la señora Zabini había permitido el paso a un colega cuando entró a la casa, colega el cual estaba dentro observando cualquier movimiento de los chicos. Amycus Carrow siguió a los chicos hasta el calabozo encontrándose con una sorpresa, pues no solo Blaise estaba en la mansión, sino que también estaban aquellos que consideraban como enemigos mortales. Draco Malfoy y las hermanas Greengrass estaban jugando con un fuego que no era recomendable conocer, les habían engañado y ahora debían pagar por las consecuencias mencionadas desde un principio.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, y cómo había dicho antes, a estos queridísimos padres solo les importa obtener sus beneficios sin importar a quién llevar por delante, es una verdadera lástima todo lo que los Sly han pasado gracias a eso :( Hahahaha no te preocupes que la filita está listica ;)... Y no creas que los cinco hermanos y Harry le dejarán tan fácil el camino al moreno, además de Ronnie no está del todo contento hahahahahaha Muy pronto podrás saber que pasará con la sortija y cuáles son todos sus secretos ;)... Luna y sus poderes de acertar siempre en todo hahaha Por supuesto que Ginny no iba a bajar sola, alguien debía acompañarla y como has dicho, Astoria ha encontrado la trampa así que bajará como reconpensa hahahah Tal como lo supusiste, Herms nunca dejará los libros y Theo tendrá que soltar lengua y contar el secreto que guardaba la cartita :P... Muy pronto te podrás dar cuenta de todo, no pienso dar spoilers hahahahaha Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, Saludos y besitosss!

Gracias al invitado por tú review, me alegra mucho saber que mi historia te guste, y como tú, también amo el Dramione *.* Pronto lo podrás saber ;)... Y contestando a los segundo :P Lo que yo tengo entendido es que si no activas tu cuenta, Potterfics la elimina automáticamente. Si te dice que el correo está en uso te recomiendo que elijas un correo que no hayas inscrito en la página... Hahaha no te preocupes, pero lamento decirte que para eso no te tengo una respuesta, pues no tengo ni la más remota idea, ya que sí la tengo en uso hahaha Pero si es por el correo que ya está en uso en Potterfics, puedes dejarlo así y crear uno nuevo, no necesariamente tiene que ser de google, puedes crear uno en hotmail o en yahoo tal vez. Espero haberte ayudado, si tienes alguna otra duda, hazme saber que si puedo te ayudaré, Saludos!


	46. El anillo

_**El anillo**_

Amycus Carrow se adentró a la Mansión una vez que su cómplice le había dado la señal, sin más espera, siguió a los chicos pasando por desapercibido. Al llegar, se escondió detrás de un muro alcanzando a escuchar perfectamente sus voces y ver algo de ellos.

-¿Quién era?- reconoció aquella voz chillona de Parkinson.

-La mamá de Blaise.

 _A Bella le hubiera encantado divertirse con ustedes_ \- pensó Carrow con malicia al escuchar a la menor de los Greengrass.

-Y, ¿Qué necesitaba?

 _¿Le harás compañía a tus padres, Nott?_

-De esa, nada bueno... ¿Ya se casará de nuevo?

 _No querido Zabini, pero me encantaría probarla, confirmaré la majestuosidad que dicen que tiene…_

-No Blaise, y no era nada importante.

 _Maldito cobarde, eres igual de inepto que Lucius, una deshonra para el apellido Malfoy._

-Bueno, ¿vamos a bajar de nuevo?

 _¿Qué hace la traidora a la sangre aquí?_ \- se preguntó al escuchar la voz de Ginny.

-No creo que sea conveniente.

 _A tú madre no le gustaría saber que hablas con la traidora, creí que eras inteligente Zabini._

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Aún no nos han dicho que encontraron.

 _¿De qué demonios hablan?_

-Pues por ahora sólo esto, aunque aún no sabemos cómo abrirlo.

 _Maldito Potter, morirás como tú asquerosa madre impura._

-¿Creen que este ahí?

-No te preocupes Daph, lo haremos, por todos nosotros y por ellos

 _¿Ellos? ¿Acaso Greengrass va a tener mocosos?_ \- se preguntó alcanzando a ver como la castaña sobaba el vientre de su hermana.

-Estaremos bien Daph.

 _Creo que tendremos un cambio en nuestros planes_ \- susurró antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la mansión Greengrass, pues ya tenía aquella información que confirmaban todas sus sospechas.

-¿No creen que deberíamos de pedir ayuda?- preguntó Hermione.

-Esperemos hasta saber que hay aquí dentro- dijo Harry mostrando el cofre.

-Aún nos quedó una puerta por ver- dijo Astoria.

-Este anillo ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo Ginny admirando el zafiro -Ahora que recuerdo, Theo nos iba a contar sobre la carta.

-Sí es cierto- dijo Luna.

-Pues verán, ese anillo le iba a pertenecer a la señora Parkinson...- comenzó el azabache.

-¿A mi madre? Pues nunca se lo vi- preguntó Pansy con sorpresa.

-¿Iba?- preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, iba... Aquel anillo tiene magia negra en su estructura, y sólo se activa si es entregado a un amor profundo pero prohibido, que si es así, el anillo no abandonara la mano de la chica- dijo Theo.

-Eso quiere decir que sus padres tuvieron amoríos- dijo Daphne intercambiando miradas con el rubio y azabache.

-Y no creo que haya sido el único- dijo Draco llevándose el asentimiento de Pansy.

-Nott, sabías eso y ¡¿no nos dijiste nada?!- dijo Blaise molesto.

-Te dije que te iba a interesar pero no quisiste escucharme.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de amor prohibido?! ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!- dijo Ginny molesta señalando el fuerte pecho del moreno.

-Si fuera así, te podrías quitar el anillo con facilidad- dijo Theo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Miren, no queremos saber sus amoríos, ya todos lo saben, así que dejen eso ahí- dijo Draco.

-¡¿Amoríos?! ¡Ginevra! ¡¿Qué dirán en la familia?!- dijo Ron molesto.

-¡No te incumbe nada de mi vida! ¡Llevaste a Parkinson a la casa y no te dije nada! ¡Así que no te metas en mis asuntos, es mi vida!- dijo Ginny roja de ira.

-Espera... Pansy, ¿fuiste a la casa de la comadreja?- dijo Draco mirando a su amiga que abría los ojos como platos.

-¡Mira Weasley, le llegas a poner tú mano en ella y juro que te mato!- amenazaron los Slytherin.

-¡YA CALLENSE! Weasley tiene razón, dejen de meterse en asuntos ajenos, es MI vida y hago con ella lo que se me dé la gana- apoyó la azabache sonriéndole por primera vez a la pelirroja para luego añadir con su típico tono -Ni creas que lo volveré a decir, Weasley.

-Con eso bastó- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras que los Slytherin y Ron se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-Y bien, Amycus… ¿Qué noticias nos traes?- preguntó Augustus Rookwood.

-Tendremos unos cuantos cambios- respondió.

-Explícate- pidió su hermana.

-Nos traicionaron, estaban con la Weasley y con Potter... Al parecer habían encontrado algo que aún no lo han abierto… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, Lucius?

-Nadie puede entrar ahí, no hay por qué preocuparse.

-Pues temo decirte mi querido amigo que ya lo hicieron.

-Es imposible, solo yo sé cómo entrar.

-Fallaste... Nuevamente.

-Y ¿dijeron que habían encontrado?- preguntó la señora Greengrass.

-No.

-No llegaron a ver nada de que debamos preocuparnos, esa puerta tiene una seguridad especial, no puede entrar cualquiera.

-Pues espero que sea así, Lucius, ya estoy me estoy cansando tu ineptitud- Walden Mcnair.

-Está todo en orden... Pero, volveré a chequear- dijo el rubio.

-Me alegro que así sea, Malfoy- dijo Alecto.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? Dijiste que había cambios- dijo la señora Parkinson.

-Los hay, antes debo ¿felicitar?- dijo con sorna -Espero ser el padrino del mocoso ese, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos mucho.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Carrow?- dijo Mcnair.

-Los señores Greengrass serán abuelos- dijo con burla.

-Ninguna de mis hijas está embarazada, estuvieron aquí- dijo el señor Greengrass con seguridad.

-Tú pequeña Astoria es excelente en pociones, no dudaría que hiciera algo para ocultar el estado de su hermana.

-Es imposible…

-¿Y el padre? ¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó la señora Zabini.

-Debe ser Blaise, están comprometidos- dijo la señora Greengrass mirando a su marido.

-Es algo que debemos descubrir porque escuché a Potter muy ¿amoroso?

-El sacrificio deberá cambiar- anunció Greyback con malicia.

 _Mansión Malfoy..._

-Draco ¿qué es aquel cofre?- dijo Narcissa admirando la caja de madera.

-Madre ¿quieres dejar tú curiosidad por un momento?- dijo el rubio ya cansado de la preguntadera de su madre.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así! ¡Te preguntaré lo que quiera y cuando quiera! ¡En este mismo instante me dirán que demonios se traen todos ustedes!- dijo la señora Malfoy cruzando los brazos muy molesta -Estoy esperando- añadió al ver que su hijo no abría la boca.

-Señora Malfoy, esto es delicado- dijo Theo.

-Por eso mismo Theodore.

-Los Mortífagos quieren regresar al Señor Oscuro- finalizó el rubio haciendo que su madre sintiera que se partía en dos, pues no iba a soportar otro año de sufrimiento, ya era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado.

-Sabemos cómo y lo estamos tratando de impedir- añadió el moreno.

-Deben pedir ayuda, están en peligro- dijo la señora Malfoy desesperada.

-Madre, estamos intentando saber un poco más antes de pedir ayuda a los Aurores.

-¡Es un acto suicida Draco! Si ellos se llegaran a enterar de esto, no dudaran en matarlos a todos... Piensen en su futuro, en sus familias y en sus hijos- dijo Cissy acariciando la mejilla de Daphne.

-Se los dije, y ustedes no quisieron hacerme caso- dijo Astoria.

-La señora Narcissa tiene razón chicos- apoyó Hermione.

-Mientras que nosotros continuamos buscando en la bodega, alguien puede ir a la oficina de Aurores- dijo Blaise.

-Potter... ¿Podrías hablar con el Ministro?- preguntó por fin el rubio haciendo que el azabache asintiera y se dirigiera a la chimenea con la compañía de la señora Malfoy, pues desde aquel día que la había ayudado para que Draco y ella no fueran a Azkaban se propuso cambiar su actitud, Harry le había dado una oportunidad más para cambiar aquella cosas atroces que había permitido realizar en su casa por las ordenes de su desquiciada hermana y de su marido. Narcissa Malfoy agradecía cada día a aquel adolescente por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por su hermana (con la cual había mejorado notablemente su relación) y por el pequeño Teddy que después de todo su sobrina y su esposo lo había nombrado como padrino, decisión la cual había aceptado el día que Andrómeda se lo había comentado, pues no había nadie con mejor corazón que él.

-Serás un gran padre- dijo Narcissa una vez que la llamas verdes habían tragado al "niño que vivió".

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por su review, hahahahahaha yo creo que Blaise hará fiesta al sentir que por fin es libre... Creo que tendré que aclara eso haha si no te has dado cuenta, cada vez que alguien ha entrado a la Mansión ha entrado junto a un Malfoy, la señora Zabini le ha cedido el paso a Carrow al entrar junto a Narcissa, y los chicos entran por la petición de Draquito... Supongo que este capítulo ya te respondió ciertas dudas que tenías, lastimosamente se ha enterado y bueno, ahora toca ver que harán :(... Por supuesto que Draco no querrá que su sexy cuerpecito descanse junto con todos esos... bueno, sus antepasados, además de que dudo mucho que pueda descansar en paz hahahaha... Creo que esa última dudita de la segunda puerta te la contestaré luego hahaha aunque te digo que no me sorprendería nada si Lucius lo hubiese hecho, es más, creo que pensaría que sería una grandiosa idea guardarlos y crear una especie de museo... Hahahaha ojalá solo fuese algo buenito y tal como lo describes pero bueeeno, tocará esperar a ver qué hay dentro de la tercera puerta... Revelada la carita hahaha aunqueee te puedo dar un pequeño adelanto, el anillo esconde mucho más :D Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos saludos, besos y abrazos!

Gracias Patii por tu review, hahahaha créeme que hasta yo misma me pongo nerviosa c: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya he revelado más cosillas hahaha... Ayy no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso, de verdad que estoy muy muy feliz que así sea y ojalá cumpla con las expectativas de cada uno... Espero que tú también te encuentres bien, muchos saludos y besitoss!


	47. La tercera puerta

_**La tercera puerta**_

Un azabache apareció por una de las chimeneas de Ministerio de Magia, atrayendo una infinidad de miradas y murmullos de los empleados, que rápidamente ignoró pues tenía un único objetivo para estar en dicho lugar. Pronto, llegó y tocó con formalidad la puerta del gran despacho del actual ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Adelante- escuchó aquella voz grave y severa detrás de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Ministro- saludó cordialmente con una sonrisa.

-Harry, que agradable sorpresa- dijo el hombre cambiando su tono de voz a uno más amigable -Toma asiento muchacho... Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Verá señor Ministro, es un tema bastante delicado- dijo el azabache atrayendo la curiosa mirada del Ministro.

-No te preocupes muchacho, de esta habitación no puede salir absolutamente nada.

-Gracias... Hemos recibido una noticia del posible regreso de Voldemort.

-Eso es imposible Harry, tú mismo acabaste con él.

-Créame que no lo es, los mismos Mortífagos lo han anunciado mediante una carta entregada a los Slytherin.

-¿Mediante una carta? Eso es peligroso para dar semejante noticia, ¿no creen que pueda ser una trampa?- preguntó con asombro.

-Fue sólo un resumen, Draco Malfoy visitó a su padre recientemente afirmando lo que las cartas les informaban, también comentó que existía un incienso el cuál traía a los muertos- dijo Harry dejando al Ministro completamente anonadado.

-Sí es así, debemos encontrar dicho objeto e impedir que esto suceda.

-Hemos también descubierto una bodega en los calabozos de la Mansión Malfoy, en este momento sólo encontramos un cofre que pensamos que en su interior está el incienso pero nos fue imposible abrirlo.

-¿Lo sabe la señora Malfoy?

-Le hemos comentado una cierta parte del asunto... Estoy aquí señor Ministro para pedirle que nos proporcione una ayuda.

-Por supuesto que sí Harry, le encargaré a los mejores Aurores este caso para que investiguen un poco más sobre aquella bodega y sobre aquellos Mortífagos que lastimosamente aún andan sueltos.

-De verdad agradecemos mucho su ayuda.

-Sabes que estamos a su disposición cuando lo necesiten y deseen.

 _Mansión Malfoy..._

-Blaise deberíamos de bajar nuevamente- susurró Theo una vez que se quedaron solos en el comedor.

-Deberíamos me suena a manada, bajaremos la pelirroja y yo- sentenció el moreno.

-No creo que abajo sea un lindo sitio si quieres tener tiempo a solas con Ginny, además arriba hay espaciosas habitaciones- dijo riendo y con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No haré algo que no quiera- dijo el moreno con seriedad.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Dónde quedó el Blaise _soy un dios del sexo_ Zabini?- dijo el azabache con asombro.

-Tú no eres un angelito caído del cielo como creen todos, quieres que te recuerde ciertas chicas...

-Cállate- dijo el azabache mirando a una Luna que correteaba a los pavos reales por todo el jardín gritando Nargles.

-¿No lo sabe?- preguntó Blaise riendo a carcajadas -La chica es extremadamente extraña Theo, cómo te puede gustar.

-Por lo mismo, porque es diferente- dijo sin quitarle la mirada devolviéndole el saludo y la sonrisa que dedicaba.

-Como digas- dijo Blaise buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja que reía gustosamente con las otras chicas y la señora Malfoy.

-Blaise, será mejor que sigamos buscando antes de que llegue Potter- dijo el rubio.

-Bien vamos- dijo el azabache.

-Theo tú te quedas- dijo Blaise.

-Sustituyo a Potter.

-Ni hablar, si mi madre llegará a preguntar por nosotros tendrás que estar aquí para cubrirnos- dijo el rubio haciendo que Theo soltara un bufido.

-Falta Ginny- dijo el moreno.

-¡¿Y qué esperas para mover tú lindo trasero y traerla?!

-Nos vemos abajo- dijo el moreno antes de ir por ella -¿Ginny puedes venir un momento?- preguntó haciendo que la señora Malfoy los mirara y esbozara una sonrisa.

-¿Para?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Sólo ven.

-Tori, ¿vamos?

-No te preocupes querida, Blaise es todo un caballero, no seas desconfiada- dijo Cissy dedicándole una mirada cómplice al moreno.

 _Tengo muchos motivos para desconfiar en esa serpiente, señora Malfoy_ \- pensó la pelirroja antes de acceder a seguir al chico.

-Ni creas que te necesito a ti, sólo es el anillo- dijo Blaise una vez que ya estaban alejados de la sala.

-Ya quisieras que te preste atención.

-Lo haces inconscientemente pelirroja, quieras o no estás loca por mí- dijo seductoramente.

-No me hagas reír- dijo rodando los ojos mientras que el chico la arrinconó.

-Si me dices que no te pongo nerviosa así como siento que estas en este momento, sería la gran mentira que podría escuchar en toda mi vida- dijo el moreno acercando sus labios a los de la pelirroja haciendo que la chica instantáneamente humedeciera sus labios con la lengua -¿Quieres que te bese?- preguntó provocándole aún más aquella tentación que se le formaba en su interior, Ginny al aterrizar en el mundo se dio cuenta lo que el moreno había logrado con éxito en ella, no dejaría que siguiera con sus estúpidos juegos, así que juntando toda su fuerza lo empujó lejos de ella siguiendo el camino pensando en que se arrepentiría por haberla provocado de semejante manera, mientras que el moreno esbozaba una gran sonrisa y siguiera a la chica.

-Ya era hora- dijo Draco al ver a los chicos -Vamos- añadió antes de bajar nuevamente por aquella bodega, siguieron el camino pasando por aquellas puertas las cuales ya habían revisado, al final de aquel oscuro pasillos llegaron a su destino.

-Pelirroja, los honores- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada, la pelirroja pasó su mano por aquella puerta que para sorpresa de todos no se abrió.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Draco sin entender que sucedía.

-¿Tendrá que ver algo con el cofre?- preguntó el pelirroja.

-No creo, esta puerta completamente alejada de las anteriores- respondió Blaise.

* * *

-¿Qué tal te fue, Harry?- preguntó Daphne al ver a su novio salir de la chimenea.

-Excelente, tenemos el apoyo del Ministro y los Aurores- dijo antes de sentarse al lado de su rubia.

-Es una buena noticia- dijo Hermione.

-Vendrán para revisar la mansión, si no le molesta señora Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Cissy con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y ¿cuándo vendrán?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No me lo dijo, pero será lo más pronto posible.

-Esperemos que todo salga bien- dijo la rubia con preocupación.

-Así será, por ti y por ellos- dijo Harry antes de besarla sutilmente en los labios.

-Aún no sabemos cómo abrir ese cofre- dijo Pansy admirándolo cuidadosamente.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿usted no tiene de casualidad una pequeña llave con la cuál abrirla?- preguntó Hermione.

-No querida, nunca lo había visto- respondió Cissy -De pronto en el despacho de mi marido.

-Ya lo he revisado y no encontré nada- respondió Theo.

-Pero es que no tiene cerrojo- anunció Pansy.

-¿Cómo qué no?- preguntó Neville.

-Pues no, no tiene...

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta estúpida puerta?!- dijo el moreno molesto pasando una y otra vez la mano de Ginny.

-¡YA! ¡Por más que lo pases NO se va a abrir!- gritó Ginny soltándose del agarre del chico -Debe de haber una llave.

-No tienen cerrojos- dijo Draco acercándose a la puerta sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a quemarle.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno al escuchar un pequeño gruñido del rubio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me está quemando!- gritó el rubio sosteniéndose el brazo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

-Le quema la marca- explicó el moreno sin quitarle la vista a su amigo -¿Te había pasado antes de bajar?

-No... Sólo ahora- dijo rubio sintiendo que pronto se caería su brazo y finalizaría aquel infernal dolor y ardor.

-Muéstrame- dijo Blaise.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No te enseñaré esto! No estoy para estupideces - gritó Draco sosteniendo su brazo con más fuerza.

-¡La vez luego Zabini! Deberíamos subir- dijo Ginny.

-¡No! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me muestres esa estúpida marca YA!- dijo el moreno molesto mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio a la fuerza y subía la manga de su camisa dejando la marca aire libre haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos como platos pues era la primera vez que la veía claramente.

-Está muy marcada Draco, no debería de estar así- dijo el moreno mientras que el rubio se retorcía del dolor.

-¡No la toques!- gritó Draco en advertencia.

-No seas imbécil, cómo lo voy a hacer- dijo el moreno con obviedad.

-Acércate más, Malfoy- dijo Ginny observando como un pequeño brillo verde salía de la puerta.

-No es algo... que quieras ver de cerca, Weasley- dijo Draco tragando en seco.

-No seas idiota- dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos - Miren- señaló aquella luz que crecía cada vez que Draco se acercaba más a ella.

-Malfoy acércate más- pidió la pelirroja haciendo que la puerta se abriera inmediatamente dejándolos sorprendidos, sin más espera entraron y encontraron un gran ataúd de mármol negro muy parecido a los que habían visto en la primera puerta donde yacían los restos de los antepasados de Draco.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-¿Qué estas esperando para ir a chequear aquel asunto?- preguntó Amycus al rubio.

-En un momento iré- respondió con simpleza.

-Más te vale que todo esté en orden, de ser lo contrario no llegarás a ver el regreso de nuestro Señor- dijo Mcnair con molestia.

-Estoy seguro que será así, además que Draco dará su vida para su regreso.

-Si el chico muestra que Amycus estaba equivocado podremos perdonarle nuevamente su vida- dijo Rookwood.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Alecto.

-Tengo en mente otro sacrificio más potente y puro que el inepto de Malfoy.

-Pero primero debemos comprobar que sea cierta nuestra hipótesis, Rookwood- dijo Greyback.

-Estoy seguro que es así, por su sangre corre la sangre del enemigo, aquella sangre que una vez utilizó Colagusano para regresarlo- dijo Amycus.

-Esa información también tendrás que traernos Lucius- dijo Mcnair antes de ver al rubio partir.

 _Mansión Malfoy..._

-¿Y Draco?- preguntó Cissy.

-Se fue un momento con Blaise, no tardarán- dijo Theo.

-Bien, entonces deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana seguiremos con el cofre- dijo Narcissa al ver como su reloj indicaba la media noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó Daphne.

-Pueden quedarse si desean- dijo Cissy.

-Gracias señora Malfoy, pero creo que mejor regresamos a nuestras casas- dijo Harry.

-No se preocupen, de verdad no es nada, como me gustaría tener mi casa llena todos los días, lo he pasado genial con su compañía- dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

-Mañana volveremos señora Malfoy- dijo Luna con su aire soñador.

-Los estaré esperando- finalizo antes de despedir a Ron, Luna y Neville.

-Espero que esta noche les sea agradable en mi casa- dijo Cissy antes de dirigirse a su recámara seguido de los chicos que decidieron quedarse en la Mansión.

Un encapuchado apareció en los jardines de la gran mansión esperando que se encontrara vacía, al confirmarlo, entró y recorrió sigilosamente los pasillos de aquella mansión que conocía tan bien hasta llegar a los calabozos, abrió lentamente aquella trampilla sin necesidad del anillo u otro tipo de objeto oscuro, pues él era el creador de aquella bodega que en su interior estaba repleta de magia y artefactos oscuros muy poderosos. El rubio ingresó y camino por aquel largo pasillo hasta visualizar en la profundidad una última puerta que permanecía a simple vista cerrada, pero que en su interior se encontraban tres chicos.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, y bueno, para que sepas eso tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulo más :( Coincido contigo, ya era hora que se enterara de todo y sí, Draco lo tiene bastante complicado con su madre y novia juntas, adiós a los caprichos hahahahaha... El anillito hace milagritos hahaha ahí está la respuesta de lo que tanto niegan sentir :3 Hahahaha nadie dijo que salir con una serpiente iba a ser barato y fácil, donde los chicos se lleguen a enterar de lo que su querida Pansy hace con el pelirrojo cuando están solitos, no dudaran en querer asesinarlo hahahahaha y Neville creo que lo ven muy inocente para hacer cositas indebidas con Astoria, aunque no está comprobado todavía hahahaha... Las chicas se lo llevan bastante bien, pero hay que admitir que Pansy y Ginny hacen explosión cuando están juntas hahahaha... Bueno, ya que has tocado ese punto debo decirte que se aclarará en el próximo capítulo junto con el secretito que guarda hahahaha Y vaya sorpresa de que la tercera puerta no la ha abierto el anillo, ahora solo falta el cofrecito por descubrir haha :) Muchos saludos y besitoss!


	48. Recuerdos

_**Recuerdos**_

-¿Dice de quién pertenece?- preguntó el rubio mientras intentaba cesar aquel dolor punzante en su marca.

-No- dijo el moreno observando con detenimiento el ataúd.

-Sí- se apresuró a decir Ginny con sorpresa -Para nuestro Amo y Señor de la Oscuridad de parte de todos sus fieles seguidores- leyó una placa en la parte baja del mármol.

-No me digan que estamos en frente de...

-¡Deben irse ya!- dijo Draco interrumpiendo al moreno.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Blaise sin entender -¿Pasa algo?

-Deja de preguntar tanto Zabini... Escóndete ahí con Weasley y haz hechizos silenciadores- insistió el rubio señalando una puerta que estaba en una esquina, los chicos lo miraron con extrañeza antes de entrar por aquella puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó una voz gélida detrás suyo.

-Me he encontrado este pasadizo y quise saber que era- respondió Draco sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó su padre.

-¿Acaso importa? Sólo quise investigar un poco antes de dar mi vida para traerlo de vuelta.

-No creo que quieras pasarte de listo, Draco… Si nos demuestras que tú lealtad hacia nosotros no es una farsa como creen los otros, te podemos perdonar la vida- dijo Lucius acercándose al ataúd.

-Y entonces, ¿quién será el sacrificio?

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- preguntó el rubio mayor alzando una ceja.

-Sólo es curiosidad- dijo Draco cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Cuida tú curiosidad, tal vez pueda significar que tramas algo y no creo que eso sea de tú conveniencia- dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- preguntó sosteniéndole la fría mirada y zafándose bruscamente del agarre de su padre.

-Algo de mucho valor para los fieles- dijo investigando un poco aquel sitio -Son los restos de nuestro Señor- añadió percatándose de que todo estaba en orden -Te daré una última oportunidad para que me demuestres tú real lealtad.

-No la desaprovechare.

-Espero que así sea, no me gustaría perder a mi único hijo- dijo con una fría sonrisa -Andan los rumores de que Daphne está embarazada, ¿sabes algo?

-No, no ha comentado algo sobre eso- dijo Draco con toda la fuerza de convicción que pudo.

-Ya veo... Es mejor que nos retiremos.

-Por supuesto- dijo Draco sin saber que más hacer, lanzó una mirada a la puerta donde debían estar Blaise y Ginny escondidos, antes de seguir a su padre.

 _¿Preguntar o no preguntar?_

-Todos esos objetos, ¿cómo los conseguiste?- decidió preguntar.

-Algunos de ellos me los proporcionó Severus cuando fue director y otros fue Borgin.

-¿Por qué los conservas?

-Haces demasiadas preguntar, Draco… Digamos que son recuerdos de algunos momentos especiales y otros que recuerdan tus planes fallidos de las órdenes de nuestro Señor.

-¿Son todos nuestros ancestros?- inquirió al pasar por la primera puerta.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos, supuse que querrían descansar en la Mansión donde vivieron durante tantos años... Mis huesos y tus huesos reposarán en este lugar- respondió mientras volvían al Calabozo –No quiero enterarme de que has regresado a este lugar, nada de eso es de tú incumbencia y mucho menos ahora, confórmate con lo que has averiguado y no trates de saber más.

* * *

-¿Una habitación?- preguntó Blaise con sorpresa al ver una pequeña pero espaciosa habitación.

-Parece bastante cómoda- dijo Ginny observándola.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Draco?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a la cama.

-Ni idea, pero estaba muy alterado- respondió la pelirroja acercándose a un pequeño estante con diferentes botellas en su interior -Blaise, mira esto…

-Parece que son recuerdos... Mira, ahí está el Pensadero- dijo el chico tomando una botella introduciendo la sustancia.

-No creo que sea correcto- sentenció Ginny.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber de quién son?

-... ¿Y qué esperas para meter la cabeza?- dijo luego de pensar un poco, pues para decir verdad la curiosidad se la comía viva.

Los chicos sumergieron sus cabezas en aquel recuerdo que poco a poco se fue aclarando, al parecer se encontraban en ese mismo lugar pero junto a dos personas más.

 _-Esto es asombroso._

 _-Lo sé, aquí podemos hacer lo que nos plazca- dijo un rubio con picardía._

 _-No puedo creer que estés comprometido con esa._

 _-Yo tampoco... Pero ya sabes, los acuerdos y demás._

 _-Sí lo sé, yo no quiero casarme con ese Parkinson... Aunque, podemos seguir con lo nuestro- dijo una azabache acariciando la espalda desnuda de Lucius Malfoy mientras que el rubio la volvía a acomodar bajo él._

-No puedo creerlo ¡¿la mamá de Pansy con Lucius?!- dijo Blaise completamente anonadado.

-No podamos seguir viendo eso Blaise, es privado- dijo Ginny sacando su cabeza del Pensadero.

-Sí, y asqueroso... Ven tomemos otro recuerdo- dijo el moreno tomando otro recuerdo al azar para introducirlo.

 _-No eres tan buena como Narcissa._

 _-Lo sé, nadie se compara conmigo._

 _-Como me gustaría que fueras solamente mía._

 _-Escapémonos Lucius, podríamos dejar de escondernos y vivir felices._

 _-Sabes que no se puede, muy pronto serán nuestros matrimonios y el contrato no se puede romper._

 _-Pero pasaremos nuestra despedida de solteros como se debe._

 _-De eso nunca tengas dudas, aunque estemos casados podemos seguir viéndonos, nada nos podrá separar._

 _-Lucius, ¿recibirás la marca?_

 _-Por supuesto que sí, cosa que deberías de hacer también tú._

 _-No estoy muy segura de eso, tengo miedo a que nos pase algo malo._

 _-Nos pasará algo malo si no lo hacemos Constanza, además estaremos juntos._

 _-Tienes razón... La obtendré con orgullo y seré una fiel seguidora._

 _-Esa es mi chica._

-Vaya... Eso si no me lo imaginaba- dijo Ginny.

-Nada de esto Gin- dijo Blaise.

-¿Vamos por otro?- preguntó la chica con una ancha sonrisa haciendo que el moreno obedeciera a sus órdenes.

 _-No creo que pueda seguir con esto -¿De que estas hablando, Lucius?_

 _-Narcissa está embarazada, voy a tener un heredero, seré padre._

 _-Cómo me gustaría que ese niño fuera nuestro._

 _-Pronto tú marido te pedirá un heredero y se lo tendrás que dar, no podemos seguir con esto, debemos parar._

 _-Me he negado a dárselo, quiero que mi hijo sea tuyo._

 _-Pero no se puede Constanza, ¿no entiendes de que mi mujer está embarazada?_

 _-Te escuché, pero no puedo irme y olvidar todo así como así._

 _-Será complicado, lo sé, pero por eso haremos un pacto._

 _-¿Qué clase de pacto?_

 _-Este anillo será el símbolo de nuestro amor, de todo lo que vivimos juntos, será el único que podrá abrir este espacio que creamos con nuestro amor... Mantendrá vivo hasta que nuestros sentimientos no cambien, si llegarán a cambiar será visible para alguien que sienta un amor parecido al de nosotros, un amor prohibido pero verdadero._

 _-No dejaré que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambien, Lucius._

 _-El anillo es inteligente, posee en su estructura una magia oscura y muy poderosa que sabrá cuando alguno de nosotros no lo sienta más, si esto pasa, el anillo buscará la mano en la cual el considere correcta._

Los chicos sacaron su cabeza del Pensadero sin decir una sola palabra, ahora ya todo estaba más claro, por esa razón Ginny no podía quitarse el anillo.

-No digas nada- dijo Ginny al ver que el moreno iba a abrir la boca.

-Ginny, ya te lo había dicho en el bosque, siento algo inexplicable en mi interior cada vez que te beso, siento esa necesidad de tenerte a mi lado por siempre, quiero estar contigo- dijo el moreno tomando un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera una descarga eléctrica por todas sus vértebras, pronto el moreno arrinconó a la chica para fundirse en un profundo beso que fue correspondido de inmediato, sus labios y lenguas danzaban al compás de una hermosa melodía, el moreno la levanto sutilmente del suelo haciendo que Ginny abrazara su cintura con sus piernas, sin dejar de besar aquellos labios la deposito con suavidad en el centro de la cama mientras que comenzaban a despojarse de sus prendas, la pelirroja acarició y enterró sus uñas en la fuerte y trabajada espalda del moreno haciendo que pronto se tornara de rojo y que Blaise soltara un gruñido, la pelirroja no pudo contener su violento sonrojo al sentir había sido despojada de todas las prendas que cubría su hermosa figura dejándola sólo su ropa interior, sentía como sus huesos se partían con cada caricia y cada beso que el moreno depositaba en su cuerpo.

-Debemos... parar- dijo Blaise sin dejar de besarla y admirarla -No quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras- finalizó besando con suavidad sus labios.

-Si quiero, pero no es el momento... ¿Podemos empezar con calma?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto que sí, Gin- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi novia?

-Pues no me lo has pedido- dijo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que el moreno riera.

-¿Serías mi novia, Gin?

-Claro que sí, Blaise- dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-Y ¿Entonces?- preguntó Amycus al ver llegar al rubio.

-Está todo en orden- dijo, omitiendo la inesperada visita de su hijo en aquel lugar, tendría una sola oportunidad y más le valía no desaprovecharla.

-Más te vale, Malfoy- dijo Rookwood.

-¿Y sobre Daphne?- preguntó el señor Greengrass.

-No se sabe nada aún, sí lo está es muy temprano.

-Debemos tenerla vigilada, esa chica es nuestra clave- dijo Alecto.

-Aunque aún no tenemos claro quién es el padre- dijo Greyback.

-Por eso tendrá estricta vigilancia, debemos saber quién el padre del mocoso- dijo Amycus.

-Si llegara a ser de Potter, el niño será el nuevo sacrificio- dijo Rookwood.

-¿Y si es de mi hijo?- preguntó la señora Zabini.

-Pues tendrás otra ocasión para ser abuela- dijo Alecto con sorna.

-Dejaremos que las cosas fluyan a su modo, debemos ir con cuidado, aún no estamos seguros si Draco sigue su fidelidad como debe ser- finalizó Amycus mirando a Lucius con desconfianza.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, bueno, para saber eso tendrás que esperar unos capítulos más hahaha poco a poco se irá descubriendo más sobre aquella bóveda... Creo que este capítulo ya ha resulto algunas de tus dudas, espero que de verdad así sea, y nou, en la Tercera puerta tampoco estaba la dichosa velita, en esta puerta los chicos se han llevado una gran sorpresita, el cuerpo de Voldycito está intactico y sin nariz hahahahaha... En cuanto al Ministro, por más que Harry le haya avisado de lo todo lo que ocurre, él sigue pensando que todo eso se escucha demasiado improbable, esperemos que mande a los Aurores rápido para que se pueda dar cuenta que todo lo comentado es cierto... Los malotes aún no tienen asegurado quién es el papi del pequeño de Daph, hahahahaha no me imaginaría a Voldy de transgénero, de verdad que ya nunca más podría tomarlo en serio hahaha, concuerdo contigo, por más que quieran cambiar el sacrificio, Draco no se libera de ser el candidato número 1 :/ Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, y haya resuelto una más de tus dudas :) Grandes saludos y besitoss!


	49. La chica nueva

_**La chica nueva**_

Los chicos sentían como los meses volaban, pues pronto comenzaría el mes de Mayo y aún no recibían noticias de ningún bando. El Ministro les había dado la orden a su grupo de Aurores de permanecer en alerta continua desde que fueron a investigar la Mansión Malfoy en vacaciones, mientras que de los Mortifagos no sabían algo nuevo. En aquellos meses los chicos permanecía en estrés y angustia continua, aunque su humor variaba en ciertas situaciones; cada pareja habían tenido sus momentos, cada relación iba de maravilla a pesar de las adversidades las cuales se encontraban, también habían acordado que en tiempo libre realizarían unas pequeñas reuniones en la torre de premios anuales para lograr bajar su nivel estrés con algo agradable y divertido.

Daphne había recibido unas estrictas recomendaciones de su Medimago, pues su embarazo podría ser de alto riesgo si continuaba con sus angustias, mientras que Harry intentaba de llevar las cosas con calma y apoyar cada día más todas las decisiones que tomara su novia; ahora cumpliría su sexto mes de embarazo y los dos pequeños llenaban el ambiente de felicidad y nuevas esperanzas para todos.

-Daph, Harry ¿Ya les dieron fecha de parto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, el Medimago nos dijo que a principios de Julio- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Debes de cuidarte, Daph- dijo Pansy.

-Ya quiero conocer a mis sobrinos- dijo Tori emocionada.

-Muy pronto los conoceremos- dijo Harry acariciando el abultado vientre.

-¿Has recibido noticias, Draco?- preguntó la rubia.

-Draco...- dijo la castaña golpeando su brazo suavemente al ver que no contestaba.

-¿Ah?.. ¿Me hablaban?- preguntó distraídamente llevando unas miradas de extrañeza por parte de sus amigos, pues esta conducta no era propia del rubio.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Theo.

-No- respondió tajante.

-Entonces...- dijo Pansy.

-Lo siento, me retiro- dijo el rubio subiendo las gradas para llegar a su habitación.

-Es extraño que este así- comentó Blaise mientras acercaba a la pelirroja más a su cuerpo.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Zabini- dijo Ron al notar ese acto.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Ginny molesta haciendo que su hermano amenazara con su mirada al moreno y le diera a su hermana una carita de perro regañado, expresión la cual a Pansy le había parecido bastante tierna.

Draco sentía como una gran frustración recorría todo su cuerpo al recordar el cambio del sacrificio mencionado por su padre, aquel cambio que había preferido ocultarles, aunque no quisiera entregar su vida tendría que hacerlo, nunca dejaría que sacrificaran un ser tan puro para un acto tan perverso. Pronto sintió que la marca tenebrosa empezaba a quemarle, era aquel dolor que no cesaba desde que habían abierto la tercera puerta, no entendía el por qué pero ya era costumbre, al levantar la vista se encontró con aquel cofre que hasta ahora no habían podido descubrir cuál era la clave para abrirlo, lo tomó inspeccionándolo nuevamente y sintió como su marca quemaba aún más volviéndose insoportable.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- dijo al ver una extraña luz salir del cofre, Draco tomó el cofre con su mano izquierda haciendo que rápidamente abriera la pequeña puerta sin cerradura -¡Blaise, Theo!- gritó mientras se disponía a salir de su torre rumbo al Gran Comedor donde pensaba que estaría sus amigos, pues había olvidado que la cena pronto daría comienzo.

* * *

-Buenas noches a todos, antes de comenzar el gran banquete debo anunciar que esta noche tendremos con nosotros a un estudiante nuevo, viene de traslado y cursará lo que queda del séptimo año, pronto pasará para su respectiva selección- dijo la directora.

-¿A quién se le ocurre entrar ahora?- dijo Pansy.

-Miren es Draco- dijo Astoria al ver a su amigo entrar.

-Tengo algo importante que anunciarles- dijo el rubio al llegar a su mesa -¿Por qué no ha empezado el banquete?- preguntó.

-McGonagall dijo que había un estudiante nuevo- dijo Daphne.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?- preguntó el moreno.

-Ya lo abrí- susurró.

-¿Ya abriste qué?- preguntó Theo sin entender.

-El cofre- volvió a susurrar llevándose miradas sorpresivas de sus amigos - En cuanto termine esto les contaré- finalizó cuando visualizó en la entrada del gran salón una chica de cabellos dorados con unos profundos ojos azules que seguía a la profesora McGonagall con sus elegantes y refinados pasos dejando a más de un chico babeando y unas novias celosas. La chica se sentó en la pequeña silla de madera mientras que la directora le ponía un viejo y arrugado sombrero en su cabeza.

-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero seleccionar después de meditarlo por unos cuantos minutos.

-Disfruten el banquete- dijo McGonagall mientras que la chica con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes sentándose al lado de una morena.

-Hola, mi nombre es Astoria Greengrass- se presentó la morena con cordialidad.

-Hola, mi nombre es April Stevens- dijo la rubia apretando la mano de Astoria.

-Un placer... Te presento a mi hermana Daphne y mis amigos Pansy, Theo, Draco y Blaise- dijo Tori señalando a cada nombrado.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Daphne.

-De Francia, bueno en realidad soy estadounidense pero mi madre es francesa.

-Y ¿por qué los trasladaron?- preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

-Le ofrecieron a mi madre un cargo más alto en el Ministerio.

-Genial... Bienvenida a la mejor casa de Hogwarts, linda- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada mientras que se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de cierta pelirroja que observaba con mucha atención cualquier movimiento que hacía.

-Señor Malfoy, tengo que hablar con usted y con la señorita Granger un momento si no le importa- dijo la directora llevándose un asentimiento por parte del chico Mientras que la castaña llegaba.

-La señorita Stevens no tiene asignada una habitación en Slytherin, así que si no les molesta podría quedarse en la torre de Premios Anuales mientras que arreglo esta situación- anunció la directora.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema- dijo Draco.

-¿Y usted señorita Granger?

-Sí, supongo que tampoco- respondió la castaña ocultando su molestia.

-Estupendo, si no le importa señor Malfoy en cuanto termine la cena podría indicarle el sitio y la contraseña- dijo llevándose un asentimiento por parte del mencionado mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos -Gracias por su comprensión- finalizó la directora antes de anunciarle a su nueva estudiante donde pasaría la noche.

-Herms, necesito decirles algo muy importante, ¿crees que puedan ir a la sala de menesteres en cuanto acabe la cena?- dijo el rubio.

-Nos vemos ahí, Malfoy- respondió dirigiéndose a su mesa.

-¿Por qué me habrá llamado por mi apellido? No he hecho nada- pensó.

-Veo que estás en embarazo, que lindo, ¿cuántos meses tienes?- dijo April con una sonrisa que a Daphne le pareció bastante forzada.

-Sí, gracias… Tengo 6- respondió la rubia dándole la misma sonrisa falsa.

-¿Y el padre está contigo o te dejó?

-Es mi novio y me apoya en todo.

-Ya veo- dijo April volviendo a su gran plato de ensalada.

-Espérenme en el séptimo piso mientras llevo a Stevens a la torre- anunció Draco.

-Puedes llamarme April, rubito- dijo con tono coqueto.

-Te esperamos arriba entonces- dijo Theo mientras que el rubio se iba con la rubia.

-Esta es la torre de premios anuales... La contraseña es vainilla mentolada, solo es para ti, no puedes traer a nadie si nuestro permiso- dijo Draco al llegar a la puerta de la torre.

-Tranquilo rubito, te avisaré... ¿Dijiste nuestro? Es un poco apresurado pero me gusta cómo suena- dijo la rubia seductoramente mientras que entraban.

-Hablaba de mi novia- dijo el rubí tratando de no caer en la trampa de aquella sexy rubia que tenía en frente.

-¿Esa es tú novia? Pensé que eras de buen gusto, rubito.

-Sí es mi novia y llama Hermione... No me llames así, soy Malfoy- dijo con molestia recogiendo el cofre.

-No te enojes rubi... Perdón, Malfoy, pero no me gustan los formalismos ¿te puedo llamar Draco?

-Como quieras, todo está en orden y espero que así se mantenga- dijo el rubio saliendo de la torre para dirigirse al quinto piso y tratando de controlar sus impulsos, pues ahora tenía novia y lo último que quería era serle infiel.

-Y bien Malfoy, ¿qué querías comentarnos?- preguntó Hermione.

-La pude abrir- dijo el rubio mostrando el cofre efectivamente abierto.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Pansy con asombro.

-Sólo lo tomé, no sé- respondió.

-Se abrió porque tiene la... Tiene la- balbuceaba Luna.

-La marca- finalizó el rubio comprendiendo.

-Con eso abrirnos también la última puerta- dijo Ginny sonrojándose al recordar que esa no había sido la última.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hay dentro?- dijo Harry con impaciencia.

-Esto- dijo el rubio entregándole el cofre.

-Es... El incienso- dijo el azabache sin poder creerlo mientras que sus amigos se miraban los unos a otros con sorpresa y emoción.

-Ahora si podremos evitar todo- dijo Astoria con una gran felicidad.

-Debemos de avisarles a los Aurores que encontramos el incienso y pensar muy bien que haremos con el... Por ahora podemos descansar y esconderlo- dijo Theo llevándose una sentimiento por parte de todos los presentes antes de salir de la Sala de Menesteres.

-Herms, ¿estás enojada?- preguntó el rubio al ver que no desprendía palabra alguna.

-¿Debería de estarlo, Malfoy?- contra atacó la castaña.

-¿Desde cuándo soy Malfoy?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde que yo quiera.

-Ahora entiendo lo que sucede- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada -Estás celosa de Stevens- añadió riendo.

-¿Yo, Celosa? Ya quisieras- dijo soltando un pequeño bufido.

-Sí lo estás, acéptalo, no seas tan orgullosa... Sabes que no me quieres compartir- dijo encarándola -¡Pues sí, estoy celosa y qué! No quiero que ninguna golfa se te acerque con segundas intenciones- soltó con enfado mientras que el rubio sonreía -¿Qué es lo gracioso Draco Malfoy?- preguntó molestándose aún más.

-Es que cuando te pones celosa y molesta se te arruga la nariz como una vieja- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada haciendo que poco a poco la chica se uniera a la risa -Sólo soy tuyo, como tú eres mía Herms... Y eso nadie lo cambiará- dijo el rubio antes de besarla.

-Te veo mañana princesa, espero que duermas y sueñes conmigo- dijo un azabache mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia.

-Lo mismo para ti Theo- respondió Luna antes de entrar a su torre haciendo suspirar al chico.

-Vaya muñeco, no creía que volvería a verte y tampoco que suspiraras por mí- dijo Marietta acercándose al chico.

-Mira Edgecombe, ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así, para ti soy Nott- dijo Theo molesto por aquella intensa chica.

-No te molestes conmigo, la lunática no merece a un bombón como tú, ¿no te gustaría pasarla bien por un rato? Estoy segura que esa lunática no te da lo que yo sí.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti! ¡Qué ti seas una regalada no quiere decir que todas lo sean! ¡Búscate a otro que pueda bajarte esa calentura y déjame tranquilo!- dijo Theo bastante molesto antes de retirarse de una buena vez de ahí.

* * *

-Y bien, ¿Qué noticias nos traes?

-Espero que sean buenas, sino de nada habrá servido.

-Y lo son...


	50. Pequeñas dudas

_**Pequeñas dudas**_

-Tenemos confirmado el embarazo de la chica pero aún no sabemos quién es el padre- dijo la señora Zabini.

-Sea de tú hijo o de otro, ya está destinado al sacrificio- respondió Amycus -Y en cuanto a Draco… Creí que tenía mejor gusto- añadió con sorna.

-La chica es sexy a pesar de su asquerosa sangre- dijo Rookwood.

-Me gustaría divertirme con esa chiquilla, ya que no me dejó terminar mi trabajo con esa tal Brown- dijo Greyback.

-Esos traidores deben de tener su castigo- dijo Alecto con malicia.

-Pero y ¿si mis hijas no tienen nada que ver?- preguntó la señora Greengrass.

-Créeme querida que tienen mucho que ver- respondió su marido.

-Se ve que Astoria aprendió muy bien de Malfoy- dijo la señora Zabini.

-Qué asco, Slytherins con Gryffindors... Es una verdadera ofensa para la casa de Salazar- dijo Alecto con repulsión.

-Me gustaría saber que diría Bella de todo esto... Estaría más que encantada de jugar un poco- dijo Greyback.

-Tienen razón, esas traidoras no merecen ser llamadas mis hijas- dijo la señora Greengrass.

-Tenemos claro que la información proporcionada es útil, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lucius.

-¿Cuantos meses dicen que tiene la chica?- preguntó la señora Parkinson.

-Seis, pero tengo entendido de que pronto cumplirá los siete- respondió Alecto.

-No podemos esperar 3 meses más- dijo Amycus.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?- preguntó Lucius .

-Ni para eso sirves, eres un completo inútil- escupió Amycus.

-Yo fui el que dio el plan para traer ésta información Carrow- dijo Lucius fríamente.

-Después de 4 meses, Malfoy.

-Si yo no hubiera dado la idea no sabríamos nada de esto y no podríamos continuar con esto... Te recuerdo Carrow que además, yo soy el único que sabe dónde está el incienso y cómo realizar el ritual.

-Lucius tiene razón- apoyó la señora Parkinson sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

-De igual forma debemos de esperar hasta que la bastarda dé a luz, no tenemos otra alternativa- dijo la señora Zabini.

-Sí la tenemos... Podemos hacer que falte uno en vez de tres- finalizó Alecto.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Tori?- preguntó un castaño al ver la mirada perdida de su novia.

-No... Sí... No sé- respondió poniendo sus manos en su frente dando un pequeño golpe en su pálida piel.

-Sí me dices de pronto pueda ayudarte- dijo Neville con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno es que la verdad ni yo sé que pasa... Creo que va a suceder algo malo Nev- dijo acongojada.

-Tranquila Tori, Harry y Malfoy ya se encargarán de eso.

-No es sólo eso, temo por Daphne... Si nuestros padres se enteraran, no sabes de lo que serían capaces de hacerle.

-Tú hermana estará bien, no te preocupes linda... Qué te parece si damos una vuelta al lago, así te distraes- dijo el castaño tomándola de la mano mientras se llevaba una tierna mirada de Astoria.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Blaise Zabini?!- gritó una pelirroja iracunda haciendo estremecer al nombrado.

-No… Te enojes pelirroja... Me fui al Ministerio con la comadreja para avisarles a los Aurores- respondió con cuidado.

-¡¿Tú con mi hermano?! ¡NO ME CREAS IDIOTA! ¡AQUI EL ÚNICO IDIOTA ERES TÚ!- gritó furiosa señalando su pecho con su fino dedo.

-No es por defender a la serpiente rastrera, pero está diciendo la verdad Ginevra- dijo Ron por detrás de su hermana.

-Y ¡¿cómo sabemos que no se encubren pedazos de imbéciles?!- dijo Pansy molesta al lado de la pelirroja, últimamente las chicas habían formado una pequeña amistad, pues se habían dado cuenta que tenían ciertas cosas es común.

-Pan, hermosa, es la verdad- dijo Ron acercándose a la azabache.

-Ni creas que con esa cara de perro chandoso me vas a convencer Ronald Weasley- sentenció Pansy.

-No entiendo por qué están tan enfadadas con nosotros si no hemos hecho nada- dijo Blaise mirándolas con confusión.

-¡GRANDISIMOS IMBÉCILES! ¡¿APARTE DE QUE NOS DEJAN PLANTADAS EN ESE MALDITO PUEBLO DICEN QUE NO HAN HECHO NADA?!- gritó la azabache mientras que los chicos palidecían.

-¡Está bien, sí lo olvidamos! Pero te digo pelirroja que Malfoy nos mandó al Ministerio- dijo Blaise a la defensiva.

-Mejor cállate Zabini- susurró Ron al moreno mirando como la cara de su hermana hacia competencia con su cabello.

-Miren par de payasos, dónde nos lleguemos a enterar de que esa serpiente rastrera...Sin ofenderte Pan- dijo Ginny mirando a la azabache que asentía para que continuara con su amenaza -Esa tal Stevens... ¡NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE QUE NO VUELVAN A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA, Y NO TENDREMOS NINGÚN TIPO DE PIEDAD!

-¿Qué tiene que ver April en todo esto?- preguntó Blaise sin entender.

-¡¿Y DESDE CUANDO LAS CONFIANCITAS CON ESA GOLFA?!- gritó la pelirroja.

-Te dije que te callaras Zabini- volvió a susurrar el pelirrojo con nerviosismo.

-Es mejor que cierren sus bocas de una buena vez, les diremos algo que será por las buenas, no creo que quieran saber por las malas- amenazó Ginny meditándolo un poco.

-Esa rastrera estaba muy feliz con el imbécil de Malfoy y no dudaría que ustedes fueran los siguientes- dijo Pansy asesinándolos con la mirada -Cuiden a sus minis, se los advertimos no nos den razones porque si es necesario los dejaremos sin herederos...

-No ellos no- chilló Blaise.

-¡Cállate, ya están advertidos!- dijo la pelirroja antes de irse con la azabache y dejar a los chicos temblando.

* * *

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro- dijo un azabache entrando a las cocinas.

-Lo siento amor, es que tus hijos pedían de comer- dijo la rubia poniendo cara de angelito mientras devoraba su cuarto trozo de pastel de limón.

-Daph, ya está tarde, no deberías de comer tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues que puede caerles mal...

-No mientas Potter, dime la verdad- amenazó molesta.

-¿De qué me hablas Daph?- preguntó sin entender.

-No te hagas el idiota, estoy gorda, eso es lo que pasa, por eso no quiere que coma más, porque engordare y me volveré una ballena horrible.

-Daph, tú no estás gorda.

-No me mientas Harry James Potter- amenazó molesta.

-No te estoy mintiendo, eres hermosa así embarazada, te quiero así.

-¡¿Ahora sólo me querrás cuando esté embarazada?!

-No quise decir eso, linda ¿Por qué estás así?

-No te incumbe Potter, sabes que... Lárgate de aquí déjanos solos- dijo la rubia mientras pedía otra rebanada de pastel -¡¿Qué esperas?! Lárgate Potter, déjame en paz, de todas forma el pastel me quiere más que tú... El si me seguirá queriendo aunque este gorda, fea y parezca una ballena.

-No digas estupideces Daphne... No me voy de aquí.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana, esta ballena no quiere hablar contigo.

-Sabes... Eres la ballena que más amo en este mundo- dijo tomando suavemente su mano.

-O sea que sí parezco una ballena... Tú si sabes arreglar las cosas Potter -ironizó más molesta soltándose de su agarre.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña?!- preguntó exasperado.

-Ahora el que se enoja es el señor, esta ballena le pide disculpas al gran señor- ironizó bufando -Dañaste mi postre, estarás satisfecho- finalizó levantándose de su silla.

-En parte sí, no tendré que hacer competencia con un estúpido pastel.

-La tendrás difícil Potter, la ballena quiere más a su pastel, como él quiere a la ballena.

-Y yo amo a mi hermosa ballena más que a mi propia vida- dijo sonriéndole haciendo que la rubia se contagiara - Los amo a los tres más que a nada en el mundo- finalizó besándola, beso que la rubia correspondió de inmediato.

-Me encanta tu sensibilidad- ironizó con el semblante serio mientras que Harry la callaba con otro dulce y profundo beso que fue cortado por la falta de aire -Ahora que ya encontramos el incienso, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó posando sus manos a su barriga.

-Malfoy le dijo a Ron y a Zabini que fueran hablar con el ministro, a esta hora ya debieron de haber llegado con la información.

-¿Crees que acabemos con esto? No sé si pueda mantenerlos a salvo, Harry.

-Claro que podrás, lo haremos juntos... Serás una gran madre- dijo acariciando la barriga de su novia donde pronto siento como uno de sus hijos daba una fuerte patada.

-Fue James- dijo la rubia con una mueca de dolor -Tú hijo es un revoltoso y todo es culpa tuya.

-Primero, ¿Cómo sabes que fue él? Segundo, ¿Hay otra cosa que sea culpa mía?

-Lyra es muy tranquila, es más ahora está durmiendo- dijo tomando su mano para posarla en su costado haciéndole sentir que efectivamente se podía distinguir un pequeño cuerpecito dormitar.

-Ese es James- dijo Harry sonriendo anchamente.

-No, James es el revoltoso- dijo la rubia riendo.

-¿Cuándo van a salir de mamá? Quiero conocerlos.

-Muy pronto saldrán, todo a su tiempo Harry.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Sólo es cuestión de que se lo beba todo.

-En el jugo de calabaza bastará.

-Es hora de traer al señor tenebroso con vida nuevamente.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno ya sé que he tardado un montón, pero bueno aquí he regresado con doble capítulo por el retraso que tuve, de verdad lo siento mucho... Aprovecho también para decirles que a partir de este capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva, puesto que faltan exactamente diez capítulos para que esta historia llegue a su fin; pero, les comento que en cuento suba el epílogo, subiré el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que estoy haciendo y que tiene la mismas parejas que he creado aquí, espero que realmente les guste... Mientras tanto espero que disfruten de estos últimos capítulos... Saludos!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, hahahaha así es, el "sexy" cuerpo de Voldy se encontraba bien escondidito xD Y sí, tienes razón, cuando tuvo la varita de sauco hubiese aprovechado para hacerse una nariz hahahaha... Ya era hora que esos dos aceptaran su amor, y vaya que los recuerditos hicieron lo suyo con ellos y sus hormonas hahaha... Si Pansy y Draco se hubiesen enterado de aquellos recuerdos, sin duda alguna se hubiesen traumado, pero al menos Lucius fue algo consciente y a pesar de que amaba a Constanza se alejó por el amor que algunas vez le tuvo a su primogénito, ya que ahora ha demostrado todo lo contrario... Se les murió el amor de padre e hijo xD... Y bueno, entre más capítulos monte, más de tus dudas serán resueltas hahaha... ¡Encontraron lo perdido! ahora si esperemos a que los Aurores hagan lo suyo (bagh, que inútiles) hahaha... Ojalá te haya gustado y haya llenado tus expectativas, muchos saludos y besitos!


	51. Una misión

_**Una misión**_

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- dijo una chica algo temerosa.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! ¡Claro que lo harás!- gritó Rookwood.

-No sabes a quienes te estas enfrentando- dijo la señora Parkinson.

-Es eso o la muerte de tus padres adoptivos... ¿No quisieras quedarte nuevamente en aquel orfanato, o sí?- intervino Amycus.

-¡Me enfrento a unos cobardes que tienen que buscar ayuda para poner en marcha sus estúpidos planes!- gritó April ya aburrida de tantas amenazas.

-¡No seas tan cínica! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a retar a tus superiores?!- gritó Alecto con furia apuntándola con su varita.

-A tú madre no le gustaría ver como su hija nos desafía, ella era la seguidora más leal que pudo tener mi señor, pero ya veo que la vena de tú padre fue desgraciadamente más fuerte- dijo el señor Greengrass lamentándose.

-Vaya... La chica salió con más agallas que su padre, tío y primo juntos- dijo Amycus con sorna mirando al rubio.

-¡Maldito traidor!- dijo Greyback recordando a aquel hombre merecedor de la muerte la cual sufrió.

-Mi padre no fue un traidor, fue un hombre muy valiente, tuvo más agallas que todos ustedes juntos al defender lo que quería- defendió April.

-Yo te mostraré lo que es tener agallas maldita mocosa- dijo Amycus apuntándola con su varita.

-No... Nadie va a hacerle nada porque nosotros hicimos un acuerdo- dijo Lucius mirando a la temporalmente rubia -Y tienes que cumplirlo sino quieres pensar en las consecuencias... Además tú madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti- finalizó de forma y penetrante mirando como las facciones de la chica comenzaban a cambiar, su cabello tomó un color azabache completamente lacio, mientras sus ojos dejaban todo aquel rastro de azul para tornarse de un color negro profundo con cierto brillo malicioso que cada vez que se enfadaba le era inevitable ocultar, aquel brillo que odiaba por recordar los ojos de su progenitora.

-¡Son unos asquerosos asesinos, merecen morir de la misma forma que ustedes mataron sin piedad a tantos inocentes!- gritó con cierta valentía que ni ella imaginaba que tenía -¡Me alegro de que me hayan dado en adopción, no soporto pensar que soy hija de una asquerosa asesina! ¡Debió pudrirse en Azkaban!

-Maldita bastarda, ¡¿cómo te atreves a insultar el hermoso recuerdo de Bella?!- gritó la señora Zabini.

-¡Hermoso y victorioso sea el recuerdo del momento de su muerte!- gritó April.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Alecto.

-No te pases de lista con nosotros porque acabaras como esas personas... Muerta- dijo Amycus mientras que su hermana le lanzaba otro crucio.

-En todo caso, si Bella lo hacía, por qué nosotros no tendríamos ese privilegio de practicar contigo aquel hechizo que tú madre adoraba- dijo Rookwood con malicia viendo como la chica se retorcía ante ellos.

-No dejaré que cualquier cosa venga a destruir mis planes- dijo Amycus mirando a la azabache con desprecio.

-¡No soy cualquier cosa! ¡Mi nombre es Cassiopeia Snape Black y voy a luchar hasta acabar con cada uno de ustedes!- dijo la chica recompuesta de la maldición y encarándolos.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Amycus proporcionándole un fuerte golpe en su fina y pálida cara.

-Le darás esa poción a Daphne Greengrass, seducirás y sacarás información a Malfoy quieras o no, es una orden... ¡Imperio!- finalizó Alecto mientras la chica yacía en el suelo con la nariz y labio roto.

-En el estante está la poción, tienes exactamente un mes para dársela, sino lo haces yo mismo iré a buscarte y te mataré- dijo Lucius mientras la alzaba bruscamente del suelo y la apuntaba con su varita haciendo que la chica volviera a ser rubia, ojiazul y sumisa.

-Lucius, será mejor que traigas el incienso, se acerca la hora, además con esta chica se puede esperar de todo y no quiero que hayan contratiempos- dijo Amycus antes de salir de la mansión Greengrass junto con los demás Mortífagos.

 _Mientras en Hogwarts..._

Una rubia se encontraba acostada en el césped de los jardines observando el cielo con cierta nostalgia, eran raras las veces en las cuales encontraban a la chica en esa situación, ya que siempre andaba correteando cualquier extraña criatura que sólo su mente podría imaginar e inventar... Y en esta ocasión las razones tenían nombre y apellido.

-Vaya, pero si es la lunática Lovegood- dijo una rubia con sorna mientras se acercaba junto con su mejor amiga asiática.

-Hola Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang- saludó Luna amablemente.

-¿Qué pasa lunática? ¿El bombón ya se aburrió de ti?- dijo Marietta soltando una carcajada -Ya era hora que ese muñeco abriera los ojos, no sé qué te vio.

-Marietta vámonos- dijo Cho jalando a su amiga por el brazo.

-¡No, espera!... Está en mi oportunidad para dejarle en claro una cosa- le dijo a su amiga antes de posar la mirada en la rubia -Tú no eres nadie para tener semejante bombón detrás tuyo, además yo sí le puedo dar todo lo que tú no te atreves... Así que ya es hora de que me dejes el camino libre y busques a alguien que sea igual de lunático que tú.

-No creo que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para pertenecer en Ravenclaw, fue un grave error del sombrero seleccionador no enviarte al zoológico directamente- dijo Luna antes de irse dando pequeños saltitos rumbo a la sala de menesteres.

-¿Qué les dijeron los Aurores?- preguntó Harry

-Han ido a investigar la mansión Malfoy, pero por más que intentaron abrir la tercera puerta no pudieron- informó Ron.

-Y esa fue la puerta que sólo abrió Draco- dijo Blaise.

-Y el cofre también- recordó Astoria.

-¿No les parece curioso que sólo Draco pueda abrirlo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues puede que sólo un Malfoy pueda abrirlo ¿no?- dijo Neville.

-No creo que sea eso- dijo Pansy.

-Pues una razón debe tener- dijo Daphne.

-Herms, pásame el cofre quiero comprobar algo- dijo Draco con el semblante serio mientras que la castaña le pasaba el cofre, Draco sintió como su marca volvía a quemarle y entonces fue donde comprendió por qué era el único en abrir el cofre y aquella puerta en el calabozo de su mansión -Es porque poseo la marca- soltó el rubio abriendo nuevamente el cofre dejando visible el incienso - Cualquiera que la posea podrá abrirlo- finalizó el rubio sintiendo como la cálida mano de su castaña apretaba la suya.

-Y ¿Qué haremos con eso?- preguntó Daphne.

-Llevárselo a los Aurores mañana mismo, claro- dijo Astoria.

-Es lo que nos han pedido- dijo Ron –Además están buscando a los Motífagos.

-Ahora que recuerdo... Ustedes no dijeron que había en la última puerta- dijo Theo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Los restos de Voldemort- dijo Ginny.

-Y ¿en la otra puerta?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Cuál otra puerta?- preguntó Blaise inocentemente.

-En la que ustedes entraron cuando mi padre llegó.

-Nada- dijeron Blaise y Ginny al unísono mientras que las chicas soltaron una risilla al ver sus rostros color carmín.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

Lucius Malfoy se encaminó a su mansión para recoger el incienso, sin más espera giró sobre sí mismo y apareció en los jardines de la mansión, a simple vista parecía que Narcissa desierta, así que suavemente abrió la puerta principal llevándose una gran inesperada sorpresa.

-¡Lucius! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- dijo Narcissa sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo -¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en Azkaban?

-No molestes con tus preguntas, mujer- dijo fríamente mientras seguía su camino.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Cosas que a ti no te incumben.

-Si es en mi casa, claro que me incumben.

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Narcissa.

-Tus amenazas no sirven conmigo, Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios buscas en esta casa?

-¿No tienes que irte de compras? Lárgate con tus asuntos y déjame en paz- dijo el rubio antes de entrar al calabozo. Lucius entró en la segunda puerta buscando aquel libro de magia oscura que explicaba cómo activar el incienso, al llegar al estante, lo tomó y se dispuso a buscar el cofre donde había ocultado el incienso, pero por más que lo buscó, no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde demonios está?- preguntó el rubio en voz alta con suprema frustración. Luego de buscar por todo el lugar, se dispuso a entrar a la tercera puerta dónde recordó su encuentro con Draco llegando así a una gran y problemática conclusión... Draco había entrado a investigar tomando el cofre donde reposaba el incienso, el chico se le había adelantado, sólo esperaba que no descubriera la manera de abrirlo aunque sabía que era una situación poco probable.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tus review, me alegró mucho saber que te han gustado y más que han sido doble haha lo debía por la tardanza :) Creo que este capítulo resuelve un poco el asunto de la chica nueva haha no es tan mala y zorra como piensas que es :P... Ahora debo aclararte esa duda que me has hecho saber, y bueno su alma no regresará fragmentada, sino que robará el alma de la víctima para poder vivir, o sea que el cuerpo de la víctima quedará sin alma y morirá al instante puesto que, como sabemos, sin alma no hay vida... Añañay el rubito mayor ya se enteró de todito o por lo menos tiene la teoría más acertada :(... Siento pena por Ronald y Blaise, esas chicas son una bomba hahahahaha será mejor que se abstengan de hacerlas enojar si quieren vivir xD... Y si, el cara rajada es feliz con su ballenita :3 el chico fue sutil en su forma de decirlo hahaha Y más le vale que le quede claro el hecho de que James es el revoltoso si quiere llamarse el niño que vivió por cuarta vez xD... Ya aparecieron los Aurores! hahahahahaha... Ojalá te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, saludos y besitos!


	52. La llegada

_**La llegada**_

April se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin pensando en la misión que pronto tendría que llevar a cabo. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que se le encargo esa maldita misión que día a día la torturaba con más fuerza, y que cada vez que sentía la necesidad de advertirle a la rubia aparecía un fuerte dolor en su pecho producto de una gran manipulación por parte del hechizo de Alecto Carrow.

-Padre, dame fuerzas- dijo mirando una pequeña foto donde aparecía su padre cargando un pequeño bulto cubierto por una manta rosada que suponía que era ella de bebé.

Por más que quisiera burlarse de los Mortífagos como lo hizo su padre, no podría; pues nunca soportaría ver a su madre adoptiva morir, madre que al fin de cuentas era su abuela Eileen. El que su padre la dejara en aquel orfanato había sido planeado por el mismo Severus con apoyo de Eileen, pues habían acordado que su abuela cambiaría de apariencia y nombre para que ella misma adoptara a la pequeña Cassiopeia con la condición de ocultarla de aquel mal que se avecinaba. Eileen gustosa de recibir a su nieta, la había educado de una manera distinta a lo que su madre hubiera hecho; aunque aún no entendía como su niño, su Severus había llevado una relación con esa asesina, si muchas veces le había comentado los horrores que aquella mujer cometía sin pizca de piedad. Después del nacimiento de la niña, Severus le había expresado que tener una hija con esa loca desquiciada había sido un gravísimo error (cosa que ella opinaba de igual manera), ya que hubiera preferido no haberle dado aquella madre que la pobre niña tenía, aunque si lo pensaba con detención, madre en sentido de haberla traído al mundo porque sabía muy bien que Bellatrix la odiaba y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que su vida sea un completo infierno; por estas razones, su padre y abuela habían llegado al dicho acuerdo. La señora Evellin Stevens junto con su nuevo marido habían adoptado a una pequeña niña que puso de nombre April, al ver el rostro de aquel inocente ser, pudo ver el reflejo de su hijo impregnado en cada una de su facciones, daba gracias a Merlín el hecho de que la niña había salido a su padre y no a aquella mujer.

April suspiró al recordar aquella historia que su abuela le había contado sobre su procedencia. Como anhelaba tener a su padre con ella para que le dijera como impedir que se llevara a cabo aquella misión que no podía sacar de su cabeza... Al detenerse a pensar un poco, recordó que podía hablar con el cuadro que reposaba en el despacho de la directora McGonagall, así que sin más pensar, se levantó de aquel cómodo sillón verde oliva y se dispuso a salir, pero algo la hizo cambiar de rumbo, la hora había llegado, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para impedirlo al sentir como sus piernas de movían por sí solas dirigiéndola al Gran Comedor mientras en su túnica aparecía aquel frasquito que Lucius Malfoy le había entregado.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó una rubia con molestia.

-Daph- reprendió un chico azabache con dulzura posando sus manos en la barriga de ocho meses de la rubia.

\- Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien en este tiempo, y me gustaría cambiarlo, empezar de nuevo... Sólo si quieres- dijo involuntariamente April, pues el hechizo hablaba por ella. Por más que quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que estaba por hacer, no le salía.

-La verdad es que me gustaría conocerte más, aun no entiendo por qué nos llevamos tan mal- contesto Daphne con sinceridad.

-Entonces será mejor olvidar todo y empezar otra vez... Hola, mi nombre es April Stevens- dijo la chica tratando en vano de morderse la lengua.

-Daphne Greengrass, un placer- respondió estrechando la mano de la chica -Mi novio Harry Potter- finalizó señalando al azabache que estaba mirando aquella escena con diversión.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos estrechando sus manos.

-¿Gustas sentarte? En pocos minutos volveremos a clase, lastimosamente la merienda es corta- dijo Daphne mientras que la chica se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Jugo de calabaza, ¿quieres?- preguntó Daphne con gentileza mientras que ella recordaba aquellas palabras de Amycus ' _En el jugo de calabaza está bien'_ , hasta que una azabache la sacaba un poco de su trance.

-Daph, deberías de ver esto- dijo Pansy con tono preocupado llamando la atención de su mejor amiga.

-¿Otra carta?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, ¿qué esperas para abrirlo?- dijo la azabache mientras que April sacaba el frasco y sin que nadie se diera cuenta introdujo unas cuantas gotas en la bebida de la rubia sintiendo una verdadera culpa, ya era algo inevitable.

 _Maldita bastarda cuídate a ti a tú hijo, porque esta noche el destino cambiará para todos..._

 _A.C_

-¡Juro que no les pasará nada!- gritó Harry con enfado una vez que su novia había terminado de leer.

-¿El destino cambiará...?- dijo Pansy tratando de entender lo que quería decir mientras que la rubia había quedado en estafo de shock -Debemos decirle a los demás, antes de empezar las clases.

-Daph, nada pasará, te lo prometo- dijo Harry besando dulcemente sus labios -Termina de comer y vamos- finalizó mientras que la chica terminaba su trozo de pastel y jugo.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme... Hablamos luego April- dijo Daphne antes de salir junto con su mejor amiga y su novio del gran comedor dejando a la chica completamente destrozada, definitivamente no asistiría a lo que queda de clases.

-¿Qué sucede Daph?- preguntó Astoria al ver a su hermana alterada.

-Ha llegado esto- dijo Pansy entrando al salón de pociones donde compartían clase con los Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ginny.

-Una especie de amenaza- dijo Blaise leyendo el trozo de papel mientras que Draco palidecía, por más que lo haya querido ocultar no podía más, era el momento de confesarles lo que su padre le había insinuado.

-Van a cambiar el sacrificio... Los quieren a ellos en vez que a mí - anunció - Pero te juro Daphne que eso nunca va a ocurrir- finalizó el rubio mirando fijamente el miedo y angustia que los ojos verdes de su amiga expresaban.

-Nadie va a dejar que eso suceda, Daph- dijo Astoria abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Nadie va a tocar a nuestros hijos! ¡Me voy al ministerio ya mismo! ¡Deben hacer algo!- dijo Harry alterado.

-¿Estás loco? Deberías de esperar a que terminen las clases, Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora... Solo cúbranme ¿sí?- dijo mirando a sus amigos mientras estos asentían.

-¿Cómo irás si McGonagall está en su despacho?- preguntó Ginny.

-Puedes volar en un Thestral como la otra vez, Harry- opinó Neville.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor... Voy a ir por el cofre, así aprovecho de llevárselo- dijo Harry antes de abrazar a Daphne y despedirse de sus amigos antes de que el profesor Slughorn llegara.

-Buenas tardes a todos- entró Horace saludando a su clase -El día de hoy trabajarán en parejas, preferencialmente que sea de su casa contraria, deberán preparar Amortentia, tómense el bloque si es necesario, iré pasando a revisar- dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Cada pareja trataba de añadir y mezclar cada ingrediente en su punto y correcto orden para obtener el color correcto de su poción, pero en ciertos estudiantes las cosas iban de mal a peor.

-Señorita Greengrass ¿dónde está su pareja?- preguntó el maestro mientras revisaba el caldero de la rubia y de su compañera.

-No se encontraba muy bien, profesor.

-Espero que no sea nada grave, el señor Potter es un excelente estudiante, es una lástima que no lo tengamos hoy en clase, pero ha hecho un excelente trabajo… Diez puntos Slytherin.

-Daphne, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Pansy a su lado al escuchar un quejido de su amiga.

-No es... Nada, James... se comporta mal nuevamente- dijo de forma jadeante, pues el dolor era cada vez más intenso -Si no te quedas quieto romperás a mamá- susurró la rubia con una mueca.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Greengrass? Está pálida, debería ir a la enfermería para que la revisen- dijo Slughorn.

-Sí... No es nada, ya me pasa- respondió mientras que su hermana se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a calmar ese pequeño revoltoso -Gracias Tori- dijo la rubia al sentir que el dolor mermaba notablemente -Deberías de enseñarme a hacerlo.

-Es cosa de tías y madrinas- dijo Astoria con una sonrisa y con un pequeño guiño antes de irse nuevamente a su lugar, pero en cuanto su hermana había dado la vuelta sintió como un líquido caliente corría de entre sus piernas y nuevamente volvía el dolor pero con más fuerza.

-Pan... Creo que rompí fuente- dijo la rubia soltando un pequeño grito.

-Daph ¿no te falta un mes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si...

-Profesor, Daphne está a punto de dar a luz- avisó Pansy tomando a su amiga de las manos

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó -Señor Zabini, haga el favor de llevar a la señorita Greengrass a la enfermería inmediatamente- ordenó el maestro al moreno mientras que Pansy limpió el charco de agua con un movimiento de varita. Blaise con cuidado cargó a la rubia rumbo a la enfermería recibiendo insultos por parte de su amiga.

-¡ANDA MÁS RÁPIDO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!- gritó la rubia haciendo que el moreno diera un brinco.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo Daph- respondió con cuidado mientras que la rubia tomaba su brazo y lo apretaba cada vez que llegaba una nueva contracción -Daph eso duele- se quejó tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡PUES TE AGUANTAS! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR, IDIOTA!- gritó mientras lo apretaba más fuerte.

-Calmante Daph, ya casi llegamos- dijo el moreno evitando soltar una pequeña lágrima.

-¡CALLATE! ¡EMPEORAS MI DOLOR MALDITO INUTIL! ¡TODO ES POR SUS CULPAS!

-Deja de gritar Greengrass, ya no tengo brazo y me quedare sordo si sigues.

-¡GRITO CUANDO A MI SE ME DE LA GANA, NO VA A VENIR CUALQUIER ENGENDRO A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡VETE A LA MIERDA ZABINI!

-¡Potter tiene que venir a destruir otra parte de Voldemort!- dijo el moreno molesto mirando a su amiga.

-¡CALLATE! SABES... ¡ERES IGUAL DE INEXISTENTE QUE SU NARIZ!

-Pero que son esos gritos- dijo Madame Pomfrey escandalizada mientras que los chicos entraban.

-Está a punto de dar a luz- dijo poniendo a la rubia en una camilla, para que luego pudiera sobarse su rojo brazo.

-Hay que llevarla a San Mungo inmediatamente- dijo la enfermera mientras le ponía paños en la frente.

-¡MALDITA SEA LA HORA QUE ME DEJASTE ASÍ, POTTER!

-Señorita Greengrass le pido que cuide su vocabulario- pidió la enfermera.

-Madame Pomfrey el traslador está listo y los Medimagos ya la esperan- dijo la directora -Señor Zabini ¿dónde está Potter?

-Ya viene profesora- respondió mientras que la enfermera le ponía un ungüento en su brazo

-Si no les molesta, podría acompañar a Daphne a San Mungo- dijo la directora.

-¿Y Astoria no puede?- le preguntó el moreno.

-¡YA CALLATE ENGENDRO DEFORME!- gritó la rubia mientras le lanzaba un florero haciendo que Blaise se escondiera detrás de la directora.

-Señor Zabini le recomiendo que no provoque a una embarazada y menos si está a punto de dar a luz- dijo la enfermera mientras recogía los vidrios.

-Créeme que eso ya lo deduje- respondió mientras evitaba otro objeto.

-Señor Zabinni haga el favor de salir de mi túnica, ya se deben ir- dijo McGonagall sacando al moreno por las orejas para mandarlos directo a San Mungo.

Por otro lado, los chicos una vez que Slughorn había dado por terminada la clase, se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho de la directora.

-Profesora McGonagall, necesitamos su permiso para ir a San Mungo- se apresuró a decir Astoria.

-No creo que sea conveniente que todos ustedes vaya, en visto que la señorita Greengrass se encontraba bastante alterada- respondió.

-Sí Daphne estaba alterada no me imagino Blaise- susurró Theo al rubio mientras reían.

-Por favor profesora, como Premio Anual le pido que nos conceda el permiso, es muy importante, le prometo que en cuanto termine volveremos de inmediato- intervino Hermione.

-Está bien señorita Granger, confío en usted, en cuando la señorita Greengrass dé a luz los quiero a todos ustedes aquí... Usen la Red Flú- finalizó Minerva haciendo que los chicos se metieran en la chimenea para desvanecerse rápidamente.

Al llegar al hospital mágico, se dirigieron a la sala de maternidad donde pudieron escuchar claramente los gritos y jadeos de Daphne, y al parecer el moreno la estaba pasando MUY mal.

-¡SI EL IMBÉCIL DE POTTER NO LLEGA, SERAS TÚ EL QUE ENTRARA! ¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A REPLICARME ENGENDRO FALLIDO DEL CARA DE ENCHUFE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME SOLA!

-¡Blaise! pero ¿qué te sucedió?- preguntó Ginny conteniendo la risa al ver al moreno salir de la habitación, pues tenía la túnica arrugada y rasgada, los brazos completamente rojos y aruñados.

-Como si no supieras- contestó de mala gana mientras que Draco, Pansy, Astoria, Ginny y Theo soltaban una fuerte carcajada.

-¡BLAISE ZABINNI ENTRA YA MISMO SINO QUIERES QUE TE ARRASTRASTRE POR TODO EL HOSPITAL CON TU ESTÚPIDA CARA DE DUENDE!

-¡¿Dónde demonios está metido Potter?!- dijo el moreno iracundo sin darse cuenta que un azabache estaba detrás suyo con cara de pánico al escuchar las amenaza la de la rubia.

-Harry, ¿a qué hora llegaste?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hace... un… instante- balbuceó tragando en seco.

-¡¿Y qué esperas para entrar?! Mi hermana está hecha una fiera- dijo Astoria empujando al chico.

-Gracias por los ánimos, Tori- dijo reteniendo sus empujes.

-Hey Potter, antes de entrar quiero decirte algo, ya que puedes morir ahí dentro…- dijo Theo mientras que Harry palidecía y tragaba grueso- A pesar de todo, tú apodo de San Potter te queda a la perfección, pues nadie es capaz de aguantar y sobrevivir tanto tiempo el genio Greengrass, así que de todo corazón te deseo mucha suerte- finalizó dándole unas palmadas en su espalda mientras Neville miraba a Astoria y palidecía... ¿Y sí ella era igual que su hermana?

-Harry, hermano ya es hora- dijo Ron conteniendo la risa mientras abría la puerta y a empujones metía a su amigo cerrando la puerta para que no pudiera escapar de su cruel destino, después de todo la profecía se cumpliría Harry moriría pero a manos de su novia.

-¡¿HARRY JAMES POTTER DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?! MAS TE VALE QUE TE ACERQUES SINO QUIERES HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A ZABINI EN SU TOUR!- escucharon los chicos desde afuera sintiendo una gran lástima por el pobre azabache.

-Merlín lo ampare- dijo Ginny riendo mientras que escuchaban más gritos, pues Daphne ya había entrado en labor de parto.

-NUNCA dejaré que te embaraces pelirroja- dijo un Blaise traumatizado por lo que le había tocado que vivir.

-Más te vale que lo cumplas Zabini, porque si no te tiro a la habitación de Daphne- amenazó Ron mientras que Blaise negaba fuertemente con la cabeza y tragaba en seco.

-Directo a la boca del tigre- apoyó Pansy riendo a carcajadas.

-Se supones que eres mi amiga- reprochó.

-Pero ¿tú no querías un equipo de Quidditch?- preguntó Ginny haciéndose la inocente.

-Sí, Blaise nos decía que iba a tener un equipo completo y que seriamos los padrinos- dijo Theo mientras que el rubio asentía con diversión.

-Pues ahora los pediremos por correo- dijo el moreno mientras ponía una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza.

-¡Traigan una camilla extra!- gritó una enfermera de la habitación de Daphne.

-¿Que habrá sucedido?- preguntó Neville un poco asustado. Los chicos al asomarse levemente por la habitación, vieron como cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry, su amigo se había desmayado por la fuerte impresión.

-¿Señorita Astoria Greengrass? Su hermana desea su ayuda- anunció la enfermera haciendo que Astoria sin dudarlo entrara a ayudar a su hermana.

Después de unos largos minutos cargados de sufrimiento, miedo, risas y burlas por las fuertes amenazas de su amiga, Daphne por fin había dado a luz a unos fuertes y hermosos niños a pesar de haber nacidos prematuros.

-Ya nacieron- anunció Astoria saliendo de la habitación -Si gustan pueden pasar- finalizó entrando nuevamente. Los chicos sin más espera entraron a conocer a sus sobrinos/ ahijados.

-Felicitaciones Daph- dijeron los chicos al ver a la rubia cargando un pequeño bulto azul.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Son hermosos- dijo Hermione recibiendo la bebé que tenía cargada Astoria, cuando de pronto abrieron fuertemente la puerta dejando ver a un azabache bastante agitado.

-Daphne, cariño, lo lamento tanto... No quise desmayarme, pero es que al ver en esa posición fue inevitable- dijo Harry acercándose a la cama donde reposaba su novia.

-Sí que eres sutil, Harry- reprochó Ginny.

-Creo que estar mucho tiempo con Ronald, te afecta- dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes Harry, los niños están bien, estamos bien- dijo la rubia mientras le hacía un espacio en su cama.

-Los amo, a los tres- dijo el azabache besando a la rubia antes de besar la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- preguntó mientras que el chico asentía recibiendo al pequeño.

-Hola James, soy papi- dijo Harry.

-Pobre niño- dijo Draco con lástima.

-¿De qué hablas Malfoy?

-Pues es que se parece mucho a ti, sólo que con el cabello castaño y sin la cara rajada- respondió mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hermione después de haberle pasado la niña a la pelirroja.

-Es hermosa- dijo Ginny mirándola con ternura.

-Lyra se parece mucho a Daphne, aunque tiene los ojos de Harry- dijo Astoria mirando como su sobrina abría sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

-Pero Daphne también tiene los ojos verdes- dijo Theo.

-Sí pero los Daph son claros, en cambio los de Potter son oscuros como los de Lyra- respondió Pansy.

-Sabes Gin, debo reconocer que te ves muy linda con un bebé en brazos, creo que al fin de cuentas si tendremos hijos- dijo Blaise.

-Ginny puede ser más peligrosa que Daphne, Blaise- dijo Theo con diversión.

-Dije que tendríamos hijos pero no que los tuviera ella- respondió el moreno.

-No entiendo- dijeron Theo y Neville a la vez.

-Ay Theo, Longbottom- exclamó con un suspiro -Ya les había dicho que los pediremos por correo, no pienso correr el riesgo de enfrentar otra fiera de esas- dijo mirando con cuidado a la rubia que reía divertida.

-Siento eso Blaise, no era yo- se disculpó riendo.

-Estaba claro que no eras tú- respondió mientras se erizaba el bello al recordar los sucesos.

-Daph, ¿te dijeron algo sobre por qué se te adelantó el embarazo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Habías estado muy estresada, Daph- dijo Astoria.

-Los Medimagos creían lo mismo hasta que nació Lyra- respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Draco.

-Lyra nació después de James, cuando entré en la labor de parto con Lyra se dieron cuenta que una sustancia gris salió de mi después de su nacimiento... Así que me tomaron unas muestras de sangre y un poco de aquella sustancia, sólo habrá que esperar los resultados para saber que sucedió realmente- explicó la rubia

-Harry, ¿qué te dijeron en el ministerio?- preguntó Ron luego de un raro de silencio.

-Los Aurores están enterados de todo, además han revisado la Mansión, puesto que la señora Malfoy informó que Lucius había aparecido, así que varios Aurores se han quedado por protección, y ahora están investigando más sobre como destruir aquel incienso- informó -Lo que ya está claro es que NADIE podrá tocar a mis hijos- dijo con convicción mientras que le devolvía su hijo Daphne y recibía a la pequeña.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, hahahaha sí, soy la misma, ya te he respondido en Potterfics :) Aguanta un poco que ya casito termina la historia hahahahaha... Y bueno, en este capítulo ya puedes saber mucho más sobre Cassie, supongo que algunas de tus dudas las he resuelto ya, y si, esperemos que cuando los chicos sepan aquella verdad que guarda la chica le brinden su ayuda... Cissy ha informado de eso y los Aurores se han pellizcado un poquito para darle un poco de seguridad a la rubia, solo hace falta esperar que sepan destruir la velita, y saber que piensa hacer Lucius con la velita desaparecida de su trampilla... Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos y besitoss!


	53. Deseos

_**Deseos**_

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de volver- anunció Hermione.

-No seas aguafiestas Hermione- dijo Ron mientras que la castaña le lanzaba una mirada asesina -No te enojes Herms... Pero es que por primera vez que tenemos tiempo libre para hacer algo que no sean deberes- finalizó con cuidado.

-Le dije a McGonagall que regresaríamos temprano... Aunque debo admitir que no me quiero ir- confesó la castaña.

-Es imposible resistir a tanta belleza- dijo Ginny devolviendo la pequeña a su padre.

-Es que míralos, son tan hermosos- siguió Astoria.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad... No hubiera podido sin ustedes- dijo Daphne esbozando una sonrisa.

-Para eso estamos Daph- dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Theo al ver como su amiga ponía una cara de preocupación.

-Es que siento que ahora que han nacido no podré cuidarlos y protegerlos como cuando estaban dentro de mí... Temo que algo malo les pase- respondió posando su mirada en los pequeños.

-Daph, no les va a pasar nada. No lo permitiré- dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia.

-Harry... Esa amenaza... Yo no sé- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Daph, haremos todo lo posible para protegerlos- apoyó Tori con suma preocupación.

-Lucharemos para que nada pase, estarán a salvo. Te lo prometo- dijo Draco con convicción.

-Señorita Greengrass ya tenemos los resultados- anunció el medimago entrando a la habitación de la rubia.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el azabache mientras dejaba a James en la cuna al lado de su hermana.

-En la muestras hemos encontrado residuos de una fuerte poción para inducir el parto, ¿De casualidad usted bebió dicha poción?

-¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! ¡Mi hermana sería incapaz de beberse eso! ¡Alguien debió dárselo!- gritó Astoria furiosa.

-Tori cálmate... Él sólo hace su trabajo, debía preguntar- dijo Neville con cuidado tomando a su novia por la cintura tratando en vano de tranquilizarla.

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Alguien atentó la vida de mis sobrinos! ¡Es obvio que Daphne NO lo haría!

-¡Astoria ya cálmate! ¡Vas a despertar a los niños!- dijo la rubia con tono duro.

-¡Ustedes no entienden!- gritó antes de salir de la habitación.

-No- dijo Draco impidiendo que el castaño fuera detrás de ella -Es mejor que vayamos nosotros- finalizó mirando al moreno que asentía con la cabeza y salían en busca de la morena.

-Disculpe a mi hermana, está un poco alterada- dijo Daphne mirando al medimago.

-No se preocupe... En todo caso, ¿usted no sabe quién pudo haberle dado a beber esa poción?

-No y eso es lo extraño, yo estuve todo el día contigo- dijo Pansy.

-Bueno... Por ahora deberá quedarse unos cuantos días y descansar.

-Yo sólo deseo que mis niños estén bien- dijo Daphne.

-Y lo están, sólo se quedarán en observación... Felicitaciones nuevamente y descanse- finalizó el medimago antes de salir.

-Bueno, creo que ahora sí ya es hora de volver, tanto drama me ha abierto el apetito- dijo Ron mientras Pansy, Ginny y Hermione rodaban los ojos.

-A ti hasta respirar te da hambre- dijo Pansy con burla.

-Pan, si te vas a casar con Ron, creo que es justo que sepas que tendrás que alimentar el agujero negro que tiene por estómago- dijo la pelirroja riendo haciendo que las orejas de Ron hicieran competencia con su color de cabello. La azabache mientras ocultaba en vano su sonrojo, se imaginó por un momento su vida junto aquel pelirrojo que había despreciado por tantos años, aquel chico del que burló, y el que ahora la hacía sentir una infinidad de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca creyó verdaderas; esbozando una gran sonrisa, se imaginó entrando al altar con un grande y hermoso vestido de novia mientras el pelirrojo la esperaba al final del pasillo con una sonrisa y admirando toda su belleza.

-No puedes decir nada Ginevra, tú eres igual o peor que yo- contraatacó Ron sacando a la azabache de sus pensamientos.

-Ya deja de pelear tanto... Creo que nos vamos- dijo la azabache tomando la mano de Ron sin quitar aquella sonrisa que el pelirrojo sin esfuerzo alguno había plantado en la chica -Cuídate mucho y cuídalos, mañana volveremos- finalizó plantándole un beso en la frente a su amiga dejando al pelirrojo y a los presentes completamente anonadados, pues la chica nunca mostraba sus sentimientos en público, sin más espera entrelazó su mano con la del chico y salió de la habitación de la rubia.

-¿Y eso...?- dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por aquellos labios de esa chica que lo traía loco, no sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo se había enamorado perdidamente de esa chica.

-Cállate y bésame- dijo la azabache antes de lanzarse nuevamente a sus labios explorando cada parte de la boca del chico.

-Te amo- susurró Ron cerca de su oreja mientras besaba su cuello, la chica al escucharlo se fundió nuevamente en un beso, pero esta vez con toda la dulzura y ternura que podía darle.

-También te amo- susurró en su boca esbozando una sonrisa mientras miraba aquel brillo que esos hermosos ojos azules destellaban. El pelirrojo al escuchar tal declaración abrazó fuertemente su delgado y torneado cuerpo acercándolo cada vez mientras era correspondido por la azabache, después de un largo rato convirtieron su beso en un beso dulce pero salvaje y lujurioso -Ni creas que esto termina aquí, Weasley- finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No lo dudo, Parkinson- respondió devolviéndole su mirada pícara.

-¿Viste lo que yo vi, Daphne?- preguntó Theo mirando a su amiga con sorpresa.

-Creo que sí...- respondió la rubia anonadada.

-Ginny, ¿tú no sabes si de casualidad tú hermano le dio Amortentia?- preguntó Theo mirando a la pelirroja.

-Pues yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo haciendo que los chicos soltaron una risotada.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes nos dieron algo- acusó Neville mirando a los Slytherins presentes.

-Que Astoria no te oiga, Longbottom- advirtió Theo con diversión mientras Daphne reía.

-Quien diría que los Slytherin se juntaran con nosotros- dijo Harry.

-Que todo sea por una buena causa, amor- dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su novio.

-Sí que lo es- respondió el azabache plantándole un beso en sus labios.

-Creo que ya es hora que volvamos- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, ahora sí creo que es conveniente- apoyó Theo.

-Yo me quedo- anunció Harry.

-No amor, será mejor que descanses... Estaremos bien- dijo Daphne.

-¿No quieres que me quede?- respondió el ojiverde fingiendo enojo.

-Emmm... Creo que sí es mejor irnos, volveremos mañana Daph- dijo la pelirroja saliendo junto con Theo, Neville y Hermione regalándoles un poco más de privacidad.

-¡Gracias por todo!- gritó Daphne al ver como la puerta se cerraba.

-Entonces... ¿No quieres que me quede?- repitió el azabache.

-No es eso, me encantaría, pero aquí no podrías descansar.

-Descansaré más estando cerca que lejos de ustedes- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su novia.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la rubia al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello.

-Amándote- respondió entre besos.

-Así que sólo por eso querías quedarte- dijo con diversión antes de que Harry tomara con posesión su boca.

-En parte sí- respondió besándola con ternura y lujuria.

-Estás en cuarentena Potter- anunció con risas al ver las intenciones de su novio.

-No lo creo...- respondió haciendo un puchero controlando fuertemente sus impulsos.

-Debiste de haber aprovechado cuando estaba en embarazo, pero nunca quisiste, así que ahora te aguantas- dijo la rubia con burla.

-Temía dañar a mis hijos, además no quería que sufrieran un trauma antes de nacer- respondió el azabache travieso mientras que Daphne mordía levemente su labio inferior. En eso, Harry vuelve a tomar sus labios haciendo que poco a poco la rubia fuera cediendo hasta que pronto escucharon el fuerte llanto de su hijo clamando atención de sus adorados padres, Harry gruñó antes de bajarse de encima de la rubia y atender a su travieso pequeño.

-Eres un niño malo, James Potter... Justamente cuando mamá estaba cayendo en mis encantos te da por llorar- dijo alzando a su hijo que no paraba de llorar.

-Debe de tener hambre, Harry- anunció la rubia escuchando otro fuerte llanto.

-Y ahora despertaste también a tú hermana- dijo el azabache pasándole su hijo a su novia.

-Y ahora a Lyra.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo Harry exaltado al ver como la rubia se acomodaba sus pechos.

-Alimentar a tus hijos- respondió riendo haciendo que Harry sacudiera fuertemente la cabeza y alzara a su pequeña hija.

-Eso es una gran tortura Daphne- dijo el chico sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Cállate y pásame a Lyra- reprendió con burla -No te atrevas a tocar el alimento de tu hija, Potter. Dije claramente Lyra no la mano de su padre- finalizó golpeando la mano de su novio que intentaba tocarla antes de recibir a su pequeña hija.

-Eso es injusto- bufo mirando como sus hijos estaban disfrutando.

-Deja de mirarlas- amenazó la rubia conteniendo una gran carcajada.

-Disfruten mientras puedan porque volverán a ser de mi propiedad- sentenció el azabache esbozando una gran sonrisa pícara.

* * *

-Tori... ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Blaise sentándose al lado de la chica.

-¡¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso?! ¡Alguien atentó la vida de mis sobrinos!... No me perdonaré si algo les llega a pasar.

-No les pasará nada, Astoria- dijo Draco.

-¡Esa carta no decía lo mismo, Draco! Daré mi vida a cambio de la de ellos, juro que lo haré.

-Haremos todo lo posible para que suceda nada, Tori.

-Además los aurores ya tienen el incienso- dijo Blaise.

-Ese es el otro problema- anunció la morena con preocupación.

-¿Por? Ellos debes de saber que hacer.

-Ese no es el punto, Blaise. El problema es que mi padre lo vaya a buscar y al ver que no está, sabrá que yo lo tomé… Él puede ser un cobarde pero no es imbécil.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los chicos aparecieron en la gran chimenea de la dirección del colegio.

-Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo- dijo McGonagall al ver como los chicos se quitaban todo el polvo y el hollín de encima.

-Le prometí que volveríamos temprano, profesora- dijo Hermione.

-Nunca dude de usted señorita Granger... Ahora sí, díganme ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Greengrass y sus hijos?

-Están muy bien, profesora- dijo Astoria.

-Me alegro mucho... Supongo que el señor Potter se quedó acompañándola.

-Sí, directora- afirmó Neville.

-Profesora McGonagall, me gustaría comentarle algo- dijo una azabache.

-Dígame, señorita Parkinson.

-A Daphne le han dado de beber una poción para adelantar su parto y nos gustaría investigar quién fue.

-Los resultados mostraron que fue una poción bastante fuerte- finalizó la pelirroja.

-Minerva debes de tener precaución, puede que los mortífagos estén detrás de esto- anunció el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore.

-Podré toda la seguridad necesaria para que nadie cruce los muros de este castillo nuevamente- dijo la directora seriamente.

-Puede que haya sido un estudiante, un estudiante que está siendo manipulado por fuerzas oscuras- dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Astoria traspasando todas sus preocupaciones, suposiciones y angustias -Señorita Greengrass usted es una bruja muy inteligente, pronto descubrirá quien fue el responsable de lo que le sucedió a su hermana... Sea astuta- finalizó el cuadro del director.

* * *

Una rubia se encontraba caminando por toda su habitación pensando en el mal que había hecho. A esta hora ya debía de haber dado a luz, sólo deseaba que estuvieran bien. Ya no podía más con esto, acabaría con todo, debía decirle a la chica Greengrass todo lo que esos asqueroso bastardo pensaban hacerle a su hijo, no era justo que esa criatura ni nadie fuera un sacrificio para volver a la vida a ese sujeto. April abrazó fuertemente la foto de su padre mientras corría una lágrima de sus falsos ojos azules, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien... ¿Cómo demonios había entrado?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo entró y qué quiere?

-Vaya, no sabía que la hija de Bella fuera tan estúpidamente sentimental- dijo Lucius Malfoy con desprecio.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó secamente.

-Mi hijo Draco, me ha robado algo que me pertenece y me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta... Debe conseguirlo y dárselo a su verdadero dueño.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Sería una lástima que no puedas ver a tú asquerosa madre adoptiva estas vacaciones.

-¿Y qué es?

-Veo que le di en su punto débil- soltó con sorna -Es un pequeño y antiguo cofre.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe, confórmese con la información que posee... Tiene hasta mañana para entregármelo- finalizó dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Un azabache recorría cada pasillo del colegio buscando a su novia, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla por ahí sin necesidad de ir a buscarla en su torre, pues de verdad no quería cruzarse con la facililla de Marietta; después de varios minutos se rindió y decidió correr el riesgo de ir a la torre de Ravenclaw. Al llegar, Theo intentó de varias formas resolver el acertijo, pero por más que se esforzaba más se frustraba.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó un chico.

-¿Podría llamar a Luna Lovegood?

-Hágalo usted mismo, las puertas de la derecha- dijo el chico dándole el paso al azabache.

-Gracias- dijo Theo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico. Theo se dirigió a las habitaciones de las chicas buscando el nombre de su novia en cada placa -¿Luna?- preguntó entrando lentamente en la habitación de la rubia.

-¿Theo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia con sorpresa.

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Te busqué después de clases pero no estabas.

-Sí, lo siento, es que Daphne dio a luz y pues tenía que acompañar a Blaise.

-¿A Blaise?

-Sí, Potter estaba en el ministerio y Blaise la llevó a San Mungo.

-¿Y cómo están?

-Muy bien, son hermosos... Mañana iremos juntos.

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucede linda?

-Nada.

-Luna te conozco, dime qué sucede…

-Theo... ¿Tú me amas?- preguntó la rubia bajando la cabeza.

-Pero que cosas preguntas, claro que te amo, linda, te amo más que a mi propia vida- dijo Theo sosteniendo suavemente la mano de su novia -¿Que sucede angelito? -Theo, no quiero que me dejes por una mujer que si te pueda dar lo que yo no.

-¿Y qué es eso que tú no me puedes dar?- preguntó haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de su novia se sonrojaran violentamente, y fue el momento en el cual Theo entendió de qué hablaba -No lo haremos hasta que te sientas preparada mientras podemos seguir así, princesa.

-Theo... ¿Eres virgen?- soltó aún sonrojada haciendo que el chico suspirara.

-No, pero sabes perfectamente que no haré algo que tú no quieras, angelito- dijo Theo antes de que la chica lo besara de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho -Luna no quiero que te sientas presionada, puedo esperar hasta que estés lista- finalizó sorprendido por el arranque de la rubia.

-Estoy lista Theo- dijo la rubia mirando fijamente el brillo travieso que reflejaban los ojos castaños de su novio. Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de tono convirtiéndose cada vez más profundos e intensos; la ropa comenzaba a estorbar el recorrido de besos que Theo trazaba en la pálida y dulce piel de su novia, cuidaría cada centímetro y milímetro de aquella piel que soltaba esa esencia que era completamente adictiva para el azabache.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-Debemos de estar seguros que la chica le haya dado la poción a tú hija- dijo Rookwood mirando al señor Greengrass.

-Si la suerte está de nuestro lado y la chica obedeció, el bastardo ya debió de haber nacido- dijo Alecto.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Malfoy?!- preguntó Greyback.

-Ya debe de estar por llegar- dijo la señora Parkinson.

-Pero miren quién apareció- dijo el señor Greengrass visualizando una cabellera rubia entrar a su mansión.

-Y bien Lucius, ¿Dónde está el incienso?- preguntó Amycus.

-El incienso lo tendremos mañana- respondió Lucius fríamente.

-¿Acaso lo perdiste?- preguntó Rookwood.

-No, sólo que Narcissa impidió que lo llevara- dijo el rubio tragando en seco.

-Hablemos entonces con Narcissa- dijo el señor Greengrass.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Nos estás ocultando algo, Malfoy?- preguntó Amycus mirando fijamente al rubio.

-No tendría que.

-Te volveré a preguntar, ¿Dónde está el incienso?- repitió Amycus alzando su varita.

-Se lo llevó Draco.

-¡Eres un inútil, arruinaste todos nuestros planes!- gritó Alecto con furia.

-De que sirve tener dinero y prestigio si eres un bueno para nada, un cobarde- escupió Rookwood.

-¡Yo soy el único que puede traer el señor tenebroso!- gritó apuntando a Carrow con su varita.

-¡Estoy candada de tu ineptitud!- gritó Alecto.

-¡Avada Ke...

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Amycus interrumpiendo la maldición de Lucius -¡No vuelva atreverse, ni a pensar matar a mi hermana! Todo tuyo querida- finalizó mientras su hermana comenzaba a torturarlo.

-Hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer esto- escupía Amycus con desprecio mientras que Alecto lo torturaba una y otra vez sin pizca de piedad.

-¡BASTA!- gritó la señora Parkinson viendo como su gran amor y amante se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡CALLATE O SERÁS LA PRÓXIMA!- gritó Amycus disfrutando del gran espectáculo que su hermana estaba realizando.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, pero con todas estas fiestas que han pasado, me era bastante complicado actualizar, espero que hayan pasado bonito y les deseo a todos un Feliz año nuevo!

Gracias SALESIA por tu review, hahahaha la mismita que canta y baila xD Gracias por seguirme, si gustas puedes pasar a mis otras historias, aquí las subiré muy pronto pero si gustas leerlas, en Potterfics ya están mas adelantaditas! :)... Blaise y Harry son un caso aparte hahahaha pobrecillos con la fiera Greengrass hahaha... Y sí, Severus supo que tenía una hija y estaba respondiendo por ella como labor de padre, tal como lo has mencionado, Snape quiso que su bebé estuviese segura y por eso armó todo ese plan con su madre... Muy pronto descubrirás si los Sly se dan cuenta de lo que Cassie por obligación le ha tocado hacer :(... Hahahahahahahaha me alegro mucho que te divirtieras con esas escenas de Blaise tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, ahora le han quedado las dudas de si tener o no hijos con Ginny, y sí, coincido contigo si supiese que existe mandaría a la pelirroja con la excusa de que ella será la madre y también serás sus hijos hahahahahaha... Pobrecitos los chicos con esas fieras que tienen como novias, pero bueh, mandamos las chicas hahahahaha :D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que hayas pasado una lindas fiestas, saludos y besitos!


	54. Amenaza cumplida

_**Amenaza cumplida**_

-No te lo voy a pasar una sola vez más, si mañana no llegas con ese incienso yo mismo acabaré contigo- amenazó Amycus saliendo detrás de su hermana.

-¿No crees que debamos enviarlo con los Dementores?- preguntó Rookwood - ¿Si le dejamos de dar la poción al muggle para que definitivamente le den el beso?

-No, ustedes sigan ocupándose de ese muggle, de Malfoy me encargaré yo- respondió Amycus mientras buscaba una pequeña botella en un estante.

* * *

Unos chicos se encontraban sentados enfrente de la chimenea disfrutando del día de aquel sábado.

-Después de tanto tiempo tenemos tiempo a solas, ¿no crees?- dijo un rubio.

-Pues no estamos realmente solos- respondió una castaña.

-¿Por?

-Recuerda que se está hospedando Stevens.

-No pareciera, nunca me la he encontrado.

-Mejor...- dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada haciéndose el que no había escuchado, ¿su castaña acaso estaba celosa?

-Nada- respondió con un sonrojo que no fue desapercibido por el rubio, su teoría se confirmaba -Además siempre estamos juntos, sólo que ahora con lo de Daphne y los niños es difícil.

-Sí, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en mi casa- dijo Draco mientras la castaña se sonrojaba violentamente.

-No estuve de acuerdo que fuera en tú casa y con tú madre en ella.

-Mi madre en algún momento se debía de dar cuenta.

-¡¿Tú madre lo sabe?!- preguntó escandalizada y sonrojándose aún más.

-Claro que lo sabe, sí tú misma estuviste de acuerdo con ella- recordó mientras que la chica palidecía -¿Herms, estás bien?

-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar tan despreocupadamente cuando tú madre sabe que tuvimos sexo en su casa?!- dijo la castaña bastante alterada mientras que el rubio soltaba un gran carcajada -¡¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO?!

-¿Así que te quedó gustando?- preguntó burlón.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Hermione yo estaba hablando del cofre.

-¡Claro que no! Dijiste que la última vez que... Estuvimos juntos... Fue en tú casa.

-Herms confundiste todo- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba otra gran carcajada -Sí fue lo que dije, pero no fue con esa intención... ¿Así de bueno soy que te quedó gustando?

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- gritó Hermione realmente avergonzada.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que soy el mejor- respondió con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que la castaña bufara -Sabes... A mini-Draco le encantaría volver a tener una de esas sesiones- susurró seductoramente cerca de sus labios.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, no volveré a caer.

-Sabemos lo que quieres, Granger.

-Pues están MUY equivocados.

-Ya hablas hasta en plural- respondió con burla - Y según tú, ¿por qué no?

-Porque no y punto.

-Pero sí tú lo mencionaste... Al parecer te piensan mucho- dijo pícaramente mirando a su compañero.

-No... Lo... Pienso- dijo sin convicción levantándose del sofá.

-No nací ayer, Granger, sólo déjame complacer tus más profundos deseos- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Aléjate Malfoy- amenazó Hermione caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos grises que la descontrolaban y desarmaban en una forma jamás antes vista -Además... Está Stevens- se excusó, no era que no quisiera estar nuevamente con su rubio porque de verdad quería volver a recordar cada beso que le plantó en su piel, pero lo quería hacer sufrir un poco por confundirla de semejante forma que gracias a Merlín sólo había sido una conversación entre ellos.

-¿Y eso qué? Nadie me impide estar con mi castaña.

-Pero... Nos puede escuchar.

-Mejor, así sabrá que soy el mejor- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Eres un pervertido, Malfoy.

-El pervertido que amas y deseas a mini-Draco- dijo acorralándola en la pared.

-No... Lo... Deseo- respondió con dificultad a causa de los nervios.

-¿Ah no? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo quieres… Mini-Draco se pondrá muy triste si le dices que no- dijo el rubio esperando que la respuesta de la chica que nunca llegó -Lo tomaré como un sí- finalizó antes de besarla desaforadamente, que para sorpresa del rubio fue correspondido al instante y con la misma intensidad.

-Disculpen... ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Daphne Greengrass?- preguntó una rubia incómoda por la situación la cual estaban mientras Draco gruñía molesto al ser interrumpido.

-Está en San Mungo- respondió cortante volviendo a su trabajo pero fue detenido por la castaña -¿Algo más?

-Sí, ¿Cuándo volverá?- preguntó April devolviéndole el tono frío el cual había usado su primo.

-Yo que sé, pregúntale al cara rajada.

-¡Draco!- regañó la castaña.

-A Potter- corrigió rodando los ojos -O a Astoria- agregó.

-Gracias- dijo April saliendo rápidamente de la sala de premios.

-La chica es extraña, ¿no crees?- preguntó Hermione una vez que la chica había salido.

-Sí... Me recuerda a alguien pero no sé exactamente a quién.

-Si quieres que mini-Draco tenga diversión será mejor que te calles- dijo la castaña con las mejillas encendidas mientras que Draco le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara y volvía a retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción.

* * *

La rubia se encaminó a buscar a los chicos los cuales su primo había mencionado, pues quería terminar con todo ese asunto, debía avisar todo y esta vez sí estaba decidida de hacerlo; quería hacer el bien y lo haría. La rubia se dirigió a la biblioteca pero antes de entrar por las grandes puertas de madera chocó con un muchacho bastante apuesto.

-Disculpa, iba distraída- se disculpó mirando el hermoso cabello castaño del chico.

-Discúlpame tú, fue mi culpa- respondió Neville.

-¿Tú sabes quién es Astoria?- aprovechó a preguntar mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

-Sí, es mi novia, está estudiando en este momento... ¿Deseas algo?

-Me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Está en la mesa al lado de la ventana- respondió con simpleza mientras seguía su camino y la chica entraba buscando a la chica.

-¿Eres Astoria?- preguntó April mirando a una chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, ¿y tú eres?- preguntó quitando la vista de su libro y pergamino.

-April Stevens, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto un poco delicado.

-¿Sobre qué sería?

-Es sobre Daphne Greengrass, ¿la conoces?

-Sí claro, es mi hermana... Dame un momento devuelvo los libro y nos vemos en el jardín- dijo Astoria mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de la rubia. Una vez entregados los libros, Astoria se dirigió al jardín para escuchar lo que la chica le tenía que decir acerca de su hermana... ¿Será que ella le dio la poción?- se preguntaba mientras se acercaba al sitio acordado.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Astoria sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Esto es difícil de decirle... Me hubiera gustado hacerlo personalmente pero sé que se encuentra en San Mungo... Espero que su hijo se encuentre bien.

-Sí, se encuentran bien.

-¿Se encuentran?- preguntó April con confusión.

-Son mellizos- aclaró la morena.

-Ya veo... Referente a eso, debo decirle algo acerca de los Mortífagos- la rubia postiza suspiró antes de continuar -Ellos pretenden hacerle daño a sus hijos, quieren que sea el sacrificio para traer de vuelta al señor Tenebroso.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Astoria sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Ellos me tienen como su títere, me amenazan con matar a mis padres adoptivos- dijo con sinceridad.

-Lo siento mucho... Todos hemos sufrido a causa de eso, por lo menos no tienes padres que son Mortífagos- dijo Astoria mientras que April bajaba la cabeza recordando a loca de su madre.

-Lo siento yo por haberle dado aquella sustancia a su hermana, de verdad que no quería hacerlo pero los Carrow me lanzaron un imperio muy poderoso- confesó con vergüenza de sí misma.

-¿Así que fuiste tú?

-En mi parte inconsciente sí, pero en realidad fueron ellos... Quieren devolverlo a la vida lo más pronto posible, ahora me han mandado a buscar una especie de cofre antiguo o algo así- comentó la chica mientras que la morena abría los ojos -Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirle a si hermana todo lo que le estoy diciendo ahora, pero los hechizos que me lanzan son lo bastante fuertes para mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque quiero hacer el bien, el bien que mi madre nunca lo quiso y mi padre que nunca lo logró hacer... Me parece injusto que unas criaturas tan puras e inocentes como son sus sobrinos sean utilizados para algo tan vil y macabro... Sabe en este momento no debería estarle contando todo esto, ya que si se llegaran a enterar me torturarían sin piedad para luego matarme pero ya no me importa realmente.

-No digas eso, debes luchar por el bien de tú padre, consíguelo y haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti... Nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que esos tiempos oscuros no vuelvan a formar disturbios en las vidas de las personas.

-Sí, lo deseo... Y lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido.

-Ahora sé que no lo hiciste porque quisiste, eres una persona muy sincera y gracias por comentarme.

-No fue nada, espero que todo se solucione.

-Con ayuda de los Aurores lo lograremos.

-Gracias por escucharme Astoria, eres una persona muy buena.

 _Mientras en la sala de premios anuales..._

Un rubio entraba sigilosamente en busca de la chica, tenía que resolver ese asunto a como dé lugar sino moriría y era lo último que tenía en su lista. Al subir pudo escuchar unos murmullos y ruidos ahogado dentro de la habitación contigua a la de April, así que decidió no darle importancia y entran sin cultura y respeto alguno por la puerta de la chica, pero se sorprendió al verla vacía.

-¿Dónde estará esta chica?- se preguntó Lucius mientras escuchaba los ruidos hacerse cada vez más fuertes -Puede que este divirtiéndose en la otra habitación- susurró antes de dirigirse a la puerta donde recordó rápidamente que su hijo en una ocasión le había comentado que era premio anual -Al fin de cuentas Draco tiene buen gusto como su padre- susurró sintiéndose orgulloso por primera vez, pues sabía que la chica era una mujer muy guapa. Sin más espera, retiró los hechizos silenciadores y de seguridad para abrir sin respeto la puerta para encontrarse efectivamente a su hijo junto con una chica que no alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?!- preguntó el rubio cubriendo rápidamente a Hermione con las sabanas, que gracias a Merlín no fue vista por el padre de Draco.

-Pasaba a saludar y me encuentro en esta situación, pero no hay problema, al fin de cuentas nunca quise que te casaras con Astoria... Pero continúen, no quiero molestar más- finalizó el rubio mayor saliendo de la habitación con una gran sonrisa -Espero que de esa forma me consigas lo que necesito April.

-¡Maldito seas Lucius Malfoy!- gritó un furioso Draco.

-Draco, cálmate ya se fue, no pasa nada- dijo la castaña mientras se recuperaba del susto adquirido.

-¡¿NO PASA NADA?! ¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CON ESO HERMIONE?!

-No dejes que lo arruine, Draco- dijo Hermione un poco más calmada.

-¡Es que ya lo arruinó! Si te hubiera descubierto... No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te hubiera pasado Herms- dijo el rubio abrazando fuertemente a su castaña.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con nuestra sesión de masajes?- preguntó mordiéndose su labio inferior haciendo que a Draco se le olvidara todo y retomara nuevamente lo que habían interrumpido.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!- preguntó April viendo como un rubio salía de su torre muy campante.

-¿Así que no eras tú la que estaba con Draco?

-¿De qué me habla? ¿Qué quiere?

-Vengo por mi encargo- respondió sin rodeos.

-Aún no lo tengo- respondió cortante.

-Lo necesito ahora mismo, he pasado una mala noche por tú ineptitud.

-No es mi problema- respondió fríamente.

-Mira chiquilla no te pases de lista conmigo- dijo Lucius sosteniéndole la cabeza fuertemente -Ya te advertí que tienes hasta hoy para entregármelo, sino morirás junto con tus padres adoptivos.

-Un cobarde como usted no tiene derecho a amenazarme con nada- escupió la chica con valentía recibiendo una fuerte cachetada en una de sus pálidas mejillas.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme de esa manera porque esta vez si no tendré piedad contigo!

-Sus amenazas ya no me dan ni pizca de temor, por más apellido que posea usted no es nadie y nunca lo será- dijo la chica mirándolo con desprecio mientras el rubio la tomaba de su cabello y la tirara con fuerza contra el piso haciendo que se diera fuertemente contra este y le rompiera la boca.

-Una vez que me traigas el maldito cofre juro que te mataré y sufrirás como nunca nadie lo ha hecho- amenazó el rubio mientras la pateaba y salía rápidamente de ahí antes de ser descubierto por alguien.

* * *

-Es hermoso estar así contigo, pelirroja- dijo un moreno mientras abrazaba a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-Nunca creí que fueras cursi, Zabini- respondió Ginny riendo.

-Yo tampoco, estoy seguro que me diste algo para hacer que caiga rendido a tus pies... Te fui tan irresistible que me hechizaste para tenerme así.

-¿No será al revés? Soy tan sexy que no te resistías estar lejos de mí.

-No sabía que tenías tú ego por los aires- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un buen maestro- dijo la pelirroja devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sabes... Me encanta como te queda ese anillo.

-A mí no, por tú culpa no me puedo deshacer de el- dijo la chica.

-Por lo menos van a saber que eres solamente mía y que no estas disponible- dijo con orgullo.

-No infles tanto tú pecho Zabini, que el día que la cagues perderás todo y ellos serán los suertudos.

-Nunca dejaría que ese día llegara, serás mía por siempre pelirroja... No te separas tan fácil de mí, preciosa- dijo el moreno muy cerca de su boca haciendo que Ginny por inercia humedeciera sus labios con su lengua -¿Siempre tan dispuesta?- preguntó con una sexy sonrisa ladeada haciendo rozar sus labios, pero justo antes de que la pelirroja los tomara y jugara con ellos se alejó de sus provocativos labios dejando a la chica bastante molesta por no dejar probarlos.

-¿Qué demonios...?- dijo Ginny molesta mientras el moreno reía y se encaminaba al lago, en ese momento la pelirroja sonrió con malicia y con una sola empujada hizo que el moreno cayera al helado frío.

-¡Ginevra! Esto... Esta... Muy... Frío- dijo el chico con molestia nadando a la superficie mientras que Ginny lloraba de risa -No... Es gracioso.

-Es karma querido, si no lo conocías, te lo presento- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Por... Lo menos... Dame una mano para subir- dijo el moreno mientras tiritaba del frío, la pelirroja dudó un poco pero al ver al chico temblar tanto decidió correr el riesgo y darle una mano, en ese momento el moreno la halo haciendo que como él, cayera dentro del agua.

-¡Zabini! ¡No… Es… Justo!- gritaba la pelirroja muerta de frio salpicando la cara del chico.

-Es karma... Preciosa, si no lo conocías, te lo presento- repitió las mismas palabra de la pelirroja haciéndola enojar aún más. Blaise nadó hasta donde estaba y la apegó a él regalándole el poco calor que le quedaba en su cuerpo mientras regresaban a la orilla y secaban sus ropas con un movimiento de varita.

-Te quiero preciosa- dijo el moreno acercándose a ella, aunque ya estuvieran secos aún no se recuperaban del frío -Quiero que seas sólo para mí, quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia a tú lado, pelirroja.

-Tendrás que hablar con mis hermanos- dijo la pelirroja riendo haciendo que Blaise tragara en seco -Seré tuya sí eres mío.

-Siempre tuyo lindura- respondió el moreno con cara de imbécil enamorado.

-Siempre para ti- dijo la pelirroja acercando sus labios a los del chico y así fundirse en un profundo, dulce y salvaje beso como solían serlos muy a menudo, ya que ellos no eran de las ridículas parejas cursis que se veían en cada esquina del colegio.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-¿Un trago Lucius?- preguntó Amycus.

-Gracias- respondió recibiendo el Whiskey de fuego y dándole un pequeño trago.

-¿Y bien?

-La chica no quiere cooperar...

-¿No serás muy blando con ella?- preguntó Amycus.

-Claro que no, he hecho todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance- respondió antes de beberse todo el contenido de su vaso mientras Amycus lo miraba con suma detención.

-Ya veo... Estabas advertido Lucius y pagaras tus consecuencias, no me sirve tener a un cobarde en esta misión y estoy seguro que mi señor tampoco lo querrá en sus filas.

-Esta vez será diferente...- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-¿Otro trago?- preguntó llenando nuevamente su vaso.

-¿Qué me sucede?- susurró entre dientes bebiendo aún más. Lucius sentía como los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia aparecían en su cabeza cada vez que tomaba un trago de aquel Whiskey y hacía que anhelara otro más.

-¿Dices algo?- preguntó Amycus haciéndose el incomprendido.

-No...- respondió confundido -¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¡NO QUIERO!- gritaba el rubio a medida que sus recuerdos se hacían cada vez más claros y vivos -¿QUE PASA CONMIGO?

-Sólo es una pequeña poción para recordar tus más desagradables memorias mi buen amigo- respondió Amycus tranquilamente mientras veía como el rubio comenzaba a golpearse y golpear todo lo que hubiera en el camino, no quería revivir su pasado, no quería volver a ver aquella gente culpable de sus creencias y ahora si ruina, no más.

-¡MATAME! ¡NO QUIERO VERLO MÁS!

-Aún no quiero...- respondió rodeando el borde de su vaso de Whiskey con su dedo.

-¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡NO QUIERO VERLO MÁS! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡MATAME!

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PADRE! ¡ME COMPORTARÉ COMO QUIERES PERO NO ME TORTURES! ¡ME CASARÉ CON NARCISSA PERO NO LO HAGAS MÁS!- gritaba el Malfoy mientras se golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza -¡MATAME!

-Alecto, creo que ya es suficiente, me empieza a doler la cabeza- dijo Amycus mientras su hermana se acercaba junto con Greyback y sacaban al rubio de la mansión viendo como los Dementores se acercaban rápidamente por el aroma a sufrimiento que se sentía en el ambiente. Los tres Mortifagos se quedaron observando como el rubio comenzaba a gritar cosas incoherente mientras recordaba su vida y los Dementores se alimentaban de ello, poco a poco vieron como el alma de Lucius Malfoy abandona su cuerpo dejando a unos Dementores satisfechos y el ambiente en silencio.

* * *

Holuus!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, y gracias también por añadirme entre tus fav, es realmente importante para mí saber que te guste mi historia y que vayas a pasar por las otras :) Hahahaha y sí, papi Harry debe mantener su manitas fuera del alimento de sus hijos xD Añañañayy si que son picarones Lunita y Theo, además debe de aprovechar que las compañeras de Luna no quisieron compartir habitación con ella por estar catalogada como loca... Bueeeh, este capítulo ya resuelves la duda que tenías de Cassie... Y ahora si es el bye bye para Lucius, sólo hay que esperar que todo se solucione rapidito y no le hagan nada a los pequeños y James no vaya tener la mala suerte de complacer a Voldy para no convertirlo en transgenero. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos y besitos!

Contestando al invitado, es una verdadera lástima que no hayas podido sacar una cuenta para poder comentar en Potterfics, el problema es que sin tener cuenta no puedes ingresar a las historias con restricción... Saludos!


	55. Desesperos

_**Desesperos**_

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con su cuerpo? No lo podemos dejar ahí, ¿o sí?- preguntó Greyback.

-No me interesa- respondió Amycus sin importancia.

-¿No lo querrás tú, Greyback?- preguntó Alecto con sorna.

-Pues ganas no me faltan, de hecho hace tiempo que no pruebo bocado y no me quedaría mal un pasa bocas.

-Haz lo que quieras con eso- sentenció Amycus mirando con desprecio el cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy -Tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender- finalizó dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión nuevamente seguido por su hermana.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el señor Greengrass el gran desorden de la sala, ya que acababa de entrar a su casa junto con los otros mortífagos.

-Un excelente espectáculo, se lo perdieron- contestó Alecto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y Greyback?- preguntó Rookwood.

-Divirtiéndose con Malfoy- respondió Alecto con una sonrisa macabra.

-Malfoy tiene tiempo para divertirse y no para cumplir con lo que debe- desaprobó la señora Zabini.

-No creo que un muerto pueda hacer gran cosa- respondió Amycus sirviéndose otro vaso de Whiskey.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la señora Parkinson escandalizada.

-Tú queridísimo amante está muerto- informó Alecto -Sabes... Yo siempre creí que tenías buen gusto, pero me equivoqué- finalizó mientras reía.

-No, no, no eso no es verdad... Tú dijiste que estaba con Greyback.

-Y lo está, se convirtió en su bocadillo.

-¡NO! ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD AMYCUS!- gritó la señora Parkinson alterada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo mismo acabé con él- confirmó -No nos sirve un inútil en nuestras filas- finalizó con desprecio mientras recordaba al cobarde rubio.

-¡NO!- gritó la azabache saliendo rápidamente de la mansión.

-¡¿Como lo hicieron?!- preguntó la señora Greengrass anonadada.

-Debieron verlo, fue un gran espectáculo... Debo agregar que yo también aporté- informó Alecto con una sonrisa, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por unos gritos que venían desde afuera, así que salieron a ver que sucedía.

-¡NOOOO! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!- gritó la señora Parkinson apuntándolo con su varita mientras lloraba.

-¡Quítate de mí cena, Parkinson!- masculló Greyback molesto.

-¡Avada ke...!

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Alecto desde atrás impidiendo la maldición -No seas estúpida Parkinson, ese sujeto ya está muerto.

-¡NOOO LUCIUS!

-Amycus, ¿y él no hubiera podido ser el sacrificio?- preguntó Rookwood.

-Sí.. Pero no quería que lo fuera, no le daré los créditos, esa basura no lo merecía.

-¡BASURA ES LO QUE ERES TÚ!- gritó la azabache iracunda mientras abrazaba el cuerpo despedazado de Lucius.

-Querida, levántate del suelo- dijo la señora Zabini agachándose para agarrarla por los brazos.

-¡NO DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritó soltándose del agarre de la mujer y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Deberíamos de avisarle a Narcissa- opinó la señora Greengrass.

-Narcissa nos engañó, es una traidora- dijo Amycus.

-¡NO LE VAN A DECIR NADA A ESA ZORRA! ¡ELLA NUNCA MERECIÓ ESTAR CON LUCIUS! ¡ÉL ERA, ES Y SERÁ MÍO POR SIEMPRE!

-Ya deja de grita, me causas jaqueca- dijo Alecto con desagrado -Si quieres puede llevarte lo que queda de su cuerpo y lloras en silencio por esa cosa.

-¡Suficiente! Hagan lo que quieran con eso, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dijo Amycus tranquilamente antes de desaparecer.

* * *

-¿Qué quería la chica Tori?- preguntó un castaño sentándose a su lado.

-Fue ella Nev- respondió la morena dando un suspiro antes de continuar -Los mortífagos la obligaron a dar la poción a mi hermana, sabes... No la culpo, sé que ella no quería hacerlo pero el imperio era demasiado fuerte para resistirlo.

-Yo... Lo siento, Tori- dijo Neville sin saber que más decir.

-No te preocupes... Sólo espero que esto termine pronto para que mis sobrinos estén a salvo.

-Lo estarán, tenlo por seguro linda- finalizó tomándola suavemente de su mentón mientras ponía un pequeño mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado durante todos estos meses Nev- dijo Tori mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

-Tori tú eres el amor de vida, por ti haría lo que sea con tal de que seas feliz- dijo el chico sonrojado con una sonrisa.

-Con tenerte cerca mío ya me basta- respondió antes de que el chico posara sus labios en los de si novia con sutileza y amor.

-No sabes cuánto te amo, Tori... Y no me importa que me hayas dado algo en mi jugo- dijo después de separase del beso por falta de aire.

-Yo no te di nada, Longbottom- respondió la chica "ofendida" -Tú fuiste el que me lo diste a mí- finalizó mientras soltaban una pequeña risa y se acostaban en el pasto verde del gran jardín del colegio.

-Sabes, nunca pensé que pudiéramos llevar una buena convivencia con ustedes- dijo Neville después de un rato en silencio.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Es bueno, a partir de eso encontré mi gran amor y la futura madre de mis hijos- respondió mientras se sonreían -Te veías tan hermosa con un bebé en brazos.

-Que no te oigan los chicos, Nev- respondió divertida -Antes de eso, tendrás que tener la suerte de recibir la bendición de ellos- finalizó mientras el chico palidecía.

-Pero por lo menos parece que Nott ya me aceptó, en un punto a favor ¿no crees?- respondió mientras la morena soltaba una carcajada.

-No te creas, Theo parece muy tranquilo pero es igual o peor de sobre protector que Draco y Blaise.

-Definitivamente seré hombre muerto...

-No digas tonterías, al menos le caes bien a Daphne- respondió sonriendo -No me importa si esos tres les gusta o no, yo puedo escoger con quién quiero y con quién no, y tú eres esa persona- finalizó antes de fundirse nuevamente en un dulce beso.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos lacios y azabaches resistía las innumerables maldiciones que Amycus Carrow le lanzaba para encontrar la información que tanto anhelaba pero que ella no cedería a dársela.

-Mira chiquilla, a mí no me vas a manipular como hiciste con el inútil de Malfoy ¿Dónde demonios está el cofre?- dijo el hombre mientras le lanzaba otro crucio.

-Ya le dije que no sé, no lo he visto desde hace días- respondió desde el suelo una vez que estuvo recuperada.

-¿Cómo es posible que vivan en la misma estúpida torre y no sepas dónde lo tienen? Ya no te soporto más, terminarás igual que él- finalizó antes de golpearla contra el piso e irse antes de ser descubierto.

* * *

-¡¿Pero quién demonios viene a interrumpir?!- gritó un pelirrojo realmente molesto al escuchar los fuertes y constantes golpes de su puerta -¡¿Qué uno ya no puede tener privacidad?!

-¡Cállate y abre la maldita puerta!- dijo Pansy ya aburrida de la quejadera mientras se cubría con las sábanas color escarlata que poseía la cama de Ron. Sin esperar otro regaño por parte de la chica se puso rápidamente un pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-¡Más te vale que sea de vida o muerte porque juro que te iras a San Mungo un buen tiempo si es por alguna estupidez!

-Ya relajate Ron- dijo Harry en tono burlón viendo como las orejas del chico se tornaban rápidamente se color rojo carmín -¿Aún quieres matarme?

-Lo... Siento compañero- se disculpó -Harry no quiero ser grosero pero... Estoy un poco ocupado, ¿es importante o puede esperar?

-Puedo notarlo- dijo Harry riendo -Hola Parkinson- saludó el chico desde afuera.

-Potter- respondió en forma de saludo -¿Daphne está bien?

-Todo perfecto.

-No es bueno que la dejes sola, Potter, puede ser peligroso- dijo la azabache.

-No me demoraré, sólo es un pequeño asunto que debo resolver.

-Entonces si no es de Greengrass, situación resuelta- dijo Ron intentando cerrar el pedazo de puerta por el que hablaban.

-No, espera, no vine por eso... Necesito tú ayuda para darle una sorpresa a Daphne.

-Tendrás mi ayuda con mucho gusto pero luego- respondió con impaciencia.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Harry riendo -Diviértanse, pero cuídense- finalizó con burla.

-¿Experiencia propia, Potter?- preguntó Ron con diversión.

-Tú lo has dicho Weasley, aunque es una excelente experiencia- finalizó dándoles privacidad de una vez por todas.

 _San Mungo..._

-Señorita tiene usted unos niños muy lindos- dijo una enfermera mientras revisaba a la rubia.

-Gracias, la verdad es que son hermosos- respondió mirando como sus pequeños dormían tranquilamente.

-Su esposo debe de estar muy feliz de tener una mujer y unos hijos tan hermosos- dijo mientras que Daphne se sonrojaba.

-No es mi esposo, es mi novio.

-Pero ahora los une esa dos pequeñas criaturas... Eso fue todo señorita, nos volveremos a ver dentro de unas horas.

-Gracias- finalizó volviendo a ver a sus pequeños hijos hasta que de pronto sintió como la puerta de la habitación se volvía abrir, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa y sin sacar la mirada de sus hijos -Creí que tardarías más... ¿Pudiste hacer lo que tenías que hacer, Harry?- preguntó volteándose para ver a si novio, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que no se trataba de su novio.

-¿Así que son de Potter?- preguntó un encapuchado.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó la rubia con temor.

-Y son dos... Vaya, ahora más diversión ahora. Ahora dime algo, ¿Dónde tienen el incienso?

-No sé de qué me habla...- respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

-No se pase de lista conmigo... Sabe que, no me tomaré la molestia de preguntarle nuevamente porque sus hijos sufrirán las consecuencias al no querer cooperar.

-¡Alejase de mis hijos! ¡Lárguese de aquí! ¡ENFERMERA!- gritó la rubia al ver como el encapuchado se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y sus hijos.

-¡Quítate! ¡Estorbas, maldita traidora!- escupió mientras le tapaba bruscamente la boca de la chica y la inmovilizaba -Por ahora sólo me llevaré a uno, pero quiero decirte que luego vendré por el otro, me serán muy útiles eso tenlo por seguro... Tú elegiste su destino y ya no hay vuelta atrás- finalizó tomando al pequeño James y desaparecía dejando a la chica completamente te inmóvil y desesperada.

-¡¿Señorita Greengrass pero que le sucedió?!- preguntó la enfermera escandalizada deshaciendo el hechizo por el cual había sido atacada y encargándose de la pequeña bebé que había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente -¿Y su hijo?- preguntó la enfermera al ver el espacio vacío donde hace un momento dormía James.

-¡MI HIJO! ¡SE LLEVARON A MI HIJO!- gritaba la rubia en un mar de lágrimas y desesperos nunca antes sentidos.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento la tardanza pero el WiFi no andaba correctamente, y bueh, objetos muggles :/

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, y bueno, la chica se sentía demasiado arrepentida y la conciencia la estaba matando día tras día, aunque en realidad no hubiese tenido la verdadera culpa de lo ocurrido, así que decidió confesar :)... Hermione es una picarona! hahahahahahahaha Mini Draco puede con ella xD El efecto Malfoy es más fuerte que la inteligencia de Herms y para arrancarle el cabello de April por la insinuación xD... Y bueh, la señora Parkinson aún sigue enamorada de Lucius aunque él en realidad había perdido ese amor por ella una vez nacido Draquito... Espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste y cumple con tus expectativas, saludos y besos!

Gracias Paty por tú review, por supuesto que te recuerdo y no sabes la alegría que me da saber que mi fic te guste al igual que en la página de face :D Actualmente escribo 4 historias que muy pronto estaré subiendo por aquí: una es un Dramione con las misma parejas de esta historia, un Drastoria, una historia conjunta y una nueva que es de la Tercera generación y Albus Potter como personaje principal, si gustas puedes pasar a Potterfics a leerlas, mi usuario es astoria malfoy por si te animas ;) Saludos y besos!

Gracias al invitado por tú review, me encanta saber que mi historia te guste al igual que te hayan agradado las parejas que formé :) Y como tú, yo adoro el Dramione *.* Nunca he hecho una escena de pasión, no sé si me saldría bien haha Pero en mi otro Dramione se puede decir que son un poco más picarones xD... Y sí, Lucius ha muerto al fin hahahaha... Pierde cuidado que si puedo te ayudaré haha La verdad es que nunca he usado La Web de Harry por lo que no lastimosamente no te podría ayudar, pero sí, para entrar a Facebook a leer, también tienes que registrarte xD Saludos!


	56. Una promesa rota

_**Una promesa rota**_

-Bien, ahora sí... ¿Para qué me necesitabas?- preguntó Ron dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Deberías de hacerlo más seguido, Weasley... Tú ánimo cambia increíblemente- dijo Harry burlón al ver la cara de idiota que traía el pelirrojo.

-Es excelente.

-¿Y van en algo serio?

-Pues la verdad no sé, pero siento que me devuelve el alma cada vez que estoy con ella... Ella no es como las demás, es diferente.

-Amigo- suspiró -Estás enamorado- finalizó con diversión.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Y lo dudas?

-Si bueno, pero es que no sé si quiera tener algo formal conmigo... Ya sabes, los prejuicios y esas cosas.

-Sí de verdad te quiere, eso no será problema... El amor no tiene límites- respondió Harry con seriedad mientras el pelirrojo no quitaba su cara de imbécil.

-¿Y desde cuando Harry Potter da consejos de amor?- preguntó con burla -Creí que lo tuyo eran los dragones- finalizó riendo mientras recordaba las infinitas propuestas fallidas para el baile del torneo de los tres magos en cuarto año.

-Sí, también lo creía- comentó uniéndose a la risa de su amigo -Pero luego apareció Daphne, y ahora James y Lyra.

-Tú cara de imbécil lo dice todo- respondió carcajeándose haciendo que Harry le tirara un cojín en la cara -Bueno, y ¿qué tal con Daphne?

-Para eso te pedía ayuda, pero como estabas en ciertas sesiones con Parkinson no te pude decir- dijo mientras asistía a la competencia entre las orejas y el cabello de su amigo, que por ahora ganaban sus orejas -Quiero pedirle matrimonio.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro? Digo, es una chica muy sexy...

-No mires a mi mujer Weasley, tiene dueño- interrumpió el azabache con cierta mirada amenazadora.

-Ya bueno... ¿Pero estás seguro?

-Ron, tengo todo lo que siempre deseé... Tengo a una excelente, inteligente y sexy mujer que me ama por lo que soy y no por mi fama; y tengo unos hijos increíbles, en resumen... Una familia perfecta.

-Vaya... ¿Y cuándo piensas pedírselo?

-Pienso hacerlo mañana en una cena romántica, ya que mañana les darán de alta.

-¿Y para qué me necesitas?

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un bonito anillo.

-Cuenta con eso hermano... ¿Vamos?

-Espera, antes tengo que ir a buscar a Astoria para que vaya a cuidar a Daph mientras nosotros no estamos.

-Bien… Vamos entonces- finalizó el pelirrojo sonriendo dirigiéndose a buscar a la morena.

 _Mansión Greengrass..._

-Te presento a tú bastardo nieto Greengrass- dijo Amycus sosteniendo a un pequeño bultico que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Calla a esa cosa! ¡Sabes que odio a esos bastardos!- gritó Alecto con furia sobándose las sienes, sin más espera Amycus lo apuntó con la varita e hizo que se durmiera inmediatamente.

-¡¿Que le has hecho?!- preguntó escandalizada la señora Greengrass saliendo un poco del shock.

-Sólo un simple hechizo, no quiero que se muera antes de tiempo.

-¿Para qué lo traes si aún no tenemos el incienso?- preguntó Greyback mirando atentamente a la inocente criatura que dormía profundamente.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó Rookwood.

-No quiso cooperar, así que te pido hermana que entres por el armario evanescente y le des unas cuantas lecciones a esa chica malcriada y te dirijas a San Mungo para investigar sobre eso- respondió Carrow mientras su hermana le daba una sonrisa maliciosa y desaparecía.

-Entonces... ¿El incienso?

-¿Y el papá del niño?- preguntó la señora Zabini.

-Lamento informarte querida que no son tus nietos, son hijos de Potter- dijo Amycus dejando al niño en un rincón más alejado de la casa.

-¡¿Son?!- preguntó escandalizado el señor Greengrass.

-¡¿Potter?!- preguntó al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono su mujer.

-Sí y sí. Son mellizos y son de Potter- repitió.

-Viendo el lado bueno, Greengrass... Los niños llevaran sangre y alma muy poderosas, es de muy buena ayuda para traerlo- aportó Rookwood.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías llegar a ser un gran seguidor- dijo Greyback.

-Rookwood tiene razón- comentó el señor Greengrass -No es más que un bastardo, por lo menos servirá para algo.

-No puedo creer que su hija pueda caer tan bajo- comentó la señora Zabini.

-Espero que Astoria no cometa el mismo error- le siguió la señora Greengrass.

-Ya lo cometió, es chica se nos burló en la cara y merece también un castigo- dijo Greyback.

-A mis hijas no las vas a tocar... Por más estúpidas que fueron, sé que recapacitaran muy pronto- dijo la señora Greengrass sin fuerza de convicción.

-No me creería eso, ni el bastardo de mi hijo sirve- dijo la señora Zabinni -No debería llamarse mi hijo, es una gran deshonra.

-Me alegro que lo sepas- habló Rookwood.

-Hablando de todo esto, ¿dónde está Parkinson? ¿Sigue triste por la muerte de su amante?- preguntó Amycus imitando una voz infantil.

-Se ha quedado organizando el cuerpo de Lucius- informó la señora Zabini.

-Como si pudiera arreglarlo- dijo Greyback soltando una carcajada.

-Deberíamos de decirle a Draco y a Narcissa- comentó la señora Greengrass.

-¡¿Puedes dejar algún día que ser tan chismosa?!- le gritó su marido.

-Y al fin, ¿el incienso?- repitió Rookwood.

-Pareces una maldita grabadora- escupió Amycus -Mi hermana se encargará de eso.

 _San Mungo..._

-¡LLAMEN A LOS MALDITOS AURORES!- gritaba la rubia con desespero.

-Señorita debe de calmarse, no le hace bien estar tan alterada- decía la enfermera con tranquilidad mientras se ocupaba de la pequeña Lyra.

-¡NO PUEDO CALMARME Y ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO COMINO QUE ME HAGA BIEN O NO, SOLO QUIERO A MI HIJO CONMIGO YA MISMO!

-Señorita le informaremos a su hermana y novio- dijo la enfermera saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para pedir refuerzos.

-Señorita debe de volver a la cama, nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo- dijo una de las enfermeras que había presenciado el parto.

-Llama al medimago- murmuró otra enfermera a una de sus compañeras mientras se disponía a hacer un patronus para informarle a la familia de la chica con más agilidad.

* * *

-¡Astoria!- gritó un azabache llamando su atención sin darse cuenta que estaba acompañada por el castaño -Lo siento... Hola Neville- saludó al castaño que le devolvía el saludo.

-¿Sí?- preguntó despreocupada.

-Quería decirte que si podías ir a acompañar a Daph mientras arreglo ciertos asuntos.

-Si claro, pediré permiso a McGonagall ya que tengo el resto de la tarde libre.

-Gracias Tori- finalizó dirigiéndose a la entrada donde su amigo lo esperaría con la capa, no podían perder tiempo pues sólo tenían una hora para ir y volver.

-¿Debes irte ya, linda?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, es mejor... No es bueno que mi hermana esté sola tanto tiempo.

-Bien, entonces te acompañó donde McGonagall.

-Está bien, pero luego deberás seguir el trabajo de pociones- regañó -Y no me hagas esa cara de perro abandonado- finalizó al ver la cara de su novio.

-Está bien- contestó ayudando a su novia a levantarse del césped y juntos dirigirse al despacho de la directora.

Una vez ido y obtenido el permiso, el castaño se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca por órdenes de la morena, pero sin antes despedirse con un pequeño, dulce y casto beso en aquellos labios rojos carmín que tanto le gustaban. Astoria caminó hasta llegar a las calles de Hogsmeade y por medio de la aparición llegar rápidamente al hospital; al llegar, entró a la habitación de su hermana encontrándose con una gran multitud de personal hospitalario frente a la cama donde reposaba su dormida hermana.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó un tanto preocupada -¿Dónde están mis sobrinos? ¡Daphne!- gritó asustada al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana...

-A su hermana le hemos suministrado una poción tranquilizantes, los aurores ya han sido informados de todos lo sucedido y están en proceso de búsqueda inmediata- informó el medimago.

-¡¿De qué demonios me habla?!- preguntó exasperada sin entender de que hablaba aquel hombre.

-El hijo de la señorita Greengrass ha sido secuestrado, no sabemos por quién pero ya está en proceso.

-¡¿QUE?!

-¿No le había llegado la información? Le hemos mandado por todos los medios seguros posibles- dijo una enfermera.

-¡¿Usted cree que si yo lo hubiera sabido habría llegado así de tranquila?!- gritó iracunda -¡¿Dónde está Lyra?!

-La hemos tranquilizado y acomodado nuevamente en su cuna para dejarla dormir junto su madre.

-¡MALDICION!- gritó desesperada mientras trataba de invocar un patronus para entregarle el mensaje a Harry. Una vez que pudo hacer aparecer aquel hermoso tigre envió el mensaje al azabache, cargó a su pequeña sobrina y salió a sentarse a la sala de espera mientras abrazaba fuertemente a aquel pequeño ser contra su anudado pecho y comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

-¡¿Dónde está Daphne?! ¡¿James?!- preguntó el azabache alarmado llegando al hospital seguido por Ron, Draco y Blaise, ya que estos se había escapado de clase y se habían encontrado en Hogsmeade.

-Se lo llevaron Harry, se lo llevaron- dijo Astoria mientras lloraba y mecía a la niña contra su pecho y Harry entraba bruscamente a la habitación encontrando a la rubia profundamente dormida.

-¡¿Que le han hecho?!

-Le han dado una poción para tranquilizarla .

-Tori... Dame a la niña- dijo Blaise calmadamente al ver que la bebé comenzaba a sofocarse por estar tan pegada al pecho de su tía.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE LA VAS A LLEVAR!

-Tori, estamos contigo, no la llevaremos a ningún sitio- apoyó Draco pero la chica hacia casa omiso, a la única persona la cual hablaba era con el azabache.

-Potter, quítale a Lyra, la está sofocando y Astoria está en shock- susurró Blaise sin que la morena escuchara sin saber que en ese momento la sombra de una persona escuchaba la conversación sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Tori, ¿podrías darme a mi hija?- preguntó tratando lo más calmado que podía ante esa situación. Astoria lo miró con inseguridad pero después de unos cuantos segundos se la pasó a su padre mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Rompí la promesa, lo sabía, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar... Él por mí... Prefiero que me lleven a mí que a él- dijo Astoria.

-No Rompiste nada, Tori... Lo encontraremos- susurró Draco.

-Además no le pueden hacer nada, los aurores tienen el incienso- recordó Ron mientras se llevaba miradas asesinas por parte de los chicos.

-¡Si lo hice! ¡Prometí protegerlos y ahora James no está! Rompí la promesa y no tengo perdón.

-Astoria, los aurores ya se están encargando, lo encontraremos.

-Mi hijo volverá sano y salvo, nadie le tocará un solo pelo... Juro que encontraré y mataré a quien se lo haya llevado- amenazó Harry aun sosteniendo a su hija.

-Eso quisieras tú, Potter- susurró Alecto para ella misma antes de desaparecer e ingeniarse un plan para robarle el incienso a los aurores y comenzar a realizar el ritual.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias Paty por tú review, cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia :) Lo seee, y de verdad lamento mucho hacerlas esperar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que te siga gustando! Es una página diferente a esta, pero no te preocupes que muy pronto comenzaré a subir mis otras historias por aquí :) Saludos y besitos!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, Hahahaha la verdad es que sí le hace un gran favor y pues ella se encargará solita del cuerpo de su queridísimo amante. Y sí, tal como lo has dicho, a pesar de que Lucius le hubiese sido fiel a Narcissa en cuanto Draco llegó al mundo, él seguía dando todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerse a salvo sin importar de quién se tratara... Los Aurores aún están reacios a aceptar que los Mortífagos buscan venganza, a pesar de que Harry hubiese hablado con ellos personalmente, ahora solo falta ver sus reacciones al ya ser informados de la desaparición de Jamsie :(... Saludos y besitos!


	57. Advertencia

-¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá sedada?- preguntó Draco una vez que se había alejado de Astoria.

-No lo sé... Debo de hablar con el medimago sobre ello- respondió Harry acercándose donde el medimago que hablaba con la enfermera de su novia.

-Señor Potter me alegro de verlo por aquí... Sé lo que me preguntará, su mujer ya puede irse a casa siempre y cuando se mantenga tranquila, de lo contrario sería muy compleja su recuperación y los niños la necesitan.

-¡¿Si a usted le robaran a su hijo, estaría "tranquilo"?!- preguntó la morena que llegaba rápidamente.

-Deberá hacerlo si desea que su hermana no corra peligro, le recuerdo que acaba de dar a luz a dos criaturas.

-¡No soy imbécil para no saberlo! Pero responda.. ¿Usted estaría tranquilo?... Creo que no lo estaría, sólo quisiera tener devuelta a su hijo.

-Señorita Greengrass usted también debe calmarse, deje que los aurores se encarguen de toda esta horrible situación por lo que están pasando.

-Es muy fácil decirlo pero usted no sabe lo que se siente... Sólo encarguese de mantener su boca cerrada ante cualquier comentario y ayude a mi hermana, que después de todo es para lo único que medio sirve- finalizó eufórica y desapareciendo inmediatamente.

-Lamento todo lo que sucede señor Potter, pero debe cuidar ahora de la hija que lleva en brazos- dijo el medimago -Como dijo la señorita Greengrass, me encargaré de su mujer mientras usted no está.

-Ni hablar, en cuanto despierte nos iremos de aquí- comentó Draco.

-Le recomiendo entonces que le de ciertos calmantes...

-No dormire a mi mujer para que parezca muerta- dijo Harry con enojo mientras miraba atentamente como el pecho de la rubia subía y bajaba sutilmente y con dificultad.

-Astoria tiene razón, metase en sus propios asuntos- dijo Blaise haciendo que el medimago saliera de la habitación.

-Será mejor volver a Hogwarts y hablar con McGonagall sobre lo sucedido- opinó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, también creo que es lo mejor- respondió el azabache.

* * *

Una morena caminaba con despertó las calles de Hogsmeade, no sabía que hacer, donde ir, ni a quien recurrir para obtener cualquier tipo de ayuda. Un poco cansada de tanto caminar y tratar de "despejarse" se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo, donde solía comprar sus más anhelados y hermosos libros. Por un momento sintió como una paz interior creció en ella dándole ciertas esperanzas de que su sobrino volvería sano y salvo, hasta que pronto vio como una lechuza negra se acercaba a ella y le entregaba un pequeño pedazo de pergamino doblado.

 _Astoria, van por el incienso. Tengan precaución..._

 _A. S_

¿Eso era todo? ¿Cómo lo sabía?- pensó al leer el corto mensaje. Pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que debía poner en marcha algún plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde. La morena se levantó de aquella banca y se propuso a entrar al Ministerio de Magia.

* * *

-Zabinni por más que no quiera hacer esto, debo hacerlo como padre responsable en apuros.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó el moreno sin entender de que hablaba el azabache.

-Más te vale no maldecir ni hablar en mal vocabulario frente a ella- amenazó antes de proseguir -Vuelve a Hogwarts y llevate a Lyra.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Ron con cierta indignación.

-Ron necesito tú ayuda, además, Daphne quiso que Zabinni sea el padrino de Lyra y creo que es hora de que cumpla con su deber.

-Cuenta con eso Potter- dijo el moreno recibiendo a la pequeña.

-Antes que nada... Debes darle su biberón cada dos horas y sacarle los gases, también cambiarle los pañales y ponerle crema para que su piel no se irrite, no la dejes sola ni un segundo, si necesitas hacer algo debes llevarla contigo, avisa a McGonagall sobre lo que sucedió y cuida MUY bien a mi hija- finalizó Harry.

-Vaya... ¿Algo más?- preguntó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Que esté fuera del alcance de personas de sexo masculino...

-Es un bebé de apenas unos días, Potter- dijo Malfoy rodando los ojos.

-Si le llega a pasar algo atente a las consecuencias- amenazó haciendo caso omiso al comentario del rubio y a las risas de su amigo el pelirrojo.

-No te veía en esa faceta.

-Hay que estar preparado para todo, Ron- respondió el azabache entregándole una gran pañalera rosada con todo lo necesario - Adiós cariño, papi te ama mucho y pronto nos veremos, espero que tú padrino te cuide como debes, princesa- le dijo besando suavemente su pequeña cabecita rubia -Cuidala, Zabini... Y después de hablar con McGonagall, dile a Herms que venga a acompañar a Daph mientras despierta- finalizó antes de que el moreno asintiera y tomará con una sutil fuerza para girarse sobre sí y desaparecer.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos?- preguntó Ron.

-Que tuve que hacer para quedarme solo con estos- se quejó el rubio mentalmente.

-En cuanto venga Herms, podremos irnos al Ministerio para ayudar en la búsqueda- respondió el azabache.

* * *

-Profesora McGonagall, podría hablar con usted un momento- dijo el moreno desde la entrada de un salón haciendo que la directora frunciera el ceño al ver un bebé en sus brazos y las chicas suspiraran de ternura.

-Que necesita señor Zabini- dijo una vez fuera. El moreno le explicó cada uno de los detalles de la situación por la cual estaban pasando dejando a la directora completamente sorprendida -Hogwarts siempre ayuda a los que lo merecen... Hagan lo que tengan que hacer señor Zabini- finalizó la maestra. Seguido, el moreno se dirigió a buscar a la castaña, aunque era una situación bastante compleja, ya que la pequeña Lyra había comenzado a llorar sin consuelo alguno.

-Tranquila nena, no llores más... ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres de comer? ¿Sí eso quieres?- preguntaba con voz infantil haciendo que la niña llorara con más fuerza -Pero si estabas dormida, eres más adorable cuando duermes...- seguía mientras buscaba el biberón entre la cantidad de cosas y juguetes que el azabache había guardado -¡Maldición!- gritó ya exasperado por el llanto de la pequeña -Sabes que... Iremos a buscar a tú madrina- le dijo antes de salir disparado hacía la sala de Gryffindor donde suponía que TENÍA que estar.

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó la dama gorda con tranquilidad.

-¡No la sé, pero es una emergencia!

-Sin contraseña no entra.

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡Abra la maldita puerta o llame a Ginevra Weasley ahora mismo!- gritó molesto haciendo que la pequeña llorara aún más. La dama gorda al ver que le moreno cargaba a un bebé en brazos decidió dejarlo entrar.

-Perdoname linda pero es que no colaboran- se disculpó con la rubia mientras la mecía.

-¿Blaise? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿A quién le dices linda?!- preguntó una pelirroja al verlo entrar.

-Yo también me alegro se verte princesa- ironizó.

-¿Esa es Lyra?- preguntó omitiendo su estúpido comentario y acercándose a tomarla en brazos.

-Sí y no puedo hacer que deje de llorar- dijo con desespero.

-¿Ya le diste de comer?

-¡No encuentro el maldito biberón!- exclamó haciendo que la niña llorara aún más.

-¡Deja de maldecir! ¡Haces que llore más! ¡Pasame la maldita bolsa!- dijo molesta.

-¡No maldigas Ginevra!

-¡Callate y busca el biberón maldito imbécil!- gritó iracunda -Linda no llores más, es que debes de entender que tú padrino es un inútil- dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra haciendo que el moreno rodara los ojos.

-¡Aquí está! Dame a la niña- anunció.

-¡Trae acá!- dijo molesta quitándole el biberón para dárselo a la pequeña que automáticamente dejo de llorar -Era tan sencillo como hacer esto, Zabini.

-¡No lo encontraba Weasley! no se porque Potter guarda tantas cosas inútiles.

-¿Dónde esta tú papi?- preguntó viendo como la niña le cogía su dedo con su tierna y pequeña manita.

-Va para el Ministerio con Draco y Weasley- respondió el moreno sentándose en el sillón que para desagrado suyo era escarlata.

-¡No te hablaba a ti!- exclamó.

-¡Cómo pretendes que te conteste, ni dientes tiene aún!

-¡Callate!

-No sé porqué estas tan molesta.

-Sabes Lyra... Cuando seas grande tendrás que conseguirse un novio que no sea tan inútil e imbécil, aunque sería complicado ya que todos son iguales.

-¡Hey! ¡Sigo aquí!- exclamó ofendido.

-Ves linda... Ahí compruebas lo que te decía. Pero no te preocupes, tú madrina te conseguirá un pretendiente que de verdad valga la pena, ya verás- finalizó una vez que la pequeña se había quedado profunda y el moreno rodaba los ojos nuevamente.

-Hola Ginny, ¿Qué hace ésta serpiente aquí?- preguntó Seamus.

-Vino a traer a Lyra pero creo que ya se va.

-Lo siento Weasley, pero no me voy a ir.

-Que niña más linda... ¿Es tuya?- preguntó un poco extrañado haciendo que la pelirroja riera.

-No, es de Harry y Daphne.

-Ohh, ya veo... Es hermosa, ¿Puedo cargarla?

-Si claro, Seamus.. Pero con cuidado.

-¡NO! ¡No puedes Finnigan! Ni te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello.- dijo el moreno molesto.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó la pelirroja cambiando su tono divertido a serio.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!... Y ahora largate si no quieres que te rompa esa cara de imbécil que haces al ver a Ginevra, ya tiene novio y soy ¡YO!- gritó molesto haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera de satisfacción.

-Mejor nos vemos luego Seamus- dijo Ginny.

-Que quede claro que me voy porque Ginny me lo pidió no porque un mortífago como tú lo haya hecho, no te tengo miedo Zabini- finalizó retirándose.

-¡No te vas a ver con él nunca!

-¿Y quién eres tú para impedirlo?

-¡Soy TÚ novio, eres MÍA y de nadie más!- gritó haciendo que la pelirroja se carcajareara -¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡Hablo en serio!

-Estás celoso.

-¿SI Y QUE?

-¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?- preguntó Hermione entrando por el retrato -¿Qué hace aquí, Zabini?

-Otra...- exclamó ofendido - Granger, Potter te necesita con urgencia en San Mungo.

-¿Pasó algo grave?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿Ustedes no saben?

-¿Que cosa?- dijeron ambas al unisonido.

-Secuestraron a James...

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron.

-Cállense, van a a despertar a Lyra.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Porque no me querías dirigir la palabra, como querías que te lo dijera... Además te dije que Potter, Weasley y Draco iban al ministerio pero no preguntaste por qué, asi que supuse que ya sabías.

-Pues no.. No lo sabíamos- respondió la castaña.

-Potter necesita que vayas a San Mungo a cuidar de Daphne mientras está sedada... Ya he hablado con McGonagall- añadió al imaginar lo que la castaña preguntaría.

-Nos vemos luego, entonces- respondió Hermione antes salir.

-Te ves bien cuando estas celoso- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-No es gracioso.

-Eres un idiota, Zabini pero te perdono que lo seas, tanto se que en parte no tuviste la culpa de nacer así.

-De que te quejas sí así me adoras y te soy irresistible.

-Cállate y ayúdame a sostenerla mientras me doy un baño- sonrió maliciosa haciendo que el cerebro del moreno hiciera ¡click!

-¿De.. Desnuda?- preguntó mientras tragaba en seco imaginando el cuerpo de su pelirroja.

-No conozco a nadie que lo haga con ropa...

-¿Lyra quisieras bañarte también?

-No creo que quiera, así deberás cuidarla y posponer tus morbosas imágenes de mi cuerpo para luego- respondió riendo al ver como el moreno se había quedado repasando cada parte de su cuerpo -¿Y si subimos y la dejamos en tú cama?

-No puedes subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Y si voy en escoba?

-Dejame pensarlo... Mmmm...- fingió mirando al techo como si pensara de verdad para luego añadir -Nou... No te has portado bien, así que tendrás que esperar.

-Pe... Pero...

-¡Ya dije que no! Cuida bien a Lyra- finalizó antes de besarlo y subir a su dormitorio mientras contoneaba sus caderas de una forma en la cual nunca antes había hecho, pero que le había gustado al hacer sufrir maliciosamente al moreno.

* * *

Una encapuchada se encontraba cerca de la entrada del ministerio con un plan para infiltrarse en la oficina de aurores, pero creía que necesitaría algunos refuerzos para vigilar ciertos puntos necesarios para llevar a cabo su misión; así que levantó su brazo izquierdo dejando ver sutilmente la marca tenebrosa y dándole un pequeño toque, comenzó a llamar cada uno de los mortífagos que se encontraban con vida y prófugos.

-¿Para que demonios nos haces venir hasta acá, Alecto?- preguntó el señor Greengrass.

-El incienso está en poder de los aurores, si lo tomamos en este instante podremos llevar a cabo el ritual de una vez por todas- mencionó.

-Excelente idea, Carrow- dijo Rookwood.

-¿Ese no es Draco?- preguntó la señora Greengrass reconociendo al rubio que se sostenía con presión su antebrazo izquierdo por el llamado que había hecho Alecto.

-Sí, quieren recuperar al bastardo- respondió Alecto -Pero será en vano- finalizó con sorna.

-Creí que la chica estaría aquí- dijo la señora Zabini.

-No creo que sea capaz de levantarse del suelo, después de todo es ahí donde merece estar esa traidora- rió Alecto recordando como la hija de Bella le suplicaba que detuviera aquella cantidad innumerable de maldiciones y golpes que le proporcionaba.

-¿Cómo demonios entraremos?- preguntó el señor Greengrass visualizando una gran cantidad de aurores que rodeaban la entrada.

-Vamos- anunció Alecto convirtiéndose en una gran mancha negra para volar y traspasar la entrada del Ministerio exitosamente, pero sin contar que las alarmas comenzaran a sonar y una cantidad de aurores comenzaban a seguir aquellas manchas negras que sobrevolaban el Ministerio de Magia. Alecto fue directo a la oficina de aurores mientras que los demás mortífagos entretenían al personal con maldiciones y hechizos.

-Vaya, vaya Greengrass... Es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Alecto al cruzarse con la morena en la entrada.

-¡Devuelveme a James!- gritó furiosa apuntándola con su varita haciendo que la Carrow riera -¡Yo por él!

-No seas estúpida niña, sería un desperdicio sabiendo que puedes unirte a nosotros.

-¡Preferiría morir que unirme a ustedes!

-Mira chiquilla hagamos un trato... Me das el incienso y yo te devuelvo a James con la condición de que seas tú el sacrificio, si tanto deseas salvarle la vida a ese bastardo.

-Ni se te ocurra, Astoria- dijo Draco apuntando a Alecto desde atrás.

-Gusto en verte Draco... Nunca me había fijado en lo parecido que eres a tú padre, ahora pareciera que su espíritu me atormentara- dijo una vez volteada viendo la cara de confusión del rubio -Ah no te habían contado- fingió sorpresa -Tú queridísimo y adorado padre murió, es una lástima que no puedas verlo, ya que Greyback se encargó muy bien de despellejarlo- finalizó Alecto con sorna.

-Yo era el sacrificio, ¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión?- preguntó fríamente omitiendo las ultimas palabras de la mortífaga.

-Te lo facilitaré, la sangre de ese niño es más pura y poderosa que la tuya, ya que por su sangre corre la de Potter.

-¿Y por qué aceptas la de Astoria?

-Porque no corre tú misma cobardía- escupió -Entonces, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? Tú decides querida...- respondió mirando como los ojos verdes de la morena expresaban una gran confusión al no saber que hacer.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- gritó una voz de hombre bastante familiar seguido de ver como un potente rayo de luz verde golpeaba la espalda de un cuerpo que rápidamente caía inerte al suelo.

* * *

Holuuus!

Lo sé, me he tardado demasiado esta vez y no saben cuanto lo lamento! Pero bueh, aquí regresé para subir los últimos capítulos que le faltan a esta historia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :) Muy pronto estaré montando la otra historia que tiene estas mismas parejas que les comenté hace varios días... Saludos a todos!

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, coincido contigo la seguridad es más un problema que un beneficio :/ Y bueno, a pesar que el gran salvador les haya dicho lo que sucedía se les hizo demasiado bizarro la idea del regreso del mal, aunque ciertos Mortífagos siguiesen prófugos... Y sí, a la pobre Daph prefirieron dormirla a que viva el dolor tan grande de perder a su hijo, y esté capítulo ya dice un poco más sobre la boca del lobito :(... Ronald y sus inseguridades, pero lo que no sabe es que la azabache esta loquita por él hahaha... Hahahahahahaha esperemos que Voldy no regrese con el sexy cabello de James heredado de su padre y abuelo xD Y mucho menos con su linda nariz respingadita hahahahaha... Saludos y besitos!


	58. Una ayuda

_**Una ayuda**_

-Hermione ¿Dónde está James? Mi hijo... - preguntaba con desesperación la rubia una vez compuesta de los sedantes.

-Tranquila Daph, estará bien. Los chicos han ido en su búsqueda- respondió la castaña fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad que podía.

\- ¿Lyra? ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! No se la pueden haber llevado, dime que no lo hicieron- preguntó al ver otro espacio vacío en aquella cuna.

-Lyra está en Hogwarts con Ginny y Zabini, está bien... Daphne tienes que reposar- dijo al ver a la chica levantarse de la cama.

-Hermione debemos ayudarlos, no pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más, traeré a mi hijo de vuelta cueste lo que cueste- dijo mientras buscaba algo de ropa.

-Daph no creo que sea buena idea.

-No me interesa si es o no buena idea, lo siento Hermione pero no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados pensando en las millones de torturas que le pueden estar haciendo a mi hijo- respondió haciendo que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas -¿Dónde está mi varita?- preguntó una vez cambiada y lista para salir de aquella deprimente habitación de maternidad.

-Supongo que Harry la tiene- respondió la castaña insistiendo mentalmente que no era buena idea y en lo que dirá el azabache cuando las vea llegar.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos- finalizó la rubia tomando la mano de la castaña para realizar una desaparición conjunta.

 _Mientras en Hogwarts..._

-Sabes... A veces me pregunto cómo serán los hijos de tú madrina y míos. Deben ser hermosos gracias a mí, claro... Aunque aquí en secreto, la pelirroja es la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, puedes estar pensando que soy cursi y todo eso pero es la verdad- decía un moreno a la pequeña rubia que dormía a su lado, sin percatarse que una pelirroja escuchaba aquella conversación desde las escaleras -Gracias a Merlín eres parecida a tú madre porque pobre de ti y te parecieras a Potter, aunque debo decir que tienes unos ojos muy lindos...

-Así que te gustan los ojos de Harry- dijo la pelirroja burlona saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ofendido.

-Dijiste que le gustaban sus ojos...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto si estoy hablando de los ojos de Lyra?- preguntó.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta... Que al parecer no lo hiciste... Lyra tiene el mismo color de ojos que Harry.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues que ya es la segunda vez que le expresas a mis amigos algún piropo, ya hasta me estoy convenciendo de que...

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo Ginevra!- dijo Blaise molesto.

-Pero no es nada malo, Blaise- dijo mientras reía -Hasta podríamos llegar ser muy buenos amigos- continuó.

-Muy pronto te demostraré Ginny Weasley que estás tan equivocada como el imbécil de Nott.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo cuándo?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Cuándo me permitas hacerte completamente mía, pelirroja.

-Pues el "muy pronto" llegará cuando te enfrentes a mis padres y hermanos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente tratando en vano que se asunto ante esa idea.

-Juro que en cuanto termine todo este maldito asunto, te convertirás en mi mujer para toda la vida y no habrá obstáculo que lo impida.

-Me encanta tú convicción- admitió mientras se sentaba a horcajadas del chico.

-Te encanta todo de mí, princesa, cómo a mí de ti- finalizó posando sus manos en aquella pequeña pero definida cintura, seguido de lanzarse a los labios rojos de su pelirroja.

 _Ministerio de Magia..._

-¡NO!- gritó aquel hombre que había lanzado la maldición asesina -¡Maldita traidora la maldición era para ti y ahora ella está muerta! ¡La mataste!- gritaba iracundo a una rubia mientras la apuntaba con su varita.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarme una vez más, Amycus Carrow! ¡No te tengo ni pizca de miedo!- gritó April Stevens mientras su apariencia cambiaba poco a poco, dejando a un rubio y a una morena completamente anonadados y en estado de shock.

-¡Maldita traidora morirás por lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Eres una deshonra al nombre de tú madre! ¡Avad...

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó April ágilmente interrumpiendo la maldición de Amycus dejándolo completamente desarmado.

-Tú asquerosa hermana y tú usaron en mí la maldición que adoraba mi madre pero no contaron con el maleficio de mi padre.. Su creador- dijo la azabache con sus ojos encendidos de aquel brillo característico -¡Sectumsempra! gritó creando profundos cortes en el cuerpo del Mortífago provocando que una gran cantidad de sangre corriera de ellas.

Draco al escuchar y ver lo que aquel maleficio provocaba, no tardó en recordar el momento en el cuál Potter había conjurado aquel hechizo en él y que minutos después su padrino lo socorría... ¿El maleficio de su padre? ¿Acaso es hija de mi padrino?- se preguntaba con sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la azabache a la morena.

-... Sí... Pero, ¿y tú?- preguntó de vuelta Astoria con cuidado.

-Ahora, más que bien- respondió April.

-¿Eres hija de mi padrino?- preguntó Draco sin aguantar la curiosidad... Ya sueno como Herms- pensó.

-Sí, y en realidad soy tú prima... Pero no es tiempo de contar mi vida, debemos buscar el incienso antes que ellos- respondió mirando un gran charco de sangre alrededor de Amycus mientras éste gemía de dolor.

-¡¿Dónde tienen a James?!

-Podré... Morir... Pero... Nunca... Lo sabrás... Greengrass- respondió Amycus con dificultad.

-¡Habla!- gritó Draco.

-No lo hará, Draco- dijo la azabache.

-¡Pero debemos encontrar al bebé!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡No peleen!- gritó Astoria callando a los chicos -¿Y sí usamos Veritaserum?

-¿Dónde vamos a conseguir el Veritaserum?- preguntó Draco.

-Padre ayúdanos- susurró April sacando la foto de su padre.

-No tenemos tiempo para hablar con las fotos, Stevens- dijo el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, una gran sombra negra volaba hacía ellos materializándose poco a poco mientras los chicos quedaban boquiabiertos al reconocer aquella persona que había aparecido ante ellos... Pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos en aquella situación?

* * *

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¡Hermione!- preguntó y reprendió el azabache.

-Amor, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando noticias de James- respondió Daphne.

-Le dije que no era buena idea- añadió Hermione llevándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

-¡Ahora mismo se devuelven las dos!- gruñó el azabache.

-¡No lo haremos! Devuélveme mi varita Harry- dijo la rubia.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Harry mientras atacaba al humo negro que le lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra -¡Ven porque no debe estar aquí!

-Ya te dijimos que no nos íbamos, así que devuélveme mi varita y ayudaremos.

-¡Bien!- exclamó devolviéndole la varita a la rubia -Ya que están aquí, invoquen un Patronus y envíen el mensaje a Neville y a Nott.

-Y a Pansy...- añadió la rubia.

-¡NI LO SUEÑEN!- gritó Ron mientras peleaba contra Rookwood.

-Hagan lo que les dije y váyanse de aquí, no es seguro... Además lo Aurores están peleando también- dijo Harry.

-¡Invocaré el Patronus pero no nos iremos!- grito Hermione antes de irse con la rubia a otro lugar del ministerio un poco más seguro para enviarle el mensaje a sus compañeros.

* * *

Holaaaa!

Lamento decirles que el próximo capítulo ya es el final, pero tendrá su epílogo :) Muy pronto estaré subiendo la otra historia para los que gusten pasarse y leerla, espero que les guste.

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, y sí, todos fueron un idiotas al no creer en lo que se les había informado, no entendieron ni les importó la gravedad del asunto por el cual pasan los chicos :/ Hahahahahahaha Blaise es un amor :3 Y sigue al pie de la letras las recomendaciones de Harry xD Bye bye a Finnigan xD... Sí, April ha sido bastante precavida y por supuesto está ayudando con todo lo que puede :) Hahahaha ahora ya te pudiste dar cuenta que fue lo que sucedió y podemos saltar en una pata de alegría por ello ahahaha Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, saludos y besitos!


	59. El plan

_**El plan**_

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Theo llegando junto con Neville, Pansy y Luna.

-Debemos encontrar el incienso antes que los Mortifagos. Han secuestrado a James y quieren hacer el sacrificio- resumió la castaña.

-¿Y quién se quedó con Lyra?- preguntó Neville.

-Sus padrinos- respondió Daphne.

-Merlín guarde a esa niña- dijo Pansy divertida.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que ir a lo que vinimos- sentenció Neville sacando su varita seguido de los otros.

* * *

-Es imposible- exclamó Astoria anonadada.

-No creo que lo sea Greengrass, ¿o acaso no me ve?- respondió aquel hombre con su típico tono frío y calculador.

-¡Padre!- gritó April con lágrimas en sus ojos dirigiéndose a abrazar a su progenitor sin éxito, pues olvidaba que sólo era su espíritu, un espíritu que por más materializado y vivo que se veía, el cuerpo se Severus Snape no existía.

-Cassiopeia, que gusto verte de nuevo... Nunca te he abandonado, siempre estuve, estoy y estaré contigo- Dijo Snape sacando a flote su paternalismo.

-¿Cassiopeia?- preguntó Astoria extrañada mientras la azabache asentía.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, padrino? No tenemos respuestas de dónde estar James- preguntó el rubio ignorando el comentario de la morena.

-Sé astuto Draco... Usa aquello que Bellatrix te enseñó tiempo atrás cuando sólo eras un mocoso mimado- respondió el hombre haciendo que el rubio comprendiera de inmediato -Tengan cuidado con Greengrass... Puede que Amycus muera, pero ellos se encargaran de terminar lo que comenzaron- añadió el hombre mirando a la morena.

-Profesor Snape, ¿usted cree que podamos salvarlo?

-Mira Greengrass, no sé con exactitud lo que pueda pasar, sólo peleen y luchen por lo que aman, vayan siempre por el camino del bien y les aseguro que ganarán.

-Padre te extraño- sollozó la azabache.

-Es hora que levantes tú cabeza y pelees por lo que deseas sin que otra persona te diga lo que es correcto y no. Ya debes saberlo, como buena Slytherin que eres.

-No me abandones, quedate conmigo padre.

-Siempre.

-Conmemoraré tú nombre con valentía, astucia y lealtad, como siempre lo mereciste- dijo la azabache con convicción.

-Estoy orgulloso de ser tú padre, nunca dejes que fuerzas oscuras destrocen tú alma, Cassiopeia... Es hora de irme.

-¿Cómo viniste?- preguntó Draco antes de que el hombre se marchara.

-Por aquel arco el cuál hace tiempo Sirius Black traspasó al dejar esta vida- respondió con simpleza antes de convertirse nuevamente en sombra y retirarse a su nuevo mundo.

-¡NO! ¡PADRE!- gritaba la azabache mientras lloraba con desespero.

-April, debemos continuar- dijo Astoria con lágrimas en sus ojos la ver tal emotiva escena.

-Draco... Procede- susurró Cassiopeia.

* * *

-¡Rookwood! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cubre esa parte!- gritó el señor Greengrass mientras lanzaba maldiciones a un par de aurores que detenían sus planes.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están los Carrow?!- gruñó Greyback.

-No lo sé, pero debemos continuar con o sin ellos- dijo la señora Zabini.

-Voy por el incienso, en cuanto lo tenga atiendan mi llamado- anunció el señor Greengrass.

-¡Harry!- gritó Daphne al ver a su padre entrar en la oficina de aurores.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó el azabache siguiendo a su novia esquivando hechizos, maldiciones y objetos lanzados.

Una vez que Harry y Daphne habían seguido los pasos del señor Greengrass por la oficina, entraron rápidamente apuntándolo y enfrentándolo antes de que pudiera robar aquel cofre que reposaba en un estante.

-Es una lástima todo lo que has hecho con tú vida, Daphne... Siempre deseé que fueras diferente a Astoria, pero veo que su compañía no fue buena para ti.

-La compañía de mi hermana fue la mejor que pude haber tenido en todos esos años que tú y mamá nos hicieron sufrir.

-¡Callate!- exclamó molesto por el cinismo de su hija -Si no fuera por tú madre y por mi, hubieras tenido una vida bastante cruel, y no creo que hubieses querido.

-Gracias a Astoria pude abrir lo ojos, pude cambiar y hacer el bien- exclamó reflejando fuego en sus ojos.

-¡¿El bien?! ¡¿Crees que por ser la estúpida perra de Potter haces el bien?! Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo... Acabaré con sus bastardos, los mataré y el señor Tenebroso nos rendirá un gran homenaje.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Harry colérico apuntando el pecho del padre de su novia-¡NO SE META CON MI FAMILIA!- añadió.

-Morirás Harry Potter, morirás como debiste de haber muerto aquel día en el Valle de Godric- amenazó el señor Greengrass.

-No les daré nunca la satisfacción.

* * *

-Legeremens- dijo Draco apuntando la cabeza de Amycus, dejando ver todas aquellas cosas que se negó a responder. El rubio buscaba y repasaba cada rincón de cualquier recuerdo útil para su búsqueda; ya lo sabía, ya sabía donde estaba el pequeño James, pero antes de salir de la mente del Mortífago, pudo notar que el hombre había dicho la verdad, habían matado a su padre de una vil manera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Astoria al ver como el rubio rompía la conexión con una mirada perdida. Draco sentía un poco lo que habían hecho con el Malfoy, podía haber sido un mortífago y un bastardo al dañar su infancia y adolescencia, pero al fin de cuentas era su padre, su progenitor como algún día se lo hizo saber Narcissa.

-Sí... Bien- respondió saliendo de su trance -Ya sé donde está y hay que apresurarnos- finalizó antes de darle una última mirada al Carrow y salir a buscar a sus amigos junto con la morena y azabache.

Después de recorrer algunas secciones del ministerio, los encontraron peleando contra los mortífagos, sin más espera o que decir se unieron a la lucha, hasta que por un instante, los encapuchados dejaron de luchar y desaparecieron con su típico humo negro el cuál se desplazaban.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó un azabache.

-¿Pero que demonios sucedió?- preguntó Theo.

-No lo sé- respondió Ron.

-Sé donde tienen a James- anunció Draco mientras llegaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó April al ver la cara de Daphne y Harry.

-Se llevaron el incienso- respondió la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos -Nos fue imposible tomar el cofre, no poseemos la marca tenebrosa- añadió.

-¿Sólo el portador de la marca puede tomar el cofre?- preguntó Ron confirmando su hipótesis.

-Creí que estaba claro- respondió el rubio rodando los ojos -Mientras el cofre se encuentre en un estante con magia de protección, sólo el portador de la marca podrá tomarlo- añadió.

-Lo encontraremos antes de que sea tarde, Harry- dijo la castaña.

-A la mansión Greengrass ¡Ahora!- sentenció el rubio haciendo que los chico lo miraran extrañado pero siguieran sus instrucciones.

-¿Y los aurores?- preguntó Luna.

-Algunos han muerto, Lu- respondió Hermione con tristeza.

-Pero tiene razón, pueden ser de mucha ayuda- apoyó Neville.

-Le dejaré una nota a Kingsley- anunció Luna dando sus típicos saltitos que hacían suspirar a Theo.

-Al diablo con ellos, larguémonos de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde- dijo Pansy mientras desaparecida siendo imitada por sus amigos.

* * *

Los chicos notaron como la mansión Greengrass se encontraba en completo silencio; sigilosamente la rodearon y se asomaron por las amplias ventanas que poseía dejando ver un pequeño niño que lloraba desconsoladamente en la mitad de un dibujo pintado en blanco y negro en el suelo que parecía ser una estrella, y en cada pico de este, se encontraban los cinco Mortífagos practicando un rezo en una lengua antigua, donde el señor Greengrass sostenía con su mano izquierda el incienso que pronto notaron como la parte negra de aquel pedazo de cera se encendía.

-¡Debemos entrar ya!- dijo el azabache sin poder soportar más el llanto desesperado de su hijo.

-No aún no, deben esperar- dijo el rubio.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas, Malfoy?! ¡No es tú hijo al que van a matar!- dijo Daphne con furia reprimiendo un grito. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, notaron como Luna llegaba junto al Ministro y un grupo de aurores.

-Procedan con el plan mencionado- sentenció el Ministro mientras los aurores entraban a la Mansión.

El azabache sin esperar anuncios por parte del hombre, se dispuso a seguir a los hombres.

-Harry debes esperar. Ellos saben lo que hacen- dijo Kingsley.

-Yo también sé lo que hago- respondió Harry entrando mientras el ministro negaba con la cabeza.

-Creame Ministro, desde primer año llevo diciendo que es testarudo- dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el Ministro anunció que podían entrar a ayudar, después de tantas réplicas y agresiones por parte de Daphne. Los chicos entraron rápidamente y se juntaron a luchar por la buena causa que los unió desde un principio, logrando recuperar sano y salvo al pequeño James y demostrando que eran personas distintas a cada una de las familias sangre pura y seguidoras de Voldemort que los Slytherin lastimosamente pertenecían. Los aurores detuvieron a los mortífagos presentes para llevarlos a una sentencia de beso de Dementor directo por el gran daño que habían ocasionado en esos últimos meses.

-Gracias por todo Ministro- dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a la rubia y a su hijo.

-Tienes una hermosa familia, Harry. Mereces esto y mucho más, lamento no haber ayudado cuando lo pediste- dijo Kingsley con una muca.

-Está bien, hizo lo que pudo- respondió el muchacho antes de que el Ministro se retirarse con los aurores y mortífagos.

-¿Ahora sí tendremos paz?- preguntó Ron suspirando con cansancio.

-Es lo que todos deseamos- dijo Pansy tomando su mano.

-Esperemos que así sea- continuó Draco.

-Debemos volver a Hogwarts, tenemos mucho de que hablar aún ¿verdad April?- dijo Astoria mirando a la azabache.

-Así es- finalizó antes de dirigirse a la chimenea de la Mansión, tomar polvos flu y aparecer rápidamente en la chimenea del despacho de la directora McGonagall, donde los esperaba sonriente junto con el cuadro de Dumbledore y de Snape.

-Espero que me cuenten con detalles todo lo ocurrido- dijo Ginny Weasley entrando al despacho seguida del moreno que sostenía a una bebé profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

-Lo haremos, Gin- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

* * *

Holaaaa he aquí el casi final de la historia y digo casi final puesto que aún falta el epílogo. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado esta historia y que haya cumplido con las expectativas de cada uno de ustedes.

Gracias Ishiro Shizuka por tú review, no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que mi historia te ha gustado tanto como para hacer un record al leerla hahaha Es realmente genial saberlo :)

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, no te preocupes que no habrán más descendientes Carrow, #TeamCass #TeamSnape hahahahahaha y sí gracias a Merlín, Salazar y Morgana por la no locura de Bella hahahahahaa... Daphne no se iba a quedar quitesita como Harry se lo había dicho hahahaha después de todo es bien divertido patear traseros xD Hahahaa bueh creo que este capítulo ya termina con todas tus dudas (espero que así lo sea xD) Tal como lo has querido, James está sanito y libre del alma del sin nariz xD Saludos y besitos!


	60. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Habían pasado 8 años desde aquel encuentro, los chicos se habían podido graduar y llevar a cabo todos aquellos deseos que anhelaban, ahora sí podían decir que la paz había reinado, ya nada ni nadie podría intentar arruinar la felicidad del mundo mágico.

-¡James Sirius Potter Greengrass!- gritó una rubia completamente exasperada -¡Quitate la corbata de la cabeza!

-¡Mamá James me está molestando!- gritó la voz de una niña.

-¡¿JAMES QUIERES DEJAR A TÚ HERMANA EN PAZ Y COMPORTARTE?!- gritó Daphne histérica.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Harry abrazando por detrás a su esposa. Sí, Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass se habían casado al año de graduarse de Hogwarts.

-¡Tú hijo me va a matar!- exclamó molesta.

-Nuestro hijo es un ángel- respondió Harry con una sonrisa burlona mientras que la rubia le lanzaba un mirada asesina, pues el niño era un GRAN terremoto.

-¡MAMIIIIII!

-¡Potter haz algo si no quieres dormir en el sofá!- amenazó la rubia antes te atender el llamado de su hija.

-James, deja en paz a tú hermana sino les ocasionarás un infarto a tú madre- dijo Harry sonando "serio".

-Pero no he hecho nada- dijo el niño con cara de ángel y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y arréglate pronto que y tu tía Hermione nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo- finalizó el azabache con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la familia Potter-Greengrass se encontraban en una Mansión decorada elegantemente con flores blancas, mesas y sillas con finos manteles bordados, donde a simple vista se notaba que se llevaría a cabo una gran boda.

-Nos vemos en rato- dijo Daphne besando al azabache.

-¡Iuc!- dijeron los niños al unísono -Niños más les vale comportarse... No vayan a hacer ninguna travesura a algún invitado- advirtió la rubia antes de dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraban las chicas arreglando el rebelde cabello de la castaña.

-¡Daph!- exclamaron las chicas emocionadas.

-¡Chicas!...Te ves preciosa Herms- dijo la rubia.

-Claro que lo está, todo gracias a mi trabajo- dijo la morena que trabajaba duramente con los rizos.

-De verdad muchas gracias, chicas.

-No es nada, para eso estamos Mione- dijo Luna con sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde esta Ethan, Luna?- preguntó Hermione.

-Debe de estar con Theo o en el patio con los pavos reales.

-¿Y Lyra y James?- preguntó Pansy.

-Con su padre- respondió dando un suspiro.

-Quien lo diría, casadas y con hijos- dijo la morena posando sus manos en su abultado vientre.

-Pues Ginny y yo no estamos casada, ni tenemos hijos, ¿verdad Gin?- dijo Pansy.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Hermione al ver el estado de trance que tenía la pelirroja.

-¿Eh?... Lo siento, estoy distraída. ¿Qué decían?

-Te dije que no estábamos ni casadas, ni con hijos- repitió la azabache.

-Ah... No- dijo la pelirroja con incomodidad -Iré por algo de tomar- añadió mientras salía rápidamente y dejaba a las chicas extrañadas, menos a una.

-No creo que Ginny aplique para eso comentario, Pansy- dijo Luna mientras la chicas las veían con sorpresa -Creo que iré a buscar a Ethan, te veo abajo Herms- dijo antes de salir.

-¿Qué querrá decir con eso?- preguntó Hermione con extrañeza.

* * *

-Te ves patético Draco- dijo Theo con burla al ver a su amigo más pálido de lo normal.

-Gracias amigo- respondió el rubio con ironía.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Blaise.

\- Más de lo que se imaginan...

-No es para tanto- dijo Theo riendo.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde tú cara el día de tú boda, Nott?- amenazó el rubio.

-Que cara hubieras puesto, si el señor Lovegood te lanzara miradas de querer degollarte continuamente- se excusó.

-Te comprendo, cuando me casé con Astoria parecía que me iba desmayar- comentó Neville.

-Nev... Te desmayaste minutos antes de empezar la boda- recordó Harry riendo haciendo que los otros chicos se le unieran y las mejillas del castaño se encendieran.

-Muchachos ya es hora de bajar- se oyó la voz de Narcissa detrás de la puerta.

-Bien... Ha llegado la hora- sentenció Blaise saliendo juntos a sus amigos.

* * *

La ceremonia había transcurrido de maravilla, y ahora había llegado la hora de la gran recepción, los nuevos señores Malfoy realizarían su primer baile como marido y mujer dándole paso a las demás parejas, y entre ellas se encontraban cierto moreno y cierta pelirroja.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó le moreno al ver a su novia algo distraída.

-Blaise tenemos que hablar- respondió con seriedad haciendo que el chico se tensara y asintiera llevándola a un sitio más privado donde la música o algún invitado los interrumpiera.

-Ahora sí, dime qué sucede- repitió Blaise mirando como los niños correteaban a los pavos reales.

-Es qué... Blaise... Yo...- balbuceaba.

-Tú...- dijo el chico comenzando a impacientarse ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Estoy embarazada- soltó Ginny de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta que cierto pelirrojo los buscaba.

-¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!- gritó Ron completamente iracundo haciendo que Blaise quedara en un estado de shock más profundo que hace un rato -¡TE VOY A MATAR ZABINNI! ¡EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANITA!

-Yo... Este...- balbuceó el moreno antes de salir corriendo por todo patio con Ron siguiéndole los pasos y gritando.

-¡VEN AQUÍ PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¡SI FUISTE TAN HOMBRE DE EMBARAZARLA, SÉ HOMBRE PARA ENFRENTARME!- Blaise no sabía por donde más correr, a pesar de que la Mansión Malfoy era muy grande, sentía que le faltaban más sitios donde esconderse; así que corrió hasta llegar nuevamente donde se encontraba su novia, escondiéndose tras ella usándola de escudo.

-¡BASTA!- gritó la pelirroja con histeria -¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLE ALGO AL PADRE DE TÚ SOBRINO, RONALD WEASLEY!

-Espera a que se entere nuestros padres, Ginevra- dijo el chico enfadado -Que se entere George, Percy, Charlie... O peor aún, Bill- añadió haciendo que el moreno tragara en seco y abrazara más fuerte a Ginny.

-¡Eso será NUESTRO problema! ¡No es de TÚ incumbencia!- recalcó la pelirroja arrastrando al moreno nuevamente a la fiesta.

-Y bien... ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó la pelirroja sonrojada mientras bailaba.

-Que voy a morir- respondió palideciendo al ver a los señores Weasley sentados en una mesa cerca de ellos.

-No permitiré que le hagan algo al padre de mi hijo.

-Entonces es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar en toda mi vida, pelirroja- dijo antes de besarla suavemente a los labios -Tendremos una linda niña pelirroja.

-¿Y tú como sabes si va a ser niño o niña?- preguntó Ginny divertida.

-Intuición... Además todos han tenido niños, y yo quiero mi princesa.

-¿Te olvidas de nuestra ahijada?

-Claro que no, pero Daphne tuvo mellizos, así que no cuenta.

-Claro que cuenta.

-No, pelirroja, no cuenta... En todo caso seremos padres.

-Es estupendo.

-Si que lo es, princesa- dijo antes de volver a besar aquellos labios que lo enloquecían -Pero... Espero que no te conviertas en una fiera y me arranques el brazo a la hora de dar a luz- añadió recordando aquel trauma que le había dejado Daphne.

-No cuentes con que me queda tranquila, Blaise- respondió la pelirroja riendo mientras que Blaise tragara en seco.

-Si embarazaste a mi hermana, serás el próximo en casarte Zabini- amenazó Ron nuevamente.

-Ten por seguro que me casare con Gin, pero no estés tan seguro de que seremos los próximos.

-Y tú hermanito, ¿cuándo te vas a casar?

-No creo que lo haga, Pansy puede ser tradicional pero no es de compromisos.

-Atención a todos... Les pido a todas las solteras que se acerquen para atrapar el ramo- dijo Hermione haciendo que una multitud de chicas se pararan detrás de la castaña que ya se encontraba lista para lanzar el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-¿Lista amor? 1... 2... 3- contó Draco antes de que la castaña lo lanzara y cayera en manos de la chica menos esperada e hiciera que su pareja palideciera inmediatamente.

-Felicidades Ronnie, serás el próximo en casarte- dijo la pelirroja con burla antes de que la azabache se lanzara a los brazos de Ron y se fundieran en un dulce y cálido beso, mientras que la señora Weasley soltaba lágrimas de alegría en el hombro de su marido, pues su niñito después de todo no seguiría los pasos de su hermano mayor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Holaaaa, es una verdadera lástima decir esto pero esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... Muchas gracias a todos por sus follow y reviews. Este capítulo está dedicado a SALESIA por seguir y comentar hasta el final, muchas gracias de verdad, ni te imaginas como me divertía con tus comentarios :) Y bueno, tal como lo había prometido, está mañana he subido la historia de la que les había hablado, se llama 'Rompiendo Tradiciones' y ya está disponible en mi perfil por si quieren leerla y seguirla, recuerden que son las mismas parejas de este fic. Y creo que ya es todo, espero que nos leamos pronto y ojalá sea en mi otro fic ;) Grandes saludos a todos!

Gracias wand por tú review, no sabes la alegría que me da saber que te ha encantado y bueno, tenía que tarde que temprano llegar al final :/ Hahaha me ha pasado lo mismo que tú y es por eso que me animé a escribir sobre ellos xD Creo que te vi en los comentarios de la nueva historia, así que me sobra decir que te pases a leer las parejas hahahahaha Muchos saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto.

Gracias SALESIA por tú review, hahah hay que decirle no al mandato de Kingsley xD Ahora ya podemos decir que el mundo mágico quedó en paz y pueden disfrutar de eso, puesto que ya no habrán más Mortífagos a los cuales patearles sus traseros junto con sus planes malvados hahaha... Tienes el punto, Cassi disfrutó de ver a su padre y ahora tiene la plena certeza de que nunca se fue ni se irá de su lado ni el de su primo :3 Que lindo que es Sevy :') He aquí el tan ansiado final, espero que te guste tanto como a mí, tengo la certeza de que habrás leído la primera nota, esté capítulo va dedicado a ti, gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios, espero que nos leamos muy pronto, saludos y besitos.


End file.
